Puisque la folie te guette
by Gail LLD
Summary: 36e ET DERNIER CHAPITRE EN LIGNE ! "Il sentait le gouffre dans sa cage thoracique s'étendre un peu plus. Il sentait le vent froid qui balayait ses cheveux sur son visage, qui asséchait ses yeux et ses lèvres. Il allait l'achever ce soir-même."
1. Bonjour, je suis un tueur schizophrène

**Puisque la folie te guette **

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab, personne ne m'appartient. Sauf Degan dans ce chapitre mais il sert à rien alors on s'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche.

**Warning :** Langage vulgaire, on a quand même Axel ET Reno dans cette fic ^^, allusions sexuelles et violence. Ah ouais et UA aussi.

**Note :** Je ne suis pas responsable de la connerie de mes personnages. Hein, de quoi ? Si ? A bon. x)

* * *

L'homme était assis à son bureau, penché sur des dossiers épais comme des annuaires. De temps à autres, il chassait de devant son visage une des nombreuses mèches rebelles s'échappant de sa queue-de-cheval. Il retira ses lunettes rondes et se massa l'arête du nez. Après s'être étiré, il déclencha l'interphone.

« Degan ! Amenez moi un café, maintenant ! »

Il relâcha le bouton sans même attendre la réponse dudit Degan. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait. L'homme attendit de voir apparaître un gobelet de café fumant entre les piles de paperasse. Gobelet qui ne vînt pas.

« Bon, vous me l'apportez ce café ou faut que j'aille le faire moi-même ?, cracha t-il sans se détacher de l'écran de son ordinateur.

-J'ai bien peur que ça ne doive attendre, monsieur., fit une voix faible et tremblante.

-Allez au diable, Degan !

-Vous me montrez le chemin ? », murmura une voix suave tout contre son oreille.

L'homme sursauta et se leva brusquement. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu, ses cheveux rouges retenus dans sa nuque.

« Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? », hurla presque l'homme, avant de se tourner vers son employé. Employé qui était littéralement pétrifié contre le chambranle de la porte.

Le roux se recula de quelques pas, les yeux baissés sur ses mains dans lesquelles reposait un poignard, le visage vide de toute expression.

« Mon nom n'a aucune espèce d'importance, pour l'instant du moins. », ajouta t-il avec un léger sourire, jouant avec son arme.

L'homme se recula contre le mur.

« Ne m'approchez pas ! Je... J'appelle la police ! D-Degan ! »

Mais l'employé ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Je ne vous connais pas !

-Moi non plus, fit laconiquement observer le roux. Seulement, on m'a chargé une mission. On m'a dit de vous exécuter. Je vais toucher une somme rondelette pour ça. Je ne vais pas chercher plus loin.

-Vous êtes dingue !

-Je sais. »

L'assassin se rua vers sa victime, la plaquant au mur. Alors qu'il lui plantait le couteau juste sous le cœur, il lui murmura simplement son nom. Il trouvait ça quand même normal que ses victimes sachent le nom de leur meurtrier. Il n'était certes que l'instrument, pas le cerveau, mais bon, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il fit alors remonter la lame vers le cœur, la retira violemment et laissa le corps glisser contre le mur. Il tira sur la blouse de sa victime de ses doigts gantés et essuya précautionneusement la lame de son poignard. Enfin, il entreprit de quitter la pièce.

« Tu ne sais rien , tu n'as rien vu et tu ne me connais pas. C'est ton patron que je suis venu tuer, pas toi. Alors sois un gentil garçon : oublie tout ce que tu viens de voir. Bonne soirée. »

OoOoO

Axel s'affala sur son lit avec le sentiment du travail bien fait. Il attrapa son ordinateur portable et envoya un e-mail de deux mots avant de vérifier sa boîte de réception. Larxene l'invitait à une soirée. Encore une grosse beuverie. Axel secoua la tête.

« Eh ! C'est toujours fun une beuverie !, fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il soupira.

-Merde... Et moi qui pensais que tu me laisserais tranquille pour ce soir...

-Tu me sous-estimes. »

Axel agita la main comme s'il chassait une mouche agaçante. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la réalité au demeurant.

« Bon alors, raconte-moi ce que t'as fait de ta journée ! »

Axel leva la tête vers un jeune homme, roux lui aussi, assis à califourchon sur une chaise, juste au bout du lit.

« Tu m'emmerdes, Reno, fit-il, las.

-Alleeer ! Axelou ! Raconteuh-moaaaa !

-Comme si t'étais pas déjà au courant...

-C'est toujours plus cool quand c'est toi qui racontes.

-Pas ce soir, asséna Axel en se déshabillant.

-T'es pas marrant, répliqua Reno, une moue boudeuse digne d'un gosse de cinq ans sur le visage.

-Je veux dormir.

-Tu veux pas dormir, tu veux juste te débarrasser de moi.

-T'as tout compris. Maintenant tu la fermes et tu me fous la paix. »

Axel se glissa sous les couvertures. Ses muscles se détendirent enfin. Il se fondit dans le matelas avec un soupir de contentement.

« T'es mignon quand tu dors. »

Un oreiller vola à travers la pièce. Et ne rencontra que du vide. Axel enfonça sa tête dans les autres coussins et tenta de s'endormir.

« Au fait, tu vas lui répondre quoi à Larxy ? »

Axel se recouvrit la tête avec les couvertures en grommelant quelque chose ressemblant à « ptindebordeldecul [...] psychopatedemerde [...] faitchier. »

OoOoO

Son portable sonna. _Putain mais on peut pas être tranquille plus de cinq minutes dans cet appart' à la con !_ En fait d'avoir dormi cinq minutes, Axel avait dormi quinze heures, mais pour lui ça revenait au même : on l'avait réveillé alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il attrapa le bruyant objet d'un geste rageur. Qui que ce soit au bout du fil, il allait s'en prendre plein la face.

« ALLO ?

-Axel ! J'te réveille mon chou ? »

Le rouquin inspira profondément pour ne pas répondre un ''bien sûr que si espèce de punk mal baisé !'' à Demyx.

« Zexion t'as acheté un cerveau ou t'as eu un éclair de génie ? »

L'autre rigola. S'il avait été devant Axel, celui-ci l'aurait déjà occis dans d'atroces souffrances. Un tueur à gage sait s'y prendre, surtout s'il est au bord de l'explosion.

« Kestu m'veux ?, grogna t-il.

-Ben en fait, j'ai un pote qui arrive en ville et qui savait pas où crécher alors je lui ai donné ton adresse pour qu'il se pose chez toi et vu que t'es un super pote je me suis dit qu'y aurait pas de problème mais tu vois je te préviens quand même pour pas que tu sois étonné. »

Demyx avait dit ça d'une traite, sans respirer. Les ongles d'Axel s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Il serrait tellement son portable que la coque était au bord de la fissure. Demyx ne disait rien. Apparemment, il attendait qu'Axel dise quelque chose.

« Tu as fait QUOI ?, rugit alors le roux.

-Hey du caaalme, Axelou ! C'est provisoire, c'est juste le temps qu'il trouve autre chose en ville !

-Même si c'est provisoire, Demyx, pourquoi moi ?

-Marlulu l'aurait traumatisé à vie avec ses fleurs, Larxene en aurait fait un alcoolique, Luxord l'aurait converti au poker... »

Axel se massa les paupières, passablement irrité.

« Ok, ok, ok. D'accord pour les autres. Mais on peut savoir pourquoi il va pas chez toi ?

-T'as oublié que je vis avec Zexion.

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

-Mon appart' est minuscule. Un une-pièce.

-Je vois toujours pas le rapport.

-On a uniquement un canapé-lit.

-Ah., fit platement Axel, venant de comprendre. Mais vu que c'est provisoire, tu peux pas t'empêcher de sauter Zexion quelques temps ? »

Silence au bout du fil.

« Je suppose que c'est un non.

-Eh ! T'as quand même un appart' immense et tu vis tout seul alors hein !

-Ouais, si on veut, grogna Axel en fusillant Reno du regard. Lequel le regardait en souriant.

-Quoi, tu vis pas tout seul ? Naaaan ! Arrêêête ! C'est qui c'est qui c'est qui ?

-Personne. (Reno prit un air indigné) Juste un squatteur.

-D'accoooord ! Mais t'inquiète, hein, le type que t'hébergeras il est réglo ! Il payera sa bouffe, il participera au loyer...

-Je suis propriétaire.

-Ah, déjà ? Sale bourge, tiens... Bref. Ben il participera aux factures et tout.

-Hun hun.

-Alors, c'est oui ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non, t'as raison. Bon j'te laisse.

-Dem' attend ! Il arrive quand ?

-Demain.

-WHAAAAAT ? »

Mais Demyx avait déjà raccroché. Axel s'écroula sur le canapé. Quelle poisse... En plus, il ne lui avait même pas dit le nom de son futur colocataire... Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'il ne découvre jamais son activité réelle. Ni l'autre espèce de squatteur.

« Mais quel bordel, putain...

-Aller quoi, ça pourra être marrant... Et puis s'il est mignon... »

Axel releva vivement la tête vers Reno.

« Tu ne finiras PAS cette phrase. »

OoOoO

Son appartement était peut-être grand, il était surtout crade comme pas possible. Et Axel avait une flemme monstre de tout nettoyer avant l'arrivée de l'ami de Demyx. _Espèce de punk de mes deux... ''T'as quand même un appart' immense !'' __Gnah gnah gnah... _

« T'arrêtes de faire la gueule, deux secondes ? A ce train-là, tu vas effrayer le nouveau à vie...

-C'est le but. »

Axel jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à son salon. Un canapé, une table basse, une télé, deux étagères. Rien d'autre. Pas de cadres, pas de photos. Pas de souvenirs.

« Motive-toi, Axel, si tu continues, t'auras jamais fini avant demain. »

Axel fit un magnifique bras d'honneur à Reno qui lui tira la langue. Il remonta ses manches, empoigna un aspirateur et entreprit de rendre les lieux présentables. Demyx ne lui avait pas dit à quelle heure l'autre arriverait. Avec un peu de chance, il serait à l'appartement quand Axel serait parti au bureau et il devrait attendre toute l'après-midi. Axel ricana à cette idée. Un accueil digne de lui. Il passa ensuite à la chambre d'ami-débarras-foutoir pas possible qui servirait au nouveau venu. _Je suis quand même super sympa, j'aurais pu le faire dormir sur le canapé..._

« Tu veux pas que j'appelle Marlulu pour qu'il te jette des fleurs, non plus ? »

Axel ignora la remarque de Reno pour réfléchir intensément au problème ''par où commencer dans ce bordel apocalyptique ?''. Le lit était recouvert de livres et de boîtes à chaussures poussiéreuses, des cartons vides d'appareils électroménagers s'entassaient contre un mur jusqu'au plafond, l'armoire était pleine d'armes en tout genre et d'uniformes factices : plombier, électricien, facteur, ouvrier, cadre, homme de ménage... Le volet était fermé et la fenêtre bloquée par un amoncellement de classeurs et de dossiers. _Je ne vais JAMAIS y arriver. _Le plus important était de dissimuler les armes et les uniformes. C'était on ne peut plus louche. Axel fourra le tout dans un sac-poubelle qu'il relégua au fond de sa propre armoire. Les cartons furent pliés et bourrés dans un placard déjà plein. Les livres se rajoutèrent en équilibre précaire sur ceux du salon. Le reste alla encombrer sa propre chambre. Reno resta tout le long de l'opération appuyé contre un mur, observant Axel se débattre avec les cartons, dossiers et autres.

« P'tain tu sers vraiment à rien..., grogna Axel.

-Gné ?

-Ouais, tu fais chier, t'es tout le temps là, mais t'es même pas foutu de m'aider à nettoyer ! »

Reno le regarda comme s'il était un demeuré.

« On a que deux mains, j'te rappelle.

-Deux cerveaux, un corps... Mais quel plan foireux...

-J'ai un corps ! Un corps de rêve même ! C'est juste qu'il est pas matériel. »

Axel se prit le visage dans les mains.

« C'est juste que je suis complètement schizo. »

Reno inclina la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Aussi. »

* * *

_**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam !**_

_**Je la sens bien cette histoire ! Ca sera peut-être la première fanfic longue que j'arrive à terminer *_***_

_**Bref, z'en pensez quoi ? ^^**_


	2. Bonjour, je suis niais et blond

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi !

**Warning :** Langage vulgaire encore et toujours, on les changera pas =P

**Note :** Merci à mes premières lectrices, vous m'avez fait trop trop trop plaisiiiiiir ! ^^ Au fait vous avez deviné qui est le type que Axel tue tout au début ? ^^ (blouse, lunettes rondes, cheveux longs, caractère de merde...?)

* * *

Roxas gravit les six étages sans ascenseur à moitié écrasé sous le poids de son sac à dos. Il tentait d'imaginer comment serait l'ami de Demyx.

« C'est un mec tranquille, tu verras ! Un peu space, mais pas méchant ! »

Vachement rassurante, la description. Le blondinet avait quand même une légère appréhension... Connaissant Demyx, ce qu'il trouvait « peu space » pourrait se révéler être un fou furieux fan de musique française des années 80. Roxas frissonna rien que d'y penser. Il arriva enfin sur le palier. Deux portes se faisaient face mais aucun doute n'était possible sur laquelle était la bonne : l'autre était condamnée. Il déposa ses sacs et souffla un peu. Il tira sur son sweat, passa une main inutile dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, prit une grande inspiration et frappa.

Aucun bruit ne lui parvint de l'autre côté.

Et s'il n'y avait personne ? Roxas soupira, découragé. Il n'avait quand même pas galéré depuis le matin pour se retrouver face à une porte close ? Il n'avait pas échappé de justesse à l'étreinte étouffante de Naminé, sa sœur, n'avait pas battu le record du sprint pour attraper sa correspondance à la gare et ne s'était pas perdu une bonne quinzaine de fois avant de trouver le quartier où habitait son hôte pour que ledit hôte ne soit pas là et qu'il doive attendre comme un con dans cette cage d'escalier glaciale, non ?

Apparemment si.

OoOoO

Axel avait été un peu déçu de ne trouver personne en train de crever de froid devant sa porte quand il était rentré du siège de la société. Larxene ne l'avait pas lâché de la journée et il était déjà sur les nerfs lorsque Reno apparut alors qu'il se passait de l'eau sur le visage. Il sursauta quand il croisa le regard de son double dans le miroir.

« Putain, Reno ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Il t'en faut peu, constata l'incriminé en haussant les épaules.

-Je t'ai pas senti venir, se défendit Axel.

-Bah ça pour un scoop ! Tu perds la main mon vieux. »

Axel fixa son reflet.

« Je perds surtout l'esprit. », murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Il se massa la nuque, endolorie par les entraînements de l'après-midi. Plus il massait, plus il se rendait compte que c'était son corps entier qui le faisait souffrir. Une douche brûlante s'imposait.

OoOoO

Roxas frappa de nouveau à la porte, avec un peu plus de force cette fois.

OoOoO

Axel arrêta l'eau qui coulait depuis dix bonnes minutes sur ses muscles douloureux.

« T'as pas entendu quelque chose ?, fit-il en passant la tête hors du rideau de douche.

-J'entends la même chose que toi, je te rappelle.

-J'te demande confirmation, connard. »

Il s'apprêtait à rouvrir l'arrivée d'eau quand il entendit distinctement quelqu'un frapper.

« Et merde... Même pas le temps de m'habiller... »

OoOoO

La porte s'ouvrit sur un rouquin simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches, ses cheveux trempés gouttant sur son torse. Roxas leva la tête. Le type, qui devait en faire deux de plus que lui, le dévisageait, étonné.

« Euuh... T'es qui ? »

Roxas rougit violemment.

OoOoO

Le nabot blond était plus rouge que ses propres cheveux. Axel ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu qon visage quelque part. Le nain bredouilla un « scusez-moi, m'suis trompé », fit volte-face, attrapa ses sacs et commença à dévaler l'escalier. Derrière Axel, Reno se frappa le front, l'air désespéré.

« T'es complètement débile ou tu le fais exprès ? »

Axel se tourna vers lui, l'air complètement paumé. Reno pointa sa tempe.

« On attendait pas quelqu'un ?

-Oh le con ! »

OoOoO

Roxas ne comprenait strictement rien. Demyx lui avait-il donné une mauvaise adresse ? Ou, plus probable, s'était-il encore perdu ? Il arrivait au quatrième lorsqu'il entendit un « Eh le blond ! » crié au-dessus de lui. Roxas leva la tête. Le rouquin de l'instant d'avant était accoudé à la rambarde.

« T'es pas le pote de Demyx, à tout hasard ? »

OoOoO

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du blondinet. _Il m'a l'air bien niais, lui... _

« Si !

-Bah remonte. »

En un clin d'œil, le gosse était de nouveau à côté de lui. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Roxas.

-Moi c'est Axel. »

Reno les observait, perché sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine. Il se pencha vers Axel quand il passa à côté de lui.

« Plutôt craquant, hein ?

-Ta... »

Axel se retint de justesse de finir sa phrase à voix haute. _...gueule._ Roxas avait levé la tête vers lui. Axel lui montra le couloir.

« Ta chambre, c'est la première porte à gauche.

-Ah... Mais, c'est que...

-Tu croyais que t'allais dormir sur le canapé, peut-être ?

-Ben...

-Ecoute, petit, les matins, je me lève tôt et j'ai pas envie de devoir être discret parce que Demyx aura eu l'idée géniale de faire entrer de force un squatteur chez moi. Donc tu prends la chambre. Compris ? »

OoOoO

Roxas resta figé. Il commençait, enfin il croyait commencer, à comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire Demyx par « space mais pas méchant ».

« Compris ?, répéta le rouquin.

-O-Oui.

-T'attends quoi ? »

Le blondinet fila sans demander son reste. Décidément, cet Axel était perturbant. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui. _C'est juste que je fais gamin avec mon un mètre douze._

OoOoO

« On peut pas dire que tu cherches à te faire aimer, hein !

-Je cherche pas à me faire aimer. »

Reno soupira. Axel était vraiment borné.

« Autant que toi, Reno, autant que toi.

-Et faire un effort t'arracherait la gueule ?

-Pourquoi ? Plus vite il partira, mieux ça sera.

-Espèce d'asocial frigide. »

OoOoO

Roxas s'assit sur le lit. Il observa la pièce. Les murs étaient nus, d'un beige sale, et la moquette paraissait plus usée à certains endroits. La chambre avait dû servir d'entrepôt. Elle sentait le papier et le renfermé. Roxas sourit. Il ferma les yeux et s'étendit sur la couette. Une odeur de propre s'en dégageait. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Axel avait beau se montrer sous des airs renfrognés, il l'accueillait quand même chez lui, forcé ou pas, peu importe, lui donnait une vraie chambre et un lit propre ! Qu'il lui donne des prétextes foireux ne le dérangeait pas. Roxas était intimement convaincu du bon fond d'Axel. Il se trompait rarement sur ses choses-là. Perdus dans ses pensées et éreinté par sa journée, il s'endormit avant même d'avoir entendu le parquet du couloir grincer sous les pas du roux.

OoOoO

Axel s'approcha de la chambre de Roxas. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il voulait manger lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il dormait. Axel s'appuya à l'encadrement de la porte. La poitrine de son nouveau compagnon se soulevait à intervalles réguliers. Il avait le ventre à moitié à l'air. Axel sourit. Le gosse devait être épuisé par son voyage. Et lui qui l'accueillait comme un pestiféré... Le blondinet se tourna. Son visage était serein, à moitié recouvert par des mèches rebelles – en même temps dans une tignasse pareille, quelles mèches ne l'étaient pas ? Axel ouvrit l'armoire avec précaution, en sortit une couverture et la déplia sur le petit corps de l'endormi, qui s'y lova avec un plaisir évident. Il lui faisait penser à un chaton. Axel se surprit à le trouver mignon.

« Ah aaah ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »

Le visage du roux s'assombrit. Il quitta la chambre et en ferma la porte sans prêter attention à l'autre rouquin qui lui faisait de grands signes.

« Eh oooh ? Tu me vois plus ? T'es guéri ? »

Axel s'éloignait vers la cuisine, Reno sur ses talons.

« Axelou ! Arrête de m'ignorer, c'est pas sympa ! Tu boudes ou quoi ? »

Reno continua de gesticuler dans tous les sens pendant qu'Axel se préparait une omelette, toujours sans lui répondre.

« Je sais ! Tu t'es drogué ! C'est toujours comme ça ! Dès que t'es défoncé, tu planes tellement que t'oublies que t'as un dédoublement de personnalité. Tu sais j'ai beaucoup souffert durant toutes ces années. J'espère que t'as pas rechuté, j'ai pas envie de repasser mes journées à parler dans le vide.

-Arrête de brailler. »

Le visage de l'espèce d'épouvantail s'étira en un large sourire.

« Ouaiiis ! Chui pas tout seul !

-**On** n'est pas seuls. Si tu pouvais éviter de piailler tes conneries quand le gamin est là, ça m'arrangerait.

-Ben pourquoi ?, fit Reno sans comprendre. Il m'entend pas.

-Non mais quand je sortirai un « ferme ta putain de gueule, Reno », il l'entendras. C'est trop te demander que de faire marcher tes quelques neurones ?, ajouta Axel en moulinant de l'index à côté de la tempe.

-Ah ouaiis ! », s'exclame son double.

Une ampoule s'éclairant serait apparue à côté de son crâne qu'Axel ne s'en serait même pas étonné.

« Mais, reprit-il, s'il te voit parler tout seul, il va flipper et c'est pas toi qui disait que plus vite il se tirerait mieux ça serait ? »

Axel dévisagea Reno, blasé.

« Pour qu'il dise aux autres que je suis schizo ? Je pensais que l'autre punk en tenait une couche mais t'es pas mal non plus...

-T'es pas con, tu sais.

-Faut bien qu'y en ait un des deux qui réfléchisse. »

Il mangea son omelette en silence, Reno assis en face, affalé sur la table.

« Dis, Axel..., commença Reno d'une voix complètement différente.

-Hm ?

-T'as pas l'intention de te droguer à nouveau, hein ? »

Il mit son assiette dans l'évier et s'alluma une cigarette.

« Non.

-Tant mieux. »

Axel sourit tristement et recracha la fumée, les yeux dans le vague.

* * *

_**Ils sont meugnooooooons ! *sbafff***_


	3. Et en plus je fais que pioncer

**Disclaimer :** Ces beaux gosses appartiennent toujours à Square Enix. *snif*

**Warning :** Comme d'hab.

**Note :** Je ne peux poster que les week-end et ce n'est pas sûr que j'arrive à garder un rythme de trois chapitres à la fois, mais bon, je vais essayer hein ! ;)

* * *

Roxas se réveilla avec des effluves de café et de pain grillé. Son estomac lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis son sandwich de la veille, englouti entre deux gares. Il s'étira et constata qu'une couverture le recouvrait. Roxas se frotta les yeux, encore endormi. Deux hypothèses : soit elle était apparue pendant la nuit, soit c'était Axel qui lui avait mise. La première paraissait un peu moins plausible que la deuxième. Son ventre ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir de façon plus approfondie. L'odeur de nourriture le torturait et il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que Roxas ne retrouve Axel dans la cuisine. Ce dernier lisait un livre, adossé au comptoir, un mug de café à la main.

« Bien dormi ?, fit-il sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

-Euh, oui, merci... »

Roxas ne savait sur quel pied danser. La veille, Axel avait été un peu brusque mais il s'était réveillé ce matin avec une couverture sur lui...

« Hem... Merci, pour, euh, la couverture.

-De rien. Si tu t'étais enrhumé, Demyx m'aurait dévissé la tête. Je préfère éviter. »

Roxas sourit. Un nouveau prétexte.

« Il reste du café, si tu veux. »

Il se percha sur un des tabourets du comptoir et se servit un bol.

« Tu lis quoi ?

-_Bleu presque transparent_, Murakami.

-Ça parle de quoi ?

-De drogue. »

Roxas ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il but un peu de son café, histoire de se donner une contenance.

__

_« Ton invité est gêné. » Et ? « Faudrait que tu lui parles, non ? » Pour que je lui dise quoi, ô grand sage ? « Mais j'en sais rien moi... N'importe quoi ! » _Axel referma son livre et se tourna vers Roxas, qui avait la tête dans son bol.

« Tu... (Roxas releva la tête) Tu comptes faire quoi, à Lusio ?

-Ben... Me trouver un travail et un studio.

-Tu vas plus au lycée ?, fit le roux, un peu déconcerté.

-J'ai dix-neuf ans », se renfrogna le blond.

_« Bouleeeeette ! » Je sais, merci... _Axel sourit, embarrassé.

« Ah, euh, désolé...

-Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

-Bon ben ça fait qu'on a que deux ans d'écart alors !

-T'as vingt et un ans ? »

_« Mais c'est qu'il sait compter le bonhomme ! » Reno, je t'en prie, ferme-la !!_

« Ben, ouais... T'as l'air étonné.

-T'as un appart' immense pour un étudiant. »

Reno, allongé sur le canapé, éclata de rire. _« Naaaan ! Il te prend pour un étudiant !! Tu vas lui dire quoi ? 'Euh oui, je suis tueur à gage, ça paye plutôt bien !' Huhu... »_ Axel fit un énorme effort pour ne pas balancer son livre en travers de la pièce. Ça aurait été plutôt suspect de jeter quelque chose sur un canapé vide, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est... un héritage. Et je suis pas étudiant.

-Moi non plus, ça coûte trop cher. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je me trouve un job. »

Le rouquin fit cette fois un effort pour ne pas lui répondre « cool, ta vie ». Mais pourquoi avait-il engagé la conversation ? _« Pour passer pour un gentil, Axelou. »_

« Tu connaîtrais pas un endroit où ils embauchent par hasard ? »

Nouvel éclat de rire provenant du canapé. _« Et si tu lui proposais de devenir ton disciple ? Ça serait fun, tu crois pas ? » Reno... Je te jure que je vais te buter._

« Non. Désolé. »

__

Son hôte donnait l'impression d'être sur les nerfs. Roxas finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner et entreprit de débarrasser son bol et son assiette.

« Laisse, l'interrompit Axel. Va prendre une douche tant qu'il y a de l'eau chaude, parfois les voisins tirent trop et ça monte plus jusqu'ici.

-Ah, ok... Merci.

-Arrête de me remercier, j't'ai dit, je fais ça uniquement parce que Dem' m'y a forcé.

-O-Oui... Excuse-moi...

-Et t'excuses pas non plus, tu m'énerves !

-Par...

-File ! »

Roxas ne s'autorisa à souffler qu'une fois la porte de la salle de bain refermée. La présence d'Axel était pesante. Enfin, c'était plus son attitude qui l'était. Imprévisible. Impossible de savoir comment se comporter avec lui. Roxas se demanda ce que faisait Axel, puisqu'il n'était pas étudiant. Il l'aurait mal vu en serveur ou en tout autre petit boulot. Dans n'importe quel job requérant un contact humain, en fait. Roxas se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de dentifrice. Il ouvrit la glace-armoire à pharmacie dans l'espoir d'en trouver, puisque le rebord du lavabo était désert.

__

« Tu vas vraiment nous le traumatiser, mon vieux.

-Il me soûle.

-T'es sûr que c'est ça ?

-Il est trop frais, trop... trop...

-Innocent ?

-Ouais ! Comme s'il croyait que tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil...

-T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt de l'envie ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu l'envies d'avoir cette naïveté. »

Axel baissa la tête, découragé par la si brillante analyse de son double.

« Peut-être. »

Reno s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Laisse-moi te donner un conseil, mon pote, arrête de lui donner des excuses merdiques, c'est plus suspect qu'autre chose. »

__

Calmants, antidouleurs, décontractants musculaires, somnifères, antidépresseurs... Le placard était remplis de boîtes en tout genre et de flacons oranges étiquetés individuellement. Toujours au nom d'Axel. Roxas resta bloqué devant cet étalage de médicaments. Il regarda les dates. Toutes récentes. Axel devait-il donc se gaver de pilules et de comprimés chaque jour pour pouvoir vivre normalement ? Roxas referma l'armoire en secouant la tête. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Il ouvrit une autre porte, dénicha un dentifrice et décida d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Axel comment faire pour aller chez Demyx. Lusio était une ville étendue et il ne tenait pas spécialement à s'y perdre.

Quand il sortit de la douche, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'appartement.

« Axel ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il remarqua un papier plié à côté d'un trousseau de clés. L'écriture d'Axel était du genre nerveuse.

_Je suis au boulot. Je rentre vers dix-sept heures. Y a de la bouffe dans le frigo. Arrange-toi pour pas perdre les clés et pour pas te perdre tout court. _

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire... », s'interrogea t-il à voix haute. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir sans quelqu'un pour le guider. Il ne connaissait personne à part Demyx mais il ne savait même pas comment aller chez lui. Et puis il devait sûrement être occupé. Roxas hésita à défaire son sac. Ça revenait à vraiment s'installer. Il ne voulait pas qu'Axel le trouve trop envahissant.

__

Axel les mit toutes au centre. Il rechargea son neuf millimètres et le déchargea de nouveau sur la silhouette, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Malgré son casque, il entendit un sifflement admiratif. Il retira la protection et se tourna vers la porte. Une femme athlétique le fixait, l'air moqueur.

« Salut mon chou ! Qu'est-ce que cette malheureuse silhouette t'as fait ?

-Larxene.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

_Des gaufres, pauv'gourde._ Axel retint sa réplique cinglante et fit craquer ses doigts. Il est vrai que n'étant qu'un pion, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller au siège de la société plus d'une fois par mois. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de passer une journée entière en compagnie de Roxas. Et au moins, dans ces locaux, Reno se tenait tranquille.

« M'entraîne.

-Mais t'as pas de vie ou quoi ?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Môssieur est sur les nerfs à ce que je vois. J'ai un débriefing dans dix minutes. Toujours pas décidé ?

-Pour ? »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard atterré.

« Samedi soir.

-Ah, ça. J'ai pas envie de bouger, sérieux.

-Aller !, bougonna t-elle en lui donna un coup de coude. Et puis, tu pourras amener ton invité, il rencontrera des gens !

-Comment t'es au courant de ça, toi ? »

L'humeur déjà exécrable d'Axel descendit d'un cran.

« Marlulu.

-Pourrait pas s'occuper de ces foutues fleurs, lui...

-Alors, il est mignon ? »

Le rouquin sursauta.

« Qui ?

-Bah Roxas !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, bordel !

-Ah, je suppose que c'est oui... Eh, mais ! Pourquoi tu rougis, Axel ?, s'écria Larxene en lui enfonçant son doigt – pardon, son ongle – dans la joue.

-Vas-y, surtout gueule plus fort, je te dirais rien... », maugréa le roux en chassant la main de la blonde.

__

Roxas s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait bien essayé de lire le livre d'Axel mais son esprit ne s'accrochait pas aux mots, il était ailleurs. Il avait appelé Naminé, l'avait rassurée, l'avait écoutée lui faire des recommandations inutiles, s'en était débarrassé et à présent, un grand vide l'envahissait. Il ne s'était toujours pas résolu à défaire ses valises. Il aperçut un journal sur la table basse. Il l'ouvrit directement aux petite annonces, armé d'espoir et d'un crayon de papier.

__

Axel ne pouvait raisonnablement passer sa journée à plomber des silhouettes de carton et à frapper dans un sac en toile. Le truc, c'est que s'il n'avait pas réunion, il n'avait strictement rien d'autre à faire dans l'immeuble. Avant de le quitter, Larxene lui avait lancé un « à samediiii ! » qui ne lui laissait présager rien de bon. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde faisait en sorte de l'exaspérer, en ce moment ? Axel soupira.

« On rentre ?

-Ah ben t'es là, toi...

-Cache ta joie, surtout. »

Axel immobilisa le sac de frappe et retira ses gants. L'horloge au-dessus de la porte indiquait midi et demi passé. Qu'allait-il dire à Roxas s'il rentrait aussi tôt ?

« Mais pourquoi tu te demandes ça ? C'est pas ta mère. T'as pas à lui rendre des comptes. »

Un point pour Reno.

Axel cligna des yeux. Après avoir passé sa matinée dans des sous-sols, la luminosité naturelle était trop forte. Il s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro la plus proche. La station était pleine. Axel émit un claquement de langue agacé. Il détestait la foule. Son train n'arrivait que dans un quart d'heure. _Je vais péter un câble..._Un bébé chialait comme c'est pas permis. Une grosse femme trop bijoutée parlait fort avec une vieille qui caquetait d'une voix suraiguë. Un groupe d'ados écoutait de la musique pourrie provenant d'un portable. Des pouffes rigolaient comme des pintades. Deux gamins se couraient après en lâchant des hurlements stridents. C'était l'enfer à proprement parler. Puis il y eut un chuintement, quelques bruits de bousculade et enfin, le silence. Un train était passé. Il n'était plus que cinq à attendre le prochain. Un éclair argenté attira son attention. Il tourna vivement la tête et se leva, le regard fixé sur le quai d'en face. Un jeune homme s'y tenait debout, de dos. Axel l'aurait reconnu parmi des milliers. Que faisait-il là ? L'autre se retourna. Il lui sourit. Articula silencieusement « Hey, Axel ». Le cœur du roux rata un battement. Il devait rêver. Il ne pouvait pas être là, si près. Était-il inconscient des risques qu'il prenait ? Un train arriva. Quand il repartit, l'homme était en compagnie d'un brun plus petit. Les sourires qu'ils se lançaient, leurs regards... Ainsi donc, c'était pour lui qu'il avait fui, qu'il l'avait quitté... Axel ne ressentit aucune haine. Juste une immense tristesse. Le couple s'éloignait vers les escaliers. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent lui lança un dernier regard, accompagné d'un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret. Puis ils disparurent. Axel resta figé par cette vision. _Riku... _Son afflux de souvenirs fut stoppé net par l'apparition de son train. Il monta dans le wagon comme un automate, le visage inexpressif, l'esprit vide. Même Reno ne disait rien.

__

Roxas s'était endormi tout de suite après avoir mangé. Emmitouflé dans un plaid, il s'était roulé en boule sur le canapé et avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée. De toutes façons, il n'avait que ça à faire en attendant le retour d'Axel.

__

C'est le tableau du petit blond recroquevillé sur le canapé qui ramena Axel à la réalité. _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut pioncer... Veinard..._ Il l'observa dormir un moment, son esprit s'apaisant au fur et à mesure. Reno ne le taquina pas, il savait que son double avait été sérieusement ébranlé par ce qui s'était passé dans le métro. En silence, il remercia Roxas d'être là. Seul avec Axel, il ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu se passer. Le roux remarqua la page de journal parsemée de cercles gris. Roxas ne perdait pas son temps. La vigueur de la jeunesse, hein... Que faisait-il, lui, à dix-neuf ans ? A part se shooter, pas grand chose. Et c'est Riku qui l'avait sorti de là... Ce même Riku qui l'avait abandonné un an auparavant...

__

Quelque chose lui chatouilla le nez. Roxas ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Rouge. C'est la première chose qu'il vit. Une masse rouge. Axel était assis contre le canapé et c'étaient ses cheveux qui l'avaient réveillé.

« … Djà là...? », fit-il d'une voix enrouée.

La tête d'Axel pivota vers lui. Il avait le bord des yeux irrité, comme s'il avait pleuré récemment. Roxas s'imaginait mal Axel en train de pleurer.

« Euh... Bien ta journée ? »

__

Axel sourit tristement. Ce petit blond était épatant. Lui demander ça alors que sa tête devait probablement pouvoir effrayer un zombie... Reno avait raison. Il l'enviait.

« Et la tienne ?, répondit-il faiblement.

__

Roxas comprit qu'Axel ne voulait pas vraiment parler. Qu'il avait plus besoin qu'on lui change les idées. Alors Roxas lui parla de ce qu'il avait fait. Les conseils de Naminé firent presque rire le roux, ainsi que la façon qu'elle avait de se prendre pour sa mère.

__

Axel se détendit au son de la voix de Roxas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête de parler.

« Décris-moi ta sœur, ta vie avant de venir ici... »

Le blondinet sourit et s'exécuta. Axel ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ses paroles. Il s'imagina la petite blonde anxieuse à l'idée que son grand frère se fasse attaquer par 'les méchants de la ville', visita la maison familiale, parcourut les rues de la bourgade, alla à la plage avec les amis d'enfance du blond, Hayner, Pence et Olette, goûta la spécialité du coin, la glace à l'eau de mer... Tout était différent de Lusio. Twitown était une ville dynamique, accueillante, chaleureuse. Les gens se connaissaient tous, les enfants faisaient du skate dans les ruelles sans aucun danger... Lusio était au contraire une ville morne, où tout le monde était anonyme, où la solidarité n'avait pas de sens et où il ne faisait pas bon d'être dehors trop tard le soir. Axel se demanda comment Roxas allait s'adapter.

__

Roxas se rendit compte qu'Axel s'était endormi. Il n'osait pas le réveiller, mais en même temps, il aurait des courbatures s'il restait dans cette position. Roxas lui secoua doucement le bras.

« Hmm...?

-Tu vas mal dormir, si tu restes comme ça... »

A la plus grande stupéfaction du blond, Axel se hissa sur le canapé et se serra contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Eh ! Tu... Tu fais quoi ?!

-J'ai la flemme d'aller jusqu'à ma chambre, répondit-il dans son cou. T'arrêtes pas de parler... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration profonde d'Axel indiqua qu'il s'était rendormi. Roxas sourit, un peu troublé. Il avait eu raison. Axel était beaucoup plus humain qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

* * *

_Kawaaaaiiii ^^_

_Ça me fait super plaisir de voir qu'autant de personnes aiment ma fic !! Merci merci merci !!_


	4. Ca mange quoi, un épouvantail ?

**Disclaimer :** le même !

**Pairing :** Axel+Roxas, DemyxxZexion, RikuxSora, RoxasxSeifer (me tuez pas, c'est le passé ! xD)

**Warning :** Langage vulgaire, drogues, scène pouvant être considérée gore au début.

* * *

_**Axel était assis avec les autres au fond de la ruelle. Il ne savait plus exactement où. Sa tête était lourde. Il avait les lèvres sèches. L'air sentait les détritus et l'humidité. La tête de Xion était posée sur ses genoux. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, les pupilles beaucoup trop dilatées. Axel toucha sa joue. Aucune chaleur ne s'en dégageait. Il n'eut même pas la force de réagir. Elle était morte. Et alors ? C'était ce qui les attendait tous. Il lui ferma les yeux. Tira sur son joint. Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour d'eux deux. Isa lui fit un fix. Son crâne partit en arrière. Il sentait chacune des briques contre lesquelles il était appuyé. Un rideau blanc s'abattit sur lui. Il y avait une porte derrière. Elle s'entrouvrit. Riku était derrière. Axel écarquilla les yeux. **« Hey, Axel. »** Il courut vers la porte, poussant les lambeaux de tissu immaculé qui lui barraient la route. Le corps de Xion s'évapora, comme tous ceux qui étaient avec lui quelques instants avant. Axel s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Il tomba. Reno se moquait de lui. Il entendait son rire se répercuter contre les parois de sa boîte crânienne. Riku était de dos, les mains couvertes de sang. Tout autour d'eux, c'était une boucherie. Des corps désarticulés se tordaient la mâchoire dans un cri d'horreur silencieux, leurs entrailles à l'air, les corbeaux festoyant sur les cadavres. Le sol était rouge, imbibé de sang et de boyaux. Axel s'approchait de Riku. Il voulut l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Pourtant, Riku se retourna. Son visage était éclaboussé de sang et deux traînées témoignaient du passage de larmes. Mais Riku ne pleurait plus. Il avait les yeux brillants de rages et de folie. En le voyant, il éclata d'un rire de dément. Puis des mots froids, implacables, sortirent de sa bouche. **« Si un jour, on se revoit, ça sera pour que tu me tues. J'espère que c'est toi qu'ils enverront. » **Riku s'esclaffa une nouvelle fois. Il était hystérique. Axel tremblait. **« Pourquoi Riku ? Pourquoi tu veux à ce point que je souffre ? Tu veux que je te tue, alors que t'es mon meilleur ami ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Riku ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me fasses ça ?! »_

_RÉPOND-MOI !!_

Axel se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se souvînt de la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas dormi sans somnifères depuis un an. Un sommeil artificiel est un sommeil sans rêve. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Roxas reposait dans ses bras. _Et merde... _Ce qui s'était passé quelques heures en arrière lui revînt à l'esprit. Le métro, Riku, la voix de Roxas, le canapé. _Mais quel nul..._

« On a un nouveau mail. »

Axel râla. Il n'avait strictement aucune envie de s'extraire du divan, surtout qu'il serait forcé de réveiller Roxas. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait faim. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin et ça lui paraissait loin, très loin.

« Aller tu peux bien le réveiller, il dort tout le temps ! »

Axel tenta de se relever mais le petit corps du blond se colla à lui.

« Tu veux pas que je parte... Super... »

Pour toute réponse, Roxas enfouit la tête dans son sweat.

« Mais j'ai faim, moii... »

__

Roxas se serra contre sa source de chaleur. C'était tellement agréable de se sentir en sécurité comme ça. Il passa son bras autour de son oreiller. Qui rigola. Le blondinet se figea. Depuis quand ça rigole, un oreiller ?

__

La tête blonde se releva, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Puis les yeux s'agrandirent, l'expression hébétée du visage changea et Axel eut bientôt une tomate trop mûre devant lui.

__

Le rouquin le regardait, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Je peux aller préparer à manger ou je suis ton otage ? »

Roxas retira précipitamment ses bras qui enserraient encore la taille d'Axel.

« Euh, non... euh... Scuse-m...

-Tttt, l'interrompit Axel. J'ai dit pas de ça.

-Hem... Déso... »

Ce fut cette fois le regard moqueur que lui lança Axel qui le coupa.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi », grommela t-il en baissant les yeux, rougissant de plus belle.

__

« Kyaaaaaaah !! Il est trop chou ! »

Un autre jour, Axel aurait volontiers balancé Reno par la fenêtre. Mais là, il se sentait d'humeur clémente. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du blond avant de sauter du canapé en faisant voler la couverture.

« Tu veux manger quoi, demi-portion ?

-Demi... Spèce d'épouvantail...

-Roh, me dis pas qu'on t'a jamais appelé comme ça...

-Ouais, ben n'empêche que c'est pas sympa.

-Je sais. Ça me dit toujours pas ce que tu veux manger. »

__

_Ta cervelle._ Roxas quitta à son tour le divan pour rejoindre le roux face au frigo.

« Y a quoi ?

-Un bout de jambon, un reste de riz gluant, de la mayonnaise périmée et euh... un machin vert non identifiable. »

Roxas fixa la chose collée au fond du tupperware que tenait Axel à bout de bras. On aurait dit qu'un zombie cirrhosé avait vomi après une indigestion de ragoût d'extra-terrestre. _Si ça se trouve, c'est vivant..._

« Reste d'épinard en phase terminale de putréfaction, déclara t-il. Y a une supérette pas loin ? »

__

Roxas avait quitté l'appartement. Axel jeta le tupperware à la poubelle. Reno était assis en tailleur en haut d'un placard. Il se perchait toujours dans des endroits pas possibles.

« Et si on regardait le mail ?

-Le... Ah ouais ! »

Trop occupé par son estomac, Axel en avait oublié son ordinateur. Il cliqua sur l'enveloppe qui clignotait. Des photos, une adresse, quelques renseignements, une phrase, une date. Un nouveau contrat. Son pouls s'accéléra. _Et si... Riku !_ Il ouvrit précipitamment les pièces jointes et les étudia une par une. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se cacha le visage de ses mains. Ça n'était pas Riku. Juste un industriel véreux. Il avait trois jours.

__

Roxas hésitait entre le porc au caramel et le canard laqué. Quoique les ramens aux crevettes n'avaient pas l'air mal non plus. Il se gratta la tête. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'Axel pouvait aimer.

« Rah fait chier... Qu'est-ce que cet épouvantail peut bien manger ?

-Par définition, un épouvantail ne mange pas ! »

Roxas sursauta et pivota brusquement. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme brun, probablement de son âge, les bras encombrés de paquets de chips. Il lui souriait.

« T'as b'soin d'aide ?

-Non, merci, ça va aller. Je sais pas quoi acheter à manger, rien de grave.

-Hunhun. Et c'est qui l'épouvantail ? »

Roxas remarqua que les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur pétillaient de malice. Ses pensées dévièrent sur le regard d'Axel. Ce n'était pas le même. Le sien paraissait toujours voilé, même quand il riait. C'était troublant.

« Youhou ? »

Le blond revînt à la réalité.

« C'est, euh, mon... Colocataire. Il est spécial.

-Aah... Moi aussi j'en ai un comme ça, il est...

-SORA !

-Là. »

L'inconnu se retourna vers celui qui accourait vers eux, ses cheveux argentés lui cachant la moitié du visage.

« Riku ! Quelle surprise !

-Je t'ai cherché partout, l'accusa le plus âgé.

-J'étais juste allé chercher des chips, se défendit le dénommé Sora.

-Et lui c'est qui ? »

Le nouveau venu dévisageait Roxas, un sourcil haussé, impassible.

« Il sait pas quoi acheter à son coloc' bizarre. On l'aide ? »

Sora souriait à Riku, qui dévisageait Roxas, qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

« Vous dérangez pas pour moi, fit le blond en secouant la main, je vais lui prendre de la pâte de haricots rouges, ça sera assorti à ses cheveux. »

Riku cilla.

« Ses cheveux ?

-Ouais. Rouges et en pétard.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'appelles l'épouvantail !, s'écria Sora.

-Et aussi parce qu'il a un caractère de cochon. »

L'aîné éclata de rire.

« T'es marrant, toi. Okay Sora, t'as gagné.

-Yess !

-Mais... »

__

« Il en met bien, du temps.

-T'es inquiet ? Comme c'est adoraaaable !

-Mais boucle-la, Reno !

-Avoue que tu t'inquiètes !

-Il serait bien capable de se paumer, maugréa Axel, de mauvaise foi.

-Mais... Axel ! Où est passé l'humain froid et dépourvu de sentiments que tu étais ?

-Il est au même endroit que là où t'as laissé ton cerveau, bouffon, répondit hargneusement Axel en lançant un regard meurtrier à son double.

-Ouch, Axel, mon pote, tu me brises le cœur là...

-Et toi tu me les brises tout court ! Pis t'façon t'as pas de cœur, lança Axel en se renfonçant un peu plus dans les coussins, la tête dans son livre. Et me répond pas 'si, il est juste pas matériel !' compris ? »

Reno descendit de l'étagère.

« C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton ami de toujours ?

-C'est pas de l'amitié, c'est du parasitage.

-Putain mais c'est pas possible ! T'as tes règles ou-

-Ou quoi ?!, aboya Axel.

-Ou t'es am..., commença Reno en chantonnant.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, siffla le roux entre ses dents. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

-Mais les sentiments ne se commandent pas, il me semble... »

Axel se leva. _Ça suffit, Reno._ Avec ça, Roxas n'était toujours pas rentré.

__

Le blond ouvrit la porte.

« Axel ! A la bouffe !! »

Nul trace du roux.

« Axeeel ? »

Une porte claqua dans le couloir. Axel apparut, le visage fermé, les yeux rouges. Roxas fit celui qui n'avait rien vu.

« Nouilles sautées au poulet ou pizza ? »

Le roux esquissa un sourire.

« Les nouilles. Pourquoi t'as été si long ?

Roxas haussa les épaules, s'installant derrière le plan de travail.

« J'savais pas quoi prendre. »

Il repensa aux deux types qui l'avaient aidé. Tout dans leurs regards, leurs gestes, leurs attitudes l'un envers l'autre trahissaient bien plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Riku se montrait peut-être très protecteur envers Sora, mais sous cette façade sévère, Roxas avait aisément deviné un amour immense et débordant. Qui était réciproque. Il réalisa qu'il enviait Sora. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir quelqu'un de spécial, lui aussi. Il se sentit soudain extrêmement seul. _Seifer..._ Roxas secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. C'était lui qui l'avait quitté, en toute connaissance de cause. Les regrets n'avaient pas droit de citer dans cette histoire.

Roxas sursauta quand la tête d'Axel se superposa au formica du comptoir.

« Bah t'en fait une tête ? Ça va pas ? »

__

La bouille blonde lui sourit. Axel trouvait sa position assez inconfortable mais il attendit, penché sous la tête de Roxas, que celui-ci donne une réponse.

« Si, ça va. T'inquiète. »

Le roux grimaça, pas convaincu et se redressa.

« T'as trouvé des jobs intéressants ?

-Hm ?

-Le journal, fit Axel avec un mouvement de menton.

-Ah, euh, ouais. »

Roxas n'ajouta rien. _« Il est ailleurs. » T'es trop perspicace comme mec, j'te jure..._ Axel lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« T'as besoin d'aide pour les nouilles ? »

Roxas dégaina une boîte de plat tout préparé.

« Où est le micro-onde ? »

* * *

_Eh oui j'ai pu me connecter aujourd'hui ! ^^_

_Z'êtes heureux hein ?_

_Reno : Ouais..._

_Toi l'épouvantail numéro deux tu la fermes !_

_Reno : Je suis vraiment maltraité dans cette fic'... C'est trop injuste._

_Axel : T'as qu'à pas être con, aussi._

_Un point pour Axel !!_

_Reviews ? ^^_


	5. Je suis presque pas gay

_Pas besoin de remettre de disclaimer, c'est toujours la même chose, le warning aussi, les pairings aussi donc voilà quoiii..._

_Merci de ne pas dynamiter mon bunker s'il y a frustration. ^^_

* * *

A la base, il devait seulement s'introduire dans la villa, monter jusqu'à la chambre, lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux et s'éclipser. Pas se coltiner six gardes du corps, pas se pendre presque une balle, pas se faire fracturer la pommette, pas leur briser la nuque les uns après les autres et pas rentrer chez lui après Roxas. Sauf que les choses ne se passent pas forcément comme on le voudrait.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? »

Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à remettre ses fringues normales à la place de l'uniforme d'opération en cuir noir, fourni gracieusement par la société, on la remercie.

« Me suis un peu battu », avoua Axel, presque penaud.

Roxas se planta devant lui, les bras croisés, un air de défi sur le visage.

« Un peu, fit-il, suspicieux.

-Bon d'accord, beaucoup. »

En une semaine, Roxas commençait à apprivoiser l'épouvantail. Axel priait tous les jours pour que certaines choses restent à jamais dans les ténèbres les plus obscures._ « Comme le fait que tu sois _ _tueur à gage par exemple ? »_ résonna la voix goguenarde de Reno. Être schizo arrivait à la deuxième place.

« Tu vas avoir l'air beau, demain... soupira le blond.

-Y a quoi demain ?

-La soirée. Zexion qui m'a dit.

-Parce que j'y vais maintenant ?! », s'égosilla le rouquin.

Roxas haussa les épaules et partit dans la salle de bain dénichez la trousse de premiers secours.

« Héhé, même le p'tit mignon s'y met...

-Roh, ça va, hein.

-Mais Axelou, ça serait l'occas' de le faire boire et...

-Continue cette phrase pour voir ?

-T'as l'air d'un crétin qui parle tout seul.

-Et alors ? Y a personne.

-Et alors on nous regarde. Enfin non, on te regarde. »

_Et t'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt..._ Axel se retourna. Roxas le dévisageait sur le pas de la porte, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Bah alors, on parle tout seul ?

-Ça t'arrive jamais ? », grogna le rouquin.

Le blond lui tira la langue, sans cesser de sourire. _« Kyaaaaaaah !!!! » Reno, arrête de faire la groupiasse hystérique en rut, s'il te plaît. Après j'ai des migraines. « Avoue qu'il est à croquer !! »_ Il le fit asseoir sur le canapé et lui tendit un sac de petit pois surgelés. Que Axel fixa sans comprendre.

« Je suis sensé faire quoi avec ça ?

-Te le foutre sur la joue pour éviter d'avoir la face en ballon de rugby dans pas longtemps.

-Rooh, Roxy ! Tu t'inquiètes pour mon beau visage ! C'est trop gentil !, se moqua Axel qui, disparaissant sous le sac vert, ne vit pas l'écarlate monter aux joues de son infirmier, qui répondit d'un air prétendument détaché.

-C'est juste que j'aurais trop envie de jouer avec, si ça devient un ballon. Je préfère éviter, Demyx pourrait m'en vouloir si tu vas pas à la soirée à cause de ça. »

Axel se figea à l'énonciation de la soirée.

« Vais pas y aller de toutes façons.

-Mais quel gosse.

-Ou alors à une condition. »

Roxas lui jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de la bouteille de désinfectant.

« Que tu viennes avec moi. »

Il suspendit son geste. Ce qui était plutôt stupide étant donné qu'il laissa le flacon retourné sur un coton qui ressembla bientôt plus à une algue détrempée qu'à autre chose.

« Pardon ? (puis se rendant compte de sa connerie) Merde...

-Accompagneuh-moi...

-Me fais pas les puppy-eyes, Axel.

-Roxyyyyy !, geignit le roux, suppliant. Steuplé ! Les gens, y me font peur !

-Ça me donne vachement envie d'y aller là... »

Roxas passa le coton – pardon, l'éponge – sur l'éraflure qu'avait laissé la balle le long de sa mâchoire.

« Aïïïe !

-Wow, le cri de gamine... »

_« Je l'aiiiiiime !! » Tu me fatigues._ Axel ôta le sachet de petit pois de son visage et fixa Roxas dans le blanc des yeux, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

« Viens. S'il te plaît.

-Mais je connais personne !

-Bah, justement ! Tu feras plein de rencontres ! »

__

_Mais je veux pas faire de rencontres moi. J'suis bien comme ça !_ Roxas grimaça. A tous les coups, Axel irait draguer une belle créature écervelée et lui se retrouverait tout seul comme un con, un verre à la main, à regarder les gens s'éclater et les couples se rouler des patins. Super déprimant.

« Eh... Rox', me fais pas une dépression !

-Je viens, à une seule condition.

-Que je vienne aussi ? », tenta Axel.

Roxas lui lança un regard mi-énervé, mi-fatigué.

« Que tu m'abandonnes pas trente secondes après être arrivé pour aller allumer une bimbo.

-Et si c'est une planche à pain ? »

Le blond hésita à le frapper avec le sac de légumes surgelés.

« Tu m'abandonnes pas pour aller te taper une fille, point.

-Y a pas de risques. », fit Axel en se levant.

Roxas ne comprit pas exactement le sens de sa dernière phrase.

« Comment ça 'pas de risque' ? T'es ho...

-Mais non !!, le coupa brusquement le rouquin. J'voulais dire que je suis pas non plus un irresponsable et que j'allais pas te laisser seul à une soirée où tu connais personne !

-Ah. Ok. »

Axel fila dans sa chambre, laissant Roxas seul dans le salon, le coton imbibé de désinfectant et de sang lui dégoulinant sur les doigts.

__

« Je te félicite absolument pas, lâcha Reno du rebord de la fenêtre.

-Putain mais tu voulais que je lui réponde quoi ? »

Axel faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre.

« J'en sais rien, un truc moins brutal, plus proche de la réalité...

-Exemple ?

-Tu me donnes le tournis.

-C'est la déclaration d'amour la plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais entendu.

-Nan mais ça c'était pour toi, débile ! Arrête de tourner dans tous les sens, j'ai mal au cœur ! »

Axel se renversa sur son lit.

« Je suis cooooon..., gémit-il entre ses mains.

-Bravo. L'admettre, c'est un premier pas vers la guérison. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'interrompre comme ça ? _T'es ho.. -Mais non !!_ Mais si... Il avait eu peur. Roxas l'aurait regardé différemment. Il aurait été dégoûté.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout !

-Si ça se trouve, il l'est aussi.

-Vas-y, fais-moi des faux espoirs, surtout je te dirais rien !

-J'essaye de te remonter le moral, monsieur j'ai-le-cafard-parce-que-je-viens-de-faire-la-boulette-de-ma-vie. »

Axel se redressa.

« T'façons, c'est mieux comme ça. Tomber amoureux, c'est la pire chose qui peut m'arriver.

-Arrête avec ton vieux refrain, bordel de chiottes !

-Mais c'est la vérité !!, hurla Axel.

-Arrête de gueuler, il va t'entendre.

-J'en ai strictement putain de rien à foutre !!! »

Axel allait littéralement péter un câble.

__

Roxas se figea à l'éclat de voix d'Axel. Pourquoi il criait comme ça ? _Doit être au téléphone._ Il finit de ranger la pharmacie et alla la remettre à la salle de bains.

« J'en ai pas le droit, tu te rappelles ??! Je m'en branle que tu trouves ça ridicule ! Elle est morte par MA faute, t'es aussi bien placé que moi pour le savoir !! Je sais que ça s'est passé y a longtemps ! Tu crois que c'est une excuse ?! »

Roxas décida qu'il en avait trop entendu. Il quitta l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds.

__

Reno avait gagné la bataille. Axel pleurait des larmes de rage, adossé à son lit, les genoux contre la poitrine. Il allait devenir dingue, du moins encore plus que ce qu'il était. Il devait se pardonner. Trop de culpabilité. Trop d'émotions refoulées. Oui, il avait eu des aventures depuis, mais rien de sérieux. Rien avec des sentiments. Il avait trop joué avec les siens, à elle. _J'avais jamais rien remarqué. Elle était tellement discrète. On était tous minés par les drogues. On était tous faibles. Peut-être qu'elle l'était un peu plus. J'en sais rien. On se préoccupait pas des autres. On s'était retrouvés en bande comme ça, par hasard, mais la seule chose dont on prenait soin, c'était de notre dope. Mais elle... Elle m'aimait. Et moi je voyais rien. Je continuais de me droguer comme c'est pas permis. Elle en souffrait. Et je lui ai asséné le coup de grâce quand elle m'a surpris en train de m'envoyer en l'air avec Isa. Elle ne savait pas que j'étais gay. Tout ce temps elle avait espéré dans le vide. Elle avait tenu, s'était accrochée à la vie pour un mirage. Je l'aimais bien. En amitié. Un peu comme une petite sœur. Ce sont ses mots, gribouillés à la hâte sur un bout de papier jauni, troublés par la trop grande quantité d'héroïne qu'elle s'est injecté pour en finir. « Je t'aime. Pour toi, je ne suis qu'une petite sœur. J'ai compris que quoique je fasse je n'aurais jamais ton cœur. » Je l'ai tuée. J'ai tué Xion._

Axel émergea de ses souvenirs. Il avait froid. La fenêtre était ouverte. Il devait bien être trois heures du matin. Roxas devait dormir. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre du blond.

« Rox'... »

Les volets étaient ouverts. La Lune éclairait le lit vide. Axel alla à la salle de bains, au salon. Roxas n'était nul part. Axel l'appela sur son portable. Ça vibra sur la table basse. Roxas était parti sans son téléphone. Le roux appela chez Demyx.

« Allô ?, fit une voix pas ensommeillée du tout.

-C'est Axel.

-Ça va pas d'appeler les gens à des heures pareilles ?

-Me dis pas que tu dormais, Dem'.

-Je dormais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Roxas est chez toi ? »

__

Le blond fit un non silencieux au punk. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et répondit au roux.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?

-Il est chez toi ou pas ?

-Non, il est pas là. »

Roxas soupira.

« Pourquoi il y serait ?

-Il est pas à l'appart' et il a pas son portable.

-Et tu stresses pour ça ? Il est p't'être allé acheter un truc au combini.

-A trois heures du mat' ? Je te signale que Lusio n'est pas connue pour être une ville sûre !

-Déstresse, c'est un grand garçon !

-Pourquoi il est parti sans me prévenir, cet imbécile ?! »

Demyx masqua le combiné avec sa main et se tourna vers Roxas.

« Il est vraiment super inquiet...

-Bon, ok, c'est bon, je rentre...

-Tu veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'ai senti qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. »

Demyx eut une moue dubitative. Il enleva sa main du téléphone.

__

« Bon aller, calme-toi, il va revenir.

-J'espère que t'as raison... »

Axel raccrocha. Pourquoi Roxas s'était-il éclipsé sans le prévenir ?

« Il était peut-être méga déçu que tu lui craches à la gueule que t'étais pas gay. »

Il ne répondit même pas à son double. S'il arrivait quoique ce soit au blond, ça serait de sa faute. Encore. Il ne tenait pas à perdre un être cher une énième fois.

Il sauta presque sur la porte quand elle s'ouvrit. Roxas sursauta à voir Axel si près de lui.

« Tu dors pas ?, lui lança t-il innocemment.

-Putain mais t'étais où ?! Ça fait une demi-heure que je stresse, merde !

-J'étais juste allé m'acheter du beurre de cacahuète, m'en fais pas tout un plat !

-Et les portables c'est fait pour qui !?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en savais, moi, que tu dormais pas et que t'allais me fliquer ?

-Parce que c'est du flicage, de s'inquiéter ?

-Axel, tu m'emmerdes. »

Le roux resta planté dans l'entrée tandis que Roxas s'effaçait dans sa chambre.

__

Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort. _Je cherche à faire quoi, au juste ? Ce type est hanté par le souvenir d'une fille dont il a provoqué la mort et il est complètement lunatique. Alors pourquoi il me trouble autant à la fin ?_ Sa porte grinça. Roxas resta allongé sur son lit, le dos tourné à tout visiteur. Le matelas à côté de lui s'affaissa. Axel s'était assis. Roxas lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le rouquin lui tournait le dos.

« Tu dors ?

-Ouais. Je suis comme les gamins, je m'endors en trente secondes chrono. »

Pourquoi était-il si agressif ? Il ne voulait pas être aussi froid.

« Je suis désolé.

-De quoi exactement ?

-De te couver. Lusio c'est pas Twitown. J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive un truc. Et...

-Et ?

-De m'être énervé tout à l'heure.

-Autre chose ?

-Je suis con.

-J'avais vu.

-Et... »

_Putain dis-le ! Aller ! Demyx n'a rien dit mais je l'ai deviné !_ Roxas retenait sa respiration. Quand il avait demandé à Demyx si Axel était gay, il avait répondu « c'est à lui de te le dire » avec un clin d'œil. Dans l'obscurité, Axel ne disait rien.

__

Axel réfléchissait. Devait-il tenté le tout pour le tout ? Il avait peur de tout foutre en l'air. _« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a à foutre en l'air, tu m'expliques ? C'est pas ton meilleur pote, tu le connais depuis une semaine, t'as toujours vécu tout seul alors lance-toi, t'as rien à perdre. » _Les paroles de Reno étaient dures mais il devait réagir.

« Si y a rien d'autre, j'aimerais pouvoir dormir, on a une nuit blanche ce soir. »

__

_Mais pourquoi je dis ça, moi ?! T'en vas pas, t'en vas pas, t'en vas pas... Merde._ Le poids sur son matelas s'était soulevé et se déplaça légèrement sur le parquet. Roxas se redressa.

« Axel ! »

Le roux le regarda dans l'embrasure de la porte. Roxas sentit toute son assurance s'envoler à voir la mine défaite du rouquin. C'était des larmes qui scintillaient sous la faible lumière du couloir ?

« Euh... Bonne nuit. »

La porte se referma. _Quel con._

* * *

_Gniiih ^^_

_Avouez que je vous énerve. =P_


	6. En fait, si, totalement

_La flemme de tout remettre, t'façons, je pense que vous avez compris. Par contre Moscen (prononcez Mossène) m'appartient. Il sert un peu plus que Degan, héhé._

_Bon je tenais à vous remercier parce que franchement, y a rien qui me fait plus plaisir que de voir que j'ai 17 mails provenant de quand je rentre enfin chez moi après deux jours de merde au lycée ! Donc voilà quoi, vous êtes super, ous me motivez grave, etc, etc._

_Merci !!_

* * *

« Axeeel ? Bouge-toi faut y aller !

-Mais j'ai pas enviiiiie !

-T'as dit que tu venais si je t'accompagnais, je t'accompagne donc tu bouges ton cul de ce canapé ! »

Axel se leva de mauvaise grâce. Roxas l'attendait sur le seuil de l'appartement. Il grimaça quand il vit le visage du roux.

« Quoi ?

-Dommage que ça soit pas une soirée costumée, t'aurais fait un malheur en boxeur vaincu ! »

Axel jeta un rapide regard au miroir minuscule de l'entrée.

« Oh putain, ouais...

-On y va ?, lui lança Roxas en souriant.

-Grmhpf.

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! »

Roxas avait décidé de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille. Axel avait eu l'air soulagé.

__

Arrivé devant la maison de Larxene, Axel hésita. Et si, en étant bourrés, ses amis et collègues dévoilaient leur job ? Et si, encore en étant bourré, il faisait des avances à Roxas ? Et si, toujours en étant bourré, c'était Roxas qui lui sautait dessus ?

« Axel ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers le petit blond.

« Tu vas pas te défiler maintenant, hein ?, le taquina Roxas.

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Roxas haussa les épaules, s'avançant vers l'entrée.

« Je sais pas... Un épouvantail asocial peut-être ? », fit-il en se retournant, tout sourire.

Axel tiqua et courut vers lui. Il l'attrapa, coinça sa tête sous son bras et lui frotta la tête.

« C'est qui l'épouvantail ? »

Roxas gesticulait dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de se libérer de l'emprise du roux. Manque de pot, celui-ci avait deux têtes, vingt-cinq kilos et des années d'entraînement de plus que lui.

« Axeeeeel !! Arrête tu me décoiiiiiiffes !!

-Blablablaaaa ! J'entends riiiieeeen !

-Steupléééééé ! »

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Vous voulez pas attendre d'être à l'intérieur pour vous sautez dessus ? »

Les deux garçons se figèrent instantanément. Axel libéra le blondinet qui lui lança un regard assassin en se massant le cuir chevelu.

« Larxy !

-Tu vois que t'es venu ! Et accompagné, en plus ! »

La blonde s'avança vers Roxas.

« Saluut ! Moi c'est Larxene, d'habitude j'aime pas les gosses, mais pour Axel je vais faire un effort ! »

Axel s'aplatit une main sur le visage. Pas de bol, il avait oublié qu'il avait la pommette gonflée et d'un violet des plus sublimes.

« Aïe. Larxy, Roxas a dix-neuf ans. »

Le regard de Larxene alla de Roxas à Axel, de Axel à Roxas. Puis elle sauta sur Roxas, qui était on ne peut plus paumé depuis l'apparition de la catastrophe à antennes (non pas Séphiroth, l'autre.).

« T'es trop chouuuuu !

-Larx...

-J'ai pas raison Axel ?!!

-Si, mais...

-Hihihi ! J'ai raison !!

-Tu l'étouffes. »

__

La blonde le relâcha enfin. _J'aurais pas dû venir... Ils sont tous totalement barrés !_ Elle sembla se calmer un peu. Elle leur désigna la porte.

« Bon, aller, entrez, tout le monde vous attend. »

Axel se pencha vers Roxas, tandis que Larxene les précédait dans la maison.

« Tu comprends mieux quand je te dis que je voulais pas venir ?

-Totalement.

-Tu crois qu'il est encore temps de s'enfuir ?

-A 3, on court ?

-Un, deux... »

Une tornade blonde se jeta sur Axel avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de finir.

« Salut Roxy !, lança la tornade pendant qu'Axel se retrouvait dans le même cas que le blond quelques instants auparavant.

-Demyx ! Lâche-moi !!

-Je venge Roxas.

-Il t'a payé combien ?! »

Demyx fit un clin d'œil à Roxas.

« En nature, Axel, en nature...

-Quoiiii ?! », s'écria le roux en devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Il se dégagea des prises de Demyx et le fusilla du regard. Le blond leva les deux mains, comme pour dire 'j'ai rien fait'.

« Calme-toi, mec, c'était pour déconner... »

Roxas ne voyait pas pourquoi Axel avait pris la mouche. _Est-ce que...? Non, impossible ! _

____

« Bon, quand vous aurez fini de faire les gamins, on pourra peut-être entrer, non ? »

Axel se tourna vers Roxas. S'était-il aperçu de son malaise ? _« Même un aveugle l'aurait remarqué, mon pote... »_

A l'intérieur, Luxord avait déjà amorcé la partie de poker, celle destinée à durer toute la nuit et à dégénérer en strip-poker après quelques bouteilles. Marluxia était déjà passablement éméché – il n'avait de toutes façons jamais tenu l'alcool – et en bien mauvaise posture. Son tas de jetons était ridiculement réduit comparé à celui de Lexaeus. Larxene poussa Roxas du coude.

« J'espère que tu sais jouer au poker !

-Euuh... »

Zexion arriva à temps pour le sauver. Il tendit une bière à la blonde qui la prit avec contentement.

« Toujours là quand il faut toi, hein ! »

Demyx enlaça son compagnon par derrière.

« Arrête de draguer mon mec, Larxy, t'es pas assez endurante pour lui ! »

Zexion éclata de rire. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent. Axel se racla la gorge, une envie furieuse de les frapper le démangeait.

« Bon, euh, Rox', tu veux un truc à boire ?

-Ouais, je t'accompagne. »

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls à la cuisine. Roxas se percha sur le plan de travail tandis qu'Axel fouillait le frigo à la recherche de canettes survivantes.

« On aurait dû arriver plus tôt, y a presque plus rien à boire...

-C'est pas à moi qui faut t'en plaindre.

-Eh ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?, s'indigna à moitié Axel, lui lançant une bière.

-Que c'est toi qui traînais comme une vieille !

-Respecte tes aînés, ptite tête !, fit le rouquin tout en lui soufflant la mousse de sa bière à la figure.

-Eh ! On n'agresse pas les plus petits que soi !

-Ah ça t'arrange quand tu veux, hein ! »

Roxas lui tira la langue.

« Épouvantail. »

Axel eut du mal à ne pas le plaquer contre le mur, l'embrasser et se saisir de cette langue qui le narguait au milieu de cette bouille boudeuse. Encore plus quand Roxas but une gorgée de sa bière et que de la mousse lui resta à la commissure des lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? »

Sans mot dire, Axel tendit le bras et passa doucement ses doigts au coin de sa bouche.

« Il t'en restait. »

Roxas rougit violemment. Axel avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à ses pulsions. Ils étaient si proches. Un seul geste et...

« Bah alors ? Faut pas rester dans votre coin les gars ! Soyez pas timides ! »

Heureusement que Marluxia avait l'excuse de l'alcool sinon Axel n'aurait pas hésiter à lui enfoncer un couteau de boucher entre les deux yeux. Il s'éloigna à regret de Roxas et disparut dans le salon.

__

_Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il vient de se passer, s'il vous plaît..._ Roxas était figé, abasourdi par ce qu'il s'était – presque ? – passé entre Axel et lui. Après quelques minutes à calmer ses battements de cœur et à reprendre ses esprits, il se décida à rejoindre les autres. La musique était assourdissante, de nouvelles personnes étaient arrivées et la plupart dansaient au milieu de la pièce. Luxord était en train de plumer tous les participants de la partie de poker. Nulle trace d'Axel. Roxas préféra aller du côté des joueurs. Luxord le héla.

« Eh, petit ! Tu sais jouer ?

-Non.

-Viens, je t'apprends ! »

Le blond s'assit à côté du maître des cartes. Il aperçut Axel, dehors, en train de fumer avec un homme assez grand, brun à la peau mate. Il se pencha vers Demyx.

« Dem', c'est qui le type avec Axel ?

-Moscen.

-Pourquoi il est là, lui ?, grommela Zexion.

-Aucune idée.

-Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

-C'est une... vieille relation d'Axel.

-Relation ? », interrogea Roxas.

__

Dehors, Axel éclata de rire. Le brun n'avait pas changé. Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine, retrouver un de ses ex-plans cul aurait pu l'énerver au plus haut point mais Moscen n'avait pas la rancune tenace et était resté léger, comme avant.

« Bon alors, raconte-moi... Larxene m'a dit que t'avais un coloc' ? »

Le rire d'Axel cessa aussitôt. Moscen continua.

« En plus, il est mignon, à ce qu'il paraît... »

Axel rougit. Son ex sourit.

« Tu te serais dégelé ?

-Mpfr... C'est sans espoir., s'assombrit le roux.

-Ne dis pas ça, s'insurgea Moscen. C'est quoi le problème ?

-Il me croit hétéro. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé de toutes façons. »

Le sourire de l'autre s'élargit.

« Tu veux qu'on vérifie ?, fit-il, se rapprochant d'Axel.

-Tu fais quoi là ?, paniqua le roux tandis le brun se penchait vers son cou tout en jetant un coup d'œil discret à la fenêtre. Bien, le petit blond les observait toujours.

-Je t'aide. On le rend jaloux ?

-Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Aller... Ça pourrait être marrant... »

__

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, putain ?! _

« Rox ? Houhouu, Roxas ! C'est à toi de jouer !

-Hein ? Euh, ouais...

-Il t'arrive quoi ?, fit Luxord en se penchant pour regarder de dehors. Oh putain de bordel de sa maman !!

-Quoi, quoi, quoi ?!

-Kikiya ? »

__

Faut avouer que c'était pas déplaisant. Moscen était un expert. Axel devait se rendre à l'évidence, son ex embrassait comme un dieu. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

__

« Oh. My. God. »

Demyx avait résumé en trois mots tout ce qui se pressait et se bousculait dans la tête de Roxas. Parfois, l'alcool aide l'esprit de synthèse. Le blond empoigna la bouteille de mousseux posée sur la table et en vida la moitié d'un trait. Au même moment, une petite rousse se pointa sous son nez.

« Tu danses pas ?

-Si. », fit sombrement Roxas sans prêter attention à qui lui parlait.

Ils filèrent vers le groupe de déchaînés, laissant les trois autres perplexes.

__

Moscen regarda vers la fenêtre. Le blond ne les fixait plus. Il se détacha d'Axel, qui reprit son souffle, les lèvres rosies par les baisers du brun.

« Putain, t'as pas perdu la main !

-Héhé... Je crois qu'on l'a vachement énervé par-contre...

-Tu crois ?

-On va vérifier ? »

Ils allèrent à l'intérieur et tombèrent nez à nez avec Zexion.

« J'peux savoir ce que vous foutez ?

-On rend son coloc' jaloux !

-Axel ?

-Ben... »

Zexion haussa les épaules.

« T'aurais pu me demander, y avait des façons moins violentes de vérifier qu'il était intéressé par toi...

-Parce que tu savais quelque chose ?! Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

-Tu m'as jamais demandé !

-Bon, il est où maintenant ?, intervînt Moscen.

-Il s'est vidé la moitié de la bouteille avant de partir avec Kairi.

-Outch... Il est vraiment jaloux, Axel...

-Et t'es fier de ta connerie ?, cracha Zexion. Pourquoi t'es là d'abord ?

-C'est Larxene qui m'a invité ! Elle m'a dit que notre rouquin national avait quelques problèmes de cœur !

-Parce que c'est Larxene qui t'a demandé de te mêler de ma vie privée ?

-Quand on parle du loup... »

Axel et Zexion regardèrent la blonde arriver d'un mauvais œil. Elle était plus que pompette.

« Alooors, Mosceeen... T'as donné un coup d'pouce à Axelouuu ? Au figuré, hein, aller pas faire des cochonneries chez moi ! Hip ! »

Elle s'effondra de rire à leurs pieds. Moscen la releva et passa son bras autour de son cou.

« Ouais, toi tu vas aller décuver gentiment, hein...

-Naaaan... J'veux savoiiiiir...

-Tu sauras demain, t'inquiète pas...

-T'es méchant, Mosceeeen... C'dommage k'tu sois gay d'ailleuuuurs...

-Ah bon ?

-Ouaiiiiis... J'aime bien les mecs méchaaaaants...

-Bon, euh, les gars, je vous laisse, faut que j'aille m'occuper d'elle, hein...

-Occupe-toi d'moiiiiii, hé hé... J'sais faire pleeeeiiin d'choses !

-Je vais pas m'occuper de toi dans ce sens-là, Larxy... »

Moscen s'éloigna avec son boulet bourré. Zexion défia Axel du regard.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Je vais retrouver Roxas.

-Pour lui dire quoi ?

-Que c'était un malentendu.

-Ben, voyons ! Un malentendu !, ricana son ami. Tu t'es limite fait sauté sous ses yeux et c'est un malentendu !

-Zex...

-Roh et puis merde, hein ! Démerde-toi ! »

Zexion tourna les talons. Axel se retrouva planté entre la table de poker et la piste de danse. _T'aurais pu m'en empêcher quand même... « Je suis pas ta mère, vieux. Et je pensais que c'était une bonne idée, moi aussi... » On est irrécupérables. « Ça date pas d'aujourd'hui, ça. Surtout dans ton cas. » Va te faire._

Axel repéra la chevelure blonde de Roxas. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les danseurs. Il se figea à mi-chemin. Roxas plaquait Kairi contre le mur dans un baiser féroce. Axel sentit ce que le blond avait dû ressentir quelques instants plus tôt. Quelque chose comme un poignard dans le cœur. En dix mille fois plus douloureux.

__

« Il nous regarde, souffla Roxas contre l'oreille de Kairi.

-Heureusement qu'il n'a pas un flingue à la place des yeux...

-Tu crois qu'il souffre ?

-Carrément.

-Tant mieux. »

Le blond se rempara des lèvres de la rousse. Il avait décidé de rendre la pareille à Axel. Kairi avait vite compris qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les filles et avait décidé de l'aider dans sa vengeance. Une main lui chopa le bras. Roxas se retourna brusquement. Axel se tenait devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'peux te parler ?

-T'vois pas qu'chui occupé ? Retourne voir ton mec, il doit t'attendre !

-Moscen n'est pas mon mec.

-Ouais bah ton plan-cul pour la soirée c'est la même chose ! »

Avec l'alcool, Roxas devenait venimeux. Ses paroles dégoulinaient d'ironie.

« Roxas.

-Mais quoi, putain ?! Tu me dis que t'es pas homo et deux secondes après t'es en train d'enfoncer ta langue dans la gorge de ce type, te fous pas de ma gueule, merde ! »

Kairi en profita pour s'éclipser. Ils étaient peut-être allés trop loin dans la vengeance... Axel saisit fermement le bras du blond. Celui-ci essaya vainement de se dégager.

« Lâche-moi !

-Je veux juste te parler. »

__

Axel l'emmenait imperceptiblement vers un coin plus calme, ou ils pourraient essayer de discuter sans que tous les invités ne se retournent sur eux.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas plutôt me sauter ? T'es jaloux que quelqu'un d'autre ait touché à ton jouet alors tu veux assurer ta prise sur moi, c'est ça ? Vas-y avoue-le ! T'es vraiment un connard...

-Je te prends pas pour mon jouet., déclara Axel, qui essayait de rester calme malgré les horreurs proférées par le blond.

-Tu te fous de moi !, s'écria Roxas qui commença à tambouriner de ses poings sur le torse d'Axel. T'es un salaud, Seifer... »

Axel se figea. Qui était ce Seifer ? Roxas commençait à se calmer. Ses coups se firent moins forts, moins convaincus contre ses pectoraux. Puis il se mit à pleurer.

« Merde... T'es même pas Seifer...

-Non. C'est Axel...

-Pourquoi t'as embrassé ce mec ? »

Axel ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il avait peur de lui dire la vérité maintenant que Roxas avait l'esprit un peu plus clair. Le blond attendait une réponse.

« Pour te rendre jaloux. »

* * *

_Vous êtes frustrées, hein ? ^^_

_Vous me détestez je sais... Mais si y a plus de suspens, y a plus de plaisir ! =P_

_Je suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais bon, je pense que j'ai réussi à restituer l'essentiel de ce queje voyais dans ma tête... J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !!_


	7. Mais, ça va, il me le rend bien

_Arf désoléééée !! Je sais je suis trop à la bourre, désolée, désolée, désolée !!_

_En plus vous laisser dans un moment aussi crucial, ah c'est horrible ! Mais bon je n'ai reçu qu'une seule menace de mort donc j'en déduis que je vous ai pas autant fait souffrir que ce que j'espérais ! x)_

_En plus, pour me faire pardonner, je vous publie non seulement ce chapitre mais aussi un one-shot sur Reno et Yazoo et un autre sur Axel et Roxas alors hein ! ^^_

* * *

_« Pour te rendre jaloux. »_ Ces quatre mots résonnaient dans le crâne de Roxas. Il était conscient d'être soûl, mais pas au point d'avoir des hallucinations auditives. Il leva la tête vers Axel, qui se frottait nerveusement la nuque en regardant les lattes du plancher.

« T'es sérieux ? »

Axel détourna ses yeux sur lui. Quelque chose d'étrange y brillait. Un mélange d'espoir, de résignation, de malaise et de... désir. Oui. De désir. Le tout teinté par son habituel voile de mélancolie. Les prunelles du roux étaient troublantes et fascinantes à la fois.

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter, là ? »

Non. Roxas avait compris qu'Axel était plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en une semaine. Roxas s'adossa au mur derrière lui, le regard d'Axel vrillé dans le sien.

« Je suis désolé si ça t'a fait mal, mais...

-Si ça m'a fait mal ?!

-Rox' ! Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis vraiment pas doué en relation humaine surtout... Surtout s'il y a des..., hem... »

_Dis-le, dis-le, dis-le !_

« Des...?

-Sentiments. »

Roxas, ou je sais super bien imiter le merlan frit, venez voir !

__

_« Jolie déclaration. » Peut-être, mais je crois qu'il est en état de choc-là... _Mais Axel s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que Roxas lui réponde :

« A cause de cette personne qui est morte à cause de toi ? »

Là, Axel aurait pu répondre « Laquelle ? », mais c'était sûrement pas la bonne réponse. Ça fait toujours désordre de répondre « euh, attends je me souviens plus, j'ai tué trop de gens. » Mais il savait de quelle personne voulait parler Roxas.

« Comment t'es au courant ?, fit-il les nerfs à fleur de peau.

-T'as gueulé 'elle est morte par ma faute' hier soir. »

Axel se décrispa. Il ne savait donc rien. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

« Euh... Ouais. Longue histoire. Y a pas que ça... Enfin bref, c'est compliqué quoi. »

__

Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, adossés l'un en face de l'autre aux murs du couloir, évitant de croiser leurs regards. Axel compta très exactement vingt-sept raies sur la latte à côté de son pied gauche. Roxas en compta trente et une sur la sienne.

« Et... »

Le blond sursauta. Axel lui parlait tout en continuant son étude du plancher.

« Toi, pourquoi t'as embrassé Kairi ? »

Les effets de l'alcool s'étaient presque totalement dissipés. Roxas revit son départ de la table de poker avec Kairi, les verres qu'ils s'étaient enfilés, leur petite discussion au sujet du roux, leur... hem... baiser... Le blond sentit l'écarlate lui monter aux joues.

« Je... Je voulais me venger.

-De qui ?

-De toi.

-Ah.

-Ouais. »

Nouveau silence gêné.

__

_« T'attend quoi pour l'embrasser là, tu peux me dire ? » Mais il a p't'être voulu se venger parce que je l'avais abandonné alors que je lui avais promis de pas le faire ! « Sûrement, et moi je suis une chenille bleue déguisée en princesse égyptienne. » Ça doit être sympa. « Axel, arrête de te voiler la face. » Ah, t'as un voile dans ton costume de princesse ? « Heureusement que Rox' est avec toi, sinon j'aurais pas hésiter à te foutre une mandale mémorable, mon vieux. » L'humour est la politesse du désespoir, Reno... « Ben quitte à être poli, demande-lui si tu peux lui rouler le patin du siècle... » Subtil, Reno, vraiment._

« T'as pas un truc à me dire ? »

Axel leva la tête vers le blond. Un truc à lui dire ? Comme quoi ?

« Rapport à ce que tu m'as dit que t'étais pas mais que vraisemblablement tu es. »

Comment Roxas arrivait-il à faire des phrases aussi tordues en étant pas tout à fait net, Axel ne le savait pas. Par-contre, il voyait très bien de quoi parlait le blond.

« Ah. Ça.

-Ouais, ça.

-Ben. Tu l'as deviné, j'crois.

-Dis-le. »

Roxas était on ne peut plus résolu. Il était déterminé à faire cracher la vérité à Axel. Celui-ci se gratta la joue.

« Je suis gay.

-Merci. Au moins ça de clair.

-Et toi, t'as pas un truc à me dire ? »

Incompréhension totale chez Roxas.

« Hier soir. Ou ce matin c'est selon. T'as commencé à me dire un truc quand je suis parti de ta chambre et ça a fini sur un 'bonne nuit'. Alors ?

-Qui te dit que je voulais pas juste te dire bonne nuit ?

-Le rouge sur tes joues. »

Le blond plaqua ses mains sur sa figure.

« Me souviens plus. »

_« Tu m'appelles quand t'as décidé d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot, hein... » Rah, ça va, faut faire monter la tension... _Axel se décolla du mur.

__

Roxas vit le roux se rapprocher de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le recouvre totalement. Axel appuya ses bras au-dessus de la tête du blond, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à te souvenir ? »

Axel avait vissé son regard au sien et ne le lâchait pas. Il se contentait de le regarder mais Roxas crut s'étouffer. Sa tête allait exploser et tout son corps avait dû virer au cramoisi trop mûr.

« A-Axel..., fit-il, manquant d'air. Arrête... S'il te plaît...

-Pourquoi ? »

Le roux pencha un peu plus la tête vers lui, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les siens.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison d'arrêter... Une seule...

-Je... Je... »

Son pouls s'affolait alors que les lèvres d'Axel se rapprochaient. Il frisait la syncope. Le roux ne le touchait même pas et il haletait déjà. Il était effrayé et en même temps il voulait absolument qu'Axel continue.

« J'en ai pas », avoua t-il en murmurant, presque en gémissant.

__

Le sourire d'Axel s'agrandit. Leurs lèvres étaient presque scellées. Axel faisait durer la torture de Roxas plus longtemps en ne faisant que les effleurer, se refusant à l'embrasser vraiment. Il voulait voir jusqu'à quand le petit blond tiendrait.

« Tu veux que je devienne dingue...

-Absolument. »

Roxas lança ses bras, jusqu'à là restés le long de son corps, autour du cou d'Axel et l'attira à lui, leurs iris toujours aimantés entre eux.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, espèce d'épouvantail... »

Axel éclata de rire. Il pencha un peu plus la tête et l'embrasse le long de sa mâchoire. Il sentait la respiration de Roxas se faire plus courte, ses poings se serrer dans son cou alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa bouche. _« Si tu l'embrasses pas dans les trente secondes, je crois qu'il va nous faire un coma... » _Roxas tourna brusquement la tête, n'y tenant plus. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa nuque et réduisit immédiatement le peu de distance restant entre leurs bouches. _« Whoa ! Il prend des initiatives ! » Reno, tais-toi maintenant, s'il te plaît._

__

Moscen sortit de la chambre de Larxene, la blonde ayant enfin fini par s'endormir en bavant. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le salon lorsqu'il vit les deux garçons en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Il sourit. N'ayant pas envie de les déranger, il décida que finalement, Larxene aurait peut-être besoin de lui quand elle se réveillerait.

__

Demyx, complètement torché, n'eut pas cette délicatesse.

« ZEXIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!! VIENS VOOOAAAAAR !!! »

Axel et Roxas sursautèrent et rompirent précipitamment leur échange. Ils virent leur ami aux cheveux bleus traîner par le bras le punk qui était bloqué sur eux. Zexion se retourna.

« Continuez, continuez, on a rien vu ! »

Roxas rougit furieusement, comme à son habitude. Axel lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux en riant.

« On rejoint les autres ? »

Roxas lui lança un regard en coin. Puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et se pendit au cou d'Axel.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude... »

__

Maintenant que Demyx avait rompu le premier échange – le plus important, hein – Moscen n'avait plus de scrupules à passer devant Axel et Roxas. En sifflotant. Ce qui lui valu un regard noir du blond.

__

Roxas était en pleine euphorie. Axel l'avait embrassé, il l'embrassait, et c'était pas que pour le cul. Ça allait le changer de Seifer, tiens.

__

La soirée se terminait doucement. Zexion était reparti avec un Demyx plus torché que torché afin de ne pas leur exposer d'un punk blond bourré exhibitionniste et accro au cul. D'expérience, il savait que ça pouvait être très gênant. Pour lui-même. Les autres étaient allés squatter les chambres – cinq dans un lit de place, ça tient large –, la salle de bain – vous avez jamais dormi dans une baignoire ? – tandis que les quelques survivants s'étaient installés dans le salon. Dont Roxas et Axel. A deux dans un fauteuil, le blond lové contre le torse du roux. Moscen et Luxord finissaient une partie de cartes, pour changer. Kairi s'était endormie sur le canapé. Avant de partir, Zexion l'avait recouverte de la veste de Demyx. De toute façon, ce dernier ne sentait pas le froid avec le taux d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang.

Roxas s'endormit, la respiration d'Axel fonctionnant très bien en berceuse.

__

« VIIIIICTOOOOIIIIIIRE !!!! »

Le cri qui déchira leur sommeil si paisible appartenait à une blonde bien connue. Sans Roxas affalé contre lui, Axel lui aurait probablement sauté dessus et l'aurait éviscérée sans autre forme de procès. Moscen décolla sa tête du torse de Luxord pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Larxène, visiblement très en forme malgré une gueule de bois probablement terrible, faisait la danse de la joie autour du fauteuil où se trouvait le couple nouvellement formé. Roxas était plus rouge que les cheveux d'Axel et celui-ci contenait mal l'envie de meurtre que lui inspirait la blonde. Elle arrêta de sautiller dans tous les sens et se planta devant eux.

« Dis, dis, dis, il embrasse bien Axel ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir !!

-Euh... Ben... », balbutia Roxas, très mal à l'aise.

Axel vola à son secours.

« Lâche-le, Larxy, t'es lourde.

-Mais je veux savoir !!

-Demande à Moscen !

-M'embarque pas là-dedans, mec !

-Alleeeeeer dites-mooooaaa !! »

Avant que quelqu'un ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Axel chopa Larxène par la nuque et lui roula une pelle monstrueuse. Sous le regard médusé de Moscen ET de Roxas. Quand enfin Axel la relâcha, elle était sous le choc, Roxas refaisait son imitation parfaite des yeux de poisson et Moscen essayait de retenir une crise d'hilarité toute proche. Il se concentra sur la capacité de Luxord et Kairi à dormir malgré ce boucan infernal.

« Satisfaite ?

-Putain... Roxas, t'as une chance de cocu. »

Le blond revint sur Terre, morose.

« Sans déconner... »

Axel se mordit la lèvre.

« T'es jaloux ? »

Le blond le fusilla du regard.

« Absolument pas. Je devrais ?

-T'es susceptible.

-Pas du tout.

-Oh que si.

-Je te dis que non.

-T'es trop chou quand tu te vexes.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi !

-Y en a qui voudrait dormir !! »

Ils cessèrent de se chamailler et se dévisagèrent Moscen, qui s'était rallongé contre Luxord.

« Genre, toi, tu veux dormir., fit platement Axel.

-Ouais.

-Trouve autre chose. Ton regard carnassier sur les pectoraux de Lux' t'a trahi. »

__

Il devait bientôt être sept heures du matin. Larxène était allée se recoucher, se rendant soudainement compte de sa gueule de bois carabinée. Moscen aussi était retourné dans les bras de Luxord – pardon, de Morphée.

Roxas bâilla. Axel l'attira doucement à lui.

« Chui pas susceptible », murmura le blond avant de se rendormir.

Axel sourit.

« Si. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime. », chuchota t-il en caressant la chevelure dorée.

Il sentit un sourire sur le visage de Roxas.

* * *

_Piouf... J'ai quand même eu du mal à le finir ce chapitre..._

_Ça se sent je pense. Je vous promets que j'essaye de me rattraper au prochain._


	8. Je ne l'ai pas tué

**Warning :** _J'ai changé le genre de cette fic en humor/general puisqu'on ne peut plus parler de friendship entre Axel et Roxas... ^^_

_Attention, c'est un chapitre différent des autres._

_Beaucoup moins fluffy et marrant. Je vous aurais prévenues. ^^_

* * *

_Le garçon se débattait. Des mains puissantes l'empoignèrent par les épaules et le jetèrent contre le bitume. Un sac le frappa à la tête. Son sac. Il se releva douloureusement. Ses paumes étaient incrustées de gravillons. Les deux adultes le toisaient avec mépris. _

_« Vous pouvez pas m'virer comme ça !_

_-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?_

_-J'vais dev'nir quoi ?_

_-S'pas notre problème ! Démerde-toi ! »_

_Ils se retournèrent en direction de la maison. Un pavillon de banlieue délabré, bardage en aluminium, trois marches en béton lépreux pour arriver à la porte d'entrée défoncée. Miteux. Mais son seul refuge. L'adolescent, planté sur le trottoir jonché de détritus, son sac sur le dos, contemplait son seul point d'attache le rejeter avec toute la force qu'il pouvait. _

_« Vous êtes mes parents, merde ! », lança t-il en un ultime élan de désespoir._

_La femme se retourna et vissa son regard féroce au sien, perdu._

_« J'ai jamais engendré un monstre comme toi, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! J't'ai jamais aimé ! T'aurais jamais dû naître ! T'aurais dû crever à la place de ton frère ! »_

_Ses jambes cédèrent et il se retrouva une seconde fois contre le macadam irrégulier. Il savait. Il savait que sa mère ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois montré de la tendresse ou de la douceur envers lui. Mais jamais elle ne lui avait parlé en ces termes. Son père les regardait d'un œil glacial. Lui, agenouillé, désemparé sur le béton de la rue, accablé par elle, échevelée et passablement soûle, hors d'elle, qui l'injuriait et lui crachait sa haine en plein visage. Il se recevait tout sans pouvoir esquiver et chaque mot le cinglait comme un fouet en plein cœur._

_« Tu es une erreur de la nature ! J't'ai quand même gardé sous mon toit pendant seize ans, t'pourrais au moins me remercier pour ça ! T'aurais dû crever ! Monstre ! Ordure ! T'as tué ton frère ! Assassin ! Meurtrier ! T'as tué mon fils ! »_

_Le garçon pressait ses paumes contre ses oreilles. Qu'elle se taise. Il savait. Il savait tout ça. Alors qu'elle se la ferme. LA FERME ! Il bondit sur la mégère obèse et hystérique. L'homme s'interposa. Il le frappa avec une violence qu'il ne lui avait pas encore connu. Pourtant, après tout ce qu'il s'était pris, il pensait avoir tout vu. Sa mâchoire craqua. Sa lèvre se fissura. Il s'écroula sur le trottoir. Tout le côté droit de son visage le lançait. Il avait comme du coton dans les oreilles. Goût métallique et salé dans la bouche. _

_« T'as tué ton frère ! »_

_« T'as tué ton frère ! »_

_« T'as tué ton frère ! »_

Le silence n'était brisé que par la respiration haletante et les gémissements douloureux du roux. Cauchemar. Il serrait Roxas dans ses bras comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée de secours. Parfois, Axel semblait presque au bord de l'éveil. Puis il se renfonçait dans les profondeurs de ses mauvais rêves. Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire.

« C'est pas vrai… C'est pas vrai… », murmura Axel.

_C'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai pas tué ! C'était pas ma faute ! Elle ment ! C'était pas ma faute ! J'l'ai pas tué ! Je t'ai pas tué… C'était pas ma faute… Tu le sais… Tu me l'as dit… Dis-moi que c'est pas ma faute… Je t'ai pas tué… Je t'ai pas tué… Elle ment…_

Le rythme cardiaque d'Axel s'accélérait. Il secoua la tête, comme s'il chassait une image, une idée, quelque chose de son esprit.

« Elle ment… Elle ment… C'est pas ma faute… Pas ma faute… Tu me l'as dit… Pas ma faute… »

Roxas caressa le front d'Axel. Il était trempé de sueur. _Encore hanté par cette fille dont il a soi-disant causé la mort ?_ Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de plus en plus étouffante du roux. Il sortit du lit avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable et alla dans la salle de bain. Il imbiba une petite serviette d'eau fraîche et retourna l'appliquer sur le front de son compagnon. Axel sembla s'apaiser.

_Il pleuvait désormais. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il errait dans les rues de la ville. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer une chambre même dans le plus crade des motels. Il n'avait nul part où aller. Il était trop tard pour qu'il appelle un de ses amis. Et puis d'abord, quels amis ? Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Seph ou Isa depuis bien trop longtemps pour leur demander de l'héberger…_

Sa respiration s'était calmée. Roxas continua de lisser les cheveux d'Axel.

« Calme-toi, Axel… Je suis là… Calme-toi… »

_Calme-toi… Quelqu'un lui parlait… Il connaissait cette voix… Calme-toi… Il n'y avait pourtant personne sous ce tunnel désaffecté. Cette voix… C'était…_

« Roxas… »

Axel ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le sourire du blond le rassura. Il se redressa et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Il fourra son nez dans la nuque de son compagnon et respira son parfum durant un long moment. Roxas était là. Tout allait bien. C'était fini. Pourquoi son passé était-il revenu précisément cette nuit-là ? Il n'avait rien fait de spécial pourtant. Axel réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il devait savoir. Il ne voulait jamais revivre ça. L'avoir vécu une fois lui suffisait amplement et encore, c'était déjà trop. Ils étaient rentrés de chez Larxene vers midi, avaient discuté de tout et de rien – pas de quelque chose de sensible en tout cas –, Roxas avait rappelé sa sœur qui le harcelait de messages depuis le matin… Non, vraiment, rien ne justifiait un tel cauchemar. Le fait qu'il se soit enfin déclaré à Roxas ? Non, ridicule…

« Axel… ? »

Il sursauta.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »

Il hocha la tête, le visage toujours caché dans le creux de son épaule.

« Merci… »

Un éclair lui vrilla le crâne. Il n'avait pas pris ses médicaments. Après avoir mangés, ils s'étaient endormis comme des masses dans le lit de Roxas et il n'avait pas pris ses médicaments depuis la veille. Il se détacha du blond. Celui-ci le regardait avec inquiétude. Axel lui sourit et l'embrassa légèrement.

« Ça va, je t'assure. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé alors que tu travailles demain…

-C'est rien. »

Axel se leva.

« Rendors-toi, t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Roxas le suivit des yeux alors qu'il quittait la chambre. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit précipitamment les portes de l'armoire à pharmacie et sortit tous les flacons de comprimés, cherchant presque désespérément le bon. Il fit tomber avec soulagement trois pilules rouges dans sa paume et les avala. Il se pencha sur le robinet et les fit passer avec de l'eau.

Il resta de longues minutes accoudé au lavabo, la tête dans les mains.

« Merde… »

Vraiment, il aurait préféré de ne jamais revivre cet épisode perturbant de sa vie. Et surtout ne pas revivre les accusations de sa mère.

_« T'aurais jamais dû naître ! »_

Il ne l'avait jamais demandé… Il était venu en même temps que son frère. Ça n'était pas sa faute s'ils étaient jumeaux.

_« T'as tué ton frère ! »_

Ça n'était pas sa faute non plus. Ça n'était pas sa faute si l'émeute avait éclaté dans leur quartier. Ça n'était pas sa faute s'ils devaient rentrer de l'école à cette heure-là. Ça n'était pas de sa faute s'ils avaient dû passer par cette rue parce que les autres étaient bloquées par les forces de sécurité armées. Ça n'était pas sa faute s'ils s'étaient retrouvés au cœur du conflit. Ça n'était pas sa faute s'ils avaient dû courir au milieu des émeutiers. Ça n'était pas sa faute si les révoltés aussi étaient armés. Ça n'était pas sa faute si son frère était plus agile et attentif que lui. Ça n'était pas sa faute si son frère l'avait poussé derrière une poubelle. Ça n'était pas sa faute si son frère s'était pris une balle pour le protéger.

Axel sanglotait, recroquevillé sur lui-même, adossé à la baignoire.

« Pourquoi tu m'as poussé, putain ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé… ? Merde, pourquoi t'es mort à ma place ?

-Parce que t'es mon petit frère et qu'il fallait que je te sauve… »

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Une main qu'il savait être le fruit de son imagination. Non, pas de son imagination, non… De sa culpabilité. De sa blessure interne. De cette fracture qui ne se ressoudait pas. De sa folie.

« T'es pas fou…

-Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé…

-C'est pas ta faute. »

On l'enserra. Axel crut retourner dix ans en arrière. Son frère, bien qu'ils soient jumeaux, avait endossé le rôle de l'aîné. Même s'il le taquinait sans arrêt, il était toujours là pour lui. Même s'ils se chamaillaient, il le protégeait contre les attaques de leurs parents, il prenait sa défense. Même s'il se moquait parfois de lui, il dormait avec lui pour le rassurer. Il était plus fort, plus mature que lui. Et ses parents l'aimaient, contrairement à lui. A la manière des vieilles superstitions, ils le voyaient d'un mauvais œil, mais oui c'est bien connu, madame, les jumeaux portent malheur, il faut en tuer un à la naissance, le plus faible ! Dommage pour eux, il était né à une époque où on ne tuait plus les nouveaux-nés comme des chatons encombrants. Alors il avait grandi dans la désaffection de ses parents, de ses propres géniteurs, avec son frère comme seul pilier. Cet état de relative stabilité avait duré douze ans. Jusqu'aux grandes émeutes. Jusqu'à la mort de ce frère si aimant et protecteur.

« T'avais pas le droit de mourir…

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul avec eux ? T'avais pas le droit…

-Je suis désolé, Axel… Tellement désolé…

-Dis-le…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit…

-Dis-le encore une fois, je t'en supplie…

-Je ne suis pas mort par ta faute. »

Il resta prostré, les bras de son frère autour de lui.

« Si tu savais comme tu me manques…

-Je le sais. Mais je suis toujours là, tu as remarqué ? Même si ce n'est que l'œuvre de ton dédoublement de personnalité, je suis là. Tu ne m'as pas oublié.

-Je pourrais jamais t'oublier. »

Une main lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Y a intérêt, ptite tête ! Aller, va te recoucher, Roxas t'attend. »

Axel sourit.

« Finalement, t'avais tout vu depuis le début, hein ?

-Je suis pas ton grand frère pour rien. »

Il se leva. Avant de franchir la porte de la salle de bain, il se retourna vers la baignoire.

« Merci.

-Y a pas de quoi », lui répondit Reno en agitant le bras.


	9. Dur de dormir sans oreiller

_Bon eh bien ça m'a fait très plaisir de savoir que vous aviez apprécié le huitième chapitre, j'avais un peu d'appréhension quand même. =)_

_En espérant que le neuvième vous plaise autant sinon plus ! _

* * *

Axel souleva sans bruit les couvertures.

« Ca va mieux ?

-Je t'avais dit de te rendormir… »

Roxas se tourna vers lui et enfouit son visage dans le giron du roux. Les bras de celui-ci se fermèrent autour du petit corps.

« Maintenant, je peux dormir.

-Gamin…, fit Axel en souriant.

-Moui… S'pour ça que tu m'aimes… »

Axel embrassa la chevelure dorée. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée.

__

C'est la lumière qui réveilla Axel. _Qui est le con qui a ouvert les volets, nom d'un chien ? _Il se retourna sur le ventre, la tête sous l'oreiller, mais rien à faire, les rayons du soleil l'empêchaient définitivement de se rendormir. _Fais chier… Fais chier fais chier fais chier… _Il tendit son bras en travers du lit. Aucune présence humaine à ses côtés. _S'pas normal, ça… _Le rouxse redressa sur les coudes. Nulle trace du blond.

« Rox' ? »

Il s'extirpa de la chaleur des draps et parcourut l'appartement.

« Ro-oox ? »

L'heure clignotant sur le magnétoscope attira son attention. Midi moins le quart. Roxas était au boulot. Axel s'affala dans le canapé.

« Merde, je suis vraiment une larve… »

Il ouvrit son laptop, posé sur la table basse. Deux nouveaux mails. Comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il avait revu Riku, il craignait que les contrats qu'on lui proposait ne le concernent et une nausée l'assaillait. Il ouvrit le premier mail. Un avertissement. Pour sa non-discrétion chez l'industriel. _En même temps, s'ils me donnent des infos foireuses, c'est pas d'ma faute si ça marche pas comme c'était prévu… _Le deuxième. Un contrat. A Lowbast. Soit un contrat nécessitant un voyage. _Ils m'envoient à Pétaouchnok pour me punir, ces cons ? P'tin, fais chier… _Il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir laisser Roxas seul pendant au moins trois jours. Tellement de choses pouvaient se passer en trois jours… Et vu sa position délicate actuellement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser ce contrat. _Merde…_ Il attrapa son portable et téléphona à Zexion tout en commençant à faire son sac.

« Axel ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles.

-Zex', je peux te demander un service ?

-Ah je me disais aussi…

-Tu pourras veiller sur Roxas pendant que je serai parti à Lowbast ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre à Lowbast, toi ?

-Un contrat.

-Mais Vexen habite là-bas ! Ils pourraient lui donner à lui !

-C'est une punition.

-Qu'est-ce t'as foutu pour être puni par les huiles ?

-J'ai pas été assez discret dans un contrat où ils m'avaient donné des infos pas fiables.

-Les cons.

-Bon alors ?, fit-il son portable coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, en fourrant des fringues pratiques et banales dans son sac à dos.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu veilleras sur Roxas ?

-Tu pars quand ?

-Aujourd'hui, je dois repérer le terrain.

-C'est un peu précipité.

-Je sais. Mais je veux régler ça au plus vite.

-Ok, j'ai compris, je m'occupe de Rox'.

-Merci. »

Axel laissa tomber son téléphone sur son lit. Quelles armes prendre ? Il se décida pour un fusil de sniper, quelques armes blanches – de quoi étrangler, étouffer et poignarder – et son bon vieux neuf millimètres. On sait jamais. Et le mail ne précisait pas le mode opératoire. Il avait le champ libre. Décidément, ces enfoirés le testaient… Axel poussa les portes de son placard et le ferma à clef. Si Roxas tombait là-dessus, c'était la catastrophe assurée. Son cœur se serra. S'il découvrait quoi que ce soit, il serait en danger de mort. Le roux secoua la tête pour dissiper la vision de Roxas prit en otage par ses supérieurs. _Dans quelle merde tu t'es encore foutu, Axel ? _Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureux. Il n'aurait pas dû garder Roxas aussi longtemps. Il aurait dû l'aider à se trouver un appartement tant qu'il était encore temps. _Bordel ! Pourquoi je dis ça moi ? _Rien qu'imaginer Roxas loin de lui le déchirait de l'intérieur… Alors vivre sans lui… Non, tout irait bien, il suffisait de fermer sa porte à double tour et Roxas ne découvrirait rien. Combien de temps il arriverait à lui mentir, il n'en savait rien. Il ne préférait pas y penser pour le moment. _Tout va bien se passer. _Il détestait devoir partir ainsi, comme un voleur, laissant derrière lui quelques mots vides et plats. Mais plus vite il prouverait à ses supérieurs qu'ils n'avaient rien à lui reprocher, plus vite il serait tranquille.

__

« Axel ? Je suis rentré ! »

Roxas quitta ses chaussures et s'étira. Il avait le dos tout courbaturé d'être resté penché sur l'évier du restaurant à faire la plonge.

« Axel ? »

Un papier posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine attira son attention.

« Il aurait pu m'appeler quand même… », ronchonna le blond tout en s'emparant de la missive.

_Rox', je dois partir à Lowbast pour le boulot. Je sais pas encore quand je rentre. Je t'appellerai pour te dire._

_Si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit, j'ai prévenu Zexion._

Roxas haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait même pas où se trouvait Lowbast. Bon. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul pendant quelques jours. C'était quoi ce boulot où on disait même pas la durée du séjour ? _Bref, peu importe… _Roxas s'étira une fois de plus. Une douche brûlante lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Le placard était vide. Tous les médicaments avaient disparus. _Ainsi, tu as bel et bien besoin de tout ça pour vivre normalement… _Roxas referma la porte, attristé. Il ne voulait pas que Axel soit malade. _Mais qu'est-ce que t'y peux, imbécile ? C'est pas en recevant trois bisous dans le coup de la part d'un presque inconnu qu'il guérira ! _D'un côté, ça lui faisait mal de penser comme ça, mais de l'autre, il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait rien pour la pathologie d'Axel. Pathologie dont il ignorait tout, au demeurant.

Le jet d'eau fouetta vivement sa peau. Roxas eut l'impression de revivre. Sa nuque se décrispa. _Aller, au pire c'est juste quatre ou cinq jours à être seul à la maison, rien de bien grave. Et puis Demyx et Zexion sont là. _Roxas était quand même déçu. Ca ne faisait même pas deux jours qu'ils sortaient ensemble et voilà qu'ils étaient déjà séparés. _Bon, ben je crois que je vais en profiter pour réviser… Si je veux entrer à la fac, faudra bien que je potasse à un moment ou à un autre… _

__

Le train s'arrêta enfin. Axel se déplia, les jambes engourdies par les trois heures qu'il avait passées assis, collé à la fenêtre. Le quai était désert. Il fut le seul à descendre. Le train repartit.

« Me revoilà, Lowbast, murmura le roux.

-Aussi accueillante qu'avant, cette ville.

-D'accord avec toi. »

Difficile de faire autrement. La gare tombait presque en ruine, il pleuvait et il n'y avait pas un chat à l'horizon. Axel rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et se mit en quête d'un hôtel.

Il avait vraiment l'impression de marcher dans une ville fantôme. Il n'y avait vraiment personne dans les rues, bien qu'il ne fasse même pas nuit. La plupart des volets des magasins étaient baissés, plusieurs vitrines étaient brisées. Une poubelle brûlait au fond d'une ruelle. Les seuls personnes qu'Axel croisa furent les clochards qui s'étaient rassemblés autour du brasero improvisé. Les trottoirs étaient défoncés. Axel frissonna. Tout cela lui rappelait bien trop les émeutes qui avaient eu lieu neuf ans auparavant. Les manifestations violentes devaient d'ailleurs reprendre de temps en temps, comme un incendie qu'on a mal éteint. Le chômage avait dû continuer à augmenter avec la fermeture de la dernière mine. L'alcoolisme devait continuer son travail. La moitié d'une enseigne néon clignotait de façon irrégulière. Un hôtel. Axel s'engouffra dans l'entrée. Le lino était sale. Les murs se fissuraient. Il y avait des traces noirâtres au-dessus des radiateurs rouillés. Personne de l'autre côté du comptoir.

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Il se pencha vers l'arrière-boutique.

« Eh oh ? »

Un vieil homme arriva en grommelant.

« Ca va, ça va… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, jeune homme ?

-Vous auriez une chambre de libre pour… disons quatre jours ? »

L'ancêtre soupira.

« Vous me posez la question, jeune homme ?

-Comment ça ?, fit Axel, légèrement déstabilisé.

-Depuis les émeutes, plus personne ne vient ici pour le plaisir. Je suis le dernier hôtelier de la ville. Si j'arrive à avoir deux personnes dans le mois, je m'estime heureux.

-Les émeutes ont repris ?

-Oh que oui ! Les autorités ont fermé l'usine sidérurgique… Mais le reste du pays se moque bien de nous. »

Axel se mordit la lèvre. Son père travaillait dans cette usine. Un malaise lui serra le cœur. Et s'il revoyait ses parents ? Comment réagirait-il ?

« Je vois.

-Mais vous, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Le travail. »

L'hôtelier éclata d'un rire glacé.

« Eh bien, vous me paraissez bien jeune… »

Axel serra les poings. Ce vieillard commençait à l'agacer.

« Je peux avoir une chambre, s'il vous plaît ?

-Hm… Voyons…, marmonna le vieux en examinant les clés pendues au tableau. La 138 devrait être la moins misérable…

-Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça…

-J'ai une réputation à tenir, jeune homme ! »

Décidément ce vieux était étrange. Qui pouvait encore tenir à sa réputation dans un lieu comme celui-ci ? Qui, à Lowbast, se préoccupait encore des gens qui l'entouraient ? Axel haussa les épaules, saisit la clé et emprunta l'escalier dont la rambarde menaçait de s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre.

« Encore une chose, jeune homme ! »

Axel se pencha par-dessus la barrière.

« Ne faites pas attention au locataire de la 141 ! Il est un peu dérangé, mais il est inoffensif.

-Entendu. »

Axel déboucha dans un couloir faiblement éclairé. Deux ampoules pendaient, nues, du plafond fissuré. Des portes portaient des signes visibles de fracturation. La police peut-être. Il força un peu sur la porte de sa chambre avant d'arriver à l'ouvrir. La pièce était monacale. Un lit en fer, une table et une penderie dignes de l'armée. Il connaissait ce décor. Il était déjà venu dans cet hôtel. Il y a neuf ans.

« Merde. Je déteste vraiment être ici.

-Pas autant que moi, Axel…

-Bon aller. Au travail. »

__

Il se sentait seul. Vraiment seul. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il rentrait du restaurant pour trouver l'appartement vide. Il avait espéré qu'Axel soit déjà rentré. Quelques jours. Ca voulait dire quoi, quelques jours ? Roxas hésitait à l'appeler. Il ne voulait pas le déranger dans son boulot.

__

« Bon, aujourd'hui, repérage !

-J'ai pas envie, Reno.

-Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite tu retrouveras ton blondinet préféré ! »

Un éclair transperça le cerveau d'Axel.

« Merde ! J'ai complètement oublié de l'appeler !! »

Il avait passé sa journée de la veille à étudier les informations que lui avait gracieusement fourni la société. Histoire d'éviter une nouvelle catastrophe. Et après avoir épluché les clichés, les rapports de surveillance et toute la paperasse, il avait avalé son somnifère et s'était écroulé comme une masse.

Reno soupira du haut du placard.

« Je l'appelle et on y va, arrête de te plaindre.

-Je me plains pas.

-Singe. »

__

Son portable sonnait. Roxas se précipita dans le salon. C'était encore un foutoir incroyable.

« Je suis sûr que c'est Axel !! Il est où ce foutu portable ?! »

La sonnerie provenait du canapé. Le blond souleva les coussins et les livres et les jeta à travers la pièce.

« Allô ?

-T'as couru ?

-J'avais paumé mon portable.

-Et voilà, je te laisse seul deux jours et t'es perdu !

-Eh ! Te moque pas de moi ! »

Il entendit Axel rire de l'autre côté.

« Bon, comment tu vas ?, fit-il moins taquin.

-Ben… ça va.

-Tu t'en sors au resto ?

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas. Et toi, ça se passe bien ?

-Ca va. »

Roxas devina qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en parler.

« Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça…

-T'en fais pas.

-Ouais, nan mais ça se fait pas quoi…

-J'ai dit, c'est pas grave. Et puis c'est pas toi qui a dit « pas d'excuses » ?

-Eeh !, s'indigna à moitié Axel. Me pique pas mes expressions, p'tite tête !

-Je fais ce que je veux, môssieur l'épouvantail. »

Axel rit encore. Roxas aurait voulu qu'il soit à côté de lui.

« Bon, je dois y aller.

-Ok, pas de soucis.

-Dis que tu t'en fous, plaisanta le roux.

-Totalement., rétorqua le blond.

-Eeeh ?! »

__

Axel adorait ce rire cristallin.

« Dépêche-toi de finir ton travail et de revenir.

-Promis. »

Reno sauta en bas du placard. Axel raccrocha.

Ils devaient se rendre dans les bas-fonds de Lowbast. Axel prit son flingue et le coinça dans sa ceinture. Il ajusta son sweat-shirt pour le masquer totalement.

« C'est parti. »

Il verrouilla sa porte. Celle de la 141 était entrouverte. Axel se pencha pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Aussitôt, une poigne de fer lui tordit le bras dans le dos et le plaqua à terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-R.. Rien… Gnh… Je te veux aucun mal…

-Et c'est quoi, ça alors ?, fit son assaillant en lui montrant son neuf millimètres.

-C'est… Hh… C'est une coïncidence… »

L'homme le maintenait à plat ventre et Axel commençait à avoir vraiment du mal à respirer.

« Je crois pas aux coïncidences… »

D'un coup de pied, l'homme referma la porte de sa chambre et les enferma à l'intérieur.

« Ecoute… Je te veux aucun mal… Faut que j'ailles… Gnh… Dans les… bas-fonds…

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre aux Slums ?

-C'est… pour mon travail… J'te le jure…

-Pourquoi t'es à cet hôtel ? »

_Ce mec est complètement parano, ma parole ! _Axel essaya de se dégager pour aspirer plus d'air mais son agresseur lui enfonça la tête dans la moquette poussiéreuse. Il toussa à plusieurs reprises.

« C'est le seul… qui soit ouvert… Hh… Relâche-moi… S'il te plaît… »

L'homme parut hésiter. Puis il desserra son emprise. Axel rampa et alla s'adosser au lit. Il reprit difficilement son souffle avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir l'occupant de la chambre 141. La surprise se peignit sur son visage.

« … Toi ? »

* * *

_Et encore un suspens de fooouuuu... xD_

_Essayez de deviner qui se cache derrière le "Toi". (en espérant que vous trouverez pas =P)_


	10. Je suis caractériel et je vous emmerde

_Hey hey ! Désolée ,je voulais le poster hier mais a pas pu T_T_

_Youyou c'est mon dixième chapitre !! La première fois que je fais un truc aussi long sans l'abandonner ! *danse de la joie*_

* * *

L'homme recula devant l'exclamation du roux. Axel n'en revenait pas.

"Dis-moi que je rêve...

-Je ne te connais pas."

Axel détailla un peu plus l'individu. Si on lui enlevait un peu de muscle, qu'on lui coupait les cheveux... Oui c'était bien...

"Isa ?"

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et se retrouva contre la porte, paniqué. Axel se releva lentement. Isa... Isa était vivant ! _Axel, il ne te reconnaît pas._

"C-Comment connais-tu ce nom ?!"

Le roux ôta sa capuche, révélant sa chevelure écarlate, retenue sur sa nuque en une queue-de-cheval. Le locataire de la 141 se décolla de la porte. Il n'en revenait pas non plus.

"Axel ?

-Tu..."

Le roux ne finit pas sa phrase. _Tu devrais être mort..._ Ils avaient rejoint la société ensemble et ainsi quitté l'enfer de la drogue il y a deux ans, grâce à Riku mais... Mais Isa n'avait pas supporté le sevrage conjugué à des heures d'entraînement intensif... Il avait fui. Et comme tous ceux qui fuyaient la société sans l'accord de cette dernière, quelqu'un était commissioné pour le tuer. Et ce quelqu'un avait été... Riku. Et quelques mois après, c'était Riku qui fuyait.

"Je sais ce que tu penses, Ax'. J'aurais dû être assassiné il y a plus d'un an.

-Riku...

-Il m'a retrouvé. Et il n'a pas pu. Il m'a aidé à fuir. Mais ils m'ont retrouvé, puisque tu es là., ajouta Isa avec un sourire triste.

-Tu te trompes, Isa, je...

-Ttt... Ca n'est plus mon nom. Je m'appelle Saïx désormais. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Fais ça vite, s'il te plaît.

-Is... Saïx. Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer. C'est un autre contrat qui m'amène en ville. Par contre tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Vexen y est en poste."

Saïx se mordit la lèvre. Son visage trahissait une grande fatigue, plusieurs nuits sans sommeil, des mois et des mois d'angoisse, de paranoïa et de méfiance... Le visage d'un fugitif. Axel déverrouilla la porte.

"Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu es vivant., fit-il sans se retourner vers son ami d'enfance. Mais je dois y aller.

-Axel.

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi t'ont-ils jetés ici, à Lowbast ?"

Le roux tourna légèrement la tête, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

"J'ai failli planter un contrat. A cause d'eux. Alors ils me punissent. Logique, non ?"

Saïx ricana.

"J'ai bien fait de me tirer... Tu crois vraiment que Riku nous a sauvé en nous jetant là-dedans ? Tss... A quoi il pensait franchement...

-Les huiles sont des crétins et des salauds. Leurs règles sont tordues. Mais tant que je ne recevrai pas l'ordre de tuer Riku, et qu'ils continueront de me payer pour que je puisse vivre tranquille, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.", déclara Axel de nouveau sérieux et face à la porte.

Il tourna la poignée et sortit dans le couloir. Il s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier lorsque Saïx l'interpela.

"Attend, Axel ! Pourquoi placeraient-ils un contrat sur la tête de Riku ?"

Le roux vrilla son regard dans celui de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

"Réfléchis trente secondes..., murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Non..., fit Saïx après un silence. Il n'a pas fait ça... Il n'a pas... Mais pourquoi il a fait ça, cet imbécile ?

-Maintenant, pars de cette ville. Quitte carrément le pays. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller si tu veux rester en vie."

Axel disparut au rez-de-chaussée. Isa était vivant. Plus pour longtemps s'il restait à Lowbast avec Vexen dans les parages. Le roux fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se blairer l'espèce de vieux dinosaure lifté.

"Bonjour jeune homme ! Faites attention, aujourd'hui il pleut !"

Toujours la même phrase. De toute façon, il pleuvait tout le temps dans cette cité ouvrière. Axel sortit de l'hôtel. L'air sentait les produits chimiques, la pollution et le brûlé. L'odeur de son enfance. Il descendit la rue principale. La pluie était glacée, elle transperçait tout : les vêtements, la peau, le coeur. Beaucoup d'immeubles étaient condamnés. En apparence. Car Axel savait très bien que ces immeubles barricadés de planches étaient en fait des squats et des repères de meneurs d'émeutes. De drogués aussi. Et ça, il le savait mieux que quiconque.

__

"Comment ça je devrais revenir à Twitown ?!", hurla Roxas dans son portable.

A l'autre bout du fil, Naminé était très mal à l'aise.

"Mais, c'est que...

-C'est que quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas capable de me débrouiller seul, c'est ça ? Naminé, ça fait une semaine que je suis parti pas quinze ans !!

-Seifer est passé à la maison.", fit sa soeur d'une toute petite voix.

Roxas se figea.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?, demanda t-il, glacial.

-Savoir où tu étais parti.

-Et ?

-Je lui ai rien dit, je te jure ! Mais...

-Mais quoi encore ?

-Il a dit qu'il te tuerait s'il te voyait avec quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un avec.

-Naminé, ne prend pas les menaces de cet enfoiré au sérieux !

-Il était sérieux, Roxas !, s'écria sa petite soeur. Je t'assure ! Tu dois revenir pour régler les choses avec lui !

-Elles sont toutes réglées ! C'est lui qui veut rien comprendre !!

-Je ne te demande pas de revenir définitivement ! C'est juste pour le calmer !

-Il ne sait pas où je me trouve, il n'y a rien à craindre.

-Et si c'était à moi qu'il s'en prenait ?!

-Il... Il t'a menacée ?, siffla Roxas entre ses dents. Il t'a fait quelque chose ?!

-N-non... Mais...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Le blond hésitait à prévenir Zexion. Son seul jour de congé était le mercredi, soit le lendemain. Axel ne serait sûrement pas rentré. Autant éviter d'inquiéter ses amis pour rien. Il commença à préparer ses affaires, le coeur serré. Il n'avait strictement aucune envie de revoir cet enflure de Seifer, mais si sa soeur était en danger, il ne pouvait pas rester sans bouger. Il se détestait de s'être laissé prendre au piège de ce connard. Se laisser berner par des belles paroles, des gestes tendres pour ensuite être pris au piège de la jalousie, de la trahison à laquelle on dit amen, de la possessivité excessive, à la limite de la possession... Et il allait devoir retourner affronter tout ça. Il soupira longuement. Et s'il ne faisait que l'appeler ? Non, il fallait qu'il lui dise les choses dans les yeux, qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir et qu'il n'avait pas à menacer ses proches. Qu'il prenne enfin conscience qu'il ne lui appartenait pas, qu'il n'était pas son jouet.

__

La passerelle en acier grinçait. Les couinements étaient de plus en plus insupportables. Elle ne grinçait pas autant, autrefois. Axel leva la tête et fusilla l'armature du regard. Elles étaient plusieurs à enjamber la rue, reliant les toits des maisons-bunkers des Slums. C'était là qu'ils avaient vécus, jusqu'à la mort de Reno. Axel reprit sa route vers l'extrême-sud de la ville. Il mémorisait tout, automatiquement. Quels toits il pouvait emprunter, pour arriver ou repartir plus vite, où il pourrait se dissimuler en cas de repérage – cas qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter, sinon il était bon pour le reléguage au fond des archives de la société.

Il était arrivé devant l'immeuble de sa victime. Cinq étages. Fenêtres reliées entre elle par les escaliers de secours – un cadeau pour un assassin. A première vue, pas de double vitrage. Il lui faudrait étouffer tout bruit suspect. Il ne pensait pas que les gens d'ici puissent s'inquiéter d'un peu de dérangement chez leur voisin. Mais bon, question de principes.

« Putain de pluie.

-On rentre ? »

Axel réajusta sa capuche détrempée, enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et fit demi-tour.

« On fait ça quand ?

-Ce soir. J'en ai marre d'être ici. »

_J'espère que Isa se sera barré à mon retour..._ Il entendit quelque chose bouger à sa gauche. Aussitôt, il dégaina son flingue et se mit sur la défensive. Les Slums étaient déjà mal famés quand il était gamin, alors maintenant... Il continua son ascension vers la sortie des Slums, aux aguets. Un type bondit. Axel l'éjecta d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac puis il braqua son pistolet sur l'homme à terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

L'homme leva la tête vers lui. Il était maigre à faire peur, ses yeux brillaient de folie. Ses cheveux sales trempaient dans la flaque d'eau devant lui. Il le fixait, sans rien dire. Un malaise gagnait progressivement Axel. Ce type étendu contre le macadam défoncé, dans de l'eau croupie, sous une averse glacée... Ce type cadavérique, malade, perdu... C'était lui. C'était exactement lui, avant Riku. C'était lui, à seize ans. Ce regard vide mais tellement lucide sur la réalité. Axel sentait la nausée remonter de plus en plus. _« Axel, barre-toi... » J'peux pas... « Axel ! » Putain... « Reprend-toi, nom de dieu !! » Il va crever, Reno... Si je fais rien, il va crever... Riku l'avait compris... « On a pas le temps pour ça ! Tu peux pas sauver ce gosse ! Tu n'es pas Riku ! » _Une déflagration brisa le silence pesant de la rue déserte. Le type s'écroula. La flaque se teinta de rouge. Axel fixa son flingue. Ca n'était pas lui qui avait tiré. Il se tourna vers la droite. Un homme abaissait son revolver.

« C'est pas ton genre d'hésiter, d'habitude. »

Axel se crispa à l'entente de cette voix. Le nouveau venu avait beau être caché par sa capuche, le roux l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Vexen.

-Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me voir, Axel.

-Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

-Il serait mort de toute façon, question de temps, fit l'aîné en haussant les épaules, l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Comme ça c'est moins douloureux. Tu ne te rends pas compte, s'il avait dû continuer à survivre, dans sa lente agonie de junkie en manque... Ah mais si, j'oubliais, tu t'en rends compte, vu que t'en étais un, de junkie... Une loque ramassée par ce traître de Riku... Quel imbécile celui-là...

-Tu parles trop, asséna Axel dents et poings serrés.

-Tu sais pas où il pourrait se cacher d'ailleurs ? Après tout, c'était ton ami...

-LA FERME !

-C'est comme ça qu'on parle à ses supérieurs ?

-Tu es autant un pion que moi., riposta le roux avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

-Faux. »

Axel se stoppa et se retourna vers Vexen.

« Explique-toi.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire... », hésita faussement le vieux lifté.

Le roux haussa les épaules et se détourna.

« Je suis là pour te surveiller ! », lui lança Vexen après quelques pas.

Il eut un doigt d'honneur pour seule réponse.

« Tss... Toujours aussi caractériel, celui-là... »

__

« Non mais je vous assure les mecs, c'est pas la peine !

-Mais t'occupe pas de nous ! On a toujours voulu aller faire du tourisme à Twitown ! Pas vrai, Zexy ?

-Absolument. »

Les deux amants avaient débarqués à l'improviste alors que Roxas était en plein préparatifs pour son aller-retour à sa ville natale. Il avait bien été obliger de leur expliquer pourquoi il partait. Zexion s'était énervé qu'il ne les ait pas prévenus et à présent, ils insistaient pour l'accompagner. L'un parce qu'il voulait changer d'air, l'autre parce qu'il ne pressentait rien de bon envers ce Seifer. A raison, d'ailleurs.

« Et puis j'ai vachement envie de connaître ta soeur !, lança le punk. Aïeuh, Zexy, pourquoi tu me frappes ?! »

Roxas soupira. Apparemment, il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis ces deux-là étaient plutôt marrants, ça le distraierait des idées noires qu'il malaxait depuis l'appel de Naminé. Et ça rassurerait celle-ci si elle rencontrait ses amis.

« Okay, c'est bon, je laisse tomber. On y va ensemble...

-Cache ta joie surtout.

-Demyx, à sa place je tirerais la même tronche. Sérieux, laisser un obsédé comme toi approcher ma soeur, j'aimerais pas.

-T'as pas de soeur, rétorqua son amant en tirant la langue.

-Vous restez dormir ici ? »

Zexion et Demyx s'interrogèrent du regard. Avant qu'ils ne répondent, Roxas reprit la parole.

« Nan, en fait c'était pas une question. Vous restez ici pour la nuit, j'en ai marre d'être tout seul. »

__

Se faire surveiller par Vexen... Le petit toutou des huiles... Il était vraiment maudit. Le retour lui paraissait bien plus long que l'aller. Et cette pluie qui n'en finissait pas... Il aperçut l'enseigne déglinguée avec soulagement. Le vieux n'était pas derrière son comptoir. Tant mieux, Axel n'avait pas la moindre envie de discuter.

Quand il passa devant, la 141 s'ouvrit.

« Axel. »

Le roux continua son chemin, comme si de rien n'était.

« Axel !

-Je t'ai dit de partir, Isa., lui répondit Axel face à sa porte. Je suis surveillé par Vexen. Je vais agir ce soir. Le vieux me suivra. Démerde-toi pour partir par un des trains de nuit. Si t'arrive à passer la frontière de Canon Cosmos, t'es sauvé. »

* * *

_Je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je pourrais plancher sur le chapitre onze, ce soir j'ai un super concert de métal !_

_\m/(^v^)\m/_


	11. Le faire sursauter en haut d'une tour

_**Ayééé !! Chui relàààà *évite les jets de tomates***_

_**Je sais, je suis horrible d'être partie si longtemps et tout et tout mais bon j'étais en vacances sans connexion internet alors hein ! =)**_

_**Je sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je pourrais me mettre sur le douzième chapitre étant donné que je reprends les cours lundi, que je suis blindée de devoirs (que je n'ai pas encore fait =D) et qu'il va y avoir le bac blanc... --' Bref, on s'en fout de ma vie c'était juste pour vous prévenir et éviter de me retrouver menacée de mort comme la dernière fois ! xD**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_« Si tu trouves l'appart' vide quand tu reviens, c'est normal. Rox' avait un truc à régler à Twitown. On l'accompagne avec Dem'. »_

Axel considérait son portable avec un regard morne. Ces trois-là avaient du bol. Ils partaient presque en vacances. Le soleil, la plage... Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Sans surprise, il constata qu'il pleuvait. Encore. Il rangea son portable, enfila des fringues passe-partout et pratiques, glissa quelques accessoires bien utiles dans son sac à dos, s'attacha les cheveux et fut enfin prêt. Il sortit par la fenêtre et fit jouer ses talents d'acrobate pour atteindre le toit. Passer par le haut était plus discret pour atteindre les Slums. Il survola rapidement la ville. L'averse couvrait les bruits de ses sauts d'un toit à l'autre. Personne, dans le peu de gens qui se trouvait dehors, ne leva la tête vers lui. Axel aurait pu continuer à courir et sauter sous la pluie pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne pensait pas à grand chose. Prend ton élan, saute. Grimpe. Saute, amortis. Cours. Prend ton élan. L'immeuble aux cinq étages apparut dans son champ de vision. Il stoppa sa course. Arriva au bord du toit. Se coucha sur le ventre. Il sortit son fusil sniper de son sac. Il vérifia que la personne qu'il voyait dans le viseur était bien sa victime. Avec la pluie, il préférait tuer à distance. Pas de traces. Discrétion assurée. Il bloqua sa respiration. Tira. La balle traversa l'espace entre les deux immeubles, traversa la vitre, traversa la tête du contrat. Qui s'écroula. Le tout sans un bruit. Axel démonta rapidement le fusil, ramassa la douille et repartit en sens inverse. Tout s'était déroulé comme sur des roulettes. Il pouvait repartir à Lusio. Ou aller à Twitown retrouver Roxas ?

« Joli. »

Axel amortit son saut et se releva. Vexen sortit de derrière une cheminée, applaudissant de façon moqueuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Vexen ?

-Juste te féliciter.

-Trop aimable...

-C'était vraiment du travail de pro.

-Je suis un pro.

-Oui, j'en ai eu la preuve. Je pourrais leur dire qu'on ne peut rien te reprocher.

-Merci », fit Axel, un peu à contrecœur.

Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière les paroles de Vexen. Et il n'aimait pas ce quelque chose. _Ne pas penser à Isa. Si je pense à Isa, il s'en rendra compte. Ne pas penser à Isa._

« Je peux retourner à Lusio ?

-Oui, oui, fais... Ne veux-tu pas vérifier quelque chose, avant ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Comment se portent tes très chers parents par exemple ?, lança le blond l'air de rien.

-J'en ai rien à foutre », se crispa Axel.

_Il me teste... Cette enflure me teste._ Il réajusta son sac à dos et dépassa Vexen.

« Je vais juste me rendre sur la tombe de mon frère. Et demain matin, je retourne à Lusio. C'est tout.

-Très bien, très bien. »

Vexen s'engouffra dans un local de machinerie d'ascenseur. Ça n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée qu'Axel s'autorisa à se détendre. Il reprit sa course sur les toits, en modifiant son itinéraire.

« T'as vraiment l'intention d'aller au cimetière ?

-Je devrais pas ?

-Ben... On pourrait y croiser les parents, non ?

-Ce que t'as pas compris, Reno, c'est que j'y vais maintenant.

-A une heure du matin ?

-A une heure du matin. »

Axel amortit son dernier saut. Il se releva. C'était comme dans son souvenir. En un peu plus abandonné. Au pied de l'immeuble, après la rue, un haut mur de béton envahi par une végétation à moitié morte ouvert d'une grille rouillée. Au-delà, un terrain vague submergé par des mauvaises herbes et des buissons maladifs. Entre les arbustes rongés par la pollution, des stèles plus ou moins délabrées. Le cimetière.

« Tu vois. Y a personne. »

Il emprunta l'escalier de secours et descendit au niveau de la rue. L'averse ne s'arrêtait pas. Axel poussa la grille et pénétra la friche dévastée par les pluies acides. Il se souvenait exactement où était la tombe de son frère, même sans chemin tracé. De toutes façons, quand il était gamin, le cimetière n'était pas en meilleur état. Il franchit le bois miniature – vestige d'une volonté de cimetière-jardin à l'anglaise – et se retrouva enfin devant la stèle de Reno. Axel s'assit devant. _Yo. En fait, je me demande un peu pourquoi je te parle, là, vu que t'es tout le temps avec moi à me faire chier. Mais bon, on va dire que c'est pour la tradition. Désolé, je t'ai pas apporté de fleurs. T'façon, elles auraient pas survécu bien longtemps ici. _Il avait envie d'une cigarette. Ça_ fera bientôt dix ans. Ça passe vite, le temps. Il s'est passé plein de choses depuis. Tu t'en doutes bien. Je suis tueur à gage. Ouais... Tu dois pas être super fier de moi. Mais bon, au moins, je suis plus un pauvre junkie bouffé par la dope et la pollution de la ville. En parlant de pollution, j'ai l'impression de fondre, là. Je vais y aller. Je sais pas si je reviendrai. Tu verras bien. Ça sera la surprise. _Axel jeta un regard terne à la tombe. _Genre je peux savoir si t'es surpris. Je vois bien ta stèle faire des smileys, tiens... _Il se releva. _Ouais, je vais arrêter les conneries, moi. A plus, frangin._

Axel repartit à travers le bois et la friche. Il sortit du cimetière. Il ne remonta pas sur les toits. Il marcha dans la ville, laissant ses pieds le guider. Il n'avait pas encore envie de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. La ville était recouverte d'une chape de plomb. Des nuages noirs roulaient et déversaient leur colère empoisonnée. _Quel pays de merde._ Il avait vraiment envie d'aller à Twitown. Pour le beau temps. Et pour Roxas.

__

Demyx bloquait complètement devant la vue que lui offrait la place de la gare. La mer scintillait et les façades ocres de la ville étaient éblouissantes sous le soleil. Au-dessus d'eux, la tour de l'horloge de la gare se détachait nettement sur le ciel d'un bleu pur. Roxas se laissa enivrer par l'air marin quelques instants. Oui, la senteur salée du bord de mer lui avait manqué. Mais quand il posait ses yeux sur la ville, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le lieu où il avait été humilié, trahi, désespéré... Et ça l'attristait. Au fond, il avait quand même eu des bons moments ici. Mais Seifer avait tout détruit. Zexion posa sa main sur son épaule. Le blond se tourna vers lui.

« On y va ? »

Ils descendirent l'avenue de la gare, traversèrent la place des fêtes, la rue des commerces – Demyx fixa les glaces à l'eau de mer avec une curiosité teintée d'envie – et à force de passages étroits, de ruelles à moitié cachées, de traboules et d'escaliers tortueux, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Roxas. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit d'abord timidement, puis une petite blonde se jeta à son cou.

« Roxas !

-Salut, Naminé. »

La jeune fille se décolla de son frère et dévisagea les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Un punk blond à l'air un peu débile et un type aux cheveux bleus à l'air froid. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ? Roxas fit les présentations.

« Les gars, vous l'aurez deviné, voici ma sœur. Naminé, je te présente Demyx et Zexion, des amis.

-Ah ben je suis rassurée ! J'espère qu'il vous cause pas trop de soucis ? Il peut vraiment être infernal, des fois... »

Roxas la poussa à l'intérieur de la maison en jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis l'air de dire « vous occupez pas de ce qu'elle dit, c'est rien ». Le couple entra à son tour dans la maison. La décoration était simple, mais tout ici respirait l'hospitalité et la tranquillité. A l'image de la ville entière.

« Déposez vos affaires dans ma chambre, lança Roxas à ses amis, première porte à droite », ajouta t-il en désignant le couloir.

Puis il entraîna sa sœur dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce qu'il sait que je viens ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Bien. Il a dit qu'il repasserait, quelque chose comme ça ?

-Demain. En début d'après-midi. »

Roxas se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait aimé régler ça le plus rapidement possible. Qu'à cela ne tienne, c'était lui qui allait trouver Seifer. Il rejoignit Zexion et Demyx dans sa chambre. Zexion l'interrogea du regard. Roxas lui expliqua la situation.

« Tu ne veux pas réfléchir à ce que tu vas lui dire avant de foncer tête baissée ?

-Je sais ce que je veux lui dire. Et je veux en finir au plus vite. »

Demyx, qui, jusqu'à là, s'était contenté d'admirer la vue qu'offrait la fenêtre de Roxas, se tourna vers eux.

« De toutes façons, t'as jusqu'à demain soir pour t'en occuper ? T'as bien posé ton jeudi aussi ? »

Roxas hocha la tête, sans comprendre.

« Eh bien, aujourd'hui, tu profites de ce jour de vacances ! Aller ! On va à la plage ! »

La main de Zexion ne tarda pas à rencontrer le crâne du punk. Pas d'une façon très douce.

« On n'est pas là en touristes, abruti. »

__

Il n'y était plus habitué. A l'appartement vide. Axel posa ses sacs dans sa chambre et fila prendre une douche. Il avait une semaine devant lui avant d'avoir la possibilité d'être sur un nouveau contrat. Une semaine qu'il comptait bien passé avec Roxas, comme un vrai couple, enfin. Axel sourit à cette idée. Il sortit de la salle de bain simplement vêtu de sa serviette autour des hanches et alla vérifier quelque chose sur internet. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Il envoya un sms à Zexion puis retourna d'un pas léger dans sa chambre.

__

Finalement, Demyx avait gagné la bataille. Ils n'étaient pas à la plage mais Roxas leur avait fait découvrir la ville tout l'après-midi. Il s'efforçait de ne se souvenir que des bons moments. Avec Hayner, Pence et Olette. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir les voir mais ces trois-là étaient à l'université d'Island, la ville voisine du bord de mer. Ils pique-niquèrent en haut de la tour de la gare. Et finirent sur des glaces à l'eau de mer.

« C'est... sucré et salé en même temps... »

Demyx avait eu exactement la même réaction que lui, la première fois. Roxas ferma les yeux. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'Axel soit là aussi. Tous les quatre, en haut de la tour, à manger des glaces. Comme avant avec Hayner et les autres. Comme avant Seifer...

« Rox'... Ta glace fond. »

Le petit blond sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Zexion. Le portable de ce dernier vibra, pour la cent-vingtième fois de la journée. Pour le boulot, avait-il prétexté. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres. Demyx le remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a, Zexy ?

-Rien.

-Dis-le.

-C'est une surprise.

-Pour moi ?

-Pour Rox.

Le punk haussa un sourcil. Zexion lui tendit son portable sous l'air ahuri de Roxas.

« Hunhuuuun...

-Quoi ? Dites-moi !

-Ah mais si on te le dit, c'est plus une surprise.

-M'en fous. J'aime pas les surprises.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer celle-ci. »

Roxas croisa les bras et mâchouilla rageusement le bâton de sa glace. Qu'est-ce que le couple pouvait bien lui réserver ? Ils se jetaient des coups d'œil complices qui l'exaspéraient au plus haut point. _Je suis sûr qu'il le font exprès..._ D'un côté, obnubilé qu'il était par le mystérieux message, il oubliait un peu les menaces de son ex. _Mon ex... _Ce qu'il pouvait détester cette expression. Surtout appliquée à sa relation avec Seifer. _Le mec qui m'a pris pour un con pendant huit mois serait plus __juste comme formule._ Il se leva.

« On redescend ?

-J'ai bien envie de rester. T'as pas dit que le coucher de soleil était magnifique vu d'ici ?

-Bah si... Mais c'est pas avant une heure, une heure et demi.

-Pas grave. J'ai la flemme de descendre.

-Vous voulez une autre glace ? »

Demyx fut debout en un clin d'œil.

« Bonne idée ! J'y vais !

-Je croyais que t'avais la flemme ?, le taquina son compagnon.

-Pas pour de la glace ! »

Roxas se rassit tandis que Demyx descendait de l'horloge à toute vitesse. Ils le virent traverser la place en leur faisant de grands gestes puis disparaître dans la rue des commerces.

« Il est marrant.

-Il est surtout très con., répliqua Zexion en souriant.

-Mais tu l'aimes. »

Son sourire s'élargit alors que son regard se perdait vers l'horizon.

« Oui. Beaucoup.

-Ça fait longtemps ?

-Un peu plus d'un an et demi. »

Roxas se coucha sur le dos, les jambes ballotant dans le vide. Quelques nuages de beau temps parsemaient le ciel. La tour trembla. Un train arrivait.

« Tu sais... »

Zexion se tourna vers le blond, qui fixait toujours le ciel.

« Hm ?, fit-il, voyant que Roxas ne continuait pas sa phrase.

-Non, rien.

-Comme tu veux. Tiens, Demyx est de retour. »

Roxas se redressa. En contre-bas, le punk franchissait la place en courant.

« En fait... Je me demandais...

-Oui ?

-Tu crois qu'avec Axel, ça va durer ?

-Je suis pas devin, mais je peux te dire un truc : si tu crois en quelque chose, alors tu dois te battre pour que ce quelque chose persiste. N'attend jamais que les évènements et les occasions viennent à toi. Ne sois pas spectateur de ta vie. »

Roxas détourna son regard. Zexion venait d'énoncer en trois phrases tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait durant sa relation avec Seifer. Il se mordit la lèvre. Intérieurement, il se promit de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs avec Axel. _Même si Axel est très loin d'être le salaud qu'est Seifer..._ La voix de Zexion le sortit de ses pensées.

« Rah mais il en met bien du temps à remonter... »

-Ouais... J'ai envie de glace, moi...

-J'aurais préféré que tu aies envie d'autre chose, personnellement... », grogna une voix contre son oreille.

Roxas sursauta. "Surprise", articula silencieusement Zexion. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que deux bras l'entouraient et le serraient contre un torse bien connu. Axel le serrait contre lui à l'en étouffer. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Le roux commença à lui picorer la nuque, s'enivrant de cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

* * *

_Voili voilou, un peu de fluff à la fin, ouais j'avais envie... ^^_

_(c'est peut-être parce que j'ai regardé Le Chocolat, hier... :D, mon dieu, dans ce film, Johnny Depp est... awww... *sbaff*)_

_Review ? ^^_


	12. Mange la terre, chevalier de mes deux

_**Deux semaines après me revoilà !!**_

_**J'aurais vraiment voulu poster ce chapitre avant mais bon, voyage scolaire chez les British oblige, j'ai dû retarder un peu mes plans. ^^**_

_**Après avoir recommencer ce chapitre cinq fois je suis arrivé à quelque chose qui me plaisait un peu plus que le reste. Je ne suis pas encore totalement convaincue mais bon...**_

_**Je pense pas réussir à faire mieux donc je vous le donne. =)**_

* * *

Zexion et Demyx avait décidé d'aller à la plage avec Naminé. Ils avaient bien compris que Roxas préférait qu'elle n'assiste pas à son 'règlement de compte' avec Seifer. De toutes façons, avec Axel, le blond ne craignait rien. Ils savaient pertinemment que personne ne faisait le poids au corps à corps face au roux. Pas qu'ils envisageaient que la conversion tourne à l'affrontement physique, mais bon, au cas où...

Roxas attendait. Et Axel le regardait attendre. Dans sa tête, il tournait et retournait tout ce que lui avait avoué Roxas la nuit précédente. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de mettre sa main dans le nez de ce salopard de Seifer, de lui broyer les côtes et de réduire sa mâchoire en miettes. Il serrait et desserrait les poings autour d'une cuillère au fur et à mesure que son cerveau repassait le récit du blond. Seifer devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Roxas lui avait fait promettre de les laisser parler avant qu'il ne dézingue cet enfoiré. C'avait été dur, mais il avait promis.

Ils étaient installés à une table, dans un bar. C'était là qu'ils avaient rendez-vous. Axel observait les mains de Roxas trembler autour de sa tasse de café. Il avait furieusement envie d'une clope mais il ne voulait pas laisser son blond seul. Alors il torturait une cuillère innocente pour libérer sa frustration. Roxas leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu peux aller fumer, tu sais. Je peux être seul cinq minutes.

-Mais si l'autre arrive ?

-Eh ben je suis sûr que tu ne lui foutras pas ta main dans la gueule et que je pourrais essayer de mettre les choses au clair.

-Mais...

-File ! Tu me stresses plus qu'autre chose à jouer avec ta putain de cuillère ! »

Axel se leva, avec un petit sourire gêné. Il embrassa Roxas sur le front avant de filer vers la sortie. Il accueillit la première bouffée de nicotine avec soulagement. Tout son corps se détendit. Il expira doucement la fumée, la tête levée vers le ciel. Il s'appuya contre le mur. Reno était assit au bord du toit, juste au-dessus de lui.

« Tu crois que Seifer lâchera l'affaire ?

-Avec ce que t'as raconté Roxas ? Définitivement non.

-Ouais... C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Va falloir l'intimider assez pour qu'il le raye de son cerveau. »

Axel claqua la langue. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, vraiment, rentrer à Lusio avec Roxas et passer sa semaine de repos avec lui, en tête-à-tête.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire, Reno ?

-Dis toujours.

-Trouver ce salopard, le défigurer à vie pour qu'il disparaisse de la vie de Roxas et de sa famille et rentrer.

-C'est pas ce que tu vas faire dans très peu de temps ?

-Pas exactement. Roxas veut essayer de parler avant que je cogne. Sauf que je voudrais éviter qu'il le revoie.

-Carrément.

-Carrément. »

Sa cigarette était presque finie. Il s'en serait allumée une autre s'il ne s'était pas tourné vers la fenêtre et n'avait pas vu un grand blond balafré s'asseoir à sa table. Il jeta rageusement le mégot par terre et l'écrasa de toute sa force avec son talon. Il se dirigea vers la porte du bar.

« Axel, attend !

-Que j'attende quoi, Reno?, siffla Axel entre ses dents.

-Laisse-les parler et n'interviens que si ça tourne mal.

-Tu me prends pour un con ?

-Roxas doit régler ça seul. »

oOoOo

« Roxas. »

Il se figea. Il ne supportait plus cette voix douceâtre et mielleuse. Il tourna lentement son regard vers Seifer. Il n'était plus qu'un bloc de haine et de glace.

« Seifer. »

Le grand blond s'assit à la place d'Axel. Ses yeux vrillèrent ceux de Roxas. Il se pencha vers lui.

« Je suis désolé, Roxas...

-C'est pour ça que tu menaces ma sœur ? »

Seifer se recula, surpris par le ton tranchant que Roxas avait adopté, lui qui était d'habitude si calme, si... docile.

« Excuse-moi, je... je ne savais plus quoi faire, je...

-Tu n'as qu'une seule et unique chose à faire, Seifer : m'oublier. Je ne reviendrai jamais, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS.

-Roxas... On était bien tous les deux...

-Me fais pas rire. Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais bien avec toi ?

-Je vais changer, je te le jure.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

-Mais là, je te promets que les choses vont s'améliorer ! Je t'assure. J'ai pris conscience que je tenais à toi, je...

-Tu ne tiens pas à moi. Tu veux juste me posséder. Comme un jouet, une marionnette. Tu ne m'aimes pas, Seifer.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Bien sûr que je t'aime !

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est l'amour, fit sourdement Roxas.

-Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Pas comme ça.

-Et pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas ta propriété, Seifer. »

Roxas tenait bon. Il ne céderait pas. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait comme jamais. Il menait le combat de sa vie. Il allait s'affranchir une bonne fois pour toute de la domination de ce bourreau.

« Tu ne peux pas partir !

-Tu es juste jaloux.

-Tu m'appartiens !! »

Seifer commençait à laisser tomber le masque doucereux pour afficher son vrai visage. Roxas avait d'or et déjà décidé qu'il ne se laisserait pas intimider.

« Je ne suis pas un objet. Je ne suis pas ton objet.

-Si tu pars, je... je...

-Ne me fais pas de chantage. Ça ne marche plus. Je ne me laisserai plus avoir. Plus jamais. »

Seifer tenait sa tête entre ses mains, agrippait ses cheveux. Il se sentait coincé. Il n'avait plus aucune prise sur Roxas. Il ne pouvait pas admettre sa défaite comme ça ! Il se leva, se pencha vers Roxas et lui attrapa le bras. Le petit blond tenta de se dégager mais Seifer avait beaucoup plus de force que lui. Ses yeux brillaient de folie.

« Tu ne partiras pas., asséna t-il entre ses dents.

-Lâche-moi, Seifer.

-Jamais, tu m'entends ? Tu es à moi !

-Hé, connard. »

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir qui osait l'interrompre. Avant même de voir de qui il s'agissait, un violent coup de poing lui cueillit la mâchoire. Sous le choc, il lâcha Roxas. Il se redressa encore un peu titubant.

« T'es qui ?! », cracha t-il.

oOoOo

Maintenant qu'il le voyait en vrai, Axel avait encore plus les poings qui le démangeaient. Ce premier coup en appelait d'autres. Le barman arriva.

« Si vous voulez vous battre, faites ça dehors, ok ?

-Y a pas de problème », répliqua Axel, toujours rivé vers Seifer.

Celui-ci se redressait difficilement. Le coup avait dû être plus dur que ce qu'il avait cru. Ou l'autre était en fait tout mou.

« T'es qui ?!

-Axel. Viens, on continue dehors.

-Casse-toi ! T'as rien à faire là !

-Oh que si. Ça va, Rox ?

-Euh, ouais. »

Seifer se tourna furieusement vers Roxas.

« Tu connais cet enfoiré ?

-Le seul enfoiré ici, c'est toi.

-Ta gueule ! »

Le grand con n'étant apparemment pas décidé à bouger, Axel s'approcha un peu plus.

« J't'ai dit de te tirer !

-Et moi je t'ai dis qu'on allait dehors. »

Il le saisit par le bras et le traîna vers la sortie.

« Lâche-moi, connard ! Dégage ! »

Axel le jeta hors du bar et l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur.

« T'es qui, bordel ?!

-Axel, je te l'ai dit.

-J'te connais pas !

-Moi non plus. Par contre je connais chaque détail de ce que t'as fait à Roxas et ça, ça me plaît pas, mais alors, pas du tout.

-Et t'es qui pour savoir ça, hein ? Un type des services sociaux ? Un membre de SOS Femmes Battues ?

-Rien de tout ça.

-Alors quoi ?!, hurla Seifer.

-Son mec. », lâcha Axel posément.

Les yeux du balafré s'écarquillèrent. Son visage se tordit en une grimace de colère. Il fonça vers Axel qui évita aisément son coup. Avec la fureur, les poings de Seifer manquaient grandement de précision. En fait, il faisait n'importe quoi. Axel en profita. Il frappa dans une ouverture laissée aux côtes. Son adversaire se plia en deux mais l'enserra pour le plaquer contre un mur. Il recueillit un cou de genoux dans le sternum. Axel lui saisit le bras et lui tordit dans le dos. Seifer se retrouva écraser au sol, comme un vulgaire mégot de cigarette.

« Tu vas foutre la paix à Roxas et sa famille, maintenant. », lui siffla Axel dans l'oreille.

Seifer se mit à rire. Un rire mauvais.

« Alors cette petite pute a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, hein... »

Axel lui remonta un peu plus le bras dans le dos. Encore un peu et il lui déboîtait l'épaule et lui cassait l'articulation du coude.

« Insulte encore une seule fois Roxas...

-Hehe... Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser impressionner ?

-Tu. La. Fermes., asséna le roux tout en continuant de lui tordre le bras. Encore un mot et je te garantis que ton bras sera inutilisable bien plus que pour quelques mois. Tu vas bien m'écouter...

-Va...Huunnngh...

-Ne joue pas à ça, pas avec moi. Maintenant écoute bien : Roxas n'est pas à toi. Ça n'est pas un esclave, ça n'est pas un paillasson, c'est un être humain. Tu vas le laisser vivre comme il l'entend et toi tu vas disparaître. Pour de bon. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux te faire si tu approches encore Roxas ou son entourage. Tu vas l'oublier, compris ?

-T... T'es pas normal...

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, lui murmura Axel en se penchant un peu plus vers son oreille pour que Roxas n'entende pas. Tu ne sais absolument pas à qui tu t'adresses. Alors à partir de ce moment précis, tu ne connais plus Roxas. Et tu vas arrêter de traiter les gens comme de la merde, parce que c'est toi, la merde. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? C'est retenu ?, répéta Axel en s'appuyant plus fort sur l'articulation de l'épaule.

-Ou...Ouais..., souffla Seifer qui commençait à manquer d'air, le torse compressé sous la poigne du roux.

-Dis-le.

-C'est retenu.

-Bien. »

Axel relâcha son emprise et se releva. Seifer resta allongé à terre, son bras malmené ramené contre lui. Axel rejoignit Roxas.

« C'est réglé. T'entendras plus jamais parler de lui.

-M... Merci... Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

-Pas une égratignure ! »

Roxas lui sourit.

« Soulagé ?

-Complètement.

-On va retrouver les autres à la plage ? »

Roxas éclata de rire. Axel venait d'aplatir son bourreau dans la poussière et il lui proposait d'aller se baigner comme si de rien n'était ! Il glissa sa main dans celle du roux.

« Allons-y. »

oOoOo

C'est Naminé qui les aperçut la première. Elle courut à leur rencontre.

« Alors ??

-C'est réglé. Grâce à Axel.

-C'est vrai ? Génial ! Merci beaucoup !

-Tu l'as frappé ?

-N'aie pas l'air si heureux quand tu dis ça, Demyx...

-Mais tu l'as frappé ?

-Oui.

-Tiens, d'ailleurs, où t'as appris à te battre comme ça ?, s'enquit Roxas, ses grands yeux innocents posés sur Axel.

-Euuuh, beeeen...

-Dans la ville d'où vient Axel, si tu veux vivre sans être emmerder, vaut mieux que tu saches te battre.

-C'est ça. »

Le rouquin lança un regard de remerciement à Zexion. Celui-ci lui répondit par un imperceptible hochement de tête. Axel revint sur Roxas. Il était déjà en train de se chamailler avec Demyx.

« Quels gamins..., soupira Naminé.

-Bah... Faut qu'ils évacuent la pression. Dem je sais pas, mais Roxas, oui. »

La petite blonde leva la tête vers lui.

« Je suis contente que tu sois avec Roxas. »

Puis elle courut rejoindre les deux blonds. Zexion se rapprocha d'Axel.

« Ça va ?

-Ça va.

-Tu me parais soucieux.

-Je me disais juste que... Non, rien oublie.

-Dis-le.

-Comment je vais faire pour concilier le boulot et Roxas ? Je vais pas réussir à lui cacher la vérité longtemps, Zex'.

-Mais s'il apprend ce que tu fais...

-Il sera en danger, je sais., soupira Axel en se laissant tomber dans le sable.

-Parraine-le., fit Zexion en suivant le même chemin.

-Tu déconnes ? »

Son ami haussa les épaules.

« Nan, nan, nan. Je refuse qu'il entre là-dedans. Une fois rentré, on est piégé, soit on reste, soit on crève, sauf exception. Alors non.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Pour l'instant, n'y pense plus. Profite juste du moment présent. Tu as débarrassé Roxas et Naminé de Seifer, on est à la plage, ce soir on est à Lusio, posés dans nos appart' et c'est tout. Tu te prends trop la tête, Axel. »

_« Je peux l'embrasser ? » Épargne-moi ce spectacle, Reno. _Le rouquin s'allongea dans le sable chaud. Zexion avait raison.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

_**Le treizième le week-end prochain, normalement ! =)**_

_**Merci de votre patience, vous êtes trop cools d'arriver à me supporter ! xD**_


	13. Notes pour plus tard

_**Hellow hellow ! La dernière fois je vous ai dit "au week-end prochain", mais j'avais juste oublié que Mai est ce mois bourré de merveilleux jours de congé !**_

_**Donc, pour votre plus grand plaisir (pas d'objection sinon je mords), je vous pond le treizième chapitre !**_

_**Bon le treize est un chiffre pseudo-spécial, donc j'ai fait un truc différent...**_

_**=}**_

* * *

Le roulis du train les berçait. C'était apaisant, cette régularité. Le calme dans leur compartiment. Demyx dormait, adossé à la fenêtre, une jambe sur la banquette, l'autre dans le vide. Zexion était allongé contre lui, leurs respirations fondues en une seule. Axel trouvait ce tableau attendrissant. A les voir comme ça, on aurait pu croire que Demyx était le plus responsable des deux, avec ses bras autour du torse de Zexion. Grave erreur. Il y eut du mouvement à sa droite. Il sourit. Roxas s'était lové contre lui, comme un petit chat. Axel passa son bras autour du corps recroquevillé du blondinet. Il était le seul éveillé. Il aimait ces moments de paix absolue, où tout paraissait parfait, en-dehors du temps. Un sentiment de sérénité s'emparait de lui et parfois, il se prenait même à espérer que tout reste comme ça, suspendu entre les secondes. Il espérait réussir à vivre sans médicaments, il espérait que ses cauchemars disparaissent, il espérait revoir Riku sans danger. Un nouvel espoir s'était cependant ajouté. L'espoir d'arriver à se libérer de ses supérieurs, à réintégrer le monde civil, à vivre une vie normale, avec Roxas. La campagne filait sous ses yeux. Le train accélérait. Ralentissait aux entrées d'agglomérations. Tout était simple. Comme lorsqu'il courait sur les toits de Lowbast. Aller d'un point A à un point B. Et c'est tout.

« La vie serait vite chiante si elle était comme ça, tu crois pas ?, lança Reno, qui s'était installé dans le filet porte-bagage au-dessus de Demyx et Zexion.

-Je sais pas. J'ai jamais essayé », lui répondit Axel à demi-voix pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

C'est vrai qu'à y repenser, rien n'avait jamais été 'normal' pour lui. Haï par ses parents, amputé de son jumeau, rejeté, drogué, homosexuel – même si pour lui ça ne faisait pas partie des 'critères' de normalité, pour le reste des gens ça l'était, encore... –, responsable de la mort de sa plus proche amie, recueilli par un membre d'une société mi-criminelle mi-gouvernementale, formé à devenir une arme humaine, abandonné par son meilleur ami puis par son mentor... Ça faisait quoi, en fait, de vivre normalement ?

« C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que t'es attiré par Roxas. A part son histoire avec Seifer, il a eu une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, non ?

-Peut-être. »

Les premières zones industrielles de Lusio apparurent à l'horizon. Ils y étaient presque. Il regarda l'heure. Un peu plus de vingt et une heure. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'écrouler dans son lit – après avoir pris son somnifère, forcément – et dormir sans avoir peur de ses rêves. Les usines se rapprochaient. Le train perdit de la vitesse. Ils dépassèrent les bâtiments et la campagne fut remplacée par les hauts immeubles de la ville. Axel secoua doucement Roxas.

« On est arrivés...?, fit le blond d'une voix endormie.

-Bienvenue à la maison. »

De leur côté, Zexion et Demyx émergeaient eux aussi de leur sommeil. Le punk s'étira. Le train s'arrêta complètement. Ils sortirent de leur compartiment encore à moitié dans les bras de Morphée. L'air froid du quai les réveilla brusquement. Ils avaient du mal à croire qu'il y a encore quelques heures, ils se trouvaient au bord de la mer, en train de cramer au soleil. Ils prirent le tunnel souterrain pour joindre la sortie, la lumière artificielle agressa leurs yeux.

« J'veux r'tourner à Twitown... », grommela Demyx, mis de mauvais humeur par ce réveil brutal.

Personne ne lui répondit, tous dans le coaltar. Ils se séparèrent devant la gare, chaque couple partit de son côté. Les rues de Lusio étaient plutôt animées pour un jeudi soir. Axel repensa à l'agonie de Lowbast. Puis à la douceur de vivre de Twitown. Il trouvait étrange la façon dont des villes d'un même pays pouvaient être à ce point différentes.

« Au fait, Roxas.

-Hm ?

-J'ai une semaine de congés.

-Sérieux ?, fit le blond avec le même sourire que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ce sourire qu'Axel avait trouvé niais.

-Normalement, oui. »

Roxas prit la main du roux dans la sienne et se serra contre lui.

« Génial. », murmura t-il, plus pour lui que pour son compagnon.

Les escaliers furent les plus durs à passer. Six étages à pied quand on est quasi totalement en mode zombie, c'est vraiment vache. Axel allégea Roxas de sa valise. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur leur palier. Axel ouvrit la porte avec un soulagement immense et alla déposer leurs affaires dans la chambre de Roxas. Enfin, dans leur chambre, à présent. Quand il revint au salon, Roxas s'était déjà effondré dans le canapé. Axel le prit dans ses bras sans trop d'efforts et le porta jusqu'à leur lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et son t-shirt et se tourna vers la commode pour y trouver un pyjama. Deux bras s'attachèrent autour de sa taille et des lèvres commencèrent à lui picorer le dos. Axel sourit.

« Je croyais que t'étais crevé...

-Fallait pas commencer à me déshabiller... », souffla le blond sans s'arrêter.

Axel se retourna. Il souleva Roxas et l'assit sur la commode.

« T'es bien entreprenant, aujourd'hui..., chuchota t-il entre deux baisers.

-Ça se voit que tu t'es jamais vu en train de te battre... »

Le roux éclata de rire.

« A ce point ? »

Roxas lui mordilla la peau du cou.

« A ce point.

-Tu vas être fatigué, demain.

-Je commence à onze heures.

-Parfait. »

oOoOo

_Note pour plus tard : Ne jamais faire de ''choses'' avec Axel quand on travaille le lendemain matin. Même si on commence à onze heures._

oOoOo

Roxas n'aurait jamais cru que laver des assiettes puisse l'endormir. Bon d'accord, il n'y avait pas QUE le fait de laver des assiettes... Il rougit violemment en repensant à la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Axel.

« Eh gamin ! Active-toi, t'as encore du pain sur la planche !

-Oui, M'sieur Rude ! »

Son patron n'était pas tyrannique. Il était juste flippant. Genre armoire à glace qui devait faire quatre têtes de plus que lui. Ça n'était sûrement pas lui qui attirait autant de monde au restaurant. Plutôt la patronne. Enfin, les formes de la patronne. Roxas regarda discrètement vers la salle. Elle se déplaçait de tables en tables, plats et bols en équilibre sur les avant-bras, souriant à tous, échangeant un clin d'œil complice avec son mari... Il soupira.

« Tombe pas amoureux de M'dame Tifa, Roxy ! M'sieur Rudo t'encastrerait dans le four avant même que tu t'en sois rendu compte ! »

Roxas se tourna vers la jeune serveuse qui avait parlé.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi, Yuffie... Elle est trop vieille, t'façons...

-Hahaaa ! Mais si elle avait mon âge... »

Le blond fit gicler de l'eau de son évier d'une pichenette vers la petite brune.

« Heyy !

-Ça t'apprendra ! »

Yuffie lui tira la langue. Roxas sourit. Il se sentait bien à son travail – même s'il ne comptait pas faire ça toute sa vie – il se sentait bien avec Axel, le problème de Seifer était réglé... Peut-être qu'il allait vraiment pouvoir recommencer tranquillement sa vie, en fin de compte.

« Roxas ! »

Il sursauta et rattrapa un verre avant qu'il ne se brise au fond de l'évier. Il essuya précipitamment ses mains sur un torchon et se tourna.

« Euuh... Oui ?

-C'est la fin de ton service., lui fit Tifa avec un sourire.

-M... Mais M'sieur Rude a dit qu'il me restait du boulot... »

Sa patronne haussa les épaules et balaya l'air devant elle.

« T'occupe pas de ce qu'il dit, il se souvient jamais des horaires des gens de toutes façons... Bon aller, va t-en, y a un beau jeune homme qui t'attend à la porte de derrière ! »

_Hein ?_ Roxas alla se changer à toute vitesse dans la salle de repos. Il traversa les cuisines, faillit rentrer dans Yuffie qui se moqua de lui et atteignit enfin la porte.

Une silhouette noire était appuyée contre la porte du local à poubelle. Quelques mèches rouges dépassaient de la capuche, collées au visage par la pluie. Roxas secoua la tête en souriant.

« Tu vas attraper la mort en restant sous la pluie. »

La capuche bougea. Le visage d'Axel s'éclaira. Le roux lui tendit la main. Roxas l'attrapa.

« Tu sais, je peux rentrer tout seul, je ne me perds plus dans Lusio à présent...

-Dis-le tout de suite si t'es pas content de me voir, bougonna Axel.

-Idiot, rigola Roxas. Tu vas être malade, maintenant.

-Bah... Tu pourras jouer au docteur. »

oOoOo

_Note pour plus tard : Ne jamais dire à Axel qu'il va tomber malade si on veut éviter de devenir plus cramoisi qu'une canette de coca._

oOoOo

« Tu vois, j't'avais dit... »

Roxas était penché sur lui. Sauf que lui le voyait flou. Trente-neuf de fièvre aux dernières nouvelles. Son nez était complètement bouché, ses yeux pleuraient et sa tête tournait. Roxas lui posa une nouvelle compresse fraîche sur le front.

« T'es resté combien de temps sous dehors ?

-Une heure et demi..., ânonna le roux.

-Pourquoi t'es venu une heure et demi en avance ?

-Chavais pas quand tu finissais... »

Il toussa.

« T'es irrécupérable...

-Hé... En attendant tu joues au docteur...

-C'était pas à ce docteur-là que je voulais jouer...

-Obsédé...

-C'est toi qui a commencé.

-Même pas vrai... »

Axel s'endormait. Il ne comprenait plus grand chose de ce que lui disait Roxas et tous les sons lui parvenaient comme à travers de la ouate. Il sentit son blondinet le border et se fit recouvrir d'une couette jusqu'au cou. Il perçut Roxas s'éloigner du lit. La lumière s'éteignit.

« Hé, Rox..., fit-il dans un sursaut de lucidité. Désolé...

-De ?

-D'être malade... »

Il entendit Roxas rire doucement.

« T'en fais pas pour ça, tête d'épouvantail.

-Spèce de nabot... »

La porte se referma.

oOoOo

_Note pour plus tard : Ne jamais rester plus d'une heure sous la pluie. Même si c'est pour attendre Roxas. Après on est hors-circuit pendant une journée._

oOoOo

Roxas mit la cafetière en route. Il était encore tôt mais il n'arrivait plus à dormir. La veille, il avait hésité à aller dormir dans l'ancienne chambre d'Axel. Il n'était jamais rentré dedans. Et même s'il sortait désormais avec le roux, il ne voulait pas violer son intimité. Il avait donc échoué sur le canapé. D'où le réveil matinal.

Il observait les gouttes de café tomber une à une dans la carafe. Heureusement pour lui, il ne travaillait qu'au service du soir. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Fatigue. Et ce café qui ne coulait pas... Son regard se faisait de plus en plus sombre contre la cafetière, comme si la fusiller la ferait fonctionner plus rapidement. Sauf que la machine l'ignorait royalement. Il s'enveloppa dans son sweat – un d'Axel en vérité – et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il bâilla. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à la machine à café qui était plus que déterminée à le faire attendre. En désespoir de cause, Roxas se décolla du comptoir et alla rejoindre le malade dans sa chambre.

Axel dormait. Il n'avait plus de fièvre. Roxas se glissa entre les couvertures. Instinctivement, le bras d'Axel le ramena contre le rouquin. Le blond se rendormit.

oOoOo

_Note pour plus tard : Ne jamais dormir sur le canapé. Surtout si on a un mauvais karma avec la machine à café._

oOoOo

Quand Axel s'éveilla, la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut ''pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la gueule de bois...?'', puis il remarqua le propriétaire de la tignasse blonde qui dormait comme un bienheureux dans ses bras. Une odeur de café titillait ses narines et la seule chose qui avait toujours marché pour le remettre sur pied ses lendemains de cuite était la caféine. Il s'extirpa du lit avec mille précautions pour ne pas brusquer Roxas et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Bien dormi ?, demanda la voix de Reno.

-Pas mal, lui répondit Axel en le cherchant des yeux ; il le trouva à sa place habituelle, sur le frigo.

-Pourtant t'étais malade comme un chien.

-Ah ouais... Me disais aussi que j'avais pas bu hier soir...

-T'as dormi sans somnifère.

-Nan, j'avais mieux : de la fièvre. »

Le café commençait à lui éclaircir les idées. Il réfléchit un moment. On était samedi. Son regard s'éclaira. Il saisit une deuxième tasse dans le placard, la remplit de café qu'il prépara façon cappuccino, fit chauffer un croissant au micro-onde, le coupa en deux et le tartina de beurre, en prit un deuxième et le fourra à la confiture, versa du jus d'orange dans un verre et disposa le tout sur un plateau.

« T'fais quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je fais, fit Axel en avala ce qui lui restait dans sa mug.

-Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu le fais.

-Tu vas voir. »

Axel s'empara du plateau et retourna dans la chambre. Il déposa son butin sur la table de chevet, juste à côté de Roxas. Celui ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux, chatouillé par les effluves de croissant chaud et de cappuccino.

« Q...Quezispass...?, bafouilla le blond, les yeux pas vraiment en face des trous.

-Joyeux anniversaire, lui chuchota Axel.

-Gné...?

-On est samedi.

-Haa... Techniquement, faudrait plutôt fêter ça ce soir..., remarqua Roxas en s'adossant au mur.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça...

-Je bosseuuh...

-Pas toute la nuit, à ce que je sache...

-Tu veux me tuer... »

Axel lui adressa son fameux sourire en coin et lui déposa le plateau sur les genoux. Roxas en profita pour l'embrasser.

« T'es plus malade ?

-T'es déçu ?

-Ouais. J'aimais bien jouer au docteur.

-T'as pas dit ''pas à ce docteur-là'' ?

-Mince, moi qui espérais que tu t'en souviennes pas...

-Je me souviens toujours de ce genre de choses..., lui murmura Axel en se penchant un peu plus que lui, plus séducteur que jamais.

-Mm-mh... Laisse-moi petit-déjeuner, ça va être froid...

-On le réchauffera... »

oOoOo

_Note pour plus tard : Oublier les notes pour plus tard précédentes. Faire tout ce qu'elles disent de ne pas faire, c'est le meilleur moyen de passer deux journées formidables._

_

* * *

_

**_Ouais, je sais, ce chapitre est tout ce qu'il y a de plus inutile._**

**_Aucune avancée dans l'histoire, aucune intrigue, rien._**

**_J'avais envie de faire quelque chose de complètement léger pour une fois, surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai pas du tout la tête à écrire des choses graves, j'ai assez de cafard environnant pour ne pas en plus en créer._**

_**Désolée si vous vouliez de l'action, du suspens et du drama, faudra repasser.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même.  
**_


	14. La vieille du premier a dit merci

_**J'ai finalement décidé de ne pas me laisser abattre. Je me suis mis un grand coup de pied au cul (Reno a aidé, aussi) et je me suis remise au boulot.**_

_**Voici donc le quatorzième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**_

* * *

« Dis, tu comptes te lever un jour ? », fit Roxas à l'amoncellement de couvertures.

L'amoncellement en question grogna. Bougea un peu. Puis resta totalement immobile. Les épaules de Roxas s'affaissèrent.

« Axeeeel..., soupira t-il.

-Mhgn... C'trop tôt...

-Il est midi, Axel.

-C'bien c'que j'dis... »

Un bras émergea du tas de coussins. Il tâtonna un peu dans le vide, à l'aveuglette. Quand il rencontra le bras du blond, il s'en saisit et le tira vers le lit. Roxas s'affala sur le rouquin qui le ceintura et le retint contre lui.

« Je dois aller bosser, Axel. »

Il avait l'impression de parler à un gosse.

« Reste avec moi...

-Je peux pas, tu le sais très bien...

-S'teuplé... »

Un gosse de cinq ans.

« J'ai besoin de ce job, Axel. Ils ont beau être sympa, ils vont pas me garder si je n'y vais pas.

-Tpa bzin dbser...

-Tu pourrais sortir la tête de l'oreiller quand tu parles ? »

Une tête rouge émergea. Entre les mèches, les yeux d'Axel ne s'habituaient pas à la lumière.

« J'disais, t'as pas besoin de bosser. »

Devant le sourcil haussé de Roxas, il ajouta :

« J'gagne assez d'argent pour deux.

-Et la fac ? C'est toi qui va me la payer peut-être ?

-Ça peut s'arranger... »

Roxas se leva.

« J'vais bosser. Appelle-moi quand tu seras redescendu sur Terre. »

Puis il quitta la pièce.

« Eh ? Roxy, t'es en colère ?, fit Axel en se redressant dans le lit.

-A ton avis ?, lança le blond de l'autre bout de l'appartement.

-Euuuh, oui ?

-Bingo !

-Euuuh, pourquoi ?

-Devine ! »

La porte claqua. Le silence revint. Axel ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était quand même pas le fait qu'il voulait lui payer la fac qui l'avait énervé ? Axel ramena ses cheveux en arrière et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes sur la table de chevet.

« Reno ? J'ai besoin de toi, mec.

-J'ai pas plus d'idées que toi, frangin., déclara platement l'autre roux du haut de l'armoire.

-Tu crois que ça lui plaît de travailler là-bas ? »

Reno haussa les épaules.

« Ben, il rencontre des gens, il voit plein de monde...

-Brrr... Rien que d'y penser, ça me fout des frissons...

-Tout le monde n'est pas asocial comme toi, mon pote. Et puis il y a ses collègues. Ce sont des gens différents de nous, Zex', Dem' et les autres, c'est autre chose.

-Tu vois que t'as des idées. »

Reno lui tira la langue. Axel haussa les épaules avec amusement. Il coinça sa clope entre ses lèvres et se décida à se lever. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua le tremblement de ses mains. Il exhala doucement la fumée. Finalement, c'était une chance que Roxas soit parti au restaurant. Il y avait encore trop de choses qu'il lui cachait. Il enfila un bas de pyjama, s'attacha les cheveux dans la nuque et prit la direction de la salle de bains.

« J'pense aussi que ça doit lui plaire l'idée qu'il ne devra qu'à lui le fait d'être allé à la fac. »

Axel sursauta. Même si Reno était une création de son esprit malade, il arrivait quand même à le surprendre.

« Tu réfléchis encore à ça ?, s'amusa Axel en comptant le nombre de comprimés qu'il avait dans la paume. Quatre, cinq...

-C'est un des avantages du dédoublement de personnalité simultané, pendant que tu te prends la tête parce que t'es en manque, je réfléchis au pourquoi de la colère de ton cher blondinet.

-Tu m'épates, fit Axel, indifférent. Et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas à cause du manque que je tremble, c'est parce que les calmants nerveux ne font plus effet. »

Il avala sa demi-douzaine de pilules.

« Je suis clean depuis plus de deux ans, ne l'oublie pas.

-Toi, ne l'oublie pas., fit Reno, plus sérieux que jamais. Tu as encore de la méthadone dans ce placard. »

Il pointait un flacon derrière Axel.

« C'est un médicament. Un substitut. Au cas où.

-''Au cas où'' après deux ans, Axel ?

-Écoute Reno, tu m'emmerdes, ok ? J'ai pas eu besoin de remplacer cette putain d'héro par cette putain de méthadone depuis que Riku m'a sevré, compris ? Alors arrête de me prendre la tête là-dessus. »

Reno leva les mains, un air innocent sur le visage.

« Je ne suis que le fruit de ta maladie, frangin. Je dis tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas. Quand je te prends la tête, c'est que tu te prends la tête tout seul.

-Bordel, ta gueule... »

Il savait que Reno avait raison. Pourquoi gardait-il encore ce substitut d'héroïne ? Il n'y avait plus touché depuis la cure de désintoxication que lui avait fait suivre Riku avant de le faire admettre dans la société. Au cas où... C'était quoi en fait ? Son filet de secours ? La bouée si jamais il était tenté à un moment ou à un autre ? _Putain... Je suis juste complètement flippé à l'idée de pas avoir de béquille..._ Axel avala ses autres gélules tout en fixant le flacon de méthadone. Après quelques longues minutes à fusiller la bouteille de verre marron, il l'attrapa et en vida le contenu dans le lavabo. Puis il la balança dans la poubelle.

« T'es content ?

-Autant que toi. »

Axel s'alluma une autre cigarette. Il fumait trop, il le savait. _C'est un autre problème._ Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'important était que Roxas ne soit plus énervé contre lui. _Commencer par nettoyer un peu l'appartement._

« Dis, Reno ?

-Oui ?

-Tu voudrais pas te matérialiser, genre là maintenant tout de suite, et m'aider à ranger la maison ?

-J'adore tes blagues, tu sais. »

oOoOo

Pourquoi ça l'avait autant énervé qu'Axel lui propose de lui payer l'université ? D'accord, ça partait d'une bonne intention, celle de lui permettre d'arrêter de bosser au restaurant, donc d'être plus souvent ensemble et ensuite celle de lui permettre de suivre le cursus universitaire dont il avait envie. Mais il avait quand même sa fierté. Il n'allait pas non plus se faire entretenir, manquait plus que ça, tiens ! Après avoir été à la botte d'un enfoiré pendant huit mois, il s'en passerait, merci. Et puis il aimait bien le restaurant. Il voyait d'autres personnes que le triangle Axel-Zexion-Demyx. Il ne voulait plus être enfermé.

« ...uhouuu ? »

Roxas sursauta. Yuffie claquait des doigts à côté de ses oreilles.

« Quoi ?

-J'vérifiais si t'étais vivant. T'avais les yeux complètement vides, on aurait dit un mort-vivant.

-Merci, Yuf', ça fait plaisir...

-Ça va pas ?

-Si, si. »

La jeune fille se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

« Raconte.

-De quoi ?

-Ben ce qu'il se passe, banane !, fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Mais rien, j't'ai dit. Y a des plats qui attendent, tu vas te faire engueuler. »

Elle s'éloigna en pointant ses yeux puis les siens à lui, pour lui dire ''ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte.'' Il haussa les épaules et retourna à sa vaisselle.

oOoOo

Son portable sonna. _C'est Roxas, c'est Roxas, c'est Roxas, c'est..._

« Larxène, fit Axel, plus blasé que jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Axel ! Je vais bien, c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter, merci. Et toi comment tu vas ?, enchaîna la blonde, ironiquement.

-Larx...

-Oui, oui, bon... C'était juste pour te féliciter.

-De ?

-D'être revenu dans les petits papiers des huiles grâce à ton boulot niquel chrome à Lowbast.

-Ah.

-Et pour te prévenir que tes vacances s'achèvent demain.

-Soir ?

-Matin. Je t'ai envoyé un dossier par mail. Faut que ça soit fait demain.

-Mais je croyais que j'étais excusé ?

-Justement. C'est important, donc il leur faut le meilleur. Appelle-moi si t'as des questions. »

La blonde raccrocha. Axel pesta. S'ils l'envoyaient encore à Pétaouchnok, il allait... Il allait faire quoi d'ailleurs ? Il ne pouvait rien contre eux. _Putain. _Il alla chercher son ordinateur dans son ancienne chambre. Deux mails en attente sur sa boîte professionnelle et... un mail sur sa boîte privée ? A tous les coups, c'était un spam, personne ne lui écrivait sur cette adresse-là. Il alla directement voir le dossier que Larxène avait constitué. Avec elle, il pouvait être sûr que les informations seraient fiables : c'était une des meilleurs agents d'espionnage et de recherche dont la société disposait. _Voyons qu'elle sera cette mission ''super-importante-nécessitant-leur-meilleur-assassin''._

oOoOo

Personne ne l'attendait. Il était un peu déçu. Connaissant Axel, il pensait qu'il serait venu le chercher pour s'excuser. Pourtant l'arrière-cours était déserte. Roxas soupira. Il avait peut-être exagéré, le matin. Il ajusta son sac à dos sur l'épaule et prit le chemin de l'appartement. Il commençait à connaître Lusio à présent et bien qu'elle soit complètement différente de Twitown, il l'aimait bien. Il passa devant le campus de l'université. En cette fin d'après-midi, plusieurs groupes d'étudiants discutaient assis dans l'herbe, aux tables de pique-nique ou sur les murets. Il pensa à Hayner, Pence et Olette. Ils devaient faire la même chose, à Island. _Faudrait que je leur téléphone. Et que j'aille les voir, la prochaine fois que je prends des congés. _Il songea à Axel. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'il vienne avec lui. Si Hayner apprenait qu'il était de nouveau en couple, il s'énerverait et lui dirait quelque chose comme ''t'as pas assez souffert comme ça ? Faut que tu recommences même pas un mois après ?''. Très peu pour lui. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il ne connaissait pourtant pas beaucoup de monde, à Lusio. Il se retourna. Le garçon qui l'avait aidé au supermarché, un peu plus d'une semaine en arrière, lui faisait de grands signes de la main.

« Roxaaaas !

-Salut, euuh... Sora. »

Le brun lui fit un gigantesque sourire, heureux que l'on se souvienne de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

-Je rentre de mon boulot. Euh, et toi ?

-Je sors de la fac.

-Ah. »

Roxas l'envia.

« Ton ami y est aussi ?

-Mon ami ?

-Le type aux cheveux gris.

-Ah ! Riku ! Non, il sort pas souvent de chez nous, il travaille par internet.

-Ah, okay...

-Et toi, l'épouvantail, il bosse avec toi ? »

Roxas esquissa un sourire.

« Non. Il... »

Il s'arrêta. Au fond, il ne savait même pas ce que faisait Axel.

« Il glande toute la journée., finit-il et Sora éclata de rire.

-T'habites par ici ?

-Deux-trois blocs plus loin. Et toi ?

-Quatre-cinq. »

Ce Sora était marrant. Il ne prenait pas la tête. _Lui, au moins_. Roxas regretta immédiatement ses pensées. Axel n'était pas prise de tête. Il était, comme aurait dit Demyx, ''space mais pas méchant''. C'était injuste de s'énerver contre lui pour rien. Et de toutes façons, qui connaissait quelqu'un à cent pour cent ?

oOoOo

Axel regarda l'heure et jura. Il avait loupé l'heure de sortie de Roxas. Il décida d'aller à sa rencontre, il connaissait le chemin que le blond empruntait chaque jour. Il ferma son ordinateur, enfila sa veste et sortit. Il croisa un des habitants de l'immeuble dans l'escalier.

« Salut, Léon ! »

Le dénommé Léon lui répondit par un signe de tête. Il était un peu plus âgé que lui et ne parlait pas beaucoup, à l'inverse de sa colocataire, Aerith. Axel sauta les dernières marches et déboula sur le trottoir.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il aperçut sa tête blonde préférée. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'il était accompagné. Roxas croisa son regard. Il lui fit un minuscule sourire. Axel avait l'impression qu'il lui disait ''oui oui, je t'ai vu, mais je fais style que non, tu vois je suis en pleine conversation avec un de mes amis...''. Plus il se rapprochait, plus la tête du brun qui parlait avec Roxas lui disait quelque chose. Axel fouillait sa mémoire à toute vitesse. C'est quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux qu'il se souvînt. Le métro. C'était le garçon que Riku attendait sur le quai du métro.

oOoOo

Alors comme ça, il était venu à sa rencontre ? Roxas aurait bien aimé être sarcastique mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas. Surtout pas quand il se souvenait de l'attitude d'Axel face à Seifer. Mais bon, le rendre un peu jaloux et lui montrer qu'il avait d'autres amis ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, si ? L'expression d'Axel changea quand il détailla Sora. _Ils se connaissent ?_

« Ça va, Axel ?

-Hein ? Ah, euh, oui, oui. Désolé, je voulais venir plus tôt, mais je bossais... »

Sora se tourna vers Roxas, l'air moqueur.

« Ben alors ? J'croyais qu'il faisait que glander ? »

Roxas rougit. Axel le fixa, faussement indigné.

« Comment ça, je glande ? »

oOoOo

Le rouge monta de plus belle à ses joues. Axel sourit, fier de son effet. Le blond se triturait les cheveux.

« Façon d'parler, grommela t-il.

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit, hein !, rigola Sora. Bon, aller, je vous laisse, Riku m'attend !

-Ok, euh, à plus. Bonne soirée. »

Axel se mordait la lèvre. Alors comme ça, ils étaient restés en ville ? Riku était complètement inconscient ou quoi ? Roxas, remis de ses émotions, le dévisageait.

« T'es sûr que ça va ?

-Ouais. », souffla le roux.

oOoOo

Roxas haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Tu le connais ?

-Non, non.

-Ah.

-On rentre ? »

Il acquiesça. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Enfin, si, un peu quand même, mais bon, si Axel ne voulait pas en parler...

« Alors comme ça, tu bossais ?, reprit-il, taquin.

-Eh oui. Je reprends le boulot demain.

-Ah. »

Roxas était déçu. Bon d'accord, c'était lui qui s'était énervé le matin-même, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui.

« Dis, au fait...

-Oui ?, lui répondit Axel en ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble.

-C'est quoi, ton job ? »

Le roux se décala pour laisser sortir la vieille du premier, les yeux rivés sur la poignée de la porte.

oOoOo

Il se sentait piégé. Roxas avait posé la question. Et de façon on ne peut plus sérieuse, en plus ! _Merde, Reno ! Je fais quoi ? « Tu lui dis la vérité ? » Je peux pas ! Je veux pas le mettre en danger ! « Tu fais diversion ? » Comment ? « Je sais pas, moi ! » _La voix de Roxas rompit son échange télépathique.

« Axel ? »

Il reporta son attention sur le blond. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et commencèrent à gravir les six étages en silence.

« Axel ?, répéta Roxas avec plus d'insistance.

-Je t'explique à l'appart'. », fit Axel sans se retourner.

oOoOo

_C'est quoi ce délire ?_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'une question aussi innocente que celle-là le mettait dans un état pareil ? C'était quoi ? Un agent secret ? Un dangereux criminel recherché par Interpol ?

Ils entrèrent dans leur appartement, toujours en silence. Roxas alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre tandis qu'Axel s'asseyait sur le canapé. Quand il revînt dans le salon, le roux se prenait la tête dans les mains. Roxas s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé.

« Je peux pas te dire beaucoup de choses., commença Axel, les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

-Co-Comment ça ?, fit Roxas, nerveux.

-Ça te mettrait en danger.

-Ah, ok... Ça fait très réplique de film de superhéros, ça tu sais. »

Il espérait détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais Axel lui lança un regard désespéré.

« Je... Je travaille pour... »

Axel se triturait les mains.

« Pour une organisation... Et... »

Nouvelle pause. Il se massa la nuque. Roxas voyait qu'il en coûtait à Axel de lui expliquer. Il quitta le fauteuil. Axel leva la tête vers lui, paniqué.

« C'est bon. N'en dis pas plus. Tant que tu es là, que tu restes le même, avec moi, ça ne fait rien. Je ne veux pas savoir, je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu es Axel. C'est tout. »

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà.**_

_**Je bosse déjà sur le quinzième et je compte avancer rapidement, j'ai plein d'idées. Même si le bac est bientôt là. ^^**_

_**J'ai une question pour vous : Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver prochainement dans **_**Puisque la folie te guette **_**? **_

_**J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez ! =D**_


	15. Apprendre à se taire

_**HEyy ! Merci à tous d'avoir joué le jeu de "que va t-il se passer dans cette fic à l'auteure complètement barrée ?" **_

_**Certaines personnes se sont approchées du futur proche, d'autre du futur trèèèès lointain... Et y en a, ça aurait pu être sympa mais pas dans cette histoire-là.**_

_**Bref, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse lire tranquilles !** (dans ce chapitre, introduction d'un troisième personnage à la narration... x})_

* * *

Il faisait sombre. La forêt était épaisse et les arbres, hauts, ne laissaient presque pas passer la lumière. Les feuilles mortes craquaient légèrement sous les pas mesurés du chasseur. Ne pas se faire remarquer. Ne pas effrayer la bête. L'homme en treillis kaki mit son fusil en joue. Il avait repéré son gibier.

Axel aussi. Le chasseur était en contre-bas de sa position. Il s'approchait pas à pas du cerf. Axel le suivit sans un bruit.

Les directives de ses supérieurs étaient claires : faire passer ça pour un accident de chasse. Quand il avait lu la phrase dans le mail de Larxène, il avait ri. Voilà pourquoi il voulait ''le meilleur''. Ou plutôt, le plus polyvalent. Le roux maniait toutes les armes, bien qu'il eut une préférence pour les armes blanches, de proximité. Enfin, avait eut, car depuis qu'il avait rencontré Roxas, il préférait éviter d'être face à ses victimes. Sa carapace se fissurait petit à petit, il en était bien conscient. Rien que la façon dont Roxas l'avait regardé quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait pour la journée lui avait donné envie de ne plus obéir aveuglément aux ordres. Mais le blond n'avait rien dit. Il savait tout sans rien savoir réellement.

Axel ajusta sa prise sur son fusil de chasse amélioré – silencieux, viseur, portée plus longue, tout l'arsenal du sniper en plus – et plaça le gros bonhomme rougeaud en tenue camouflage au centre de sa cible. La balle fila pour aller se loger dans la tempe de sa victime. Il s'effondra dans froissement de feuilles mortes. Le cerf leva à peine la tête. Axel ramassa sa douille et se releva. Il quitta sa position et sortit du bois. Dès que son téléphone afficha du réseau, il contacta Xaldin, le responsable des suites – l'après-vente de leur société si on pouvait dire – pour l'informer de l'emplacement du corps. Une équipe spécialisée serait déléguée sur place et une fois de plus, l'équipe inventerait une belle histoire pour faire pleurer la veuve sans qu'elle se pose de question. La société était loin d'être composée d'enfants de cœur.

Axel gagna sa voiture de location, se changea, rangea son arme et prit la direction de la ville. Il espérait avoir un train assez rapidement, pour être à Lusio en fin d'après-midi. La gare de Derland était déserte, à part un guichetier qui s'ennuyait ferme. Axel alla le réveiller un peu. L'homme était mou, lent, apathique, ce qui agaça vite le roux. L'employé regardait paresseusement les grilles de routes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lui apprit que le prochain train pour Lusio passerait dans une bonne heure. Axel soupira. Il alla s'asseoir sur le quai. Une voix mécanique annonça une arrivée en provenance de Canyon Cosmos. L'image de Saïx lui sauta aux yeux. C'était là où il lui avait dit d'aller... Axel espérait que son ancien ami ait suivi ses conseils. Puis il pensa à Riku, qui habitait désormais à deux pas de chez lui. Et à une dizaine du siège de la société... Mais à quoi pensait son ex-mentor ? Il pria silencieusement pour que Roxas ne se rapproche pas trop de Sora. Il pourrait apprendre des choses pas vraiment dans son intérêt...

oOoOo

Roxas avait fini son service du midi. Il rentra chez lui avec l'idée de bosser les concours d'entrée de l'université. En passant devant le campus, il vit Sora, en train de manger avec une rousse qui lui parut familière. Il plissa un peu les yeux. C'était Kairi. La fille qu'il avait embrassée pour rendre Axel jaloux. Il leur fit un signe de la main. Les étudiants lui répondirent par un grand sourire. Il avait hâte de pouvoir à son tour faire partie de la fac. Même si cela impliquait qu'il voie moins souvent Axel. _De toute façon, pour ce que moi je le vois quand il est pas en vacances..._ Le roux était reparti le matin à l'autre bout du pays. Roxas n'avait pas posé de question. Il se repassait en boucle leur conversation de la veille. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire à Axel que son boulot n'avait pas d'importance ? D'accord, son amant était visiblement déchiré intérieurement mais lui, il était dévoré par la curiosité ! Pour la énième fois depuis qu'Axel était reparti travailler, il s'efforça d'oublier ses mauvaises pensées. Il gravit les six étages rapidement – il commençait à s'y faire – et, une fois arrivé à leur appartement, fila prendre une douche. Il avait l'impression de sentir le liquide vaisselle à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Quand il eut les mains pleines de shampooing, son pouce le lança. Il remarqua une écorchure sur l'articulation, le genre de truc minuscule mais qui fait vachement mal. Une fois habillé, il chercha un pansement. Alors qu'il mettait l'emballage dans la poubelle, une certaine bouteille marron attira son attention. Il se pencha un peu plus et la sortit de la corbeille.

« Méthadone, pensa Roxas tout haut. A quoi ça peut bien servir, ce truc ? »

Il commença par se dire que ça devait être un des médicaments habituels d'Axel, mais quelque chose l'intriguait. Il lui semblait connaître le produit. Agacé de ne pas remettre le doigt dessus, il se connecta à Internet. Tapa méthadone dans la barre de recherche. Et commença à lire les résultats.

oOoOo

Le train avait fini par se montrer. Et avait fini par arriver à la gare de Lusio. Axel envoya un sms à Roxas pour le prévenir qu'il rentrait. Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas énormément, le blond devait travailler ou son portable ne devait pas être à côté de lui. Axel espérait que le métro ne serait pas blindé. Peine perdue. Cette fois au moins, il n'y croisa pas Riku. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de l'immeuble et déboula dans chez lui avec un ''Roxyyyy ! Chui làààà !'' plus discret tu meurs. Il reçu un vague ''je suis dans la chambre'' en guise de réponse. Axel alla déposer ses sacs dans son ancienne chambre et rejoignit Roxas. Le blond révisait ses cours de préparation. Des dizaines de polycopiés étaient étalés sur la couette. Axel grimpa à côté de lui.

« Tu t'en sors ?

-Ouais, ouais... Bien ta journée ?, fit le blond sans lever la tête de ses cours.

-Et la tienne ?

-Normale. J'ai croisé Sora et Kairi.

-Ils vont bien ?

-Tranquille. »

Voyant que son compagnon n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder, Axel sauta du lit et alla à la salle de bain. A peine en avait-il franchi le seuil qu'il remarqua la tache marron sur le lavabo blanc. Le flacon de méthadone. Axel le prit. Retourna lentement à la chambre. Hésita.

« Rox... Cette bouteille était dans la poubelle... Pourquoi je l'ai trouvée sur le lavabo ? »

Roxas leva la tête vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?, lui demanda t-il. Axel ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux.

-A propos de quoi...?

-Que tu es un drogué.

-Ex-drogué !

-Peu importe. Pourquoi ?

-Comment ça ''peu importe'' ?, s'emporta Axel. Il y a une grosse différence, Roxas !

-On s'en fout ! Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?

-Parce que tu crois que c'est simple ? Tu voulais que je te le dise quand ? Comment ?

-J'en sais rien, mais t'aurais dû me le dire !

-Oh, ouais, je vois, genre j'aurais dû venir te voir et te faire ''au fait, mon chéri, faut que je te prévienne, j'étais drogué à l'héroïne avant. Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? Riz ou légumes avec le poisson ?'' »

Roxas resta silencieux au milieu de ses photocopies. Il ne le regardait plus en face. Axel était presque essoufflé de s'être énervé comme ça. Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il lança le flacon avec tant de rage qu'il explosa en mille morceaux dans la poubelle. Il s'ébouillanta presque et ressortit de sa douche avec des plaques rouges sur tout le corps. Il ne retourna pas dans leur chambre, préférant la solitude de celle qu'il occupait auparavant. Il ferma la porte à double tour, dégagea les affaires qui encombraient le lit et s'étala à plat dos sur le matelas, ses poings fermés sur les yeux. _Merde, merde, merde, merde..._ Reno demeurait invisible. Axel voulait être seul, complètement seul.

oOoOo

Il était allé trop loin. Il s'en rendait compte, la tempête passée. Roxas s'en voulait. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'extérieur. Il pensa à Yuffie. Et puis non, il ne se voyait pas lui parler. Une tête brune ébouriffée lui sauta aux yeux. Sora. Il hésita. Après tout, il ne se connaissait presque pas... Il empoigna son portable. Il avait envie de parler à Sora.

oOoOo

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Il n'en savait rien. Il lui semblait qu'il avait passé des heures allongé sur son vieux matelas à tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il se releva sur le coude, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Il déverrouilla sa porte. Toujours aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. Il parcourut l'appartement. Aucune trace du blond. _Normalement, c'était à moi de me barrer... C'est moi qui m'en suis pris plein la gueule, là..._ Il piocha un paquet de chips dans le placard et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il relut les instructions pour son opération du lendemain. Pour une fois que ça se passait sur place, à Lusio, il n'était même pas foutu d'être en bons termes avec Roxas... En même temps, c'était Roxas qui avait abusé. Comme si c'était facile d'avouer son passé de junkie à son copain...

oOoOo

Sora avait insisté pour que Roxas passe chez lui. Il lui avait assuré que ça ne posait aucun problème à Riku et que ça lui faisait plaisir que le blond veuille lui parler d'une chose importante. Et si la situation était vraiment compliquée, Riku savait toujours proférer les bons conseils. Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon du duplex du couple, eux sur le canapé, lui dans un fauteuil. Il leur avait expliqué sa découverte du début d'après-midi, sa réaction, leur dispute, l'attitude d'Axel. Le front de Riku s'était plissé à la mention de méthadone.

« Tu sais, Roxas, commença t-il, c'est très dur pour un ancien drogué de reparler de son passé à quelqu'un. Généralement, il préfère oublier cette partie de sa vie, il en a honte et fait tout pour s'en détacher.

-S'il voulait s'en détacher alors pourquoi continuer à prendre de la méthadone ?

-Il t'a dit qu'il en avait pris ?, fit Riku, un peu sèchement.

-N-non...

-Pendant les cures de désintoxication, si on est trop en manque, on peut nous donner de la méthadone pour atténuer les crampes d'estomac, les tremblements, etc. Une fois sevrés, certains ex-junkies en gardent au cas où. Je pense que c'est le cas d'Axel.

-Alors pourquoi la bouteille était vide ?

-Soit il a été en contact avec de l'héro récemment et a ressenti des symptômes de manque, soit il a décidé de tirer un trait définitif sur son passé en vidant la bouteille et en la jetant. Je pencherai plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse. »

Plus Riku parlait, plus Roxas avait la désagréable sensation qu'il connaissait Axel. Peut-être étaient-ils amis ? Ou anciens amis, puisque Riku faisait comme s'il ignorait de qui ils parlaient.

« Un problème ? », fit Sora devant l'air préoccupé de Roxas.

Le blond releva la tête et fixa Riku droit dans les yeux. Il devait savoir. L'aîné le vrilla à son tour, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

« Riku. Est-ce que tu connais Axel ? »

Le regard de Sora alla de l'un à l'autre. Celui de Riku se fit plus dur. Roxas ne cilla pas. Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Enfin, Riku détourna les yeux et soupira.

« Oui.

-Hein ?, s'écria Sora.

-C'est... compliqué. On s'est rencontrés à Lowbast il y a deux ans, quand il se droguait encore.

-A Lowbast ?, s'écria cette fois Roxas.

-Sa ville natale. »

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu en parler...

« Il habitait dans un squat avec d'autres jeunes comme lui. J'ai réussi à en faire sortir deux. Lui et son meilleur ami.

-Zexion ?

-Non, Isa. »

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Il n'en avait jamais entendu de mention à cet Isa. Riku continua.

« On est partis de Lowbast. Je m'en suis occupé quelques temps et ensuite, ils sont entrés en cure de désintoxication. Ils voulaient s'en sortir. Une fois sûr qu'ils étaient clean, je les ai aidé à trouver du travail.

-Faudrait que tu viennes à la maison, un de ces jours ! Axel serait super content de te revoir ! »

Riku eut un rire sans joie.

« Je ne pense pas...

-Pourquoi ?, s'étonna Sora. T'es quand même le type qui lui a permis de sortir de la merde !

-Un an après, Isa a disparu. Je suis parti à sa recherche. Je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé. Je me sentais responsable. Il avait sûrement replongé. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de faire face à Axel après ça et j'ai préféré disparaître à mon tour. »

Sora lui serra la main.

oOoOo

Ça n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire tout ce qui s'était réellement passé. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait eu l'autorisation de s'en occuper uniquement s'ils entraient ensuite dans la société, qu'Isa avait déserté car il ne supportait pas l'idée de devenir un pantin, qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de le traquer et de le tuer, comme tous les déserteurs, qu'il l'avait retrouvé mais n'avait pas pu l'abattre, qu'il avait été profondément marqué par tout ce que lui avait dit Isa cette nuit-là, que tous les reproches dont il l'avait accablé le torturaient encore aujourd'hui, qu'après avoir simulé son meurtre, il l'avait aidé à s'enfuir et qu'il avait fini par déserté lui aussi, incapable d'effacer ce que lui avait dit son ancien protégé, abandonnant Axel aux mains de ses supérieurs. Il ne pouvait pas, parce que Sora ne devait pas apprendre qui il avait été et que Roxas ne devait sûrement pas être au courant des activités d'Axel. Alors il avait remanié l'histoire.

Et Sora lui tenait la main, dans toute la gentillesse et l'innocence qui le caractérisait. Riku se mordit la lèvre. Il se haïssait de lui cacher la vérité ainsi. Il essayait de se consoler en se disant que c'était pour son bien, pour le protéger. Il était quand même rongé par les remords.

Roxas se leva.

« Merci, Riku. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je vais rentrer.

-Bon courage, avec Axel. », lui lança Sora.

Le blond répondit par un sourire. Puis ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Le brun le regarda sans une once de reproche.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça., remarqua t-il.

-Comme je l'ai dit, les ex-drogués préfèrent oublier cette partie de leur vie. Ils en ont honte. Pour moi, c'est la même chose. J'ai encore honte. »

Sora le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte », lui murmura t-il.

Il se cramponna à son sweat. Une larme perla au coin de son œil.

oOoOo

Roxas ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il aperçut la masse rouge des cheveux d'Axel dépasser de l'accoudoir du canapé. Il se faufila silencieusement jusqu'au coin salon. Axel dormait. Roxas s'agenouilla devant lui et s'accouda au bord du canapé. Il le regarda somnoler. Le silence de l'appartement n'était meublé que par le ronflement discret de l'ordinateur du roux. Roxas promena sa main dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Il lissa une mèche entre ses doigts. Puis l'enroula sans vraiment y penser autour de son index. Il sursauta quand la main d'Axel se referma doucement sur son poignet.

oOoOo

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit quand il vit la mine soucieuse du blond.

« Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?, demanda t-il du murmure enroué de ceux qui se réveillent.

-Je suis désolé, Axel., lui répondit Roxas d'une voix faible, presque brisée.

-Moi aussi. »

Il l'attira contre lui. Le blond nicha son visage dans son cou.

« J'aurais pas dû m'énerver... Pardon... Riku m'a tout raconté... »

* * *

_**Roxas, ou "j'aurais peut-être encore dû fermer ma gueule cette fois-ci..."**_

_**Peut-être, hein, après moi je dis ça, je dis rien... x)**_

_**Lalalaaaa...** (alors, vous en avez pensez quoi de Rikuuuuu ? ^^)_


	16. Oui, maîîîîîître

_**Pour ce chapitre, j'annonce un changement de catégorie !**_

_**Et oui, la mention "humor" disparaît car elle ne va plus être autant valable qu'avant. **_**Puisque la folie te guette**_** passe donc en 'general' sauf si vous avez une meilleure idée. :)**_

* * *

« Pardon ? », fit Axel, figé de stupeur, de panique et de colère.

Les mots de Roxas résonnaient sous son crâne mais il refusait d'en comprendre le sens. Il rejetait en bloc l'idée-même que le blond puisse être au courant de vraiment tout.

« J-J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un...

-Et t'as trouvé personne d'autre que Riku ? », siffla Axel, venimeux.

Choqué, Roxas se recula un peu pour pouvoir lui faire face. Le roux était une statue. La colère et la déception se lisaient dans ses yeux.

« Comment t'as su que je le connaissais ?

-C-C'est au fil de la conversation, j'avais l'impression que...

-Que quoi ?, le coupa le roux en se levant. Et puis en fait, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous. Tu voulais tout savoir de moi ? Eh bien bravo tu sais tout ! T'es content maintenant ?

-Axel, c'est pas ça du tout !

-Ah ouais ? Alors vas-y explique ! Tu voulais un garde du corps pour te débarrasser du vilain Seifer ? Et quand t'as vu que Monsieur Muscle n'était pas mal foutu, t'as décidé de te le taper dans la foulée, pour joindre l'utile à l'agréable ? Tu fais ton innocent, ton naïf, mais en fait t'es une sacrée saloperie ! »

Les yeux d'Axel étincelaient de fureur. Roxas accusait les coups sans broncher, il savait que son compagnon ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, mais chaque parole lui faisait mal. Il souffrait qu'Axel puisse proférer des choses pareilles. En même temps, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui cacher pour se mettre dans une telle colère. Évidemment, il n'aurait pas dû dire que Riku lui avait tout raconté, mais les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il en prenne conscience.

« T'as fini ?, jeta t-il une fois que le roux eut fini de crier.

-Q...

-Non, tais-toi. Pour commencer, je ne suis pas allé enquêter sur toi. Je me sentais mal après qu'on s'est engueulés et j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Sora m'a dit de passer chez eux. Au départ, je voulais juste me changer les idées, mais comme ils ont vu que j'allais pas bien, ils m'ont demandé ce qu'il se passait. Je leur ai expliqué, Riku a commencé à me parler des anciens drogués et au fur à mesure qu'il parlait, j'avais l'impression qu'il savait très exactement de qui il parlait. Alors je lui ai demandé s'il te connaissait. Il m'a résumé votre histoire. »

Axel se laissa tomber sur le canapé, presque tremblant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?, fit-il d'une voix brisée. Répète-moi mot pour mot ce qu'il t'a raconté. »

Roxas s'exécuta. Axel écouta son récit sans sourciller. Quand il se rendit compte que Riku avait réarrangé la vérité, il commença à se détendre. Un rire amer lui échappa quand son amant lui répéta les raisons du départ de son mentor. _Il a bien arrangé la vérité, ce salaud... « D'un côté, il aurait dit la vérité, c'est pas sûr que Roxas serait revenu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »_

« Excuse-moi, murmura t-il.

-Non, c'est de ma faute, répliqua le blond.

-Il y a..., commença Axel. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire. Pour ton bien. », termina t-il dans un souffle.

Roxas acquiesça et quitta le canapé.

« Tu vas où ?

-Un bain à deux, ça te dit ? »

Axel sourit faiblement, encore éprouvé par leur dispute. Roxas lui tendait la main. Il la prit et se releva à son tour. Oui, il voulait juste profiter de la présence de Roxas. Il ne voulait pas penser à Riku, à son passé, à l'organisation, à Isa ou à sa mission du lendemain. Il voulait juste penser à son blond et à rien d'autre. Cependant, il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui quand Roxas lui fit son immense sourire. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de le rendre heureux. Mais en contrepartie, son écorce de froideur et d'indifférence se craquelait de plus en plus rapidement. Bientôt, il ne serait plus aussi efficace sur le terrain. La société chercherait à savoir pourquoi. Ils enquêteraient sur lui. Et, furieux de voir leur meilleur pion se faire humaniser par une bouille blonde, ils lui ordonneraient de le quitter, le prendraient en otage pour avoir un moyen de pression, placeraient un contrat sur sa tête, le feraient rentrer de force dans l'organisation ou lui demanderaient tout simplement de l'assassiner. Il envia Zexion et Demyx, qui s'étaient rencontrés au sein de la société. Pas de problème pour eux. Seulement pour lui, Roxas était un civil. Un civil qui lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il avait un cœur. Le pire défaut selon les huiles.

Roxas le fit revenir à la réalité en lui embrassant légèrement la mâchoire.

« Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Il voulait juste oublier la merde incroyable dans laquelle il était. Il enferma Roxas dans ses bras et le serra, contre sa poitrine, de toutes ses forces. Il sembla au blond qu'Axel s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Leur étreinte avait un parfum de désespoir.

« Je voudrais tant te dire..., chuchotait Axel dans son cou. Je voudrais tellement ne plus rien te cacher... Je...

-Chh... Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger...

-Axel. Tant que tu es là, il ne peut rien m'arriver. J'en suis persuadé.

-Pardonne-moi... »

Roxas le fit taire d'un baiser.

« Arrête de te faire du mal, Axel. »

oOoOo

Tous les jours, quand Roxas se levait, Axel était déjà parti. Il ne lui disait jamais où il allait. Chaque matin, un mot l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine. ''Je fais les courses avant de rentrer. A ce soir''. ''Ne m'attends pas pour manger''. ''Je rentre dans trois jours''. Les formules variaient, mais Roxas pouvait ressentir à chaque fois le sentiment de culpabilité qui prenait Axel quand il le laissait seul. Quand Axel partait plusieurs jours, Roxas demandait à faire les deux services au restaurant. Il s'occupait autant qu'il pouvait, le temps passait plus vite ainsi.

oOoOo

Axel effectuait ses contrats en ne pensant qu'à être le plus performant possible. Comme avant. Il courbait l'échine devant l'organisation, pour qu'elle ne se pose pas de questions à son sujet. Ses assassinats étaient toujours impeccables, aucun reproche ne pouvait lui être fait. Il essayait de limiter au maximum les opérations qui nécessitaient plusieurs jours de déplacement. Il rentrait chez lui le soir comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel salarié parfaitement ordinaire. Autant il se comportait en automate dans la journée, autant il renaissait dès qu'il franchissait le seuil de l'appartement.

« Je suis rentré !

-Bien ta journée ?

-Et la tienne ? »

C'était presque un rite entre eux. Roxas souriait devant la réponse du roux, même s'il nourrissait l'espoir secret d'entrer un jour dans la confidence. Axel allait se décharger de ses affaires dans son ancienne chambre, toujours interdite au blond, prenait une douche rapide et retrouvait son amant dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me prépares de bon ?, fit Axel en enlaçant le blondinet par-derrière.

-Soupe de vermicelles au poulet.

-Fais goûter !, réclama t-il en tendant le cou par-dessus l'épaule de Roxas.

-Ttt, c'est presque prêt, deux secondes.

-Maiiis...

-Axel..., menaça Roxas à la façon d'un adulte grondant un enfant. Et ne me fais pas ces yeux-là ! »

Les lèvres du roux se retroussèrent en une moue boudeuse. Roxas soupira. Et dire que ce gamin était sensé avoir deux ans de plus que lui... Dans ces moments-là, il comprenait Naminé qui se plaignait de l'immaturité des garçons.

oOoOo

Leur petite routine aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça. Seulement l'ambiance dans la société changea. Larxène ne fit plus de soirées et passa ses journées au bureau. Zexion, qui était aussi dans les renseignements et accessoirement maître chanteur, ne décollait plus de la paperasse. Demyx, traqueur et assassin comme lui, partit en chasse pour une durée indéterminée. Axel n'était encore au courant de rien et cette agitation dans la fourmilière ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il commença à stresser. Pour Isa. Pour Riku. Pour Roxas. Pour lui. Au bout d'une semaine d'ébullition inexpliquée, il fut convoqué dans le bureau du second de la société, Monsieur Braig.

« Axel.

-Monsieur.

-Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, nous sommes en alerte.

-Oui.

-Avez-vous une idée du pourquoi de cette alerte ?

-Pas la moindre, monsieur. »

Rester calme. Impassible. Ne rien laisser passer. _Mon cerveau est vide, mon cerveau est vide, mon cerveau est vide, mon..._

« Nous avons une fuite, Axel.

-Que voulez-vous dire par-là, monsieur ?

-Je veux dire que nous avons un déserteur. »

Le sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il ordonna à son cœur de se calmer immédiatement. Son supérieur le fixait de son unique œil sarcastique.

« Un déserteur, monsieur ?

-Un déserteur, Axel. Cela fait une semaine qu'il ne rend plus ses rapports, qu'il ne vient plus à ses briefings et debriefings et que nous ne pouvons plus le joindre. »

Intérieurement, le roux se relâcha. Intérieurement seulement, il ne fallait en aucun cas que Monsieur Braig se rende compte qu'il avait été sur la défensive jusque là.

« Le problème de ce déserteur, c'est qu'il était dans les renseignements et qu'il avait, je dirai... Des informations de la plus haute importance nous concernant. Et qu'il ne serait pas du tout dans notre intérêt que ces dossiers tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Le Ministre de la Sécurité Intérieure et surtout le Président n'apprécieraient pas du tout.

-Je comprends, monsieur.

-Votre ami Demyx est parti en traque et suit les directives conjointes de Larxène et de Zexion, mais il semblerait que notre poisson soit particulièrement coriace.

-Je vois, monsieur.

-Vous êtes notre meilleur tueur, Axel.

-Merci, monsieur, vous me flattez. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Rejoignez Demyx. Il se trouve à Paranoïds jusqu'à demain soir, mais apparemment, le déserteur a rejoint les environs de Midgar-Edge. Allez voir nos amis des renseignements, ils vous remettront le dossier et vos billets de train. Vous partez ce soir.

-A vos ordres, monsieur. »

Axel quitta le bureau de son supérieur. _Mais quelle putain de poisse... Qui sait combien de temps cette traque de merde va durer, hein ? _Il descendit les marches qui menaient aux quartiers des informateurs. Larxène lui fit signe de venir en salle de réunion. Zexion les y attendait. Ils le briefèrent rapidement, lui remirent deux dossiers, des billets de train, une enveloppe gonflée de cash et une nouvelle carte de crédit et le renvoyèrent chez lui faire sa valise avant qu'il ne prenne le train.

Il regretta que Roxas travaille. Il ne pourrait lui laisser qu'un message impersonnel et vague avant de disparaître comme un voleur pendant peut-être plusieurs semaines. Il fourra des vêtements, des armes, son ordinateur, les dossiers, l'enveloppe et d'autres affaires de survie dans un sac et quitta leur appartement après avoir griffonné un mot à la hâte. Il faillit rentrer de plein fouet dans Aerith dans l'escalier.

« Eh ! Tu vas où pour être si pressé ? Chercher Roxas ? »

Elle ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un « désolé pas le temps de t'expliquer » lancé quand il arriva au bas des marches. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Elle avait déjà assez à faire avec son glaçon de meilleur ami.

oOoOo

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Roxas se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. L'appartement était désert, or Axel n'était pas sensé travailler ce jour-là.

« Axel ? », appela t-il, sans vraiment y croire. Puis il aperçut le papier sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

_''Roxas, je pars pour une durée indéterminée. Du boulot très important. Je suis désolé. Je t'appelle dès que je peux. Je t'aime, A.'' _L'écriture était rapide, pas soignée. Il avait dû partir en urgence.

« Une durée indéterminée... », soupira t-il. Il n'allait pas guetter l'appel d'Axel, il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'appeler qui que ce soit quand il était en service. Il devait prendre son mal en patience. Roxas s'étira, la nuque et le dos douloureux d'être resté plus de quatre heures penché sur un évier, un balai ou une serpillère. Après avoir pris sa douche, il fit ce qu'il faisait tout le temps quand Axel partait plusieurs jours : il s'emmitoufla dans un des sweats du roux et alla se rouler en boule sur leur lit, où il s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Il se fit réveiller par le vibreur peu discret de son portable. Il grogna, se plaignit de n'avoir pas assez pioncé, attrapa son téléphone et regarda l'heure. Il avait dormi toute l'après-midi. Puis il se décida enfin à répondre à Sora.

« Ouais...?, bâilla t-il quand il décrocha.

-J'te réveille peut-être ?

-Un peu.

-Désolééé !, fit Sora avec un ton qui disait tout le contraire. Dis, ça te dit de venir manger à la maison ce soir avec Axel ?

-J'aurais bien voulu, mais...

-Riku n'est pas là, si c'est ce qui pose problème.

-C'est pas ça. Axel n'est pas là non plus.

-Bon, eh ben, on se fait un tête-à-tête alors ! J'ai une pizza au congèl', tu vas voir, je suis trop un chef ! »

Roxas rigola. Au fond, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de passer une soirée avec Sora, après tout, ils étaient dans la même situation, abandonnés par leurs chéris respectifs, ils pourraient s'en plaindre autant qu'ils voudraient ! Il réfléchit. Ça faisait très femmes de militaires, quand même.

* * *

**_Selon vous, ça serait mieux 'angst' ou 'suspens' ? Oo_**

**_xD Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours même si c'est plus trop les Bisounours à Eurodisneys en trip LSD... x)_**


	17. Les joies de la planque

_**Heyy ! C'est de nouveau moi ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça ^^" (ma sœur avait réquisitionné mon ordi vu que le sien est mort -') **_

_**mais bon là, ça va être les vacances du coup, j'espère bien avancer rapidement ! (surtout que je peux rien faire d'autre vu que je me suis luxé le genou le jour de mon anni... VDM)  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

La pièce puait l'humidité. Le plafond et les murs suintaient, le plancher vermoulu transpirait la pourriture. Le store métallique était bloqué, descendu jusqu'au bas de la minuscule fenêtre. Un évier gouttait dans un coin, entouré de carreaux qui avaient dû être blancs, dans un lointain passé. Désormais, la moisissure verdâtre des joints mangeaient la faïence gris-jaunâtre. Une ampoule d'un autre âge pendouillait du plâtre lépreux. Au fond, un matelas élimé avait été jeté à même le sol. Axel avait l'impression d'être revenu dans un des squats de drogués, à Lowbast. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Demyx.

« C'est un moyen comme un autre pour nous forcer à finir nos missions rapidement... »

Ils pénétrèrent pour de bon dans leur planque et déballèrent leurs affaires. Demyx installa les ordinateurs et tout le matériel électronique, Axel s'occupa de placarder sur les murs toutes les informations qu'ils avaient sur le déserteur n°83. C'était le seul ''nom'' qu'ils avaient, celui donné par l'organisation. Ils ne recherchaient plus un homme, ils traquaient un numéro, un pion.

« Selon Zexion, 83 n'a pas bougé de Midgar depuis deux jours. C'est l'endroit où il est resté le plus longtemps depuis qu'il a déserté.

-Il a de la famille dans le coin ?

-Il est orphelin. »

Axel étudia longuement la photo où on voyait le mieux le visage de leur proie. Quelque chose dans ce portrait le dérangeait. 83 ressemblait à Roxas.

oOoOo

Axel était parti depuis trois jours. Il n'avait toujours pas appelé. Pas de mails non plus. Au restaurant, Roxas passait au service pendant les périodes de pointe. Plus de boulot. Moins de temps libre pour penser. Sora et Kairi venait parfois le midi, pour lui changer un peu les idées. Quand il ne travaillait pas chez Tifa et Rude, il bossait ses concours d'entrée et faisait réviser ses cours à Sora. Et quand il ne faisait ni l'un, ni l'autre, c'est qu'il était allé manger avec Sora et Riku. Il y a bien un soir où il avait téléphoné chez Zexion et Demyx pour leur proposer de venir, mais Zexion avec décliné l'invitation, prétextant une surcharge de travail. Depuis, plus de nouvelles. Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit : et si Zexion et Demyx faisaient eux aussi le même job que Axel ?

oOoOo

Le matelas empestait. C'est la seule phrase qu'Axel parvenait à formuler. Il avait épuisé sa réserve de somnifères, dormait peu et mal, avait la tête pleine des informations que Larxène leur faisait parvenir, voulait retrouver les bras de Roxas, rêvait de manger autre chose que des conserves de bœuf-haricots, en avait marre de devoir attendre avant de passer à l'action. Car oui, ils savaient où vivait 83.

« Comment ça se fait qu'un type formé à l'espionnage réussisse à se faire traquer comme ça ?, s'était étonné Demyx quand Larxène leur avait téléphoné les derniers résultats de leurs recherches.

-Vous ignorez pas mal de trucs sur les méthodes de l'organisation., avait laconiquement répondu la blonde.

-Vas-y, explique.

-Crois-moi, il y a des choses que tu ne veux pas savoir. »

Sur ce, elle avait raccroché, laissant Axel et Demyx en profonde réflexion sur les moyens qu'avait la société. Des moyens dont Riku devait très certainement être au courant, puisque lui et Isa avait été les seuls déserteurs à ne pas se faire rattraper... Il se promit d'éclairer ce point dès qu'il serait rentré à Lusio. Son ex-mentor avait des comptes à lui rendre.

L'odeur de moisissure lui soulevait le cœur. Axel se leva et faillit se cogner la tête contre la poutre qui traversait la mansarde.

« Putain de merrrde...

-Tu pourrais être plus poli quand même., lança une voix moqueuse.

-Si on peut plus jurer quand on est seul... »

Reno décroisa ses bras et se décolla du mur. Il s'affala sur la chaise grinçante du bureau.

« C'est quand même étrange...

-De quoi ?

-Ce mec n'a pas arrêté de faire du saut de puce depuis je sais pas combien de temps et là, pof !, il se pose à Midgar, genre il attend qu'on vienne le cueillir.

-On ne l'a jamais approché depuis qu'il a déserté, il doit penser nous avoir semer.

-Il est bien con. Et bien naïf. Semer l'organisation comme ça...

-Riku l'a bien fait, lui. »

Axel resta songeur. Après tout, si Riku et Isa l'avait fait, peut-être que lui aussi...?

« Très mauvaise idée., fit Reno en posant les pieds sur la table, au milieu des papiers et des clés USB. Ça peut faire très romantique de s'enfuir à deux en vivant un amour passionné, mais ce genre de truc, ça finit souvent en bain de sang. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas vivre en fugitif ? Et puis même, on s'en fout de toi, mais Roxas, tu vas pas lui imposer ça, si ? »

Le roux se planta devant la photo de 83.

« Non, t'as raison, Reno... Bon, tu peux me dire pourquoi ce mec ressemble autant à Roxas ?

-Les sosies, ça existe. »

Si quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce à cet instant, il aurait pu voir un rouquin fatigué balancer le plus sérieusement du monde un stylo sur le fauteuil vide du bureau. Heureusement pour la crédibilité d'Axel, Demyx franchit le seuil de leur planque quelques minutes plus tard, trempés jusqu'aux os.

« Putain de pluie ! »

Il se secoua, portant à bout de bras deux sacs de courses.

« J'espère pour toi que mes clopes ne sont pas mouillées.

-Tu crois pas qu'il pue assez ici sans que tu fumes ?

-Commence pas à me faire chier, Dem'. »

Le blond soupira. Il suspendit son blouson à un crochet planté à même le mur.

« Du nouveau ?

-Rien. Tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Roxas ?

-Qui ?

-Mon cul. 83, espèce d'abruti !

-Putain, c'est bon ! Si t'as les nerfs, t'es gentil tu les passes pas sur moi ! »

Il piocha une canette de bière dans un des sacs. Axel lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il regarda une dernière fois la photo de leur cible. Il se retourna, empoigna sa veste, attrapa le paquet de cigarettes posé sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu vas où ?

-Fumer dehors puisque ça te dérange tant que ça, princesse.

-Mais j'ai pas dit ça... », protesta mollement Demyx dans le vide, la porte d'entrée s'étant refermée sur le rouquin.

oOoOo

Riku et Sora était venus manger à l'appartement. Les trois garçons s'étaient posés devant un DVD, un croque-monsieur à la main. Au moment de la poursuite entre un hélicoptère et une moto, le portable de Roxas sonna.

« Allô ?

-Roxas ? C'est moi. »

Un immense sourire traversa le visage du blondinet.

« Axel ! »

Riku tourna la tête.

« Comment tu vas ?

-Je suis gelé, mais ça va.

-Gelé ?

-Je te téléphone d'une cabine, dehors. Il pleut. Comment ça va à Lusio ?

-La routine. Je bosse, potasse mes cours, rien de spécial.

-Tu sors un peu quand même ? Deviens pas un ermite, hein ! »

Roxas sentit qu'Axel essayait de plaisanter et de faire comme si tout allait bien, mais la nervosité, la fatigue et l'énervement du roux parvenaient quand même jusqu'à lui.

« T'inquiète, Sora et Riku viennent souvent manger à la maison.

-Riku est là ?, fit Axel, soudainement plus tendu.

-Euh... Oui.

-Passe-le moi. »

Roxas tendit son portable à l'aîné. Celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre.

« Il veut te parler. »

Riku se leva, prit le portable et s'en alla dans le couloir.

« Je t'écoute.

-Comment t'as fait pour leur échapper ?

-Hein ?

-Je traque un déserteur, là.

-Ah... Et ?

-Et alors l'organisation a énormément de moyens et je suis pas au courant de la plupart alors pour leur échapper, t'as forcément dû les connaître. »

Riku ne répondit rien.

« Répond-moi, bordel ! Après tout ce que t'as fait, tu me dois bien ça !

-Et à quoi ça te servirait d'être au courant ? T'as l'intention de le laisser filer, ce déserteur ?

-Comme toi t'as fait avec Isa, tu veux dire ? », siffla Axel d'un ton acide.

La réplique de son ancien protégé lui glaça le sang.

« C-Comment...

-Comment je suis au courant ? Je l'ai revu, figure-toi. Mais ça, c'est pas tes affaires. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur les méthodes d'enquête de cette putain de société.

-Comment va t-il ?

-Merde, Riku ! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre de te téléphoner ? »

Il s'appuya au mur, le front contre la tapisserie un peu défraîchie. Puis après une grande inspiration, il rouvrit la bouche.

« Une puce électronique.

-Quoi ?

-Ils implantent une puce électronique à leurs membres.

-Où ?

-Derrière l'oreille droite.

-Comment t'as su, toi ?

-Je dirigeai le service de renseignements-traque.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

-Axel ! Attend...

-Quoi ?

-Je... Je suis désolé.

-Ça me fait une belle jambe.

-Je ne t'ai pas abandonné totalement, tu sais.

-Tu n'es pas venu me chercher non plus. »

oOoOo

Axel raccrocha de toutes ses forces. Il s'alluma une quatrième cigarette pour calmer ses tremblements. _'Je ne t'ai pas abandonné totalement.' Va te faire foutre... _Il remonta lourdement les escaliers de l'immeuble abandonné dans lequel ils se planquaient. Il toucha inconsciemment l'arrière de son oreille droite. Il palpa sa peau millimètre par millimètre avant de se rendre compte qu'un carré d'environ un demi-centimètre de côté était plus dur. Il tritura sa peau quelques secondes avant de pousser la porte de la mansarde.

« Y a du nouveau. On règle ça demain soir.

-Enfin. »

oOoOo

Riku resta longtemps le téléphone contre l'oreille, à entendre la tonalité d'absence sans vraiment l'entendre. Dans sa tête, la dernière phrase d'Axel résonnait encore.

« Tu n'es pas venu me chercher non plus. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décolla du mur et alla rejoindre ses deux amis au salon.

« On peut reprendre ?, demanda Sora.

-Oui. »

Riku rendit son portable à Roxas, les yeux complètement dans le vague.

« Ça va ?, s'enquit le petit blond.

-Hein ?, fit Riku, sortant brusquement de sa torpeur.

-T'es pâle. Axel t'a engueulé, c'est ça ? Excuse-moi, c'est ma faute.

-Non, non, ne t'excuse pas. T'y es pour rien. C'est moi. »

La main de Sora apparut sur la sienne. Son compagnon lui fit un petit sourire de réconfort. Il le lui rendit, reconnaissant.

oOoOo

Roxas s'aperçut du malaise de Riku. Il se leva et s'étira.

« Dites, ça vous dit pas de finir le film demain ? Je suis crevé.

-T'es sûr ?, fit Sora.

-Sauf si ça vous dérange.

-Non, non, si t'es fatigué, vaut mieux te laisser te reposer. Faudrait que tu ralentisses un peu la cadence, Rox', sinon, quand Axel reviendra, tu seras plus bon à rien. », ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le blond rougit. Riku se leva à son tour.

« Merci pour les croque-monsieur. »

Roxas comprit qu'il voulait aussi dire 'merci de t'être rendu compte que j'avais pas la tête à regarder un gros malabar se faire poursuivre en hélico'.

« On se voit demain soir, alors ?

-Pas de problème ! »

Le couple partit, Roxas arrêta le lecteur dvd, éteignit les lumières et s'allongea sur le matelas. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par les lumières de la ville. Il songea à Axel. Il l'imagina dans une vieille cabine téléphonique, transis par le froid et la pluie, une cigarette entre ses doigts et sa bouche, à s'énerver contre Riku, à l'accabler de reproches, à lui ordonner de ne plus jamais s'approcher de lui, de partir de la ville, de les oublier tous les deux, de ne plus se mêler de ses affaires... Il s'endormit.

oOoOo

« Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Aucune idée. Z'ont dû décréter que c'était le bon moment. Le bonhomme bouge plus depuis quelques temps, autant en profiter. Quel est le plan ? »

Axel finit de nettoyer son neuf millimètres. Il le remonta, vérifia que tout coulissait comme il faut et le posa à sa gauche.

« Faut le coincer quand il est dans son appart'. J'ai vérifié quand je suis allé en repérage, hier : y a pas de caméra. C'est un quartier au moins aussi merdique que celui-là. T'entres par la porte de devant. J'arrive par dehors, je prendrai les escaliers d'évacuation. On l'immobilise. On le fait parler. On le tue.

-Simple.

-C'est ce qui marche le mieux.

-Complètement d'accord., acquiesça Demyx en contrôlant le tranchant de la lame de son poignard. Qui se charge de frapper pendant l'interrogatoire ?

-Moi. J'ai besoin de cogner sur quelque chose. »

* * *

_**Et voilà !  
**_

_**Ça vous a pluuu ? =)**_

_**Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai décidé de rester en 'general' puisque le début de la fic n'est ni angst, ni drama, ni suspense.  
**_

_**Je suis chiante, je sais. x)  
**_


	18. Roxas passe à l'attaque

_**Du nouveau, ça y est !**_

_**Et même du très nouveau puisque j'entre dans la cour des grands : j'ai une Bêta-Lectrice ! C'est Ariani, la fille géniale qui a parlé de cette fiction sur son blog !**_

_**Je l'ai déjà remerciée une quinzaine de fois, mais une fois de plus, ça peut pas faire de mal ! Donc un grand merci à elle ! :3**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai classé cette histoire en tant que humor/suspense. =)  
**_

* * *

Roxas dormit mal, très mal même. Il rêva d'Axel. Il faisait nuit. Son compagnon était acculé au fond d'une impasse, une silhouette familière le menaçait. Roxas reconnut son père dans l'ombre. Ce père qu'il détestait depuis qu'il avait provoqué le départ de son frère aîné, cinq ans auparavant. Il pleuvait. Une averse démentielle. La silhouette s'agrandissait, s'étirait, recouvrait Axel d'ombres menaçantes. Puis le roux prit l'apparence de son frère. Celui-ci était squelettique, à moitié nu, le visage ravagé par la drogue. L'ombre de son père le frappa à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que Roxas se réveille. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il décida qu'il était temps. Il avait assez attendu. Il allait passer à l'action.

Il sortit une chemise cartonnée d'un de ses sacs et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit tous les feuillets et les photos qu'elle contenait. Il parcourut tous les renseignements qu'il avait amassé depuis ses quatorze ans. _Je reviens te chercher. _Il mit de côté la photo la plus récente dont il disposait, referma le dossier. Il s'habilla pour aller travailler et emporta la photo avec lui.

OoOoO

« Tu fumes trop.

-J'suis au courant », marmonna Axel autour de sa clope.

La nuit tombait sur Midgar. Ils se préparaient à la faible lueur qui filtrait à travers le store déglingué. Axel coinça son flingue dans son dos et rabattit sa veste par-dessus. Il vérifia que ses deux étuis à poignards étaient bien fixés sous ses aisselles. Il remonta sa fermeture-éclair et se tourna vers Demyx, qui terminait d'attacher un couteau et un pistolet miniature à ses chevilles.

« C'est parti ?, fit le blond en se relevant.

-Let's go. »

Ils franchirent le seuil de la planque, en verrouillèrent la porte et s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit naissante. Ils se déplaçaient sans bruit dans l'ombre des immeubles bas et des poutres métalliques. Axel jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à la statue d'un ange immaculé. Il lui sembla que le regard du saint les narguait. Le roux rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et pressa le pas. Ils bifurquèrent dans une ruelle étroite et humide. Ils se séparèrent devant une porte à moitié défoncée. L'immeuble était tout ce qu'il y a de plus glauque. Axel escalada les escaliers de secours rouillés et se mit en position devant la fenêtre du troisième étage. Il épia l'intérieur tout en restant dans l'ombre. La pièce était sommaire. Un vieux lit à montants métalliques. Pas de signe particulier. Il reçut le message de Demyx. Le blond était dans le studio et avait re-verrouillé l'entrée. Après quelques minutes, il vit le punk entrer dans la pièce. Axel força la fenêtre et le rejoignit à l'intérieur.

« L'appartement est vide. Y a personne.

-Putain !

-On fait quoi ?

-On l'attend. »

OoOoO

« Yuffie !

-Ouiiii ?

-Viens voir, s'il te plaît. Ça sera pas long. »

La jeune fille s'approcha, un peu étonnée.

« Si c'est pour me demander de sortir avec toi, désolée je suis déjà prise !

-Yuffie...

-Je sais, je sais, t'es avec Axel ! On peut bien rigoler, non ? »

Il sortit la photo.

« Tu l'as déjà vu ici ?

-Hummm... Je crois pas... Demande à Cissnei, elle bosse là depuis plus longtemps que moi ! »

La dénommée Cissnei répondit par la négative. Comme la quasi totalité du personnel, le reste répondant par des vagues 'oui, peut-être, je confonds sûrement...' Roxas finit par s'adresser directement à sa patronne. Tifa eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant le visage. Elle se recomposa une façade détachée presque immédiatement.

« Euh, non... Je ne vois pas, Roxas, désolée...

-Vous pensez que M'sieur Rude en saura plus ?

-Je ne crois pas, Roxas.

-Je vais quand même lui demander.

-Inutile ! », s'écria Tifa un peu trop rapidement.

Roxas planta son regard dans le sien. Il savait qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose mais qu'elle ne voulait rien dire. Il ne bougea pas. Sa patronne détourna le regard, gênée.

« Viens me voir après ton service. »

OoOoO

« Me dis pas qu'on s'est plantés d'appart' !

-On s'est pas plantés d'appart', Demyx. »

Axel alluma une cigarette.

« Tu peux pas arrêter deux secondes ? Surtout que si 83 revient quand on sera partis, il se rendra compte que quelqu'un est venu ici et il se barrera ! »

Du menton, Axel lui désigna un cendrier à moitié rempli de mégots. Demyx se leva.

« Putain, je me fais chier ! »

Axel sortit son portable.

« Tu fais quoi ?

-Je téléphone à Larxène.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Lui demander si elle a la position de 83.

-Comment elle saurait ça, elle ?

-T'occupe. »

Il rejeta la fumée de sa clope en attendant que la blonde veuille bien décrocher.

« Je t'écoute, Axel.

-L'appartement est vide.

-Comment ça ?

-Y a personne.

-Impossible.

-Que dit le signal ?

-Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

-J't'expliquerai plus tard.

-Ouais...

-Alors, le signal ?

-Il dit qu'il est dans l'appartement.

-Le mec n'y est pas.

-Vous avez regardé les placards, le plafond, sous le lit ?

-Oh merci, Larxy ! On avait complètement oublié comment on fouillait dans un appartement !, ironisa Axel.

-Ah ça va, hein ! Bon, je te rappelle si j'ai du nouveau. »

Axel raccrocha rageusement. Demyx l'interrogea du regard.

« Le signal dit qu'il est là.

-Mais quel signal à la fin ? »

OoOoO

Roxas se planta, comme prévu, devant sa patronne à la fin de son service. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il attendait une explication.

« Vous le connaissez ? »

Tifa hocha la tête.

« Viens dans la salle de repos, on sera à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. »

Il la suivit docilement, mais dès la porte refermée, il reprit son assurance, celle qu'il avait acquise grâce à Axel.

« Alors ? »

La jeune femme s'assit sur un des canapés. Il resta debout.

« C'est un ami. Seulement, il a quelques problèmes en ce moment, alors je dois être prudente à son sujet.

-Il est déjà venu ici ?

-Oui, c'était un habitué.

-Tout le monde m'a dit ne pas le reconnaître.

-Il nous l'a demandé, la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Il a dit 'vous ne m'avez jamais vu, compris ?'. On a tous compris qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. »

Roxas tressaillit. Alors comme ça, il courait un sérieux danger ? Et si son rêve était une sorte d'avertissement ? Le blondinet se laissa tomber aux côtés de sa patronne. A la vue de la pâleur de Roxas, elle posa une main sur son épaule, inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Roxas ? Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ?

-C'est mon frère. », répond-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

OoOoO

Demyx était encore sous le coup de la révélation que venait de lui faire Axel. Le front en appui contre ses mains, il tourna légèrement son visage vers le roux.

« On est vraiment tracés ?

-Ouais.

-Comme des putains de pigeons ?

-Ouais.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse, bordel ! »

Axel se contenta de tirer sur son énième cigarette. Demyx continuait de parler.

« Il a dû découvrir la puce, se l'arracher, la planquer quelque part par là pour nous faire croire qu'il restait bien gentiment dans le coin et se barrer le plus loin possible de l'organisation.

-Tout juste. »

Il écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier et partit explorer le studio.

« Axel ! Tu vas où ?

-Chercher la puce. »

Ce n'était pas tant par zèle qu'il voulait trouver le mouchard, c'était surtout pour savoir à quoi ressemblait ce qu'il avait derrière l'oreille. _Voyons... Où est-ce qu'il aurait pu l'enlever déjà... Elle y est peut-être encore... « Salle de bain ou cuisine, je dirai__s__. Là où il y a un truc pointu genre couteau et de quoi faire un pansement. » _Axel se décida pour la salle de bain. Il inspecta l'armoire à pharmacie, où il ne trouva qu'une plaquette de somnifères qu'il s'empressa de fourrer dans une de ses poches, le placard de l'évier, les rebords du lavabo et de la douche, la poubelle, tout ce qui pouvait être susceptible de cacher la puce électronique. _« Représente-toi la scène. » _Axel se mit en face du miroir, s'imagina en train de retirer sa puce. Ça_ saigne, je m'occupe en priorité de désinfecter et de faire le pansement. « Et la puce pendant ce temps-là ? » _Il baissa les yeux vers le lavabo. _Elle tombe dans le conduit. _Il se baissa, rouvrit le placard de l'évier, plaça une bassine sous le coude de la plomberie et entreprit de dévisser la tuyauterie. De l'eau visqueuse mélangée à d'autres choses (dont on ne veut même pas connaître la nature) tombèrent dans la cuvette en plastique. Avec le bout d'un de ses poignards, il chercha dans le liquide non identifié quelque chose se rapprochant d'un mouchard. Après avoir réprimé plusieurs haut-le-cœur, il écarta un petit carré noir. Il le sortit de la bassine, revissa le coude, rinça sa trouvaille et l'observa à la lumière des néons. C'était forcément ça. Il la superposa à l'arrière de sa propre oreille. La taille correspondait parfaitement. Il vida le contenu de la bassine dans les WC et revint dans le salon.

« Alors ?

-Je l'ai. »

Il la posa sur la table basse. Demyx se pencha dessus, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage. Axel s'affala dans le canapé et s'étira.

« C'est pas la peine de rester là. On risque plus de l'attraper ici.

-Et on fait quoi avec... euh, ce truc ?

-On le prend. Pour leur prouver que le mec n'était pas là. »

Demyx pensa qu'Axel était un type réglo et intègre. Axel pensa surtout qu'il devait éviter tout soupçon de la part de ses supérieurs.

OoOoO

« Son frère ? J'ignorais qu'il en avait un... En même temps, il ne nous parlait jamais de lui ou de sa famille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour se protéger, je suppose. Je crois qu'il exerce un métier assez spécial et plutôt confidentiel. Le seul fait de se rapprocher de gens le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait peur de les mettre en danger. »

Tifa eut un rire bref.

« Je crois qu'il voulait sauver tout le monde, mais qu'il avait peur de ne pas en être capable. »

Roxas se redressa.

« Est-ce que vous savez où il est ?

-Il est parti il y a un peu plus de deux semaines.

-Mais... J'aurais dû déjà le voir alors ! Vous avez dit que c'était un habitué ! »

La jeune femme eut l'air gênée, comme si elle allait faire ou dire quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas.

« Il a arrêté de venir au restaurant quand tu as commencé à faire quelques services.

-Q-Quoi ?

-J'avais pas fait le rapprochement jusque là, je croyais que c'était qu'une coïncidence... Je le voyais toujours, il venait à la maison de temps en temps. Ils aimaient bien jouer aux échecs, avec Rude. Impossible de leur parler s'ils étaient dans une partie, certaines fois, j'avais l'impression de vivre avec des statues... »

Roxas esquissa un sourire triste. Son frère avait toujours été quelqu'un de calme, de réfléchi. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il évité ? Il aurait dû être heureux de le revoir, après tout ce temps ! Puis les paroles de sa patronne lui revinrent à l'esprit : un métier assez spécial... peur de les mettre en danger... C'était pour le protéger qu'il l'avait évité ? Quelque chose d'autre tilta dans sa tête. Cette situation de secret par-rapport à l'activité réelle, cette peur d'exposer ses proches au danger... Un mot clignotait en rouge sous ses yeux. Axel. Et si son frère était dans la même société que son compagnon ? Roxas se prit la tête entre les mains, penché en avant, les yeux rivés sur le plancher. Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

OoOoO

Une fois rentrés à la planque, au milieu de la nuit, Axel et Demyx arrachèrent des murs toutes les informations et les photos qui avaient été amassées. Ils les fourrèrent dans des chemises cartonnées et des classeurs avant d'embarquer toutes leurs affaires dans des sacs à dos. Demyx débrancha le système informatique et mit le tout dans un sac de sport. Ils vérifièrent qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié et fermèrent la porte de la mansarde. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble vétuste et se dirigèrent vers la gare de Midgar-Edge, pour attraper un des trains de nuit qui les ramènerait à Lusio.

OoOoO

Roxas était rentré à l'appartement, sans être beaucoup plus avancé qu'avant. Après avoir pris une douche qui ne lui fit aucun effet, il s'enroula dans un sweat d'Axel et s'avachit sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la photo de son frère.

« Où est-ce que tu te caches...? »

OoOoO

Axel entra dans l'appartement comme s'il pénétrait dans une maison par effraction, le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne tenait pas à réveiller Roxas, même si ça faisait une semaine qu'il ne s'était pas vus. De la lumière l'attira au salon. Il reconnut la tignasse dorée de son compagnon émerger d'un de ses sweats, dix fois trop grand pour le petit blondinet. Il sourit à la vue du loir qui était affalé dans les coussins et s'assit au pied du canapé, la tête à quelques centimètres du visage de Roxas. Celui-ci était tendu, un pli soucieux lui barrait le front. Axel caressa affectueusement les mèches blondes avant qu'il ne remarque un papier dans la main du dormeur. Intrigué, le roux l'attrapa en douceur, toujours pour ne pas réveiller Roxas, et le tourna vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction et d'horreur. Le poing désormais vide du blond se resserra sur lui-même. Les sourcils de Roxas se froncèrent. Axel, toujours rivé sur la photo, ne s'en aperçut pas.

OoOoO

Quelque chose manquait. Roxas s'en trouva préoccupé, même dans son sommeil. Quelque chose d'important manquait. Dans sa main... Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait déjà dans sa main...?

La photo !

Roxas ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour se retrouver face à une mer de cheveux rouges. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Axel était rentré ?

« Axel ? »

La masse écarlate ne bougea pas. Roxas se releva sur un coude et tendit la main vers l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Axel ? »

Quand sa main le toucha, le rouquin sursauta violemment. Roxas entrevit ce sur quoi il bloquait quand il l'avait appelé. La photo.

« Eh ! Ma photo !

-Tu... Tu connais ce type ?, demanda anxieusement Axel.

-Euuuh, oui, c'est mon frère aîné, Cloud. », répondit le blond sans comprendre.

Est-ce que ses interrogations étaient justes ? Son frère faisait bien le même boulot que son compagnon ? Ou était-ce un pur jeu du hasard ?

OoOoO

La phrase de Roxas tomba comme une guillotine pour Axel. Le blond n'avait pourtant mis aucun accent dur, froid ou hautain dans sa façon de parler et pourtant, un nuage glacial l'enveloppa. Le frère de Roxas... Il laissa tomber le papier, se releva et frappa son poing contre le mur, avec toute la rage qu'il pouvait. Roxas sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Axel se laissa tomber le long du mur, complètement désemparé.

Sur la photo, 83 – ou plutôt Cloud – lui souriait.

* * *

_**Note : Il est inutile de me menacer de mort pour avoir la suite plus vite. =P**_

_**Je suis insupportable, je sais. x)**_


	19. Allons voir Maman !

_**Coucou c'est moi ! C'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter vos malédictions vaudou ! 8D**_

_**Vous inquiétez pas, je travaille déjà sur le chapitre 20 et j'ai toujours pas ouvert mon classeur de français pour réviser mes textes, tout va bien ! ^^ **_

_**(Reno : Comme si t'avais l'intention de réviser de toute façon...) Chhuuut, faut pas le dire ! =)**_

_**Par-contre, il est pas encore fini et comme je vais à la convention de tatouages d'Evian ce week-end, beeeen... ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture ! O=)  
**_

* * *

« Comment c'est possible, putain ? », hurla Axel, laissant Roxas pétrifié.

Un silence épais suivit. Roxas était incapable du moindre mouvement. Il avait l'impression que l'air autour de lui l'enfermait. Axel, assis contre le mur, balançait sa tête d'avant en arrière, se la cognant contre le mur un peu moins fort à chaque fois. Au bout d'un moment, il s'immobilisa et enferma sa tête entre ses bras, complètement ramassé sur lui-même. Roxas se leva du canapé et vînt s'accroupir devant lui. Il posa une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur son genou.

« Ax', qu'est-ce qui est si grave ? Tu connais Cloud ? »

Le rouquin ne releva pas la tête. Roxas secoua son genou d'une main plus ferme.

« Axel ! Parle-moi, merde !

-J'y crois pas... Putain, j'y crois pas... »

Le blond se leva, passablement irrité.

« Mais tu crois pas à quoi, bordel ? Oui, Cloud est mon frère et alors ? Pourquoi ça te perturbe à ce point ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as jamais parlé de lui ? Explique-toi un peu ! », s'écria Axel en relevant enfin la tête.

Roxas recula, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« Pardon ? Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de m'expliquer ? J'en ai marre Ax', okay ? T'es à peine revenu que tu me demandes déjà de te rendre des comptes ! Maintenant c'est ton tour ! Tu le connais d'où, Cloud ? »

Axel pâlit un peu plus.

« Rox'... Rends pas les choses plus compliquées..., gémit-il.

-C'est moi qui les complique ? J'y comprends rien, Axel ! »

Mais Axel ne le regardait déjà plus. Il était retourné dans son état d'abattement, les yeux affolés, l'air perdu de celui qui sait qu'il fait n'importe quoi, mais qui ne sait pas comment arrêter.

« Tu fais chier. »

Roxas ramassa rageusement la photo et disparut dans la salle de bains. Axel frappa du poing contre le plancher. Ses phalanges craquèrent. Une vive douleur irradia toute sa main qui gonfla à vue d'œil.

« Putain... 'Manquait plus que ça... »

Il se redressa lentement et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. La porte était fermée.

« Rox'... Ouvre s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de prendre un truc dans le placard...

-...

-Rox' !, répéta t-il en abattant son poing valide contre le chambranle.

-Doit bien y avoir un dealer dans le quartier, démerde-toi avec lui. »

Axel baissa la tête.

« C'est pas de mes médocs dont j'ai besoin. J'crois que je me suis pété deux ou trois phalanges.

-Trop dommage.

-Allez, ouvre... Je suis désolé, ok ? »

Il entendit du mouvement de l'autre côté de la cloison. Roxas s'était adossé à la porte.

« Tu crois que ça suffit de dire que t'es désolé ? Je t'ai dit que ça me dérangeait pas que tu me caches des trucs, mais là, ça concerne mon frère, alors n'abuse pas non plus.

-Je peux pas t'expliquer... Excuse-moi. »

Axel se décolla de la porte. Il traversa l'appartement, en franchit le seuil et descendit d'un étage. Il toqua à la porte d'Aerith. La porte s'ouvrit après à peine quelques secondes.

« Je... Je te dérange ? », demanda t-il, un peu gêné.

La jeune femme lui adressa son petit sourire, plein de tendresse et de réconfort maternel.

« Entre. »

Léon lisait, assit à la table de la cuisine. Axel trouva étrange qu'ils soient encore debout et parfaitement réveillés, comme en pleine journée, à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.

« C'était juste pour savoir si vous aviez des antidouleurs ou un gel pour les hématomes... »

Aerith l'interrogea du regard. Axel leva sa main, qui prenait une jolie teinte violacée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?, l'interrogea la jeune femme en sortant un sac de petits pois surgelés du congélateur.

-J'ai... frappé contre un mur.

-Et qu'est-ce que ce pauvre mur t'avait fait ?

-Rien. 'Me suis engueulé avec Roxas. »

La jeune femme échangea un regard soucieux avec son colocataire, qui avait levé les yeux de son livre pour suivre leur conversation. Un regard qui n'échappa pas à Axel, bien qu'occupé à installer le sachet surgelé sur sa main. Il se leva.

« Je veux pas vous ennuyer, hein. Dites-moi juste où est la salle de bain, je me démerderai.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas !, répondit précipitamment Aerith. Assieds-toi, on s'en occupe. »

Le roux se rassit, interloqué.

« Léon, va chercher de quoi soigner Axel, s'il te plaît. », lança t-elle.

L'armoire à glace s'éclipsa dans le couloir. Aerith servit une tasse de chocolat chaud au rouquin.

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulés ? »

A n'importe qui d'autre, Axel aurait répondu de se mêler de ses affaires avec un regard mauvais. Mais Aerith était différente. Sa question n'avait rien à voir avec de la curiosité malsaine. Elle voulait juste comprendre, démêler les fils et arranger la situation.

Il serra la tasse entre sa main valide. Son image se reflétait à la surface du liquide brûlant.

« Je sais même pas... Je suppose que j'ai encore déconné...

-Comment ça ?

-Je... Je peux pas vraiment t'expliquer, en fait... C'est par-rapport à mon boulot... Je peux pas lui en parler, alors...

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas lui en parler ?

-Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger... Et il ne comprendrait pas. Il prendrait peur et partirait... »

La jeune femme se recula.

« Eh ben... Il m'a l'air sympa ton job ! »

Axel lui sourit tristement.

« Ouais... Encore plus maintenant que son frère est impliqué...

-Son frère ?, demanda t-elle en redevenant sérieuse.

-Ouais... Je savais pas qu'il en avait un y a vingt minutes. »

C'est le moment que choisit Léon pour revenir de son expédition à la salle de bain. Le brun s'assit à côté d'Axel et lui enleva le sac de légumes. Sa main avait commencé à dégonfler.

« Tu t'es pas loupé, commenta Aerith, penchée par-dessus la table pour mieux voir.

-Je fais rarement les choses à moitié..., maugréa le rouquin qui surveillait de près les mouvements de Léon sur son poing.

-Détends-toi. Je vais pas te la bouffer, ta main. »

Axel soupira. Il pensa à Roxas, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il pensa à Cloud, caché quelque part, sans savoir que son frère le cherchait et que c'était justement l'amant de son frère qui avait été envoyé pour le tuer... Il pensa à Riku, dans les bras de Sora. Il espérait qu'il était bouffé par les remords. Qu'il ne pouvait plus dormir tranquillement. Il souhaitait que son ancien mentor culpabilise à mort de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation.

« Hey ! Arrête de te crisper !

-Scuse..., marmonna Axel, sortant de ses mauvaises pensées.

-Dis-le si je te fais mal. »

Il hocha la tête. Les gestes de Léon étaient doux, précautionneux. Le brun avait presque fini de lui enrouler le poing dans une bande.

« Voilà. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Mais va voir un médecin quand même. On sait jamais. »

Axel pensa qu'il avait dû épuiser sa réserve de mots pour la semaine. Il se leva.

« Merci. Je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps.

-T'inquiète. Tu viens quand tu veux. », lui sourit Aerith.

Léon hocha la tête. Aerith le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Et essaye d'arranger les choses avec Roxas, lui glissa la jeune femme une fois devant la porte.

-Je vais essayer. »

Sur le palier, le froid envahit son corps. La porte se referma derrière lui. Il entendit Aerith appeler Léon. Quelque chose comme 'faut qu'on parle' parvînt jusqu'à ses oreilles. Axel remonta lentement à son appartement. Roxas était assis au comptoir, le regard aussi vide que la tasse devant lui. A peine s'il leva la tête quand le roux entra. Axel resta quelques secondes sans bouger, à espérer un signe de la part du blond. Puis sa main le lança. Il s'avança jusqu'au congélateur et en sortit un sac de patates au four qu'il posa sur son poing.

« T'as fait ton bandage seul ?

-J'étais chez Aerith et Léon. »

Roxas hocha la tête, toujours sans le regarder. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, l'un en face de l'autre, sans parler, sans échanges visuels. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut un siècle, Axel se décida à rompre le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce. Il sauta de son tabouret.

« Je dors dans mon ancienne chambre., annonça t-il en s'éloignant vers le couloir.

-Dis pas de conneries. », fit la voix du blond dans son dos.

OoOoO

Roxas avait envie de pleurer. Voir Axel de dos, s'éloigner de lui... Ça lui avait fait mal. Comme le fait qu'il se soit fait soigner par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Oui, il avait été jaloux de Léon et d'Aerith. Et là, il ne voulait qu'une chose, que le roux le prenne dans ses bras. Sauf qu'il avait sa fierté. Et qu'il était toujours décidé à comprendre en quoi Cloud avait pu troubler à ce point son compagnon. Compagnon qui s'était tourné vers lui, intrigué par sa réponse. Pour la première fois depuis leur dispute, il posa son regard sur lui. Axel le fixait comme il aurait fixé la lueur d'un phare au beau milieu d'une tempête. Avec reconnaissance et désespoir.

« Roxas... J'ai pas été réglo... C'est compliqué. Je suis désolé...

-Je sais. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais il y a des choses qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques. Parce qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

Axel revînt s'asseoir en face de lui. Ses traits étaient tirés, graves.

« Tu es sûr...?

-On ne peut pas faire autrement, tu le sais. Je ne te demande pas de tout me révéler. Je veux juste des explications par-rapport à mon frère. »

Axel se passa une main sur le visage tout en poussant un profond soupir.

« Tu vas pas apprécier...

-Dis toujours.

-Ton... Ton frère travaillait dans la même société que moi. Mais je l'ai jamais vu.

-Comment ça ?

-Comme t'as pu le constater, j'ai pas d'horaires fixes. En fait, je me déplace un peu partout dans le pays, parfois même plus loin, selon les directives de mes supérieurs. Et je ne dois me rendre au siège de la société que de façon occasionnelle. Du coup, je ne vois jamais tous les employés.

-Je vois. Mais en quoi est-ce si terrible qu'il soit mon frère ? Je veux dire, d'accord, vous ne pouvez pas parler de ce que vous faites, mais à part ça, où est le problème ? »

OoOoO

Axel soupira une seconde fois. Il tritura l'arrière de son oreille, espérant dissimuler sa gêne. Mais Roxas ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

« Axel, tu as dit que tu m'expliquerais. Sauf que là tu ne m'as pas plus avancé.

-Ecoute...

-N'essaye pas de détourner la question.

-Ça va vraiment pas te plaire...

-Je suis prêt à tout entendre. »

Axel eut un rire bref.

« Ça, ça m'étonnerait...

-Axel !

-Je t'aurai prévenu... »

OoOoO

Roxas attendait, son regard vrillé dans celui, fuyant, d'Axel. Enfin le roux reprit la parole.

« Je t'ai dit que ton frère travaillait dans la même société que moi.

-Oui.

-Il n'y travaille plus. Sauf qu'on ne peut pas quitter cette organisation si facilement. Elle veut remettre la main sur ton frère. »

_C'est pour ça qu'il a disparu... C'est pour ça que la patronne ne voulait pas en parler... Il se cache ! Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il m'a fui quand j'ai commencé à faire les services ! Il ne voulait pas m'impliquer ! _Tout devenait clair dans son esprit à présent.

« P-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Je comprends mieux, maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas fini, Roxas. L'organisation veut retrouver ton frère.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Et c'est moi qui suis chargé de le retrouver. »

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent. Il sentait qu'il y avait une suite et que cette suite serait pire que cette première phrase.

« Et j'ai reçu l'ordre de l'éliminer s'il refusait de revenir au siège. »

OoOoO

Axel était à mi-chemin entre la résignation et le désespoir. A ce moment précis, il se haïssait de toute la force dont il était capable.

« Tu... Tu vas le tuer...?, lui demanda Roxas, au bord des larmes.

-Je ferai tout mon possible pour éviter ça. »

Il se détestait de lui mentir, car au fond, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix quand il serait devant Cloud. S'il se retrouvait devant lui un jour. Roxas détourna les yeux.

« Putain... Je viens dans cette ville pour retrouver mon frère et je tombe amoureux du type qui doit le descendre... Si c'est pas avoir la poisse, ça !, s'écria t-il, les yeux brouillés, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Je le tuerai pas., déclara Axel d'une voix sourde. Je te promets que je le tuerai pas. »

Le blond releva la tête.

« Je pense pas que tu puisses désobéir aux ordres d'une société qui fait buter les gens qui s'en vont...

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je peux pas le faire ! Je peux pas... Priver quelqu'un d'autre de son frère... »

Axel se cacha le visage dans les mains. Dans sa tête, il voyait le visage souriant de Cloud, celui de la photo de Roxas. Il voyait le visage de Reno, quand il s'était précipité pour le protéger. Il entendait la voix de son jumeau, quand ils étaient enfants. Il imaginait Cloud s'occuper de son jeune frère. Il rouvrit les yeux. Son blondinet l'observait.

« Je te le promets, Roxas., répéta t-il en lui prenant la main.

-Je te crois. »

OoOoO

Malgré l'apparente assurance de son compagnon, Roxas avait peur. De quoi pouvait être capable une telle société ? Qu'est-ce qu'on y faisait de si confidentiel pour être mis à mort en cas de démission ? Autant de questions sans réponse qui tourbillonnaient dans son crâne. Mais Roxas décida que pour l'heure, c'en était fini de l'interrogatoire. Il savait qu'Axel en avait déjà trop dit. Il attrapa doucement sa main bandée. Le roux tressaillit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je regarde quelle tête ça a. »

Roxas défit la bande avec le plus d'attention et de délicatesse possible.

« Excuse-moi..., murmura t-il quand la peau tuméfiée apparut.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?, s'étonna Axel. Je me suis fait ça tout seul, tu sais...

-Par ma faute... »

Le roux se leva, fit le tour du comptoir, tourna le tabouret de Roxas face à lui et se posta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« T'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui suis nul, comme mec. »

Le blond lui fit un sourire dépité.

« J'avoue.

-Eh ! T'étais pas obligé de confirmer !

-Fallait pas me tendre la perche ! », répliqua Roxas en lui tirant la langue.

Il bâilla. Avec tout ça, il était près de quatre heures du matin.

OoOoO

Axel était soulagé. Dans ses bras, Roxas dormait. Le calme après la tempête. Même les bruits de la ville ne parvenaient pas dans la chambre. Il sentait la poitrine du petit blond se soulever au rythme régulier de sa respiration. En enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, il pouvait percevoir ses battements de cœur. Il le serra dans ses bras. _Que l'organisation aille se faire foutre... _Il allait retrouver Cloud, mais pour Roxas cette fois.

* * *

**_ Et puis encore merci à Ari, faut que j'arrête d'écrire en pleine nuit, je fais des fautes ignobles T_T_**

**_Je suis quand même gentille, je vous laisse pas en plein suspense... ^^ _**

**_(en plus dans le prochain chapitre c'est... LE GRAND RETOUR DE RENO ! héhé...)_**


	20. Il ne se perche pas, il EST perché

_**Halloooo !**_

_**Désolée, ça a mis un peu plus de temps pour arriver... En même temps quand on oublie de joindre le chapitre à corriger dans son mail à sa Bêta... Hem, passons.**_

_**J'espère que tous ceux qui passent le bac survivent, perso, l'écrit de français c'était finger in ze noze. ^^**_

_**Un chapitre plus léger, fallait lâcher la pression par-rapport aux derniers.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Riku comptait les passages de trains de nuit. Leur immeuble était situé en bord de voie ferrée. Il comptait pour s'endormir. Il en était à quatre. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait approximativement être six heures du matin. Il ôta le bras de Sora qui le ceinturait et sortit du lit. Inutile de rester plus longtemps dans le noir à ne rien faire. Il alla se passer de l'eau glacée sur le visage. L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir n'était guère reluisante. Il avait maigri. Ses nuits d'insomnie avaient creusé des cernes prononcées qui viraient presque au violet. Le bord de ses yeux était rouge. Les jets d'eau froide n'évacuaient pas le brouillard de son esprit. Il tâta l'arrière de son oreille. Sa cicatrice formait une croix irrégulière en relief et le démangeait. Depuis l'appel d'Axel, elle n'arrêtait pas de le brûler. Phénomène purement psychologique, il le savait. _« Tu n'es pas venu me chercher non plus... » _Axel lui en voulait toujours. Il le comprenait. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il pouvait seulement aider les autres à sortir des griffes de l'organisation. Il espérait que le déserteur 83 – le nom sous lequel il l'avait trouvé dans les dossiers de la société qu'il avait piratés – avait su quoi faire, une fois l'existence de la puce révélée. Sans cette puce, ils ne pourraient plus le retrouver. Comme Isa. Comme lui. Et comme, il l'espérait, Axel, bientôt. Il sortit de la salle de bain. Il n'entendit aucun bruit en provenance de la chambre. Sora dormait encore. Le salon était éclairé par les faibles lumières de la ville.

Il neigeait.

OoOoO

A quelques rues de là, Axel se trouvait lui aussi dans son salon. Il regardait la neige tomber devant ses fenêtres, dans la lumière des réverbères. Il espérait que la neige recouvre la ville entière. Il adorait l'ambiance créée par ce manteau blanc. Tous les bruits en étaient atténués, étouffés. Une chape de silence s'abattait sur la cité. Et généralement, les missions sur le terrain se faisaient plus rares.

« J'aimerais bien aller à Weentown, cet hiver. »

Axel se détourna de la vue de la cité. Reno était assis en tailleur à sa place favorite, le comptoir de la cuisine. Il avait la tête appuyée contre son poing, l'air rêveur, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre.

« Parce que la neige, c'est bien, mais la neige hors de la mégalopole, c'est mieux. », continua t-il, plus pour lui que pour l'autre roux.

Axel revînt à sa contemplation.

« T'as raison.

-Et ça nous éloignerait un peu de tout ce qui s'est passé, tu crois pas ?

-Si. »

Reno sauta à terre et vînt le rejoindre devant la baie vitrée.

« Pourquoi tu dors pas ?, lui demanda t-il sans le regarder.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit Axel de la même façon.

-T'es con, quand même.

-On est deux. »

Axel reçut un coup amical dans l'épaule de la part de son double.

« Arrête de déprimer.

-Je déprime pas.

-Eeeh ooooh ! Reno appelle Axel ! Allô ? T'es en train de bloquer sur de la neige alors que t'as un beau blond dans ton lit et tu me dis que tu déprimes pas ? Mais tu me prends pour une pantoufle, mon vieux ! »

La réplique de Reno eut au moins le mérite de le faire sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du micro-onde. Six heures et demie. Il s'affala sur le canapé. Reno se percha sur l'étagère.

« Tu comptes faire quoi pour Cloud ?

-Le laisser filer.

- Et Roxas ? Il veut le retrouver, lui !

- Je sais, Reno, je sais... Mais s'ils sont réunis, ça les mettra en danger tous les deux !

- Et si t'arrêtais de penser à leur sécurité ? Si tu pensais à ce que eux, ils veulent ? »

Axel lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Heureusement que je suis déjà mort, tes yeux auraient pu me tuer. », remarqua cyniquement Reno.

L'envie soudaine d'aller faire soigner son dédoublement de personnalité titilla furieusement Axel.

« Tu peux pas faire ça. Je te manquerais biiiien trop., objecta son jumeau avec son éternel sourire moqueur plaqué au visage.

-Mais ferme ta gueuleuh...

-Va faire un câlin à Mini Roxy et on en reparle. »

Axel s'extirpa du canapé avec difficulté. Il retourna dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, espérant que Roxas dorme toujours.

« T'étais où ?, fit une voix ensommeillée quand il se glissa dans les couvertures.

-Dans le salon. »

Le petit blond se tourna pour lui faire face et se lova contre son torse.

« Et y a quoi d'si intéressant là-bas...?

- Il neige.

- C'est vrai ? T'es sérieux ?, demanda Roxas en relevant la tête, des étoiles plein ses yeux à demi ouverts.

- Je suis sérieux. »

Axel s'amusa du sourire de son compagnon. En quoi de la neige pouvait lui faire plaisir à ce point ?

« On a jamais de neige à Twitown.

- Ben normal, en même temps, on se baigne jusqu'en septembre. On peut pas tout avoir, p'tite tête…

- Ouuuaiiis... », bâilla le blondinet.

Le roux enfouit sa tête dans sa tignasse. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément ce parfum qui lui avait tant manqué. Dans ses bras, Roxas s'était déjà rendormi.

OoOoO

Sora le trouva assis devant la fenêtre, le regard rivé sur les flocons qui tombaient sur la ville.

« Riku...? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ouais... T'inquiète pas.

- Il est sept heures du mat'... Qu'est-ce que tu fous debout ?

- Il neige.

- J'ai vu. »

Le petit brun s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Rien... Rien.

- Arrête. Je vois très bien que quelque chose cloche depuis quelques jours. C'est Axel, c'est ça ? »

Riku se tourna à demi vers lui.

« Depuis quand t'es si perspicace, toi ? »

Sora haussa les épaules.

« Quand on vit avec un type aussi impassible que toi, faut bien. Tu m'expliques ou faut que je lise dans tes pensées ?

- Il m'en veut toujours.

- De n'avoir pas retrouvé votre ami ?

- Et de l'avoir abandonné... »

Un long silence recueillit ses paroles.

« Tu veux pas venir te recoucher ?, demanda finalement Sora en se levant.

- J'arrive. »

Riku passa ses doigts derrière son oreille. Sa cicatrice le démangeait. Il rejoignit le petit brun dans leur chambre. Il se faufila dans les couvertures et se glissa tout contre Sora.

« Et si tu lui parlais en face-à-face, à Axel ? Si tu lui expliquais les raisons de ton absence ? Ça pourrait arranger les choses, non ? »

L'aîné resta songeur. Heureusement que Sora était là, avec son optimisme à tout épreuve... Sans lui, il aurait sombré depuis longtemps déjà... Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Je... Je suppose qu'il faudrait essayer..., répondit-il prudemment.

- Bien... Maintenant rendors-toi, t'as des cratères sous les yeux.

- Eh ! »

Au moins, Sora avait réussi à le faire sourire. Il ferma les yeux sans trop y croire.

OoOoO

« Ax'...? Tu m'étouffes... Axel ? Tu m'entends ? »

Roxas soupira. L'étreinte du rouquin l'empêchait complètement de bouger. Sauf que le rouquin en question ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser s'échapper, parti bien loin dans le royaume de Morphée. D'un côté, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le réveiller, mais de l'autre... Quelle heure était-il ? Il se dévissa le cou pour regarder son réveil. Dix heures et demie. _Quoi ? Dix heures et demie ?_ Sans se préoccuper outre-mesure de déranger Axel, Roxas se tortilla dans tous les sens pour s'extraire de l'emprise de ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes de gesticulations dignes d'un ver de terre sous acide dans une rave party, il sauta du lit et fila dans la salle de bains.

OoOoO

« Mmpfr... Kizizpâss...? Téou R'xas...? », marmonna le roux d'une voix pâteuse.

Le bruit du jet d'eau dans la salle de bains le renseigna sur la localisation de son compagnon, mais pas sur la raison de ce branle-bas de combat. Il jeta un coup d'œil morne au réveil. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un était debout à une heure si matinale ? _Y sont pas normaux les gens... C'quoi c't'idée de se lever à dix heures du mat' sérieux ? _Une tornade blonde déboula dans la chambre, les cheveux trempés, seulement vêtue d'une serviette de toilette. Les volets furent brusquement ouverts et les yeux du rouquin se retrouvèrent agressés par une lumière trop vive, trop intense, trop matinale.

« Nyaaah..., geignit-il en se rabattant un coussin sur la figure.

-Chuis en retard, chuis en retard, chuis en retard...!, répétait la tornade.

-D'quoi tu parles...? », demanda enfin Axel en se relevant sur un coude.

Roxas se tourna vers lui, un t-shirt noir à moitié enfilé sur son torse encore humide.

« J'ai un service à onze heures ! Et merde ! », jura t-il quand il vit les taches d'eau s'étendre sur le tissu.

Il retira son t-shirt, s'essuya à la va-vite, en prit un autre, le passa et chercha un jean portable. Tout ça sans qu'Axel n'ait compris quelque chose à la situation, à part que le blond était plus que sexy, avec son t-shirt, son boxer moulant au possible et ses cheveux humides...

« Heeein ?

-Je dois être au resto' dans... Argh ! Quinze minutes !

-Reste avec moââ..., bâilla le roux.

-Axel... Commence pas...

-Alleeeeeez... Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus... Et j'suis sûr que t'as bossé comme un malade pendant que j'étais pas là... » _[Traduction de Ari : J'ai envie de toi, gâche pas ton énergie à faire des choses sans importance (genre travailler pour gagner ta vie et payer tes études) mais viens plutôt me faire l'amour (ou m'apporter des croissants chauds et du café au lait)]_

OoOoO

Roxas devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Et puis, avec ce qui s'était passé la veille – ou le matin, c'est selon – ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal de passer une journée tranquille ensemble. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il adressa à son rouquin un regard mi-reconnaissant mi-''toi t'es vraiment un cas désespéré''. Comprenant qu'il avait gagné, Axel sortit du lit, l'embrassa sur le front et disparut dans le couloir.

« J'vais préparer du café ! », lança t-il jovialement.

_J'ai comme l'impression de m'être fait avoir... _

« Tu pourrais pas t'habiller d'abord ?, cria Roxas à travers l'appartement.

- A quoi ça sert de m'habiller vu que je vais me retrouver nu dans même pas une demi-heure ? », répliqua tranquillement Axel de la cuisine, comme s'il s'agissait d'un évidence.

Roxas sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. La tête d'Axel apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Aaah... J'avais raison ! »

Il esquiva une serviette de toilette trempée et retourna à son café. Roxas, vaincu, attrapa son portable et téléphona au restaurant. C'est Yuffie qui lui répondit.

« Restaurant Seven, j'écoute !

- Yuf' ? C'est Roxas.

- Roxy ! Pourquoi t'appelles ?

- Hem... Je me sens pas super bien, ça dérange si je viens pas au boulot aujourd'hui ? »

C'est ce moment qu'Axel choisit pour beugler de l'autre bout de leur appartement.

« Roooooox' ? T'as foutu quoi avec le beurre de cacahuète ? »

Le blondinet s'aplatit la paume de la main contre le front. Il était grillé. A l'autre bout du fil, Yuffie était morte de rire.

« Dis plutôt que ton cher Axel est revenu et que vous allez passer la journée à...

- Yuffie ! »

La crise d'hilarité de la jeune fille redoubla.

« Okay, okay, t'inquiète, je dis à la patronne que t'es malade !

- Merci.

- Amusez-vous biiieeen ! »

Roxas raccrocha. La brunette n'allait pas manquer de le harceler, le lendemain... Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

OoOoO

« Il est vraiment patient..., remarqua Reno du haut du réfrigérateur.

- Autant que moi avec toi, je te signale., répliqua Axel en contemplant la cafetière, comme si elle allait marcher plus vite s'il fixait le liquide qui gouttait.

- Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à sécher le boulot pour jouer aux lapins ! », protesta son double.

Axel lui lança un regard blasé. Il allait lui répondre un ''ta gueule, Reno'' lassé quand Roxas arriva dans la cuisine, l'air légèrement énervé.

OoOoO

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le beurre de cacahuète ?, soupira t-il.

- Ben y en a plus.

- Tu sais que t'es franchement désespérant comme mec ?

- Moi ?, s'étonna Axel avec l'air le plus innocent du monde. Nooon, pas du tout ! »

Roxas s'installa, faussement boudeur, sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Le rouquin vînt l'enlacer dans son dos.

« Tu m'as manqué, chuchota t-il contre son cou.

- C'est pas une raison pour être chiant..., maugréa le blond qui sentait malgré tout sa pseudo-mauvaise humeur s'en aller.

- Siii... », rétorqua Axel en lui picorant le cou et l'oreille.

N'y tenant plus, Roxas fit volte-face.

« Toi, je te jure qu'un jour je vais te buter. », le menaça t-il.

Axel eut son sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça..., murmura t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Fais pas trop le malin, l'épouvantail... », répliqua le blondinet sur le même ton avant de l'embrasser.

OoOoO

« Dis, Axel...

- Mm-mh ?

- Tu vas m'aider à retrouver Cloud ? »

Roxas fixait le plafond, les mains derrière la tête. Le rouquin se releva sur un coude et se plaça au-dessus de lui.

« Si ta société t'a chargé de le retrouver, c'est que tu dois être doué en enquête, non ? », continua le blond.

_Vaut mieux pas que tu saches en quoi je suis réellement doué... _Axel se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu sais... Je suis pas spécialement fort là-dedans, y a toute une équipe derrière...

-Ah... », fit Roxas, un peu déçu.

Le roux se rallongea, se plongeant lui-aussi dans la contemplation des fissures du plafond. Il brisa le silence au bout de quelques minutes.

« Eh, Roxas ?

-Ouais ?

-Il s'est passé quoi avec ton frère ? »

Axel tourna la tête sur le côté. Roxas semblait être parti dans une profonde réflexion. Le roux s'installa à califourchon sur lui et se pencha vers son visage, l'enfermant dans un rideau rouge. Il avait posé la mauvaise question et souhaitait le faire oublier à son blondinet. Il commença à lui embrasser doucement la mâchoire. Il sentit les doigts de Roxas se mettre à jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux.

« Il est parti quand j'avais quatorze ans. »

Axel le regarda, un peu inquiet. Roxas lui, entortillait une mèche écarlate autour de son index sans avoir l'air d'y penser vraiment.

« En fait, c'est mon demi-frère et mon père ne l'a jamais accepté. Du coup, il est parti quand il a eu dix-huit ans. Et depuis, plus de nouvelles, ou presque.

-Je suis désolé. »

Roxas reporta son attention sur Axel.

« T'inquiète... Je te fais confiance. », conclut-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un pincement vrilla le cœur du roux. Il avait tellement peur de faire du mal à Roxas...

OoOoO

_« Tu devrais lui expliquer. » Quoi ? « Que tu ne vas pas chercher son frère. » Et je lui explique comment, hein ? « Tu lui dis que ça le mettrait en danger. » Ca va vachement le satisfaire. Il va vouloir savoir pourquoi et là, paf!, je suis grillé. « T'auras fait d'une pierre deux coups. » Génial. C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour me casser les noix ? « Je t'aurais bien fait le coup du 'Chéri, je suis enceinte', mais j'étais pas sûr du résultat. »_ Axel faillit se frapper. Mais Roxas se serait posé des questions à le voir se taper en train de se brosser les dents. Il se contenta de fusiller du regard son reflet dans la glace. _Je vais vraiment finir par aller voir u__n psy. « Et tu te retrouveras enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique avec une camisole de force et un bâillon et pas débarrassé de moi pour autant. Bonne idée, vraiment. » _

« J'ai envie de pizza. », fit Roxas, derrière le rideau de douche.

Axel releva la tête. Suivre deux conversations – dont une interne et absolument sans queue ni tête – n'était pas exactement dans ses moyens.

« Heiin ? »

La tête de Roxas sortit de la douche.

« Je me disais aussi que t'écoutais pas ce que je disais.

-Non, je matais ta silhouette à travers le plastique. »

En une seconde, Axel se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds. Roxas tenait le pommeau de douche à la main.

* * *

_**Dernière recommandation : allez écouter LES COURS DE LYCEES de Damien Saez ! Cette chanson est trop trop trop géniale !**_

_**A la prochaine !**_


	21. Quand deux têtes de mule s'expliquent

_**Ohayo les coupins !**_

_**Je sais, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour updater, mais bon, de 1, allez vous plaindre à l'Education Nationale... Ils avaient qu'à pas mettre des oraux de français à la fin de la première ! =P**_

_**Et de 2, je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous passent le bac et donc ne devraient pas avoir "souffert" de l'absence de nouveau chapitre. x)**_

_**Et puis pour les autres, ben, blah. ^^**_

* * *

Axel et Roxas étaient en train de déguster les ramens que le roux avait préparés – après avoir fini sa douche avec le blond – lorsqu'une mélodie électronique retentit dans tout l'appartement. Celle du portable d'Axel. Celui se leva, reconnaissant immédiatement sa sonnerie spéciale boulot. Il attrapa son téléphone sur la table basse et fila prendre la communication dans le couloir.

« Allô ?

-C'est Zexion. Tu es convoqué dans le bureau de Braig dans vingt minutes.

-Quoi ?

-Debriefing. Demyx te retrouve là-bas. »

Axel n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir que la tonalité de fin d'appel sonnait dans son oreille. _« Roxas va te tuer... » C'est bon, c'est un debriefing, ça sera pas long... « On parle __du__ debriefing d'une traque qui s'est soldée en échec, Axelou... » Chiottes. Il va me tuer. _

OoOoO

Axel revînt s'installer au comptoir en face du blond qui l'interrogeait du regard par-dessus son bol de bouillon.

« Hem... Je dois être au bureau dans vingt minutes...

-T'es pas sérieux...?, demanda Roxas sans trop y croire.

-Ben, euh...

-Je vois., soupira t-il, lassé.

-Mais ça sera pas long, j'te promets ! Une petite heure... Peut-être une grosse heure... »

Le blondinet lui sourit à travers le rideau de vapeur qui s'échappait de son bol.

« Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix, de toutes façons ?

-J'te ferai un câlin en rentrant !, lui lança Axel en sautant de son tabouret.

-Hey ! Laisse-moi me reposer !

-T'as une bonne heure pour ça ! », lui répliqua le roux en l'embrassant sur le front.

Roxas protesta pour la forme tandis que son compagnon enfilait sa veste, empoignait une besace militaire et quittait l'appartement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Une fois seul, il finit d'avaler son bol de pâtes, débarrassa le comptoir et s'attela à ses révisions. La fin de l'année approchait, les concours d'entrée à l'université aussi. Dehors, la neige continuait de tomber.

OoOoO

Ils étaient debout, dans le bureau, sous l'œil unique et intransigeant de leur supérieur. Braig les toisait depuis quelques minutes, sans un mot. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était on ne peut plus pesante. Demyx sentait un filet de sueur froide lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il se sentait coupable d'un crime dont il ignorait tout. Le regard du numéro deux de l'organisation le sondait et, bien qu'il n'ait rien à se reprocher, il se sentait mal. Axel fixait l'espace devant lui, l'esprit aussi vide que son regard. Lui savait pourquoi ils étaient dans cette situation. Pas à cause de la disparition de 83. A cause de la puce qui se trouvait sur le bureau du borgne. Ce dernier se racla la gorge. Les deux traqueurs levèrent les yeux vers lui.

« Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir... »

Il vrilla son regard dans celui du roux, qui s'efforça de rester calme.

« Comment avez-vous appris l'existence de la puce ? »

Avant que Demyx n'ait pu faire la moindre boulette, Axel répondit à sa place.

« Je me suis blessé derrière l'oreille, y a quelques temps. Le pote qui m'a soigné m'a dit que j'avais un truc sous la peau.

-Et comment en avez-vous déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un GPS miniature ?

-Mon ami n'est pas seulement doué en médecine. »

S'ensuivit un long silence où le numéro deux détaillait le visage d'Axel. _C'est la vérité, c'est la vérité, c'est la vérité... _Devant l'impassibilité de l'assassin, Braig se détourna et embrassa la vue enneigée de Lusio qui s'offrait sous ses fenêtres.

« Bien. J'ai une requête pour vous.

-Tout ce que vous voulez, Monsieur.

-Gardez cette information pour vous. Je ne suis pas sûr que nos employés accepteraient d'être tracés. Encore une histoire de respect de la vie privée, je suppose., conclut-il avec le ton ennuyé de celui qui n'en a rien à faire, de cette fameuse vie privée.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur.

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

-Merci, Monsieur. »

Axel quitta le bureau de son supérieur, Demyx sur ses talons. Celui-ci recommençait à peine à respirer. _« C'était trop facile, tu trouves pas ? » Je ne sais pas, Reno. Pour être franc, j'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant. _Les deux amis descendirent la trentaine d'étage de l'immeuble, traversèrent le hall et se retrouvèrent enfin à l'air libre. Au moment de se séparer, Demyx attrapa Axel par l'épaule.

« Hm ?

-Axel... Ce que tu as dis pour la puce...

-Eh ben ?

-C'est vrai que tu l'as découverte comme ça ? »

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui, à la fois irrité et surpris.

« Tu ne me crois pas ?

-J-Je... Euh... J'ai l'impression que...

-Que quoi, Demyx ?

-Que tu sais plus de choses que ce que tu veux bien dire. »

Le regard d'Axel se fit aussi glacial que le vent qui s'était levé sur la ville. Sa voix aussi.

« Tu te fais des films. », asséna t-il sèchement avant de s'engouffrer dans la bouche de métro derrière lui. Demyx se mit à marcher sans savoir où il allait. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner chez lui et de se retrouver seul, Zexion travaillant toute la journée. Le froid lui mordait la peau. Quelque chose lui compressait la poitrine. Il détestait cette sensation. Celle qui lui disait que tout allait bientôt changer, que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Il releva le col de son blouson. Il voulait retourner à cette époque bénie des soirées chez Larxène, des contrats rapides et sans responsabilités, cette époque où Zexion le regardait encore avec autre chose que de la fatigue et de la tristesse dans les yeux.

OoOoO

« Roxyy ! J'suis là !, lança Axel dès qu'il ouvrit la porte.

-Je suis dans le salon. »

Il balança sa besace et son blouson sur une chaise de l'entrée avant de rejoindre son blondinet sur le canapé. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, immobilisé par la vue d'une silhouette bien trop familière une fois le seuil de la pièce à vivre franchi. Sora tenait dans ses mains les fiches de révisions de Roxas. La silhouette se détourna de la fenêtre et lui fit face. Axel se raidit et serra ses poings, oubliant qu'il en avait un dans un bandage. Il tiqua à la vive douleur que sa main droite lui envoya, mais ne quitta pas des yeux l'intrus qui le fixait sans rien dire.

OoOoO

Roxas observait la scène, son regard allant de son compagnon à Riku. Sora se mordait la lèvre. Axel défiait son ex-mentor en silence. Roxas ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de faire redescendre la pression qui avait envahi la pièce.

« Axel...

-Je vais faire un tour. », le coupa t-il sèchement.

Il tourna les talons et attrapa sa veste.

« Axel ! », s'écria Roxas en se levant, alors que la porte claquait violemment.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, mais Riku l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

« C'est à moi d'y aller.

-Mais...

-Roxas. »

Le blond baissa la tête. Riku enfila son manteau à son tour et quitta l'appartement.

OoOoO

Axel avait trouvé refuge sur un banc isolé de l'espèce de friche qui servait de parc à Lusio. A part les catins, les dealers et les drogués, plus personne n'y venait. Et encore. Il s'alluma une cigarette. Ses mains tremblaient plus que jamais. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Riku depuis qu'il avait déserté.

« Et si tu lui parlais une bonne fois pour toute ? », fit une voix au-dessus de lui.

Axel pencha la tête en arrière. Reno était assis en tailleur sur la branche d'un des arbres qui bordaient le chemin. Son double fumait lui aussi et, bizarrement, il était juste en t-shirt. Axel haussa un sourcil et revînt à une position plus confortable, contemplant les herbes sauvages qui poussaient entre les graviers du sentier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?

-Laisse-lui une occasion de s'expliquer.

-Y a rien à expliquer. Il s'est barré et m'a laissé dans la merde. Fin de l'histoire.

-Je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça, Axel. »

Il releva vivement la tête pour découvrir Riku, debout à quelques mètres de lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau noir. Quelques mèches argentées s'échappaient de son col et lui balayaient le visage. Axel ne s'inquiéta pas du fait que Riku ait pu l'entendre parler tout seul, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois, mais de la raison de sa présence dans ce parc en ruine, alors que la neige tombait plus fort à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?, lui cracha t-il en se levant du banc.

-M'expliquer, lui répondit Riku sans se laisser démonter par la haine qu'affichait clairement le roux.

-Trop tard, dommage, non ? », ironisa Axel en ricanant.

Son ex-mentor lui chopa le bras et l'attira près de lui.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard. », siffla t-il les dents serrées, son regard vrillé dans celui de son ex-protégé.

Axel tenta de se dégager de la poigne de Riku, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire se raffermir autour de son biceps.

« Lâche-moi.

-Tu vas m'écouter ?

-J'ai le choix, maintenant ? », demanda t-il cyniquement.

Riku soupira et relâcha son emprise. Axel s'éloigna immédiatement de lui. Être aussi proche de lui aussi soudainement l'avait vraiment mis mal à l'aise. Il savait cependant qu'une confrontation était inévitable. Et qu'il allait entendre des choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas forcément. Pendant toute l'année où Riku avait disparu, il s'était persuadé de choses, s'était façonné une image de son ex-mentor dans sa tête, pour faire passer la pilule un peu moins difficilement. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à résister à l'éclatement de cette vision. Que devait-il dire ? Devait-il parler en premier ? Devait-il se tourner vers Riku et attendre qu'il lui raconte toute l'histoire ?

« Ma première erreur a été de vous prendre sous mon aile, Isa et toi. »

Axel fit violemment volte-face, attrapa le col de Riku et le plaqua contre un arbre.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?, s'écria Axel. Tu regrettes de nous avoir sauvés ? Tu te sens coupable de nous avoir sortis de cette putain de drogue ? Tu t'es rendu compte que ça te donnait des responsabilités que t'étais pas foutu d'assumer, c'est ça ? »

Riku posa sa main sur celle d'Axel, d'un calme à toutes épreuves.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

Le roux le relâcha sans aucune douceur et recula de quelques pas. Il s'alluma fébrilement une cigarette.

« Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée pendant que j'étais dans la société.

-Et Sora ?, l'interrompit Axel en rejetant nerveusement sa fumée.

-Je l'ai rencontré après être parti.

-Pourquoi t'as dit que c'était une erreur de nous recueillir, si ça a été si génial que ça ? »

Riku réajusta son col et s'assit sur le dossier du banc.

« La première chose qui compte pour arriver à survivre dans l'organisation est de ne pas montrer de sentiments, commença t-il en fixant ses mains qui devenaient violettes à cause du froid. Or, vouloir s'occuper de deux junkies est une preuve de faiblesse pour eux. Ils n'ont accepté que parce qu'ils ont vu que vous aviez du potentiel. Surtout toi. Ils ont eu quelques doutes sur ma fiabilité. A l'époque, j'étais le chef des renseignements. Un poste où il arrive qu'on mène des interrogatoires très... Poussés, dirons-nous. Un poste où tu dois être froid et détaché au possible. Ils m'ont relégué au service de nettoyage. C'est Xaldin qui a eu le poste après mon départ, je suppose ? »

Axel hocha la tête.

« Moi, je me foutais d'être déclassé, tant que je pouvais m'occuper de vous. Je me disais qu'ils vous trouveraient un job tranquille, sans trop de contraintes.

-On peut dire que t'as bien visé, marmonna Axel, les yeux baissés, sa clope contre ses lèvres.

-Et j'en suis désolé. »

Le roux haussa les épaules. La boule qu'il sentait venir dans sa gorge grossissait au fur et à mesure que Riku parlait. Il avait presque envie de pleurer.

« Bref, vous avez fini par décrocher et Braig vous a obtenu une formation. Tout se passait pour le mieux. »

La neige se calma un peu. Riku souffla dans ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre.

« Comme prévu, tes compétences se sont révélées excellentes. Isa était doué lui aussi, mais tout le monde le sentait fragile, instable, pas totalement sevré. Il le savait. Il faisait des efforts, il disait qu'il ne voulait pas me décevoir. Sauf qu'il n'a pas résisté. Et un drogué en rechute ne pouvait être utile à l'organisation. Isa en était parfaitement conscient. Il ne voulait pas être éliminé comme un vulgaire pantin.

-Alors il est parti...

-Oui. Ils m'ont chargé de son assassinat. ''C'est toi qui nous l'a apporté, c'est à toi de nous en débarrasser.'' Je l'ai retrouvé à East Castle, je lui ai retiré sa puce et je lui ai donné tout l'argent dont je disposais. Il est parti pour Nibelheim. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. »

Riku leva enfin les yeux vers Axel. Ce dernier jeta sa cigarette fumée jusqu'au filtre dans la neige et regarda son ex-mentor en face.

« C'est bien joli tout ça... Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi toi, tu es parti en me laissant derrière. »

Riku quitta le dossier du banc et enfonça ses poings dans les poches de son manteau. Le roux ne bougeait pas. Il attendait la suite de l'histoire.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on continue cette discussion au chaud ? Je sais pas toi, mais je me les gèle. »

Il haussa les épaules. Il lui emboîta le pas et ils quittèrent le parc abandonné côte à côte, sans autre bruit que celui de leurs pas s'enfonçant dans la neige épaisse.

Axel voulut aller dans un café, mais Riku secoua la tête.

« Je suis toujours un déserteur...

-Fallait pas revenir à Lusio, dans ce cas., grogna l'assassin. Faudra que tu me l'expliques celle-là, aussi. Soit t'es inconscient, soit t'es suicidaire. Et si c'est la deuxième option, tu peux juste me le demander, je me ferais un plaisir de te trucider de la façon la plus douloureuse qui soit. »

Axel continua de marcher en direction de son appartement. Au bout de quelques pas, il s'aperçut que son ex-mentor n'était plus à côté de lui. Il se retourna. Riku le regardait, comme choqué.

« Tu me hais à ce point, Axel ? »

Ce dernier l'observa un moment. La neige s'était remise à tomber. Puis il fit volte-face, la tête baissée.

« Plus autant qu'avant. », avoua t-il de façon presque inaudible.

* * *

**_Ca sera probablement mon dernier chapitre avant le 30 (date de mon oral, dites-moi merde télépathiquement ce jour-là siouplé ! ^^)_**

**_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, avant mon départ en vacances le 8 ou le 9, j'vous en posterai un (ou deux, ça dépend de l'inspi aussi =P)_**

**_Sur ce, sayonaraaaa !_**


	22. Ca fait presque des bonshommes de neige

**_Et voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous... Les révélations de Rikuuu ! *applaudissements*_**

**_Si vous décidez de me trucider durant ce chapitre, je vous prierai de mettre vos plans à exécution après le 21 juillet, je ne peux pas louper le concert de Shaka Ponk pour une raison aussi stupide que ma mort._**

**_Bref._**

**_Bonne lecture ! _\(=^v^=)/**

* * *

Sora avait rassuré Roxas sur les qualités diplomatiques de Riku et, après une moue suspicieuse du blond, ils s'étaient remis au travail. De temps à autre, Roxas levait des yeux inquiets vers l'horloge ou la fenêtre. La neige ne s'arrêtait pas et leurs deux compagnons ne se montraient pas.

« T'inquiète, ils sont grands, ils peuvent rentrer tous seuls... », répétait le brun avec un sourire amusé.

Mais plus les minutes passaient, et moins l'histoire de Balamb parvenait à intéresser Roxas. Comme si ça l'avait un jour intéressé...

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Roxas se leva précipitamment.

« Riku, tu l'as... »

Axel passa devant lui sans un mot, Riku sur les talons. Ils allèrent directement s'enfermer dans la chambre du fond, celle où il n'était jamais allé. S'il n'était pas resté les empreintes mouillées des chaussures du roux et de son ex-mentor, il aurait pu jurer avoir halluciné.

« Ooookay...

-Il s'est passé quoi ?, demanda Sora en le rejoignant dans l'entrée.

-Un courant d'air, répondit le blond toujours figé de stupéfaction.

-Hein ?

-Axel et Riku sont rentrés, fit-il en retournant dans le salon.

-'Sont où ? »

Roxas lui indiqua le fond du couloir.

« Ah. Je suppose qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire.

-S'ils avaient froid, ils avaient qu'à aller dans un bar, plutôt que de nous ignorer comme si on était des parasites, ronchonna t-il.

-Je pense que je devrais pas trop te le dire, mais... »

Le blond regarda son ami, étonné par le début de sa phrase. Sora s'assit sur le canapé.

« Riku n'a pas que des amis, à Lusio. C'est pour ça qu'il sort peu. Et qu'il travaille à la maison.

-T'entends quoi par ''pas que des amis'' ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, sa démission n'a pas été digérée du tout par sa hiérarchie. Alors il reste discret. »

Roxas hocha lentement la tête, les yeux dans le vague. _Une entreprise qui n'apprécie pas les départs, hein...? _Le visage de Cloud s'imposa à lui. _Non... Ils ne peuvent pas... _Il tourna la tête vers le couloir. _Ils ne peuvent quand même pas tous bosser pour la même société ! _C'était trop surréaliste pour lui. Et puis c'était quoi cette boîte ultra-possessive à la fin ? _Dans quels cas est-ce qu'une société pourrait se sentir propriétaire de ses employés... Agence gouvernementale ? Services secrets ? … Mafia ?_

« ...aaaas ? Rooooooxaaaas ? »

Sora secouait vivement la main devant son visage. Le blond sortit de ses pensées.

« Tout va bien ?

-O-oui. Je crois. Je réfléchissais.

-Hunhun », fit le brun, dubitatif, avant de lui coller une fiche de révision sous le nez.

Roxas soupira, attrapa la fiche et commença à poser des questions à Sora, tout en essayant d'oublier la nature du travail d'Axel, la cavale de son frère, les secrets de Riku et, de façon globale, l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait depuis quelques temps.

OoOoO

Axel verrouilla la porte derrière Riku et enleva sa veste couverte de neige. Son ex-mentor en fit de même avec son manteau. Axel s'adossa à l'encadrement de la fenêtre et attendit, les bras croisés. Riku s'assit au bord du lit.

« On en était aux raisons de ta fuite, lâcha le roux après quelques secondes de silence pesant.

-Je sais...

-Parle. J'attends. »

Riku respira profondément et jeta un coup d'œil à son ancien protégé.

« Après avoir aidé Isa à s'enfuir, je suis revenu ici. J'ai fait mon debriefing et je leur ai donné le traceur. Je leur ai paru de nouveau comme avant, c'est-à-dire froid et détaché, ils ont semblé satisfaits. Tu te souviens ? On ne se voyait plus beaucoup.

-Je me souviens, maugréa Axel. Quand tu revenais, je partais et tu partais quand j'arrivais. A se demander si on habitait vraiment ensemble... »

Riku baissa les yeux. Les sentiments d'abandon, d'absence qu'avait ressentis Axel transparaissaient clairement à travers ses paroles. Il n'essayait même pas de dissimuler le vide que son départ avait créé.

« J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à rester impassible si l'on se voyait trop... Je t'évitais pour ne pas voir à quel point Isa te manquait. Je ne voulais pas voir mes fautes en face. Sauf que ça n'a pas pu durer, forcément... Je voulais te préserver à tout prix. Alors, tu vois, quand tu m'as enfermé dans cette chambre pour me demander des comptes quant à la disparition d'Isa, je...

-Tu m'as dit qu'il était mort.

-Je n'avais pas le choix ! Tu serais allé le chercher, l'organisation t'aurait fait assassiner et...

-Tu m'as dit que mon meilleur ami était mort, Riku !, s'écria Axel. Et t'as fait ça juste pour te protéger, toi ! Parce que t'étais trop lâche pour assumer tes conneries ! Tu m'as dit qu'il avait été tué et tu t'es tiré ! Sans rien dire de plus ! Tu te rends compte oui ou merde ? Je me suis retrouvé seul dans ce putain d'appart' à la con ! Du jour au lendemain mes deux meilleurs amis avaient disparus !

-Je ne pouvais pas rester... Je n'arrivais plus à dissimuler ma culpabilité, ils m'auraient découverts et on aurait été descendus tous les trois !

-Tu voulais juste sauver ton putain de cul ! Tu t'es barré alors que tu savais très bien que j'étais malade ! Tu savais très bien que j'avais besoin de toi, que je pouvais pas m'en sortir seul ! T'étais au courant de tout ! Tu savais tout sur moi ! Tout ! Et tu t'es barré ! »

Axel hurlait. Il hurlait pour résister aux larmes qui montaient de plus en plus. Il hurlait pour faire partir la boule qui lui coinçait la gorge. Il hurlait parce que ça faisait un an qu'il se taisait. Il avait saisi Riku au col. Son ancien mentor se laissait faire, il savait qu'une quelconque résistance n'aurait servi à rien.

« Comment t'as pu, bordel...? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça...? Putain... »

Les poings du roux s'abattaient sans force contre son torse. Il n'osait toujours pas esquisser le moindre mouvement. Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire n'aurait pu justifier ses actions passées. Rien n'aurait pu amoindrir la rancœur que lui voulait Axel. Ce dernier s'était laissé aller contre lui, le front appuyé à sa poitrine. Il était totalement immobile.

En réalité, Axel serrait les dents, essayant tant bien que mal de refouler les larmes qui lui brûlaient déjà les yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Pas après tout ça. Alors il se releva, lentement, et se détourna vers la fenêtre.

« Va t-en. »

Riku ne bougea pas.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore dit pourquoi j'étais revenu.

-Je ne veux plus le savoir.

-Laisse-moi m'expliquer une dernière fois.

-Pour entendre encore des excuses de lâche ? J'en ai assez subi.

-Axel, je...

-J'ai dit...

-Tu es encore malade ? », demanda précipitamment son ex-meilleur ami.

Le roux se tourna vers lui, presque au ralenti. Alors Riku vit les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

« J'ai vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de sain ? », fit-il tristement.

Riku baissa les yeux sur le plancher. Il s'avança prudemment vers Axel.

« Si je suis revenu, c'est pour toi. Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait ta vie à présent. Je ne voulais pas vraiment réapparaître, mais avec Sora et Roxas...

-Égoïste. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Tu voulais revenir pour satisfaire un de tes caprices. Sans te douter des conséquences sur les autres.

-Je ne voulais pas ressurgir dans ta vie ! Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien ! »

Axel fit de nouveau volte-face, un rictus ironique aux lèvres.

« Eh bien, comme tu le vois, je vais très bien, je suis toujours aussi schizophrène, instable, insomniaque, cynique et prisonnier du boulot dans lequel TU m'as foutu ! Ah oui, et aussi je suis amoureux d'un type dont je suis sensé trucider le frère, frère que tu as aidé à disparaître en lui parlant de ce putain de mouchard. Donc oui, merci de t'inquiéter, mais je pète la forme ! Maintenant tu peux te barrer et aller faire de l'archéologie à Gongaga sans te préoccuper outre-mesure d'un pauvre mec qui ne veut plus jamais revoir ta putain de tête ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Riku recula sous le discours venimeux du roux.

« Ax'...

-C'est retenu ? »

Il ne tenta pas de répliquer quoique ce soit. Axel avait été on ne peut plus clair. Il ouvrit toutefois la bouche pour une dernière question.

« Pourquoi t'es resté dans cet appartement ? »

Son ex-protégé le dévisagea sans mot dire. Après quelques secondes de silence absolu, il finit par lui répondre.

« Va te faire foutre. »

OoOoO

Des éclats de voix leur parvenaient de la chambre du fond. Roxas y jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil inquiets. Puis la voix – puisqu'il n'y avait qu'Axel qui criait – se calma. Les garçons retournèrent à leurs révisions avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre et que Riku, visiblement affecté – alors qu'il était plutôt rare de voir une quelconque émotion passer sur son visage, n'arrive dans le salon.

« Tout va bien ? », demanda Sora.

Son compagnon fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête. Le brun fronça les sourcils avant de s'adresser à Roxas.

« Je pense qu'on va y aller... »

Le blond acquiesça. Si Riku était dans un tel état, il n'osait pas imaginer celui d'Axel.

« Roxas... Si Axel est de très mauvaise humeur et n'est pas sympa avec toi, ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. C'est entièrement de ma faute. »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Ses deux amis partirent et il se retrouva sans savoir quoi faire, au milieu de son appartement empli de silence. Axel aurait peut-être besoin de réconfort ? Ou voudrait-il plutôt rester seul ? Et puis, le rejoindre, ça voulait dire entrer dans son ancienne chambre. Or, il avait conclu avec Axel une sorte d'accord tacite qui lui interdisait d'y entrer. Il se sentait tellement inutile à cet instant...

OoOoO

La question de Riku avait posé le doigt sur quelque chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Oui, il avait gardé cet appartement – l'appartement de Riku – où ils avaient vécu tous les trois pendant un an. C'est dans cette chambre qu'ils s'étaient soutenus avec Isa lors de leurs interminables nuits de sevrage, leurs journées à subir des crises de manque de plus en plus violentes avec le temps. C'est dans cette chambre qu'ils avaient fait l'amour une fois sortis tous les deux de cure de désintoxication, qu'ils avaient redécouvert leurs corps et les sensations qui allaient avec. C'est dans cette chambre qu'ils avaient dormis l'un contre l'autre durant une année qui avait alterné entre cauchemar pur et joies ineffables. C'est dans cette chambre que Riku lui avait annoncé la mort d'Isa sans montrer aucun sentiment. Et puis son meilleur ami, le seul qu'il lui restait, avait disparu, du jour au lendemain, à l'instar d'Isa. Tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre pendant cette année lui avait semblé dérisoire, futile, appartenant presque à un délire de junkie. Cependant le boulot avait repris. Il s'était jeté dedans à corps perdu, oubliant son deuil et son abandon. Il avait remisé toutes les anciennes affaires de ses amis dans la chambre de Riku et l'avait fermée à double tour. Il n'avait vécu que pour son travail et Reno. Et ses quelques rares amis, aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit blond fasse exploser cette carapace de routine et d'illusions.

OoOoO

Roxas s'avança prudemment vers le fond du couloir. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et toqua.

« Axel...? Axel, c'est Roxas... Je peux entrer ? »

OoOoO

Son cœur rata un battement. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la poignée. Il respira profondément pour retrouver son calme et entrebâilla la porte, de façon à ce que son compagnon ne puisse rien apercevoir de compromettant.

« J'arrive, Roxas. Laisse-moi quelques minutes. »

Le blond lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant et repartit au séjour. Axel se renferma et se laissa glisser à terre, le dos collé contre la porte. Il avait vraiment eu peur que Roxas entre. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus lui cacher longtemps l'existence de la société. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de lui avouer la nature de son travail. _« On gagne notre vie en tuant des gens. Ça s'est toujours fait et ça se fera toujours, Ax'. On y peut rien. Si tu lui expliques comment tu en es arrivé là, il ne pourra pas t'en vouloir. » Et l'organisation ? « Si tu continues à faire ton job dans les règles, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle vienne fouiller dans ta vie privée. » Tu crois vraiment que j'arriverais à bosser normalement, sachant qu'il y aura mon copain qui s'inquiétera du nombre de gens que j'aurais tués dans la journée ? « Question de volonté. » Et puis même ! Comment tu peux être si sûr qu'il l'accepte ? « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. » _Axel pensa que le meilleur moyen de protéger Roxas serait qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Au fond, il n'aurait qu'à retirer sa puce, la noyer dans les toilettes et prendre le premier train en partance pour Mythril Mines ou Kalm. Ce serait simple. _« Si je comprends bien, tu veux devenir le lâche qu'est ce connard de Riku ? » _Axel serra la mâchoire et les poings. _Sûrement pas. « Alors arrête de fuir et va retrouver Roxas. Et ne lui parle de rien tant que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »_

OoOoO

Axel arriva dans le salon. Roxas se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Axel lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il sentait qu'il avait peur et que cette étreinte était presque une question. Comme s'il demandait si tout allait bien passer. S'ils allaient continuer de vivre ainsi. C'était comme s'il lui disait « je sais que tu souffres, mais s'il te plaît reste ici, avec moi, tu peux tout me dire, je suis là ». Du moins, c'était comme ça qu'il le ressentait. Alors il serra un peu plus le petit corps du blond entre ses bras et nicha son visage dans sa chevelure. Puis il se rendit compte qu'en réalité, c'était lui avait peur. Il était même terrifié. Trop de choses arrivaient simultanément et il était dans l'incapacité totale de réagir et de tout assimiler. Il rejeta la faute sur Riku. S'il n'était pas revenu, tout se serait passé différemment. _« Ce qui est fait est fait. Ne sois pas aussi lâche que lui. Sois un homme. » _

OoOoO

Roxas ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Axel s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage et ne disait rien. Il se laissa enfermer dans ses bras. Le nez contre le tissu de son t-shirt, il écoutait les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

OoOoO

« Axel...? »

La voix était douce, prudente.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Il se redressa lentement. Roxas le regardait, l'air inquiet. Il essaya de lui sourire. Il ne réussit qu'un sourire bancal, nullement convaincant.

« Oui. Désolé pour ta journée de congés forcés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui répondit le blond en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur le bout du nez. De toutes façons, la journée n'est pas finie, non ? », ajouta t-il avec un air malicieux.

Un vrai sourire éclaira le visage d'Axel. _« Il perd pas le nord, lui... » Shhh... Mets-la en veilleuse, tu veux ? « Je dis ça, je dis rien. » Eh bah dis rien._Il se pencha vers Roxas et l'entraîna tout en l'embrassant.

« Hgm, fit Roxas entre deux baisers. Ax', la chambre est de l'autre côté...

-Mm-mh, mais le canapé est de ce côté », répliqua le roux en lui enlevant son t-shirt.

OoOoO

A sa droite et à moitié étalé sur lui, Roxas dormait, le visage détendu, lisse, innocent comme un ange. Lui, comme à son habitude, fixait le plafond en se torturant l'esprit. Ça n'était pas une partie de jambe en l'air qui allait régler ses problèmes.

« Et si tu demandais une mutation pour Versetown ? On y serait plus tranquille, pas de Riku, pas de supérieurs tout le temps sur le dos... Hein, t'en dis quoi ? »

Axel tourna la tête à gauche. Assis sur la table basse, Reno attendait une réponse avec l'air débile de celui qui croit avoir trouvé l'idée du siècle.

« Et l'université ? Et son travail ? T'y as pensé ? Et nos amis ? »

Son jumeau se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Et si tu dénonçais Riku ? T'aurais les honneurs des huiles et tu pourrais vivre ta vie tranquille pépère !

-Dénoncer Riku ?, fit Axel, incrédule.

-Bah ouais. Au fond, tu le détestes, nan ?

-Je suis pas un connard à ce point. Et ne serait-ce que pour Sora, je ne le ferais pas. »

Il se replongea dans la contemplation de son plafond pour signifier à Reno que la conversation était close. Il entendit Reno soupirer. Il baissa les yeux vers Roxas. Son blondinet dormait toujours profondément.

« Et Cloud ?

-Quoi Cloud ?

-Ben faudrait essayer de le retrouver quand même. »

Axel s'aplatit sa main libre sur la figure. Pourquoi fallait-il que son double soit aussi borné ?

« Parce que tu l'es aussi, mon pote. D'ailleurs j'ai réfléchi à un truc. »

Le roux lui lança un regard lassé, du genre « qu'est-ce que t'as encore inventé, cette fois ? », et attendit que son jumeau s'explique.

« Si Cloud a enlevé sa puce, c'est qu'il en connaissait l'existence. Or il a fallu que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il en avait une.

-Jusque là c'est logique..., fit-il, blasé.

-La suite va pas te plaire.

-Dis toujours.

-Bon, ce quelqu'un devait lui-même être au courant de l'existence du traceur. Et ce quelqu'un devait être aussi très doué en piratage ou je ne sais quoi pour arriver à contacter Cloud. Ce qui veut dire qu'il peut peut-être toujours le contacter. Et ce quelqu'un serait...

-Riku.

-Exactement, conclut Reno, l'air triomphant. T'as plus qu'à aller le chercher et à lui extorquer les infos !

-Meeerde... »

* * *

**_J'attends vos menaces de mort, vos lettres d'amour et vos revieeeews ! 3_**

**_Oui, le chapitre 23 est déjà sur la planche, vous inquiétez pas ! ^^  
_**


	23. Mon double a toujours raison

_**Hello coucou !**_

_**Ceci est le dernier chapitre que je posterai avant pas mal de temps, puisque je pars demain matin pour une semaine, mais qu'à mon retour j'aurais très peu de possibilité d'accès à internet et ceci jusqu'au 29.**_

_**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrais avec tout plein de trucs. J'ai pour projet de commencer les 100 thèmes - toujours sur Kingdom Hearts ^^ - et une autre fanfic plus ou moins longue AkuRoku et aussi reprendre un gros délire et en faire une fanfic en OS long sur Final Fantasy VII où ça sera du grand n'importe quoi. **_

_**J'espère que tous ceux qui passaient leur bac cette année l'ont eu !**_

_**Plein de bisous, merci de votre soutien !**_

_**Gail**_

* * *

Axel fixait la fenêtre. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et la ville était en pleine tempête de neige. Les flocons tourbillonnaient dans la lumière orangée des lampadaires. Le souffle régulier de Roxas contre son torse lui indiquait que le blond dormait toujours profondément. Axel l'enviait de pouvoir tomber aussi vite dans les bras de Morphée. Il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux, perdu dans sa contemplation des tourbillons créés par le vent et la neige. On aurait dit des volutes de fumée de cigarette. Axel tendit le bras et tâtonna dans le noir pour attraper le paquet et le briquet posés sur la table basse. La lueur de la flamme éclaira faiblement son visage. Le seul bruit de fond était le tic-tac discret de l'horloge de la cuisine. Le bout de sa clope rougeoyait quand il tirait dessus. Un point écarlate dans l'obscurité.

La tête de Roxas bougea.

« Mpfr... T'peux pas arrêter de fumer...? », marmonna t-il.

Axel le regarda, amusé, avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé à terre.

« Excuse-moi.

-Mgnh... Froid...

-Normal, on est à poil sur le canapé et il neige dehors.

-Pfh... Chier... »

Le sourire du roux s'accentua. Il se redressa légèrement, faisant grogner Roxas, le prit dans ses bras et se leva.

« T'fais quoi...?, demanda le blond en émergeant un peu de force.

-Je te porte comme une princesse jusqu'à notre lit. »

Roxas rit doucement avant de se lover contre la poitrine de son compagnon.

« Dépêche, la princesse se les gèle...

-Je connais un moyen de les réchauffer... », chantonna le roux.

OoOoO

Il y eut du remue-ménage à côté de lui. Un bruit de douche. Une porte qui grince. Quelqu'un qui essaye de fouiller discrètement dans une armoire. Quelques pas qui s'éloignent dans le couloir. Une odeur de café et de pain grillé. Des échos de vaisselle. Une porte qui se ferme.

Et puis plus rien.

OoOoO

Axel bâilla et s'étira largement. Et se réinstalla en chien de fusil sur son autre côté. Il déplia un bras pour chatouiller des doigts la joue de Roxas. Joue qui n'était de toute évidence pas là. Il ouvrit les yeux. A part un papier soigneusement plié sur l'oreiller, la place de Roxas était déserte. Axel saisit le mot et s'assit en tailleur pour le lire. _« J'ai pas oublié de me lever cette fois, tu pourras pas me forcer à rester ! :p Je suis au boulot jusqu'à 16h. Roxas. » _Un petit cœur accompagnait la signature.

« Tricheur, maugréa Axel.

-On va voir Riku ? »

Un coussin vola à travers la pièce et le rire de Reno résonna.

« Allez ! Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! »

Axel fourra sa tête entre les deux coussins. Reno avait raison et ça l'énervait. Pourquoi c'était toujours son jumeau qui était le plus sensé des deux ?

« Parce que je suis l'aîné, vieille loque. »

Le rouquin grogna dans son oreiller et repoussa la couette d'un coup de pied. Le froid pénétra jusqu'à ses os.

« Pourquoi il fait si froid dans cet appart' à la con ? Marmonna t-il en allant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Parce qu'on est en décembre, que l'isolation a toujours été foireuse et que c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va s'arranger.

-Merci pour ces éclaircissements, Reno. »

L'eau le brûla presque quand il entra dans la douche. Son corps se couvrit de plaques aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Cheveux qui devenaient franchement longs, pensa t-il devant le miroir une fois propre et réveillé. Il les attacha dans la nuque. Quelques mèches rebelles lui retombèrent devant les yeux. Il les fixa d'un air blasé et tira la langue à son reflet.

« Mature.

-Ta gueule. »

L'horloge de la cuisine affichait onze heures. Axel avala son café en vitesse, enfila sa veste, attrapa sa besace et sortit dans le froid de la ville. Les trottoirs étaient couverts de neige et certaines rues n'étaient pas dégagées. C'était étrange de voir la ville sans voitures, ou presque. Tout était plus calme. Les gens étaient rares et prudents. Axel remonta les quelques blocs qui le séparaient de l'appartement de Riku. Quelques flocons tombaient encore, mais ça n'était rien comparé à la tempête de la nuit précédente. Là où les déneigeurs étaient passés, la neige était noirâtre, sale et pleine de graviers. Axel poussa la vieille porte cochère et monta jusqu'au dernier étage de l'ancien immeuble. Il frappa à la porte au fond du couloir. Il entendit le cache de l'œil-de-bœuf se soulever. Un cliquetis métallique – une chaîne. Deux verrous. Et la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage tiré de Riku qui s'effaça pour laisser entrer Axel.

« Bien fermée, ta baraque, nota le roux.

-Faut bien. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla pendant un moment qui leur parut un siècle. Riku se décida à briser le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

« Hem... Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Comment t'as contacté Cloud ?

-Pardon ?

-Quand on est arrivés à Midgar, y avait plus que sa puce dans le lavabo. Ça veut dire que quelqu'un lui a dit qu'il était tracé. Et tu es le seul à connaître l'existence du mouchard. Alors comment t'as pris contact avec Cloud ? »

Riku soupira et alla jusqu'au frigo.

« Une bière ?

-Non merci. Répond à ma question. »

Il décapsula sa bière et en prit une gorgée, l'air de réfléchir intensément au problème.

« J'ai piraté leur système après ton coup de fil.

-Ma parole, mais tu veux vraiment qu'ils te trouvent...

-T'inquiète pas pour ça.

-C'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète, c'est pour Sora. »

Le regard de Riku se fit plus dur, plus froid.

« Sora sait parfaitement les risques que j'encours. Il sait très bien qu'un jour il se peut que je ne rentre pas à la maison ou qu'on retrouva mon corps criblé de balles au milieu du salon. Je lui ai dit dès le départ et il y est préparé. Quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait avec Roxas, par-contre. »

Axel serra les poings. _« Reste calme. Il te faut le moyen de parler à Cloud. Prends sur toi. Ne te laisse pas entam__er __par ce type. C'est pour Roxas. Pense à Roxas. »_

« Réponds juste à ma question s'il te plaît.

-J'ai son portable. Je lui ai envoyé un sms en brouillant mon numéro.

-Et que disait ce sms ?

-Je lui expliquais qu'il avait un élément électronique qui signalait sa position GPS derrière l'oreille et que s'il voulait être vraiment libre, il devait se le retirer. Ce qu'il a fait. C'est tout.

-Donne-moi son numéro.

-Pour que tu le livres à l'organisation ? Plutôt crever.

-Tu crois sérieusement que je suis encore un chien de cette société de merde ? Certes, je remplis encore des contrats et je n'ai pas arraché mon mouchard, mais c'est pour la sécurité de Roxas ! Jamais je ne pourrais faire du mal au frère de Rox', tu m'entends ?

-Le frère de Roxas ?

-Cloud. C'est le frère de Roxas. Ça fait quatre ans qu'il avait disparu de sa vie et Rox veut le retrouver. C'est pour ça que je te demande son numéro.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu dis la vérité ? »

Axel le fusilla du regard.

« Tu me crois capable d'impliquer Roxas uniquement pour attraper et livrer un déserteur à ces enfoirés ? T'es sérieux, là, Riku ? Tu voudrais pas que quelqu'un fasse la même chose pour toi si Yazoo ou Kadaj venaient à disparaître ? »

Riku détourna le regard. Axel avait raison. Et puis le roux ne serait pas venu le voir si ça ne lui tenait pas réellement à cœur.

« Je vais te chercher ça. »

OoOoO

Roxas était plutôt fier de son coup du matin. Il aimait s'imaginer la tête qu'avait dû faire Axel en trouvant son mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, nabot ? »

Roxas sursauta et le rire de Yuffie résonna dans la cuisine.

« Tiens, je sais pas du tout à quoi tu pensais..., chantonna la jeune fille.

-Yuffie..., gronda Roxas.

-Aloooors ? Ces retrouvaiiiilles ?

-Je ne dirai pas un mot de plus sans la présence de mon avocat.

-A ce point ? »

La voix de leur patron et, accessoirement cuisinier en chef, retentit derrière eux.

« Je dois amener ces plats moi-même ? »

Le chauve parlait rarement, mais c'était toujours flippant quand il prononçait quelque chose... Les deux cadets se chargèrent illico d'assiettes.

« Désolés, m'sieur Rudo ! »

Ils disparurent en salle. Le cuisinier se fit craquer la nuque. Sa femme passa la tête par la porte de communication, le combiné du téléphone sans fil à la main.

« Rude, faudra qu'on parle, une fois le service fini. »

Le chauve acquiesça.

OoOoO

Axel revint à son appartement aussitôt le numéro de Cloud enregistré dans son ordinateur. Il avait peur de rester avec Riku car toute sa colère était redescendue et ce qui lui revenait à présent à l'esprit était les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés, tous les trois, avec Isa. Même si ce temps était désormais irrémédiablement révolu – Isa devait travailler dans une mine de Canyon Cosmos – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir retrouver ces instants complices qu'il avait eus avec son mentor et son ami. Il aurait aimé revoir Isa. Leurs retrouvailles à Lowbast avaient été plus que brèves. Avec le recul, Axel se dit qu'il aurait dû rester un peu avec son plus vieil ami, avec cet homme qui avait toujours été là, avec ce garçon qui avait constitué la majeure partie de sa vie...

« Ouais, mais bon, d'un côté, tu t'attendais pas à le voir...

-Forcément, Riku m'a dit qu'il était mort.

-Ouais, et tu pouvais pas non plus lui dire de venir boire un coup quelque part, je te rappelle que Vexen te surveillait, vieux.

-T'as raison. Encore une fois. », soupira Axel.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il était fatigué. Il essayait de faire bonne figure, tant bien que mal, devant Roxas, mais toute la pression accumulée au boulot lui pesait de plus en plus. Ses mains tremblaient. Il jura et prit la direction de la salle de bains. Il en avait marre. Non, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie. Des boîtes et des boîtes de médicaments, des flacons de gélules... Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Il se gratta furieusement l'arrière de l'oreille. Putain de mouchard. Il ressentit un début de migraine tandis que les tremblements s'accentuaient. Axel savait parfaitement comment stopper ces symptômes. Mais il voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, cette fois. Il s'assit au bord de la baignoire et attendit, penché en avant, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

« Axel... J'ai comme l'impression que c'est une mauvaise idée et tu le sais très bien...

-Ta gueule, Reno. J'arriverai peut-être à tout supporter. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas retenté.

-Hunhun. Logique. », répondit-il stoïquement.

Reno le regardait, adossé au lavabo. Axel ne bougea pas.

« Mais bien sûr que c'est pas logique, espèce de crétin !, explosa son double au bout de quelques secondes de silence. T'as pas réessayé parce que tu te souviens de comment t'as fini la dernière fois ? Tu voudrais que Roxas te trouve en pleine crise de cold turkey peut-être ?

-C'est pas une cold turkey, vu que c'est pas de l'héroïne, remarqua calmement Axel.

-On s'en fout ! Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, alors tu fais pas chier et tu prends tes putains de médocs ! »

Un spasme musculaire secoua son épaule. Une douleur sourde lui vrillait le crâne et les tremblements s'étaient propagés à tous ses membres. Malgré tout, il attendit encore. Il attendait de voir si les nausées allaient venir cette fois.

« Mais évidemment qu'elles vont venir... Il est borné, mais il est bornéééé... »

Premier vertige.

« Je peux faire sans. Je peux faire sans.

-Mon pote, j'ai beau être là, si tu nous fais un malaise, que tu vomis, que tu convulses et que tu crèves, je pourrai absolument pas t'aider, lança Reno. Il me faudrait des bras matériels, pour ça...

Axel plaqua soudainement la main contre sa poitrine. Un point aigu lui sondait le cœur. Il se leva tant bien que mal et se rattrapa d'une main au lavabo, pris de vertige.

« Je suis qu'un putain de camé...

-J'osais pas te le dire... »

Il attrapa sa boîte de buprénorphine, en vida la moitié et fit passer le tout en buvant longuement au robinet. Il attendit encore. D'abord calmer la douleur. Il s'efforça de respirer normalement. Sa migraine, les spasmes et sa douleur dans le cœur se dissipèrent lentement. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, seuls les tremblements persistèrent. De la sueur lui coula le long de la colonne. Il refoula le haut-le-cœur qui lui tordait l'estomac et farfouilla fébrilement pour dégager sa plaquette de diazépam. Après plusieurs interminables minutes, il retrouva un tant soit peu le contrôle de ses mains et son malaise diminua progressivement.

« T'es vraiment le roi des abrutis.

-Je sais. Le roi des camés aussi... Ils m'ont juste remplacé cette putain d'héro par d'autres saloperies ! C'est tout ! », s'écria t-il, le regard rivé sur le robinet.

Des larmes de rage lui brûlèrent les yeux. Entre ça et l'organisation, jamais il ne s'en sortirait. Tout n'était qu'une putain de spirale infernale, il était sans cesse renvoyé à la case départ, chaque répit ne durait qu'une fraction de seconde. Il attrapa son flacon d'antibiotiques, fit tomber quelques gélules dans sa paume, en vérifia le compte et les avala. Il se massa un peu la poitrine, comme s'il pouvait effacer la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quelques instants auparavant.

« Arrête de prendre des risques inutiles comme ça. T'es malade, ne l'oublie pas.

-Va te faire foutre, putain... »

Axel fixa son reflet avec un regard noir. Ses cheveux retombaient pitoyablement de chaque côté de son visage, ses tatouages ressortaient exagérément sur sa peau trop blême et trop tirée, ses yeux brillaient comme s'il était fiévreux dans son visage excessivement amaigri, vraiment, mais comment Roxas faisait-il pour supporter une vision si misérable de lui ?

Il quitta la salle de bains. Il devait réfléchir à un plan pour contacter Cloud et ne pas l'effrayer.

OoOoO

Roxas était songeur. En quittant le restaurant, il avait vu ses patrons discuter la mine grave et lui jeter des coups d'œil préoccupés. Se pouvait-il que ça concerne son frère ? Ses patrons auraient des informations sur Cloud ? Il passa devant une agence de voyage. Ils proposaient des séjours à Island pour Noël. Roxas sourit. Il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de certaines personnes pour aller dans des endroits chauds pour les fêtes. A son sens, Noël était synonyme de neige, de froid et de chocolat chaud siroté en étant enroulé dans une couverture écossaise. D'accord, à Twitown, ça n'arrivait jamais, mais quand il était encore enfant – que Cloud était encore là et que tout allait pour le mieux – ils allaient souvent à Weentown pour la fin de l'année avec ses parents. Ils dévalaient les collines pleines de poudreuse à toute vitesse, culbutaient sur leurs luges, montaient tous les trois avec Naminé et finissaient immanquablement par attraper froid. Ils rentraient au chalet le nez et les oreilles rougis par l'air glacial et se pelotonnaient devant la cheminée, agenouillés sur le tapis. Le petit blond secoua la tête. Cette époque était morte et enterrée depuis plus de cinq ans. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, une bonne fois pour toutes. Et puis, cette année, il passerait Noël avec Axel, rien que tous les deux, au chaud dans leur cocon. Ça n'était pas si mal, en fin de compte.

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! =P**_


	24. Et je mens comme un arracheur de dents

_**Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien le chapitre 24 de PLFTG !**_

_**Encore désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**_

* * *

« Eh, Roxas...

-Mm-mh ?, fit le blond, levant la tête de son bol de chocolat chaud.

-Tu ne lui en veux pas, à Cloud ? »

Roxas dévisagea Axel. Son rouquin ne le regardait pas, absorbé par le touillage méthodique de son breuvage. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Pourquoi je lui en voudrais ?

-Il est parti et n'a plus laissé de nouvelles, non ? Même pas à toi, alors que t'es son petit frère. »

Le blond soupira et se gratta la nuque. Il joua un moment avec sa cuillère. Il s'interrogea. Est-ce qu'il éprouvait de la colère envers à Cloud ? Est-ce qu'il voulait lui faire payer ces années de silence ?

Non.

« Je suppose qu'il avait ses raisons.

-Et ça te suffit ?

-Oui. S'il avait pu éviter de s'enfuir, il l'aurait fait. Il devait se trouver dans une impasse où la seule solution était la fuite. Oui, ça me suffit.

-Mais... Il t'a manqué, non ?, demanda Axel, qui était de plus en plus déboussolé.

-Évidemment. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais lui faire porter tout le malheur du monde. Sa propre culpabilité et ses remords doivent être bien assez lourds comme ça. »

Axel baissa la tête avant de la prendre entre ses mains.

« C'est par-rapport à Riku, que tu me demandes ça ?, fit innocemment Roxas.

-Ouais..., grogna le roux, le regard fuyant.

-Te tortures plus avec ça... Je suis sûr que ça finira par s'arranger. »

Axel lui adressa un timide sourire. Roxas avala une gorgée de son chocolat brûlant. Un peu trop brûlant même.

« Dis... On fait quoi pour Noël ? », grimaça t-il.

Axel faillit s'étrangler avec son chocolat.

« J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

-Kh... On... On le fête ensemble ?, s'étonna Axel qui était persuadé que le blond retrouverait sa famille.

-Dis-le si ça te dérange, maugréa Roxas.

-Nan, mais c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que je pensais pas que tu voulais le fêter avec moi.

-Avec qui d'autre j'aurais voulu le fêter ?

-J'sais pas... Naminé, tes amis de Twitown... »

Roxas haussa les épaules, l'air profondément ennuyé.

« Hayner, Pence et Olette ont déjà prévu de passer leurs congés à Atlan. Ils m'ont bien proposé de venir, mais de un, c'est trop cher pour moi, de deux, j'aime pas passer Noël dans un endroit chaud.

-Et Naminé ?

-A Island chez une de ses potes. Et ne propose même pas mes parents. »

Axel sourit d'un air désolé. Roxas haussa une seconde fois les épaules avant de repartir à l'attaque.

« Bon alors, on fait quoi ?

-Tu connais Weentown ? »

Le visage du blond s'illumina.

« Oui !

-Ça te dirait qu'on y aille ? »

Roxas dû se retenir pour ne pas sauter par-dessus la table et se jeter sur Axel. Retourner à Weentown pour Noël, comme avant, c'était juste ce qu'il espérait. D'accord, il n'y aurait pas Cloud, ni la même ambiance qu'auparavant, mais il y aurait Axel, et ça, c'était le pied.

« Au fait, ajouta t-il et son compagnon le regarda un peu plus intensément. Je ne serai de service que le soir, demain. »

Roxas s'attendait à ce que le rouquin saute de joie, mais ce dernier réprima presque une grimace.

« Je... Je serai pas beaucoup là, demain, s'excusa Axel, le nez dans son bol.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je... Le boulot... Et puis d'autres trucs.

-D'autres trucs ? », demanda le blond, un sourcil suspicieux levé.

Axel farfouilla dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai... rendez-vous à l'hôpital.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Rien de grave, t'inquiète pas !

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?

-Je viens de te le dire, c'est pas grave, je voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien !

-Ben merci, ça m'inquiète deux fois plus maintenant ! »

Axel se leva et fit le tour de la table pour venir enlacer le dos de Roxas.

« Y a pas de raison de s'angoisser, ok ?, murmura t-il dans son cou.

-Ax'... Je suis d'accord pour que tu ne me dises que le nécessaire sur ton boulot, mais pas pour ta santé, compris ?

-Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, je te le promets. »

OoOoO

_« C'est pas bien de faire des promesses, comme ça, Axelichou. »_ Il lança un coup d'œil rageur à son frère, sagement assis sur le dossier du canapé. _« Tu cherches uniquement à te convaincre toi-même que ton état n'est pas préoccupant. » _Axel baissa les yeux sur la nuque de Roxas, mais la voix de Reno ne voulait pas se taire. _« Tu sais __parfaitement__ que tu es __beaucoup__ plus malade que tu ne veux __bien __l'admettre. » Tais-toi, Reno. C'est bon. Je sais. _

« Combien de jours de congé ta tyrannique patronne t'accorde t-elle ?

-Elle est pas tyrannique, grogna Roxas.

-Ah si ! Pour te faire travailler autant alors que je m'ennuie tout seul à la maison, cette femme doit être un bourreau ! »

Axel se récolta un coup de coude pas très convaincu dans les côtes.

« Une semaine.

-Une semaine ?

-Une semaine. Et tes si mystérieux supérieurs alors ?

-Chais pas. J'ai pas encore demandé. »

Deuxième coup de coude.

« Eeeh ! J'ai fait quoi ?

-Dépêche de demander, tu vas te retrouver au service de jours fériés, sinon.

-On n'a pas de service de jour férié.

-Sérieux ? Trop bien ! »

Axel se mordit la lèvre.

« Ouais... Probablement un des seuls avantages qu'on ait. »

Roxas n'ajouta rien.

« Je demanderai demain », fit le roux après quelques secondes de silence.

OoOoO

Axel sentit les nausées venir avant les tremblements. Il s'extirpa le plus discrètement possible du lit, évitant au maximum de réveiller Roxas. Il fila à la salle de bain ingurgiter ses médicaments. C'était sûrement le stress de l'examen du lendemain qui intensifiait ses symptômes. Il redoutait ce que le médecin allait lui dire. Il avait été renseigné. Il savait ce que l'inefficacité des antibiotiques entraînerait. On lui avait dit dès le départ. On frappa quelques coups presque timides à la porte.

« Axel...? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il referma le placard.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Roxas.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui... », répondit-il après une rapide vérification de son reflet. Il avait toujours la même gueule de déterré.

La figure encore endormie du blond apparut derrière la porte. Il alla directement se coller à Axel.

« Tout va bien...?

-Oui... T'inquiète pas... »

Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux. Roxas semblait sur le point de se rendormir debout.

« Dis..., commença t-il néanmoins.

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi tu as autant de médicaments à prendre...? »

OoOoO

Roxas sentit Axel se crisper contre lui. Le roux se détacha de lui.

« C'est... Une longue histoire.

-On a toute la nuit. »

Il s'assit par-terre, adossé à la baignoire. Après un court instant d'hésitation, Axel le suivit.

« Tu sais que je suis un ancien drogué... »

Roxas hocha la tête et la posa sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Quand on était en dèche d'héro, on se shootait au Rohypnol, une merde qui a les mêmes propriétés, sauf que tu tripes pas avec. Ça t'évite juste de faire une cold turkey, une crise de manque. Le problème, c'est que quand t'as pris régulièrement de cette saloperie, tu développes d'autres symptômes de sevrage, qui, eux, peuvent durer pendant plusieurs années.

-C'est ce qui t'arrive ?, osa le blond.

-Oui. Et pour atténuer ces effets secondaires, c'est-à-dire des douleurs musculaires, des insomnies, de l'angoisse, de la nervosité et d'autres trucs tout aussi sympathiques, je prends du diazépam – du Valium, si tu préfères – et de la buprénorphine.

-Et t'as pas d'effets secondaires avec ça ? »

Axel soupira.

« Si. Si je ne prends plus de Valium, je ne dors plus, mais plus du tout, je tremble, je peux devenir très agressif... Et sans buprénorphine, j'ai des nausées, des malaises, des sueurs froides, des migraines pas possibles... Sans compter les autres trucs dus au Rohypnol.

-Et du coup, tu peux faire quoi contre ça ?

-Rien. Je ne suis plus considéré comme un junkie aux yeux de la loi. Mais j'en suis toujours un. Un junkie légal, vu que je suis accro au Valium et aux analgésiques.

-Mais tu peux pas te désintoxiquer de tout ça ? »

Axel haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que c'est plus simple comme ça », avoua t-il tristement.

OoOoO

Il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Lui révéler son état de santé entier, c'était prendre le risque de le perdre. Roxas se contenta de la révélation, déjà importante, qu'il venait de lui faire. Axel le remercia mentalement de ne pas poser plus de questions. Il savait que son compagnon avait dû voir toutes les boîtes à un moment ou à un autre et qu'il n'avait là l'explication qu'à la moitié des pilules. La respiration du blond se fit plus lente, plus profonde. Axel le tînt contre lui jusqu'à se rendormir sous l'effet de son somnifère.

OoOoO

Roxas avait mal au cou. Et au dos. Il ouvrit un œil. Après quelques minutes d'observation, l'information lui monta jusqu'au cerveau. Il était adossé à la baignoire et affalé contre Axel. Ça expliquait les douleurs. Cependant, il n'osa pas bouger. Axel semblait profondément endormi et il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Surtout après ce qu'il avait appris dans la nuit. Il savait qu'Axel lui cachait encore des choses, il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop vite. Il se trouva une position plus confortable et referma les yeux.

OoOoO

Axel émergea de son sommeil artificiel. Roxas était toujours endormi contre son flanc. Axel pensa qu'il devait avoir mal partout. Il le souleva précautionneusement et le porta jusqu'à leur lit. Le blond pouvait encore dormir. Axel s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. L'horloge indiquait huit heures. Il se mordit la lèvre. Une heure avant son rendez-vous... Il avala un verre d'eau froide et fila prendre une douche. Son cœur cognait de plus en plus fort contre sa cage thoracique. Il devait se calmer. Il se força à respirer lentement.

Après de longues minutes à attendre de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, il stoppa le jet d'eau glacé et sortit de la baignoire. Une fois habillé, il retourna dans le salon-salle à manger-cuisine. Son portable vibra sur la table basse. Un sms. Larxene.

_« Oublie pas de passer au bureau une fois sorti de l'hôpital. Braig veut être le premier au courant. Bon courage. »_

Il enfila son manteau, attrapa son sac bandoulière et quitta l'appartement. Dernière ligne droite avant le verdict.

OoOoO

Il avait froid à présent. Fébrilement, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet. Il aurait probablement dû arrêter. _Plus tard._ Il sentait encore l'empreinte de la main du médecin sur son épaule. Du gel d'échographie sur ses pectoraux. Assis sur son banc dans le parc abandonné, il ferma les yeux, penché en avant. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Des phrases sans début ni fin lui traversaient l'esprit. Celles du toubib. _...perte de poids... ...plus de taches, c'est déjà ça, hein ?... ...je vois, je vois... ...antibiotiques... ...inefficacité... ...vous comprenez... ...non, je ne pense pas... ...respirez profondément... ...écoutez... ...la dernière solution... ...risques, évidemment... ...pas une opération bénigne... ...du repos... ...relativement instable... ...encore attendre... ...quelques mois tout au plus... ...prenez votre temps... _Il sortit une enveloppe de son sac. Au moins, il avait un arrêt de travail jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Braig allait le tuer.

« Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, hein ?, fit une voix ironique à sa droite.

-La ferme, Reno.

-Tu vas lui dire ?

-J'ai pas encore décidé. Je pense pas. Il ne voudra plus que je l'aide à retrouver Cloud. Il sera constamment angoissé par ma santé. Il a ses concours d'entrées à la fac dans pas longtemps. Je veux pas qu'il se prenne la tête avec moi.

-Il le découvrira. Tôt ou tard. Et il t'en voudra de lui avoir caché, aussi.

-Je sais. »

Reno était assis à côté de lui. En fermant les yeux, Axel aurait presque pu percevoir son odeur. Il aurait vraiment pu croire que son jumeau était réellement assis sur ce même banc.

« Y a des risques qu'on y reste, hein ?

-Ouaip. », répondit simplement Reno.

Axel se leva. Il était temps de faire face à l'organisation. Il sortit du parc, longea un bloc de bâtiments, s'engouffra dans une bouche de métro, attendit sur le quai, ne remarqua même pas le couple de vieux assis en face de lui dans la rame et qui le dévisageaient comme s'il allait vomir d'un instant à l'autre, sortit deux gares plus loin, remonta à l'air libre et poussa la porte de l'immeuble de la société. En pilote automatique. Il montra son badge à l'agent de sécurité. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière lui. Il sortit une dizaine d'étages plus haut. Larxene le salua d'un bref mouvement de tête, un téléphone greffé à l'oreille, puis son attention revînt aux écrans qui tapissaient une des salles de l'étage. Autour de lui, ça grouillait comme dans une fourmilière en suractivité. Il continuait son chemin linéaire dans le dédale de couloirs. Il croisa Xaldin, qui lui indiqua la porte du numéro deux de loin.

« Il t'attend. »

Axel hocha la tête. Il continua d'avancer, le souffle plus court à chaque pas. Enfin, il frappa à la porte. La secrétaire lui dit d'entrer. Il tourna la poignée. La jeune femme lui désigna un fauteuil avec son stylo bille, apparemment en grande conversation téléphonique. Axel s'enfonça dans le cuir artistiquement vieilli. Il se sentait oppressé par les murs recouverts de boiseries. Il se sentait scruté par le portrait du Supérieur, en face de lui, au-dessus du bureau de la secrétaire. Il se sentait enfermé par les accoudoirs du fauteuil club. Il serra ses mains moites sur ses genoux. Ça n'était pas tant de le dire à Braig qui le faisait stresser. C'était de le dire tout court. Le formuler à voix haute apporterait une réalité écrasante à la chose.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, la porte de son patron s'ouvrit. Le borgne lui fit signe d'entrer. La porte refermée, il se tourna vers lui, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

« De bonnes nouvelles, j'espère ?

-Hm, pas vraiment, monsieur. »

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe. Braig la prit, le regard interrogateur. Il l'ouvrit, parcourut rapidement la lettre du médecin, la replia, la remit dans l'enveloppe, posa celle-ci sur son bureau et s'assit sur son fauteuil.

« Expliquez-moi, fit-il enfin, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur la chaise installée en face de lui. Vous étiez sous traitement n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, monsieur. Seulement, le traitement n'arrange plus la situation. Il l'empêche juste d'empirer.

-Je vois. Il vous maintient à un état stable. Dans ce cas, où est le problème ?

-C'est que mon état n'est pas stable, monsieur. Je peux tenir encore... Quelques mois, sans conséquences graves... Mais... Mais au-delà, il faudra prendre d'autres mesures.

-Quelles mesures ? Un traitement plus lourd ?

-Non, monsieur. Une opération, fit Axel sans respirer, la gorge nouée.

-Pas une transplantation, quand même ?

-Non, monsieur. Une réparation valvaire. Ou même le remplacement total de la valve par une artificielle.

-Il y a des risques, à cette opération ? »

La boule dans sa gorge grossit.

« Le taux de mortalité est de 15%, monsieur.

-Je vois. Comment se nomme votre maladie, déjà...?

-Une endocardite infectieuse, monsieur.

-Et comment avez-vous attrapé ça...?

-Par... Une seringue, monsieur. Quand je me droguais encore, monsieur.

-Hunhun. Dommage. Vraiment dommage. »

Braig se leva. Axel l'imita.

« Bien. Reposez-vous, faites-nous parvenir régulièrement des bilans de santé et revenez dès que vous serez soigné. Vous êtes un élément important pour cette entreprise, Axel.

-Merci, monsieur. »

OoOoO

Axel espérait que Roxas soit parti travailler quand il rentrerait à l'appartement. Il avait besoin de temps pour se recomposer un masque. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

« Je suis rentré !

-Je suis dans le salon ! »

_Et merde._ Il déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée, se concentra pour oublier momentanément ses problèmes cardiaques et alla dans le salon, le visage détendu. Il embrassa le front de son blondinet installé en tailleur sur le canapé et s'assit à côté de lui, une jambe replié sous l'autre.

« Bien ta journée ?, demanda Roxas, fermant un de ses bouquins de cours.

-Et la tienne ?

-J'ai posé la question d'abord. »

Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, c'est la première fois que Roxas lui répondait ça. Habituellement, il souriait et lui décrivait comment Sora l'avait torturé à lui faire apprendre par cœur des dates parfaitement inutiles. Pas cette fois.

« Comment ça s'est passé à l'hôpital ?

-Bien... Bien.

-Promis ?

-Arrête de stresser, tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs. »

Roxas lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et bougonna un truc ressemblant à ''imbécile d'épouvantail roux.''

« Ecoute, Rox', je t'ai déjà dit, il n'y absolument aucune raison de s'inquiéter, d'accord ?

-Grmhl. »

Axel se coucha et posa sa tête dans le creux que les genoux de Roxas formaient. Son compagnon posa une main rassurante sur son flanc. Axel ferma les yeux. Il luttait contre les larmes.

« Je t'aime », souffla t-il.

Roxas se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le côté de sa tête.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

_**J'attends vos avis ! :)**_


	25. Mais je le vis plus ou moins bien

_**Hello !**_

_**Oui, oui, la fée Inspiration s'est occupée de mon cas, du coup, j'avance assez vite...**_

_**Nous entrons dans la dernière ligne droite de **_**Puisque la Folie te Guette**_**... Eh oui...**_

_**Plus qu'une dizaine de chapitres, et ce sera la fin... =)**_

_**Mais bon, parlons de choses joyeuses !**_

_**... ^^"  
**_

_**Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

« Roxas.

-Oui, m'dame ?

-Viens dans la salle de repos. Je dois te parler. »

Il donna l'assiette qu'il allait porter en salle à Yuffie et suivit Tifa dans le vestiaire des employés. La jeune femme s'assit sur un des bancs collés aux murs. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« C'est à propos de Cloud ? », lança Roxas directement, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle tourne inutilement autour du pot.

« Il est en ville.

-Pardon ?

-Il est revenu à Lusio. Il n'a pas voulu me dire où il se trouvait exactement.

-Ça fait longtemps ?

-Environ quatre jours. Je le sais depuis hier seulement. Il m'a appelée en masquant son numéro. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Roxas soupira. _Au moins, il est vivant. _Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de sa patronne.

« Il allait bien...? Je veux dire, sa voix... Il était comment ?

-Il était moins tendu que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, mais il reste sur la défensive.

-Plutôt normal... Merci. »

Tifa lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et lui serra l'épaule. Roxas se releva et quitta les vestiaires. Rude lui fit un bref signe de tête. Le blond le lui rendit. Il savait qu'il avait au moins deux alliés avec lui, ici.

OoOoO

Axel était toujours allongé sur le canapé, les yeux grands ouverts. Il réfléchissait. Il était désormais plus ou moins débarrassé de l'organisation. Il pouvait se consacrer à la recherche de Cloud. Il tendit le bras jusqu'à la table basse, s'empara de son portable non-professionnel et parcourut son répertoire.

« Tu comptes l'appeler ?

-Je sais pas, justement. Je lui dis quoi ''hey mon pote, c'est le mec à ton frangin, il te cherche, je sais que t'es poursuivi par une bande de tarés dont je fais partie mais vu que je suis amoureux de ton frère, je vais t'aider'' ?

-Pas sûr que ce soit très délicat.

-Sans. Dec. »

Axel se redressa. C'est fou ce qu'il avait envie d'une clope. Les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, son portable à hauteur des yeux, il fixait le numéro de Cloud comme s'il allait lui révéler quoi faire. Il masqua son numéro et appuya sur la touche verte. Tonalité d'appel. Il se massa nerveusement l'arête du nez.

« Allô ?, fit une voix grave étrangement familière. Qui est à l'appareil ?

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent. Il venait de mettre un nom sur le propriétaire de la voix. _What the fuck ?_

« Léon ?

-Axel ? Putain, comment t'as eu ce numéro, bordel ?

-Trop long à t'expliquer, j'arrive.

-Vaudrait mieux pas.

-J'te laisse pas le choix. »

Axel se leva brusquement et quitta l'appartement en précipitation. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre et marqua un arrêt devant la porte de Léon et Aerith, le temps de calmer sa respiration. Il frappa. Quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures s'écoulèrent. Il cogna à nouveau, fébrilement. Il aurait vraiment dû s'en griller une avant de téléphoner. Plusieurs cliquetis se firent entendre et la porte s'entrouvrit sur la mine anxieuse d'Aerith.

« Axel...? Que... Tout va bien ? », demanda t-elle, prise de court.

Léon apparut au fond du couloir.

« Laisse tomber, Aerith. Il sait. »

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa.

« C... Comment ?

-Je peux entrer ? »

Elle s'effaça. Léon dévisageait Axel d'un air dur.

« Je t'avais dit de pas venir.

-C'est pour Roxas que je suis là. Je dois lui parler, où est-il ?

-Tu me donnes ta parole que tes enfoirés de patrons ne sauront rien ?, siffla l'armoire à glace, les yeux plus froids que des pierres.

-Je ne ferais jamais, _jamais_, une chose pareille à Roxas, c'est retenu ? »

Léon claqua sèchement de la langue et lui désigna la dernière porte à gauche. Axel le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il se dirigea le cœur battant jusqu'à la chambre, sous les regards inquiet et menaçant d'Aerith et Léon. Il poussa la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?, cracha directement l'occupant de la pièce, assis dans l'ombre, sur le lit.

-Je viens pour Roxas. »

Le fugitif s'avança un peu dans la lumière blafarde qui filtrait au travers des stores. Il était plus maigre et plus fatigué que sur les quelques photos qu'Axel avait vues de lui, mais ce détail excepté, la ressemblance avec Roxas était frappante. Il était tendu, sur la défensive. Axel comprit qu'il fallait qu'il y aille le plus prudemment possible. Il s'assit par-terre, adossé au mur qui faisait face au lit.

« Il ne doit pas me retrouver. Sinon, ils le trouveront aussi, et ils s'en serviront contre moi.

-Je sais.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Axel. Un... ami de ton frère.

-Comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

-Par le type qui t'a rencardé sur le mouchard.

-Dis-lui merci.

-J'y penserai... Avant toutes choses, tu dois savoir quelque chose sur moi... »

Cloud hocha la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

« Je fais partie de l'organisation... »

Le blond pointa aussitôt un flingue sorti de nulle part sur lui.

Axel leva les mains pour prouver son innocence.

« _Mais_ je suis de ton côté. Du côté de Roxas. Je te l'aurais pas dit sinon, tu crois pas ?

-Pourquoi t'as pas déserté si tu n'es plus un de leurs braves toutous ?

-Pour Roxas. Pour le protéger.

-T'es un peu plus que son ami, n'est-ce pas ?, maugréa le fugitif.

-Tout juste.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est la vérité ? Que tu t'es pas renseigné sur mon frère avant pour inventer cette jolie histoire ?

-Léon et Aerith m'ont laissé rentrer. Je ne suis pas armé. A part ça, rien. C'est à toi de voir si tu décides de me faire confiance ou pas.

-Et si je décide que non ?

-Alors je m'en irai, j'effacerai ton numéro de mon téléphone et je pourrai mourir la conscience tranquille sur ce point-là puisque j'aurai essayé.

-M-mourir ? Tu vas crever ?

-Je vais subir une opération dans quelques mois. Le taux de mortalité y est de 15%. Là encore, rien ne te dit que c'est la vérité. Tu es la troisième personne au courant. Roxas ne l'est pas. Sinon, il m'aurait interdit toute tentative d'investigation pour te retrouver. Le choix ne tient qu'à toi. »

Cloud abaissa son arme et détourna le regard sur la fenêtre occultée. Axel se taisait sans le lâcher des yeux. C'était à Cloud de parler le premier. Ce qu'il fit, après un long silence.

« Roxas... Il... Il va bien ?

-Oui. Il travaille dans un restaurant pour pouvoir se payer l'université.

-Au Seven, n'est-ce pas ? »

Axel hocha la tête.

« J'y allais souvent... Je suis... Un ami des patrons. Après que j'y ai vu Roxas pour la première fois, j'y suis plus retourné.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais à déserter depuis un bon bout de temps. Si on avait repris contact, ça l'aurait mis en danger. Et je pense toujours qu'il ne faut pas qu'on se revoie , ajouta t-il après un court blanc.

-Laisse-lui décider. Tu lui manques beaucoup, tu sais. »

Cloud se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

« Ça devait pas se passer comme ça... Je devais... Juste partir, gagner de l'argent rapidement et revenir les voir, Naminé et lui, une fois ma situation professionnelle stable...

-Seulement, tu t'es rendu compte que ton boulot ne laissait plus aucune place pour la vie privée. Pire, qu'il mettait ceux que tu aimes en danger. Et tu savais que tu ne pourrais plus t'en défaire, puisque tu détenais beaucoup trop d'informations sur cette société para-gouvernementale. Je me trompe ? »

Le blond secoua lentement la tête, hébété. Il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi Axel pouvait savoir tout ça. _Tout simplement parce que c'est mon cas également... _

« Je peux te poser une question ?

-...Vas-y.

-Tu ne pouvais plus revoir ta famille sans les mettre en danger, et ça, que tu travailles encore dans l'organisation ou non. Alors pourquoi t'as déserté ? Je veux dire... Puisque tu t'es enfui, t'as des tueurs à ton cul, c'était pas plus simple de continuer à bosser ?

-C'est que..., commença Cloud avec un sourire triste, je voulais que ma vie m'appartienne à nouveau. Je ne voulais plus être un pantin. »

Cette dernière phrase frappa Axel de plein fouet. Cloud avait raison. Ils n'étaient que des marionnettes, des jouets de gamins mégalomanes ultra-possessifs. _Moi qui ne voulais plus être esclave de la drogue, je suis l'esclave de fous furieux dominateurs... _Il chassa ses pensées au loin et se re-concentra sur son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, maintenant ? Se cacher à Lusio est une bonne idée, c'est le dernier endroit où ils viendront te chercher, mais tu vas pas passer ta vie terré au fond d'une chambre, je suppose.

-Je veux retrouver le type qui m'a rencardé sur le mouchard. Lui, il pourra m'aider, il est comme moi. Tu es en contact avec lui, tu peux faire en sorte qu'on se rencontre !

-T'emballe pas, mec. Je peux essayer de le faire venir, mais c'est dangereux pour lui aussi, tu t'en doutes. »

Cloud hocha la tête, un micro sourire au bout des lèvres.

« M-merci... Je...

-Ttt ! J'ai pas fini ! Je ne le ferai qu'à une seule et unique condition.

-Je t'écoute.

-Que tu acceptes de revoir Roxas. »

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent. L'ébauche de sourire disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas le revoir... Mais... Je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne ce que je faisais. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache à quel point son grand frère est tombé bas...

-Il n'en saura rien.

-Comment tu peux me l'assurer ?

-Parce que s'il le découvre pour toi, il le découvrira pour moi aussi. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'envisager. »

S'ensuivit un silence chargé d'émotions, de sentiments et de mots refoulés. Ils savaient ce que l'autre pensait. Cloud finit par se lever et écarta deux lattes du store. Il s'était remis à neiger.

« Il ne me laissera jamais partir.

-Si tu lui expliques que tu n'as pas le choix, il comprendra. Il a dix-neuf ans, Cloud. Il peut faire ses choix seul. »

Les phrases sortaient mécaniquement de sa bouche. Il ne savait plus si c'était lui qui parlait à Cloud, ou si c'était Reno qui lui parlait à lui. Tout ce qu'il disait là, c'est ce que Reno lui répétait depuis des semaines. Axel se leva.

« J'habite l'appart' juste au-dessus. Roxas va pas tarder à revenir. Tu sais où il sera quand tu auras pris ta décision. »

Il quitta la pièce, salua Aerith et Léon et remonta chez lui. Il se rallongea sur le canapé. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

OoOoO

Roxas aurait bien voulu gravir les escaliers rapidement, se jeter sur Axel et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Sauf qu'il était vanné de son service et qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes. En passant devant la porte d'Aerith et Léon, il perçut des éclats de voix. Jamais il n'aurait cru ses voisins capables de se disputer. Il entendit la voix d'une troisième personne. Roxas haussa les épaules. Ça ne le concernait pas, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Il monta la dernière volée de marches, déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée et pénétra dans son appartement. Il était plus de minuit. Axel dormirait peut-être. Il alla dans leur chambre se décharger de ses affaires. Leur lit était vide. A tous les coups, son rouquin s'était endormi sur le canapé. Et il allait encore attraper froid. Roxas entra dans le salon. Axel était debout, face à la fenêtre.

« Hey. »

Il se retourna. Il sourit.

« Fatigué ?, demanda t-il alors que Roxas se laissait aller contre son torse.

-Un peu... Dis... J'ai appris un truc aujourd'hui.

-Mm-mh ?

-Cloud est en ville. »

La main d'Axel se crispa sur son épaule. Roxas leva la tête.

« Ça va ?

-Oui, t'inquiète. C'est que... »

Des coups frappés contre la porte l'interrompirent.

« Bouge pas », lui fit Axel.

OoOoO

Il priait en son for intérieur pour que la personne à l'extérieur soit Cloud. Il hésitait à dire à Roxas qu'il savait où se trouvait son frère. Son compagnon se serait sûrement rué chez Aerith et Léon, Cloud se serait enfui aussitôt son frère parti et il se serait retrouvé en danger. _« Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit à Cloud. » Oui, Reno, je me souviens, pas la peine d'en reparler. « Au contraire. Parlons-en. Tu as dit très exactement que Roxas pouvait choisir seul. » Je sais... « Dis-lui que son frère se trouve juste sous ses pieds ! Dis-lui que l'homme qu'il a cherché pendant cinq ans est à quelques mètres de lui ! » Tu ne comprends pas, Reno ! Ça n'est pas si simple ! « Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas simple ? Que tu sois dans une situation que tu ne contrôles absolument plus ? » Je veux JUSTE qu'aucun des deux ne se fasse plomber ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? « A toi de me le dire. » _On frappa à nouveau. Axel regarda par l'œil-de-bœuf. Sa bouche forma une esquisse de sourire.

« Roxas, appela t-il. Viens là. »

La tête blonde apparut avec l'air de ne strictement rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait. Axel ouvrit la porte. Les yeux de Roxas s'écarquillèrent. Le roux se pencha sur lui.

« Joyeux Noël... »

OoOoO

Il devait rêver, c'est sûr. C'était... Trop surréaliste. L'hallucination entra dans leur appartement. Axel referma la porte derrière lui.

« C... Cloud...? »

Il avait grandi. Maigri aussi. Le visage tiré de son frère était éclairé du sourire de celui qui trouve une minuscule lueur d'espoir de survie au fin fond du gouffre. Un sourire reconnaissant, désespéré, presque triste.

« Salut, Roxas... »

* * *

**_Papaaaaaaaaaam !_**

_**Z'auriez deviné tous seuls que Cloud se terrait chez Aerith et Léon...? ^^**_

_**Héhé :D**_

_**Bref. Dites, j'ai envie de refaire ce que j'avais fait à je sais plus quel autre chapitre (mais y a looongtemps), vous poser LA question...**_

_**COMMENT CETTE FANFICTION VA T-ELLE CONTINUER (et se finir si vous vous en sentez capables ^^) ?**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que les jeux sont déjà faits... Les dés sont déjà lancés... Yark yark yark...**_

_**Allez ! A vos claviers ! x)  
**_


	26. On aura au moins essayé

_**Salut les Chocoboooos ! :)**_

_**Happy AkuRoku Day à tous ! (même si comme le dit Ari, j'ai vraiment une façon bizarre de le fêter... xD)**_

_**Ne me frappez pas quand vous aurez fini de lire sioupléééé !**_

_**Bonne lectuuuure ! 3**_

* * *

« Salut... Roxas. »

Il était incapable du moindre mouvement. Son frère se tenait devant lui. Son frère. Parti depuis cinq ans. Il était là. Dans son appartement. Il s'avança lentement vers Cloud.

« T'es là... T'es bien là...

-Oui », fit simplement l'aîné, la gorge serrée.

Le visage de Roxas se fendit d'un large sourire et il prit son frère dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué..., murmura t-il contre son t-shirt délavé.

-Je... Je sais. Je suis désolé...

-Tu vas pas repartir ? Dis-moi que tu vas pas repartir ! »

Cloud se détacha de lui et le regarda le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Je ne peux pas, Roxas.

-Quoi ? »

Au fond de lui, il savait bien que son frère ne pourrait pas rester à ses côtés. Mais là, de le voir si proche, il ne pouvait pas envisager une nouvelle séparation.

« Asseyons-nous. »

Il hocha la tête et ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Roxas ramena ses jambes contre lui, assis au bout du canapé, attendant que Cloud commence à parler.

« Axel te l'a sûrement déjà dit, mais je suis recherché par des personnes très dangereuses. Je ne peux pas rester à Lusio, et encore moins avec toi. Ils pourraient te cibler pour m'atteindre. J'aimerais vraiment rester près de toi, mais je ne peux pas te mettre en danger.

-Je suis assez grand pour me protéger tout seul », grogna Roxas.

Cloud secoua la tête.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Roxas. Les gens qui me recherchent sont prêts à tout. Absolument tout. Ils ont des moyens que tu n'imagines pas. On ne peut rien contre eux.

-Mais Riku, lui, il arrive à vivre avec Sora !

-Riku ?

-Il est comme toi. Sauf que lui, il a laissé Sora choisir.

-Son cas doit être différent.

-Il l'est. Il ne décide pas pour les autres, lui. »

La voix de Roxas se faisait acide. Il avait cru, il avait _voulu croire _qu'il n'était pas en colère contre Cloud. Il se rendait compte qu'en fait, il avait refoulé, ignoré cette colère. Il prenait conscience que ce sacro-saint grand frère, qu'il avait mis sur un piédestal dans son esprit, avec aussi des défauts. Comme n'importe quel être humain.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Roxas...

-A quoi ça sert que tu sois revenu à Lusio, que tu sois revenu me voir, si c'est pour disparaître la seconde suivante ? Tu peux pas t'arrêter de fuir, un peu ? »

Le visage de Cloud s'assombrit. Il se leva.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Alors pourquoi t'es venu ?, cracha Roxas.

-Axel me l'a demandé.

-Allez vous faire foutre, tous les deux. »

Roxas quitta la pièce et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Axel, qui s'était éclipsé dans la chambre du fond pendant leurs retrouvailles, réapparut dans l'entrée. Cloud était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda Axel en s'adossant nonchalamment contre le chambranle.

-C'était une mauvaise idée, répondit le blond de façon presque inaudible, la main refermée sur la poignée. J'ai honoré ma part du deal, à toi d'honorer la tienne.

-Je t'appellerai. »

Cloud hocha la tête. Axel s'écarta de la porte et le fugitif disparut dans la cage d'escalier. A présent, il devait parler à Roxas. Il soupira longuement, écarta quelques mèches de devant ses yeux et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Roxas était allongé sur le lit, dans le noir, il lui tournait le dos. Le roux s'approcha à pas de loup de son compagnon.

« Roxas...

-Laisse-moi.

-Non. »

Il monta sur le lit et se pencha vers le blond.

« Excuse-moi. »

Roxas se tourna violemment vers lui.

« Tu savais qu'il ne pourrait pas rester ! Tu le savais et tu l'as quand même fait venir !

-Parce qu'après ce que je t'ai dit, tu croyais encore qu'il vivrait ici et que tout serait fini ?, s'énerva Axel. La vie n'est pas rose et les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, je te signale !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout est toujours compliqué avec toi ?, cria le blond en se redressant brusquement.

-Tu crois que je le fais exprès peut-être ?

-Y a des fois où on se demande, figure-toi ! On pourrait pas vivre normalement pour une fois ? »

Axel se recula. Roxas le fixait d'un regard brûlant, il respirait de façon frénétique, presque essoufflé par leur dispute. Axel le dévisagea sans rien dire quelques secondes. Puis il se leva et quitta la pièce.

« Pardonne-moi de ne plus te suffire », souffla t-il tristement avant de franchir le seuil.

La porte se referma lentement.

OoOoO

Axel alla dans la salle de bain. Il s'appuya au lavabo. Il avait envie de vomir. _On pourrait pas vivre normalement, pour une fois ? _Roxas serait bien mieux sans lui. Il ne lui avait rien apporté de bien. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

« Appelle Riku, déjà. »

Axel sortit son portable de la poche arrière de son jean. Il allait appuyer sur le téléphone vert lorsqu'il vit l'heure.

« Il est plus d'une heure du mat', Reno. »

Son frère haussa les épaules.

« Va dormir.

-Pas sommeil.

-Prend tes médoc.

-Fous-moi la paix. »

Axel avala ses pilules une par une. Vu le nombre qu'il y en avait, ça lui faisait passer le temps. Il se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage. Tout s'était passé rapidement. Même pas une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis que Roxas était rentré du boulot. Sa tête commença à se faire lourde. Il alla se coucher dans la chambre du fond. Il n'avait pas envie d'être le lendemain. En fait, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il n'aurait pas dû partir de leur chambre comme ça. Mais d'un côté, y retourner après ce qu'il avait dit, c'était stupide. Axel détestait se prendre la tête comme ça. Il pria pour que le somnifère fasse effet rapidement.

OoOoO

Quand Roxas se réveilla, il avait l'impression d'avoir du sang dans la bouche. Il avait froid. Il se sentait terriblement mal. Il culpabilisait d'avoir envoyé Cloud se faire voir et d'avoir dit ces mots atroces à Axel. Il savait que son rouquin faisait tout pour que son travail n'empiète pas sur leur vie et qu'il avait pris des risques énormes en contactant Cloud. Tout ça pour lui... Et il réagissait comme un môme capricieux... Il se leva comme un condamné. Il avait peur de se retrouver face à Axel. Il avait peur qu'il lui en veuille plus que de raison. Il aurait voulu qu'Axel soit avec lui dans le lit, qu'ils se réveillent ensemble et qu'ils fassent comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. _Et après je dis à Cloud d'arrêter de fuir... Alors que je fuis chaque situation difficile... Je suis vraiment pitoyable._ Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une boîte d'antibiotiques vide se trouvait sur le rebord du lavabo. Roxas fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Ce n'était pas le moment de fouiller dans la vie intime d'Axel. Malgré l'eau brûlante de la douche, il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. La cuisine était déserte. Le bruit de la machine à café emplissait tout l'espace. Roxas se sentit affreusement seul. Il fixait son café. Un grincement de porte se fit entendre. Puis un autre. Un bruit de douche. Encore une porte. Des pas dans le couloir. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, le cœur de Roxas s'emballait et sa gorge se serrait, les yeux toujours vrillés sur son bol. Il essaya d'adopter une apparence décontractée, mais à l'intérieur, il était pétrifié. Axel entra dans la pièce. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en remarquant Roxas, puis se dirigea vers la machine à café.

« 'Lut, lui lança t-il le dos tourné, en se versant une grande tasse de liquide brûlant.

-Salut », répondit le blond faiblement.

Son mug rempli, Axel fit demi-tour et s'engagea dans le couloir.

« Axel...!, appela presque craintivement Roxas.

-Mh ?, fit le roux en se tournant de trois-quart vers lui.

-Je... Je suis désolé. »

Axel baissa légèrement la tête et émit un rire bref.

« Pas autant que moi », lui répondit-il avec un demi-sourire triste.

Il disparut dans le couloir. Roxas sauta de son tabouret et se précipita hors de la cuisine.

« Attend ! Je... Je voulais pas te dire ça, je le pensais pas ! C'était stupide, je... Je sais pas quoi faire... », finit-il par avouer en gémissant presque.

OoOoO

Axel non plus ne savait pas quoi faire. Roxas détournait le regard sur le plancher, sa lèvre inférieure mordue, l'air plus désemparé que jamais. Pendant la nuit, il s'était dit que Roxas devait se détacher de lui, qu'il fallait qu'il le quitte, qu'il serait mieux sans une espèce d'épave à ses côtés. Mais à le voir si vulnérable, à quelques mètres de lui... Axel fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Roxas, je...

-J'me fous de la normalité, Axel ! », lança le blond, en désespoir de cause.

Axel supprima la distance entre eux et le prit dans ses bras. Roxas se serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

« Je... Je t'ai même pas dit merci..., chuchota t-il dans son t-shirt.

-Pour ?

-Avoir retrouvé Cloud... »

OoOoO

Axel s'enfonça dans le canapé, son portable à l'oreille. Ça sonnait dans le vide. _Allez Riku, répond, bordel, répond... _

« Axel ?

-Ouais, c'est moi. Je peux te demander un service ?

-Lequel ?, fit prudemment Riku.

-Passe à la maison ce soir. Cloud veut te rencontrer.

-Il est chez toi ?

-Chez mes voisins.

-Pourquoi il veut me voir ?

-'Cune idée. Tu viens ?

-Je serai là vers neuf heures.

-Okay... Hem...

-Autre chose ?

-M-merci », lâcha Axel en se massant la nuque.

Il crut entendre sourire Riku à l'autre bout du fil.

« De rien. A ce soir. »

Il envoya un sms à Cloud. La réponse ne tarda pas. Il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Ce problème serait bientôt réglé... Et il pourrait tranquillement partir en vacances avec Roxas. Il sourit à cette idée. Oui, aller se réfugier à Weentown calmerait toutes les tensions entre eux, il pourrait se reposer et réfléchir posément à la suite.

OoOoO

Roxas essuyait ses verres tout en s'interrogeant sur la marche à suivre par rapport à sa patronne. Fallait-il lui dire qu'il savait où se trouvait Cloud ? Fallait-il au contraire limiter au maximum le nombre de gens dans la confidence ? Mais d'un côté, c'était une des amies de son frère, et elle lui avait toujours dit ce qu'elle savait à son propos... De l'autre, il y avait une raison à ce que Cloud ne lui ait pas dit lui-même.

« Tu me parais bien pensif, commenta Yuffie, qui était aussi à la plonge.

-Mm-mh...

-Des problèmes avec ton copain ?

-Mouais... On peut dire ça.

-Pas cool. »

Tifa passa à côté d'eux et leur fit un signe de tête. Ils lui répondirent et Roxas retourna à sa vaisselle. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire.

OoOoO

Roxas rentra du restaurant dans l'après-midi. Il trouva Axel en plein épluchage des destinations et horaires des trains de nuit sur son ordinateur.

« C'est pour Cloud », lâcha t-il. Il ne posait pas la question, il constatait.

Son compagnon hocha prudemment la tête.

« Il vient ce soir. Riku aussi.

-P... Pourquoi ?

-Pour lui trouver un endroit où aller où il ne sera plus menacé. »

Axel abaissa l'écran de son laptop et pivota sa chaise vers Roxas. Ce dernier s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux du rouquin et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je me sens coupable, Ax... »

Le roux lui enlaça la taille.

« Coupable de quoi ?

-D'avoir été aussi stupide, hier. »

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres d'Axel.

« Tu pourras lui parler ce soir... »

Roxas enfouit son visage dans la chevelure écarlate.

« Je t'aime. »

Axel le tînt au plus près de lui et inspira longuement le parfum de son cou.

« Moi aussi, Roxas, moi aussi...

-Tu ne vas pas partir, hein ?

-Non, je ne vais pas partir.

-Promets-le... »

Le cœur d'Axel se serra. Il n'allait pas dire cette phrase atroce _je serai toujours là pour toi,_ puisque qu'il ne savait même pas s'il serait physiquement capable de voir, de ressentir Roxas quelques mois plus tard. Pourtant, il sentait que c'était la phrase que Roxas voulait entendre.

« Je ne vais pas partir. »

_Ou du moins, pas tout de suite..._

_

* * *

_

**_Héhé... Héhéhé... _**

**_Si vous me haïssez, levez la main ! :)_**


	27. Laisse moi prendre le contrôle

_**Salut mes p'tits Tomberry !**_

_**(Reno : que ceux qui pensent qu'elle a craqué lèvent la main... C'est bien ce que je pensais...)**_

_**Hihi, voici le chapitre 27 (sans blaaaague...) que j'ai fini rapidement spécialement pour l'offrir à ma génialissime Bêta, j'ai nommé Ariani Lee !, pour son anniversaire ! :D**_

_**D'ailleurs un graaaaaaand, un immeeeeeense merci à elle pour m'avoir aidée à finir ce chapitre (eeeh oui, nous avons écrit conjointement le dernier paragraphe, pour votre plus grand plaisir, nous l'espérons !)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Riku arriva en premier. Axel lui ouvrit la porte sans un mot, en le remerciant uniquement d'un signe de tête. Roxas le salua, le nez dans ses cours. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles personne ne parla. Roxas levait de temps en temps les yeux pour observer son rouquin. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise. Puis il remarqua le petit manège de Roxas. Son fameux sourire en coin apparut. Le blond sourit à son tour, faisant comme si de rien n'était, apparemment plongé dans ses révisions. Axel se détendit un peu. Il se leva du canapé et se planta devant le frigo.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, Riku ?

-N-non, merci.

-Rox' ?

-Non plus. »

Axel referma le réfrigérateur, une bière à la main. Il la décapsula et en avala une lampée, directement à la bouteille.

« Il arrive bientôt...?, demanda Riku.

-Il devrait. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Axel se leva, mais Roxas le devança.

« Faut que je lui parle, avant », fit-il devant le regard perplexe de son compagnon.

Celui-ci sourit et alla se rasseoir. Riku le dévisagea.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Cloud est passé hier soir et Roxas a réagi à peu près de la même façon que moi avec toi. Et il s'en veut. Du coup... »

Il désigna l'entrée avec sa bière pour illustrer la fin de sa phrase.

« Je vois... Et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-Tu t'en veux ?

-Pour ?

-Ta réaction. »

Axel se releva et fit face à la baie vitrée. Il but une gorgée de sa bouteille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Riku, assis sur le canapé, penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, qui le regardait sans aucune expression apparente sur le visage. Comme avant.

« La seule chose que je regrette, commença enfin Axel, c'est de ne pas avoir su te retenir quand il le fallait. Quant à savoir si je m'en veux pour la façon dont j'ai réagi... Je crois que j'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir », finit-il en reprenant de la bière.

OoOoO

S'il y a une chose à laquelle Cloud ne s'attendait pas, c'était à être accueilli par son frère. Qui plus est, un frère qui ne semblait pas vouloir l'égorger sur place.

« Salut, Cloud... »

Roxas referma la porte derrière son aîné.

« Écoute... Je suis sincèrement désolé, pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire hier... Je... J'étais pas préparé à te revoir et... Enfin, c'était égoïste de ma part de te demander de rester, alors que je sais parfaitement que rien que le fait d'être venu ici était super dangereux pour toi... Je suis au courant des risques que tu encours et... Tu vois, je... Je crois que j'avais oublié que t'étais humain, comme nous, je t'ai tellement idéalisé que...

-Roxas...

-Bref, je suis vraiment désolé et...

-Roxas, regarde-moi. »

Le plus jeune leva prudemment les yeux du sol. Cloud souriait. Un minuscule sourire, mais un sourire quand même.

« Arrête de t'excuser, d'accord ? Je suis le seul à blâmer ici, alors...

-Je suis pas d'accord. Arrête de porter tout le malheur du monde sur tes épaules. On a tous les deux notre part de responsabilité pour ce qui est arrivé hier soir.

-Très bien. Alors excuse-moi aussi.

-Excuses acceptées. »

Ils tapèrent dans la main, comme au bon vieux temps. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Roxas. Il désigna le salon d'un signe de tête.

« Vas-y. Ils t'attendent. »

Cloud hocha la tête et Roxas décida qu'il était temps pour lui de disparaître dans sa chambre.

OoOoO

Riku allait répondre à Axel, lorsque Cloud fit son entrée dans la pièce. Axel fit les présentations.

« Cloud, voici Riku. Le premier déserteur à avoir survécu plus de deux mois hors de l'Organisation. C'est à lui que tu dois l'info sur le mouchard. Riku, Cloud, dernier fugitif en date à donner du fil à retordre à ces mégalos. »

Les deux déserteurs se serrèrent la main. Cloud s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de Riku, tandis qu'Axel s'agenouillait de l'autre côté de la table basse, en face d'eux.

« Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?, fit Riku en s'adressant à Cloud.

-Tu m'as déjà aidé pour la puce. Je voudrais que tu, enfin que vous, se reprit-il en regardant Axel, m'aidiez à retrouver une vie normale, sans être inquiété en permanence par la société.

-Déjà, tu seras toujours sous sa menace. Toujours. Mais si tu veux vivre ta vie en pleine lumière, le seul moyen est de passer la frontière de la Shin'Ra. T'auras pas une vie de rêve, mais ça sera pas pire qu'ici. Le mieux, ça serait que t'ailles carrément au plus au sud et que tu passes au Wutaï. Dès que t'auras passé la frontière, change d'apparence et change de nom. J'ai un ami à Kalm qui pourra te faire des faux papiers. Une fois que ce sera fait, part pour Wutaï. Mais ne fais pas un voyage direct. Fais des détours, profites-en pour visiter le pays, ça sera peut-être ta seule chance. Ne te fais jamais remarquer, si tu tombes sur un contrôle de police dans le train, mange quelque chose, c'est le meilleur moyen de leur montrer que t'es détendu et que t'as rien à te reprocher. A Wutaï, trouve-toi un boulot banal qui n'attire pas l'attention sur toi. A partir de là, vis cette vie comme si elle avait toujours été la tienne. Oublie ta vie d'avant, marie-toi, fais des gosses et tâche de vivre heureux. »

OoOoO

Aucun son ne lui parvenait du salon. Et Roxas en était plutôt rassuré. Ça voulait dire qu'ils ne s'engueulaient pas. Ou que Axel n'avait pas soudainement décidé d'étriper Riku sur le canapé. Il trouvait cependant que leur réunion durait longtemps. Il regarda son portable. Il était presque minuit. Ça faisait donc environ trois heures que ça avait commencé. Roxas fronça les sourcils et décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans le salon. _C'est_ _définitivement trop_ _calme_.

OoOoO

Riku et Cloud étaient partis depuis une demi-heure. Axel ressassait tout ce qui c'était dit pendant ces deux heures. Surtout les recommandations de Riku. Une fuite paraissait tellement simple, présentée comme il l'avait fait...

« Mauvaise idée, Ax. Ça _paraît_, seulement. Ça veut dire que ça ne l'est pas. Et puis de toute façon, pour l'instant t'es débarrassé de l'organisation.

-Et quand je reprendrai le boulot, t'y as pensé ?

-Alors de un, t'es pas sûr de survivre à l'opération...

-C'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi, frangin...

-Et de deux, on en a déjà parlé et on est tombés d'accord sur le fait que c'était plus simple et beaucoup moins dangereux de continuer à exécuter les contrats plutôt que de se tirer. Pour toi, mais surtout pour Roxas. Tu ne peux pas lui infliger un changement d'identité, d'apparence et de vie comme ça. Par amour, on est prêt à beaucoup de choses, mais faut pas pousser trop loin. Et pense à Naminé. Tu crois que ça lui plaira d'avoir perdu ses deux frères ? Parce que faudra vous faire passer pour morts, Axel. C'est ça que Riku a dit. Tu disparais de la surface de cette Terre en tant que toi et tu deviens quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que personne connaît. »

Axel soupira. Reno avait raison. Ils en avaient déjà parlé. Il y avait déjà réfléchi. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'accrocher au moindre fragment d'espoir qui lui permettrait de s'affranchir de l'organisation. Même si, à chaque fois, c'était retour à la case départ. Et comme l'avait si bien dit son double, il n'était pas sûr de survivre à l'opération. Il se massa le visage. Se rongea un ongle. Il allait s'allumer une cigarette lorsque Roxas entra dans son champ de vision.

« Ils sont partis depuis longtemps ?

-Une demi-heure, quelque chose comme ça. »

Roxas se lova contre lui. Axel l'entoura de ses bras.

« Pourquoi t'es pas venu me rejoindre ?

-Je réfléchissais.

-Vous avez décidé de ce que vous allez faire ? »

Axel hocha silencieusement la tête. Oui, tout avait été prévu pendant cette soirée. Cloud allait prendre un train de nuit, le lendemain soir. Il descendrait à Kalm où il serait hébergé par Vincent, l'ami de Riku. Il deviendrait un autre et à la fin de la semaine, il serait en route pour Gongaga. Il habiterait pendant quelques temps avec un ami de Vincent, Zack, puis il partirait pour Wutaï. Et à partir de là, advienne que pourra. Mais Axel ne dit rien d'autre que :

« Il part demain soir. »

Roxas se serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Merci.

-De ?

-De l'aider. Même si ça te met en danger. »

Axel lui prit délicatement le menton et lui releva la tête. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

« T'en fais pas pour ça.

-Je m'inquiète si je veux... »

Axel sourit. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, plus longuement cette fois. Roxas accrocha ses bras autour de la nuque du roux et, sans rompre leur échange, s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

« Au fait, fit-il entre deux baisers, c'est bon pour ta semaine de vacances ?

-J'en ai même deux... J'pourrai t'apporter le petit-déj au lit..., répondit Axel en lui picorant le cou.

-Mm-mh... Et cette fois tu me laisseras le manger ou tu me feras l'amour avant...?

-Hm, j'sais pas... J'ai pas encore décidé... Mais là, je vote plutôt pour le second choix... »

Roxas éclata de rire pendant qu'Axel l'allongeait sur le canapé.

« Eh, Ax... Pas sur le canapé, après on se les pèle...

-M'en fous, j'ai pas envie d'attendre...

-Obsédé.

-C'est de ta faute.

-J'ai fait quoi, encore ?

-T'es trop sexy. »

Nouvel éclat de rire. Roxas repoussa tendrement Axel, quitta le canapé et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Alors, comme ça, je suis trop sexy...? »

Et il commença à s'éloigner tranquillement, sans lui tourner le dos, tout en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise.

« Arrête ça !, lui lança Axel, resté sur le canapé.

-Mh... Sinon quoi ?

-Je...

-Tu ? », le nargua Roxas, en jouant avec le dernier bouton de sa chemise.

Axel se leva et alla se coller au blond.

« Je vais te violer..., murmura t-il contre ses lèvres tandis qu'ils continuaient de se diriger vers la chambre.

-Ça sera pas un viol, je serai consentant..., répliqua Roxas sur le même ton.

-Tu te fous de moi...

-Je sais pas... J'ai pas encore décidé... »

Sourire en coin.

« Me vole pas mes répliques... »

Les yeux de Roxas pétillaient de malice. Il avait envie de s'amuser un peu, ce soir. De détendre Axel. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre à l'aveuglette. Axel s'inclina pour l'embrasser. Roxas l'esquiva et le poussa sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?, demanda le roux, à la fois excité et surpris par l'attitude du blond.

-Tu verras bien... »

Roxas fit lentement glisser sa chemise. Puis, une fois le vêtement à terre, il grimpa sur le lit et embrassa furtivement Axel, juste pour le frustrer un peu plus avant de s'éloigner. Son compagnon parcourait son corps du regard en se mordant la lèvre, comme s'il le redécouvrait. Roxas déboutonna son jean avec des gestes mesurés. Sans faire tomber son pantalon, il se rapprocha à nouveau d'Axel et commença à le déshabiller. Axel tenta plusieurs fois de reprendre le dessus, mais Roxas évitait toutes ses tentatives. En réalité, cette situation lui plaisait, car s'il avait vraiment voulu reprendre le contrôle, il y serait arrivé facilement. Il était curieux de savoir ce que Roxas comptait lui faire. Une fois le roux torse-nu, Roxas le lui embrassa en prenant le plus de temps possible.

« Putain..., souffla Axel, à quoi tu joues...?

-J'ai envie de te rendre complètement dingue...

-Je suis _déjà_ complètement dingue.

-C'est vrai... »

Axel éclata de rire. Roxas se détacha de lui et sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux, il fit descendre son jean. Il voyait bien qu'Axel était plus qu'excité et ça lui plaisait, de voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux verts. Il espérait bien l'avoir envoyé à des années-lumière de tous ses problèmes de boulot, de drogues, de cavale et de il ne savait pas quoi encore. Axel tendit le bras et lui attrapa la main. Il l'attira doucement à lui. Puis sans prévenir, le fit tomber sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus de lui.

« Je vais te montrer comment on rend quelqu'un vraiment, _vraiment_ dingue.

-Je ne demande qu'à voir..., commença Roxas en le laissant prendre le contrôle quelques instants. Mais pas ce soir », ajouta-t-il en inversant soudainement leurs positions.

Axel grogna pour la forme, sans que le blond ne s'en formalise.

« Ce soir, murmura t-il tout en faisant jouer la braguette du jean de son amant, tu te laisses complètement faire... »

Le rouquin tenta de le prendre par la nuque pour joindre leurs lèvres, mais Roxas le prit par les poignets et les lui plaça au-dessus de la tête. Il lui effleura le visage des lèvres avant de lui souffler doucement, lentement :

« Et tu as interdiction de me toucher...

-Tu m'en demandes un peu trop là..., haleta Axel.

-Tu..., fit Roxas en l'embrassant entre les pectoraux, … n'as pas..., il continua sur son nombril, … le choix », termina t-il en envoyant valser son pantalon.

La respiration du roux s'accéléra. Il voulait que Roxas se colle à lui, là, tout de suite, il n'en pouvait plus de ces effleurements, de ces caresses à peine perceptibles, aussi excitantes que frustrantes. Il tenta d'accélérer les choses. Un sourire mutin se dessina sur la bouche gourmande du blond.

« Ne me force pas à t'attacher... », lui fredonna t-il à l'oreille.

Axel serra les dents et se força à se maîtriser, bien que l'idée d'être attaché ne lui déplaisait pas totalement... La lueur qui dansait dans les yeux du blond… il ne l'avait jamais vue avant. C'était comme s'il découvrait un autre Roxas. Un amant différent. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait se conduire de la sorte.

Roxas se redressa et fit courir ses ongles sur la peau du roux qui se couvrit de chair de poule. Sur ses bras et ses épaules, sur son torse et son ventre, au creux de ses hanches puis paumes à plat entre ses jambes... Axel se cambra et gémit, mais le blond retira ses mains. Le roux gronda son mécontentement, et Roxas, toujours le même sourire en coin sur les lèvres, remonta sur lui, l'effleurant à peine, posa ses lèvres sur son épaule et le mordit doucement. Axel tressaillit, et quand Roxas fit courir sa langue le long de ses clavicules, sa respiration saccadée se changea en halètements.

- Ça y est, articula-t-il. Je suis… au-delà de… complètement dingue… maintenant…

Le sourire de Roxas s'étira davantage et, accoudé, il se pencha pour l'embrasser lentement, avant de quitter sa bouche pour aller mordiller son oreille et y murmurer :

- Tu as le droit de me toucher, maintenant…

Axel fit mine de se redresser pour reprendre sa place habituelle, mais Roxas, se laissant aller sur lui, collant tout son corps au sien, l'empêcha de bouger.

- Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Docile, Axel se contenta donc de laisser ses mains glisser sur le corps du blond, épousant ses courbes et ses creux avec avidité et douceur, loin de regretter de l'avoir laissé aux commandes...

* * *

_**:D**_

_**N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! ^^**_


	28. Les trains de nuit sont des fantômes

_**Waw, déjà le chapitre 28.**_

_**C'est dingue, j'aurai bien fini cette fic, et ça après même pas un an de publication... Double Waw.**_

_**Bon la fin c'est pas pour tout de suite, hein, j'ai encore quelques trucs à leur faire vivre, héhé.**_

_**Pis en plus, en ce moment, Reno et mon cerveau débile se sont ligués contre moi et m'assaillent d'idées de nouveaux scénarii... **_

_**Donc avant que PLFTG ne se termine, vous aurez sûrement eu quelques loooongs one-shot... Et encore des extras. Pis aussi des thèmes.**_

_**Arghhl... J'ai besoin de jus d'orange et de cookies tout chocolat au beurre de cacahuète...**_

* * *

Si Axel était sûr d'une chose, c'était que pour rien au monde il ne serait sorti de son lit. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il pouvait sentir que son appartement était plongé dans le froid à travers les couvertures. Ensuite, et surtout, parce qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel apaisement depuis bien longtemps. Roxas dormait tranquillement au creux de ses bras. Sa respiration était si profonde, si régulière... Une lumière blanche et tamisée éclairait son visage et ses cheveux dorés formaient comme une auréole autour de lui. Axel caressa sa joue de son index. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien, aussi calme. Il n'appréhendait plus la suite des évènements. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion, une bulle éphémère de bonheur, mais pour le moment, il voulait se laisser aller à y croire. Juste encore un peu. Il remonta la couette sur leurs corps, se serra tout contre Roxas et referma les yeux, en paix. Il sentait chaque parcelle du corps du blond contre lui. Il se concentra sur ces sensations et redécouvrit son propre corps. Il percevait le souffle de Roxas dans son cou, son front sous ses lèvres, ses bras sur ses flancs, ses mains dans son dos, ses cheveux sur son visage, son ventre contre le sien, son dos contre ses paumes, leurs jambes entremêlées. Non, pour rien au monde il ne serait sorti de ce havre réconfortant. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête rien que pour eux deux, que ces instants dans ce cocon durent des heures, qu'ils restent suspendus entre deux battements d'ailes.

Plus que quelques jours et ils seraient tout le temps ainsi, dans leur monde rien qu'à eux, protégés par les collines immaculées de Weentown.

OoOoO

Une chaleur humaine, moelleuse, la chaleur la plus agréable qui soit l'entourait. Roxas avait l'impression d'être lové dans du coton. Une douce lumière tentait de pénétrer ses paupières. Il baignait dans un parfum chaud et boisé. Le parfum d'Axel. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais dormi aussi bien. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et que son esprit émergea des brumes du sommeil, une vague de sérénité l'envahit. A quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, Axel souriait, les yeux posés sur lui. Roxas sourit à son tour et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour échapper à la luminosité trop forte pour ses yeux endormis. Axel déposa quelques baisers sur son épaule.

« Bonjour », murmura t-il contre sa clavicule.

Roxas embrassa son cou pour toute réponse, encore trop engourdi pour articuler une réponse claire. Il ne bougea plus pendant quelques minutes, à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Toutes ses sensations physiques étaient là, mais il était incapable de formuler quelque chose de clair dans sa tête. Ses pensées déviaient sans aucun contrôle, sans qu'il arrive à se souvenir de l'idée de départ. Il se laissa aller à cette somnolence hypnotique.

OoOoO

Roxas s'était apparemment rendormi. Axel joua avec ses cheveux, son esprit se vidant au fur et à mesure qu'il lissait les mèches blondes. Le reste de la ville aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'eux, ça ne l'aurait pas atteint. Cependant, quelque chose de bien plus proche le frappa de plein fouet. Une aiguille chauffée à blanc s'enfonçait sous son cœur. Il fallait qu'il s'extirpe du lit, qu'il aille sans tarder prendre ses médicaments. La bulle avait éclaté.

OoOoO

Sa source de chaleur cherchait à partir, discrètement certes, mais à partir quand même. Axel s'en allait. Roxas grogna sourdement, sans pour autant avoir la force de le retenir. Alors le vide se fit dans le lit, la lumière revint le percer et le froid commença à s'immiscer dans les couvertures. Malgré tout, Roxas n'avait pas la moindre envie de quitter le lit. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à reprendre contact avec la réalité, il se décida à se sortir de la couette. Alors qu'il se redressait paresseusement, Axel revint dans la chambre. Le roux monta sur le lit à quatre pattes et s'avança jusqu'à Roxas, qu'il embrassa.

« T'étais où...?

-Salle de bain. », répondit Axel en s'allongeant sur lui.

Roxas écarta quelques longues mèches écarlates.

« Ça t'a tant manqué que ça, de pas être au-dessus, hier soir ?, se moqua t-il gentiment en remarquant leur position tandis qu'Axel lui mordillait le lobe gauche.

-Non, non... On remet ça quand tu veux... Par-contre, ne m'interdis plus de te toucher... »

Le blond éclata de rire.

« Okay, mais pour l'instant j'ai faim...

-Moi aussi... Je peux te manger l'oreille ?

-Évite, j'pourrais avoir mal.

-Rabat-joie..., fit Axel sur un ton qui disait tout le contraire.

-Axel...

-Mm-mh...?

-J'ai vraiment super faim. »

OoOoO

Heureusement pour lui, Roxas ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Mais il se sentait mal par-rapport à Tifa. Cloud allait partir définitivement et ni elle ni Rude ne l'auraient revu... Il fixait sombrement son bol de céréales.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Rox ?, fit Axel devant la mine soucieuse de son compagnon.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire, à Tifa ? »

Axel haussa un sourcil.

« Dire quoi à qui ?

-Tifa, ma patronne. Lui dire que Cloud s'en va.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans ? »

Roxas se mordit la lèvre. Il venait de rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais expliqué le rapport entre Tifa et Cloud à Axel.

« C'est une de ses amies.

-Ah. Ben je sais pas, faudrait demander à Cloud s'il veut la voir une dernière fois. »

Le rouquin sortit son portable et composa un rapide sms. La réponse fut rapide.

« Voilà. Il dit qu'il s'en charge.

-T'es génial.

-Mouiii... Je sais...

-Ça va, les chevilles ?

-J'sais pas... Tu me fais un massage ?

-Plus tard.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Non. »

Axel fit la moue. Roxas ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa bouille de chiot battu. Il se pencha en travers du comptoir et lui déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

« Elles commencent quand tes vacances ?, lui demanda son rouquin.

-Samedi.

-Parfait. On part dimanche.

-Tu veux quoi pour Noël ? Et ne me répond pas rien.

-Être avec toi pendant une semaine. Et un massage. Et toi ?

-Des matins comme celui-là.

-Et des nuits comme celle-là, aussi...?, le taquina Axel.

-Si tu le proposes... Je vais pas dire non... », répliqua t-il, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

OoOoO

Roxas se détendait sous le jet de la douche lorsqu'un cri déchira sa quiétude.

« Roxyyyychouuuuuuuuuuuuuu ? »

_C'est à moi qu'il s'adresse, ce con ?_

« Oui, Axelinouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ? »

On tira le rideau de douche et Axel apparut, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la tête légèrement inclinée.

« C'est quoi ce surnom ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, rétorqua Roxas en stoppant l'arrivée d'eau.

-T'aimes pas Roxychou ? C'est mignon pourtant.

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi pas Princesse Roxanne, pendant que t'y es ?, contra le blond, blasé.

-Bon, ok, c'est pas mignon.

-Pourquoi t'es à poil ?

-Tu sais pas où il est mon sweat ?

-Lequel ? Passe-moi la serviette, s'il te plaît.

-Le noir et vert. Zippé.

-Dans l'armoire. Je te l'avais piqué, fit Roxas en s'enroulant dans la serviette.

-Pourquoi tu me piques mes fringues, toi...?, demanda Axel en se collant à son dos.

-Pour la même raison que tu m'appelles Roxychou, Axelinou.

-Ah, je peux pas t'en vouloir, alors...

-Eh non... »

OoOoO

Axel se sentait léger comme une plume. Tout était simple, au moins pour cette journée. Il avait décidé d'attendre le soir, le départ de Cloud, pour s'autoriser à se reprendre la tête. Pour l'instant, l'important était de profiter de chaque instant avec Roxas, sa crise du matin lui avait douloureusement rappelé son état instable.

Ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé, Roxas regardait la télé, la tête sur les genoux d'Axel, qui, d'une main, jouait avec ses cheveux, et de l'autre, tenait un livre. Les informations délivraient leur lot de mauvaises nouvelles : prises d'otage, émeutes, grèves, catastrophes écologiques... Roxas soupira.

« C'est quoi ce monde, sérieux...

-Tu veux pas éteindre ? », fit Axel.

L'écran devînt noir après l'annonce de la création d'une milice implantée dans certains quartiers chauds de villes comme Lowbast. Roxas se leva et alla détailler les livres de l'étagère.

« C'est fou ce que t'as, comme bouquins..., commenta t-il.

-Tu sais, avant que t'arrives, ma vie c'était boulot, dodo et pas grand chose d'autre. »

Roxas se tourna vers lui, un air moqueur sur le visage.

« Tu serais pas un peu asocial, par hasard ?

-Moi ? Paaas du tout. »

Le blond éclata de rire. Il dégagea un livre pour en lire le résumé lorsqu'une photo en tomba. Roxas la ramassa. On y voyait deux garçons semblables en tout point, que ce soit la forme de leurs yeux ou leurs chevelures flamboyantes, assis sur les marches d'un immeuble assez miteux. Cependant, l'arrière-plan assez glauque était occulté par leurs sourires, éclatants d'innocence et d'amour fraternel.

« Axel...

-Mm-mh ? »

Roxas retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et se blottit contre son compagnon.

« C'est... Toi et ton frère ? », demanda t-il doucement.

Axel ne se crispa, ne se raidit pas. Il baissa les yeux sur la photo que tenait Roxas. Il croyait l'avoir perdue. Elle était juste coincée dans un livre.

« Oui... On doit avoir dix ans, sur cette photo.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Reno.

-Vous avez l'air proches...

-On l'était. »

Roxas releva la tête à l'utilisation de l'imparfait. Axel lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

« Il est mort, il y a presque dix ans.

-Merde... Excuse-moi... »

Axel déposa la photo sur la table basse, devant eux.

« T'as pas à t'excuser, tu sais... On peut dire que c'est du passé... »

Assis sur le fauteuil en face, Reno lui souriait de façon presque paternelle, un mélange de réconfort, de fierté, d'amour. _Même si pour moi, tu fais encore bien partie du présent._ Roxas se blottit dans le pull d'Axel.

« T'as froid ?

-Ouii...

-C'est une stratégie pour avoir mon sweat, c'est ça ?

-Entre autre, mais j'ai aussi vraiment froid.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait pas chaud. »

Axel se leva, dézippa son pull et le fit tomber sur le blond frigorifié.

« T'fais quoi ?

-Des ramens, ça te va pour le déjeuner ? »

Il ne pouvait plus vraiment dire midi, vu l'heure avancée...

« Trop ! Mais garde ton pull, tu vas attraper la mort !

-T'inquiète pas ! »

_...C'est déjà fait._

OoOoO

Leurs bols de ramens les avaient réchauffés un temps. Un temps seulement. Roxas était reparti s'enfouir sous les couvertures du lit et Axel n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre. Le froid aidant, ils s'étaient rendormis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un portable sonnait, au loin. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Axel quitta son lit contre son gré. Le temps qu'il retrouve son téléphone, celui-ci avait arrêté de sonner. Il avait manqué un appel de Riku. Axel soupira avant de remarquer l'heure. _Déjà ? _Ils devaient partir dans une heure pour la gare. Un sms fit vibrer son portable. Riku le prévenait qu'il partait en avance. Axel lui répondit brièvement et retourna dans la chambre. Il fallait qu'il réveille Roxas. Il se pencha sur lui, une main posée sur l'épaule.

« Rox... Roxas... C'est bientôt l'heure... »

Encore endormi, Roxas chassa les longs cheveux roux qui lui chatouillaient le nez, pas décidé à se réveiller pour autant. Axel s'inclina un peu plus, jusqu'à l'embrasser. Le blond ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Faut qu'on aille à la gare...

-J'me lève... Donne-moi cinq minutes... »

OoOoO

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare, dans la nuit, les frigorifia. Un vent glacé soufflait, pénétrait leurs nombreuses couches de vêtements et les congelait jusqu'aux os. La vue de la gare leur redonna du courage et ils accueillirent comme une bénédiction l'air à peine plus chaud du bâtiment désert. Axel repéra Riku dans un coin sombre de la gare, de toute façon mal éclairée.

« Sora n'est pas avec toi ?

-Vaut mieux réduire le comité d'adieu au maximum. »

Le couple approuva en silence.

« Cloud m'a dit qu'il arrivait, reprit Riku.

-Cool... »

Quelques minutes après, un courant d'air froid emplit le hall de gare. Une silhouette élancée, nerveuse, alourdie d'un sac de sport, fit son apparition, le visage masqué par la large capuche d'un anorak noir. Ni Riku ni Axel ne bougèrent. Puis ils aperçurent une mèche blonde s'échapper de la capuche. Ils se détendirent. Cloud s'avança vers eux.

« Je suis pas en retard ?

-C'est nous qui sommes en avance. Tiens, tes billets et les autres renseignements qu'il te faut. »

Cloud prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait Riku.

« Je sais pas comment vous remercier...

-Dis juste merci », fit Roxas.

Son frère se tourna vers lui, un peu gêné, son micro sourire aux lèvres. Il lui ébouriffa tendrement sa chevelure aussi décoiffée que la sienne.

« Merci. »

Riku se leva. Axel et Roxas l'imitèrent.

« Allons-y. »

Ils sortirent sur le quai, empruntèrent les escaliers, longèrent le passage souterrain dont la quasi-totalité des ampoules étaient grillées ou en phase de l'être et débouchèrent au dernier quai. Les trains de nuit n'étaient pas annoncés. Ils passaient, s'arrêtaient quelques minutes et repartaient comme ils étaient venus. Comme des trains fantômes. Roxas se rapprocha de Cloud.

« Tifa et Rude ne viennent pas ?

-Non. Tifa a dit que c'était plus facile comme ça. Et qu'un trop gros groupe aurait attiré l'attention. »

Les paroles que Riku avait prononcé quelques minutes en arrière lui revinrent en mémoire. _Vaut mieux réduire le comité d'adieu au maximum._ Riku et Axel s'étaient légèrement éloignés, pour laisser aux deux frères un peu d'intimité pour leurs adieux.

« Roxas, je... J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. Vraiment.

-Dans la vie, tout ne se passe pas comme on voudrait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans prévenir, Cloud le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué, et tu vas me manquer, petit frère.

-Tu... Tu vas me faire pleurer, imbécile..., murmura Roxas, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Promet-moi de faire attention à toi...

-Promet-moi d'être heureux.

-P-promis...

-Promis aussi. »

Le train arriva, rompant le silence de cette froide nuit de décembre. Roxas et Cloud se séparèrent. L'aîné attrapa son sac. Il serra la main d'Axel.

« Prend soin de lui. Et de toi.

-La même chose pour toi. »

Il fit de même avec Riku.

« Merci pour tout.

-Tu pourras nous remercier quand tu seras arrivé sain et sauf là-bas. »

Cloud hocha la tête et monta dans le train sans se retourner. Les portes se fermèrent. Le train repartit comme il était venu. Comme un train fantôme. Riku quitta le quai le premier après les avoir salués. Axel enlaçait Roxas par les épaules. Le blond fixait le bout de la voie ferrée.

« Ça va aller ?

-Ouais... Je crois. Rentrons. »

OoOoO

Le ciel était clair. Roxas aurait pu compter les étoiles. Il se contenta de les contempler. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était accoudé au balcon, emmitouflé dans deux couvertures, la tête tordue en arrière pour observer les constellations. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait sûrement plus jamais son frère. Cloud lui avait promis d'être heureux. Tout se passerait bien. Riku savait ce qu'il faisait. Oui, tout irait bien. La baie vitrée coulissa. Axel se colla à son dos et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

« T'as pas froid ?

-Non, ça va.

-Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? »

Roxas referma ses mains sur celles d'Axel.

« Non, reste.

-Ca te dérange si je fume ? »

Roxas lui fit face.

« T'arrêtes avec tes questions ? », sourit-il, moqueur.

Pour toute réponse, Axel l'embrassa doucement. Puis il sortit son paquet de cigarettes, s'en alluma une et s'accouda au balcon à côté de Roxas.

« Tu veux une couverture ?

-Non, garde-la, t'inquiète.

-Attrape pas froid.

-Tu pourras jouer au docteur », répliqua tranquillement Axel.

Roxas sourit à ce souvenir.

« J'ai hâte d'être à Weentown... »

Le roux souffla doucement sa fumée. Les volutes formées s'enroulèrent paresseusement sur elles-mêmes, s'élevèrent dans le ciel avant de se perdre dans la nuit.

* * *

_**Je suis sadique et je l'assume. :D**_

_**Vous vous posez pleiiiin de questions, avouez ! xD**_


	29. Attention, le roux déteint sur le blond

_**Hey People !**_

_**(parce qu'il reste des gens, ici ?)**_

_**...**_

_**Bref. J'ai comme l'impression que de moins en moins de gens lisent ma fic. Je peux le comprendre, j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi.**_

_**C'est simple, non ? J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui a fait que vous avez arrêté de lire. C'est en recevant des critiques constructives qu'on s'améliore et je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer.**_

_**Je ne veux pas non plus avoir 25 000 reviews, on est pas sur skyrock, je veux juste des avis. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange là-dedans. Mais bon.**_

_**Passons au vif du sujet, le chapitre 29 ! Plus long que les autres, a priori, les prochains (et derniers) chapitres seront du même ordre. Et si je dis derniers, c'est parce qu'il ne reste que cinq, six grand maximum, chapitres avant la fin de **_**Puisque la folie te guette.**

_**Eh oui. ^^**_

_**Je voulais juste remercier Ari, comme toujours, pour être la plus géniale des Bêta-lectrices, mais aussi ma Rouh, je te nem très fort Twin of my Sick Brain ! ^^ Ce chapitre est pour elle.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Axel cliqua sur le bouton ''valider la location'' avec une pointe de fierté. Il venait de réserver le chalet qu'il partagerait avec Roxas pour la semaine de Noël à Weentown. Et rien que ce geste le faisait sourire comme un imbécile heureux.

« On dirait une pucelle qui a rendez-vous avec son prince charmant... »

Il fit lentement pivoter sa chaise vers la source de la voix. Reno était allongé sur le ventre le long du dossier du canapé, comme un chat perché sur sa branche. La grâce en moins. Son jumeau lui souriait de toutes ses dents d'un air faussement innocent.

« Il est inutile que je te balance cette lampe en travers de la gueule, puisque tu n'as pas d'existence matérielle, marmonna rapidement Axel pour s'empêcher de le faire malgré tout.

-Eh ! Deviens pas aussi rationnel, c'est pas drôle ! »

La sonnerie de son portable sortit Axel de ses prises de tête schizophréniques. Le numéro de Demyx s'afficha sur son écran.

« Dem ! Mon pote, tu pouvais pas mieux tomber !

-Ah, euh, cool... T-tu vas bien...? »

La voix de Demyx sonnait faux. Comme s'il essayait de masquer quelque chose. Un tremblement dans sa voix. Axel ne reconnaissait pas le Demyx blagueur, curieux, un peu débile et passablement casse-couille qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

« Ben moi ça va, mais toi ? Tu m'as pas l'air en forme, Dem...

-Si, si... Ça va, je t'assure.

-Demyx, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je... Non, mais c'est... C'est juste tendu en ce moment avec Zexion... T'inquiètes, rien de grave... »

Axel cala le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule et retourna sur le site de location. Il vérifia une des caractéristiques du chalet et satisfait, reprit son portable correctement.

« Bon. Je viens de louer un chalet pour une semaine à Weentown. Y a deux chambres doubles. Venez avec nous.

-M-mais...

-Y a pas de mais qui tienne, Demyx. Passe-moi Zexion.

-Il est au boulot. Je sais même pas s'il aura des vacances...

-Putain, mais à quoi ils pensent là-haut...?

-J'sais pas. Il me parle de rien.

-Chier. Bon écoute, te prend pas la tête, je m'en occupe.

-Mais, Ax, je...

-Une objection ? »

Il entendit le punk soupirer à l'autre bout. Un soupir de soulagement.

« Aucune, admit-il enfin.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu m'appelais à la base ?

-Euh... Je sais plus... Il fallait que je me change les idées, je crois.

-Merci d'avoir pensé à moi », sourit Axel.

Demyx bafouilla quelque chose et ils raccrochèrent. Axel se connecta immédiatement sur sa boîte mail et en envoya un à Zexion. La réponse fut tardive.

J'ai que trois jours de vacances, du 24 au 26. Mais sinon pourquoi pas.

Axel envoya un sms à Demyx. Ça lui faisait bizarre de devoir presque servir d'intermédiaire entre ces deux-là. A ses yeux, ils étaient un peu le couple idéal. Ils se complétaient parfaitement. Faits l'un pour l'autre, comme les gens disent.

OoOoO

Quand Roxas rentra de sa dernière journée de travail avant sa semaine de vacances, il trouva un Axel tout joyeux en train de faire la cuisine. Quand son compagnon l'aperçut, il délaissa ses fourneaux pour venir l'embrasser sur le front.

« Hey ! Bien ta journée ?

-Et la tienne ? »

Les rôles étaient inversés. Encore une fois. Axel sourit un peu plus.

« J'ai réservé notre chalet à Weentown ! Et Demyx et Zexion nous rejoindront du 24 au 26 !

-Génial ! Tu me prépares quoi de bon ?, demanda Roxas en se tournant vers une casserole fumante.

-Qui a dit que c'était pour toi...?

-Tu vas quand même pas bouffer tout ça tout seul, nan ?

-Je suis en pleine croissanceuuuh !

-Méouicéssa... Par-contre, tu devrais te remplumer un peu, t'as maigri, fit le blond, les sourcils froncés dans une moue préoccupée. Tu manges quand je suis pas là, le midi ?

-Oui, maman ! »

Roxas frappa le bras d'Axel.

« Tss, abruti...

-Rooh, boude pas...

-Je boude pas, je m'inquiète !

-Tu veux avoir les cheveux comme Riku, c'est ça ? »

Roxas ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Axel le fixa sans comprendre.

« Eh ben... Quel progrès fulgurant...

-Quoi ? De quel progrès tu parles ?

-Dire qu'avant tu pouvais pas y penser sans avoir des envies de meurtre... Mais là, tu te fous de lui parce qu'il a les cheveux gris...

-C'est toi qui te fiches de moi là, ou...

-Non, non, je suis sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'a adouci ?

-Euh, mais, je...

-Axel.

-Bon, ok... Euh... Ben son comportement vis-à-vis de ton frère... Et puis...

-Hunhuuun ?, fit Roxas pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Toi. »

Il soupira. Axel ne pouvait vraiment pas être sérieux plus de deux minutes...

« Nan, mais allez, sans déconner.

-Je déconne pas. »

Le blond rougit, gêné, et se détourna.

« Pourquoi t'es tout rouge, Roxy ?

-Je suis pas rouge.

-Siii...

-Non. Et je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler Roxy.

-Très bien. Alors, pourquoi tu rougis, Roxychou ?, susurra Axel en se penchant sur lui, collant son torse à son dos et l'enfermant dans ses bras.

-Parce que je sais que tu me trouves trop mignon, comme ça, Axelinou.

-Démon.

-Et fier de l'être. »

OoOoO

« Axeeeel ! On va louper notre train !, cria la voix de Roxas depuis l'entrée.

-Mais naaaaaaan ! J'arrive, deux s'cooondes ! »

Axel retournait son ancienne chambre de fond en comble, à la recherche du cadeau de Noël de Roxas. Il l'avait trop bien caché et ne le retrouvait plus. Sauf qu'il ne voulait absolument pas partir sans l'avoir.

« Mais tu fous quoiii ?

-Chui là dans une secooondeuuuh ! »

Enfin, il dénicha un paquet d'un beau vert sombre et brillant derrière la valise de son fusil sniper. Il s'en empara, le fourra au fond de son sac à dos et referma son armoire. Il quitta l'entrepôt, le verrouilla et courut rejoindre son compagnon.

« Ayéé !

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, encore ?

-Classé secret défense !

-Avec la tête et le sourire de crétin que tu tires, ça m'étonnerait. »

Ils empoignèrent leurs valises et prirent le chemin de la gare. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé et le froid nocturne les pétrifia quand ils sortirent du hall de l'immeuble. Axel fit passer son sac de sport en bandoulière et entrelaça ses doigts nus à ceux, gantés, de Roxas, qui traînait sa valise à roulettes derrière lui. Ils marchèrent le plus vite possible dans les rues quasi-désertes de Lusio. Arrivés à la gare, Axel composta leurs deux billets et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le premier wagon qu'ils trouvèrent ayant pour destination Derland, où ils prendraient ensuite une correspondance pour Weentown. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un compartiment à quatre places. Axel s'installa contre la fenêtre comme à son habitude et Roxas se nicha contre lui.

« T'es au courant que je suis pas un oreiller, quand même ?

-Moui... Les oreillers c'est plus moelleux, toi t'es plein d'os.

-Eh !

-Ose dire le contraire, qu'on rigole. »

Axel ébouriffa les cheveux de Roxas, qui grogna, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. En réalité, il était tellement habitué à ce que la main du rouquin le décoiffe que ça ne le dérangeait même plus. Tant que c'était lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, le train s'ébranla et s'éloigna lentement de la gare. Plus il prenait de la vitesse, mieux Axel se sentait. Weentown était, au même titre que Canyon Cosmos et tous les territoires de la Shin'Ra et de Wutaï, des territoires neutres. L'organisation n'y avait pas obtenu de droits d'implantation. Probablement grâce à des groupes plus puissants, mais tant qu'on ne cherchait pas à se distinguer ou à provoquer des insurrections, la vie y était calme. Une semaine sans craindre de croiser la sale tronche de Vexen ou l'œil inquisiteur de Braig. Axel sourit sereinement. Roxas s'était endormi contre son épaule.

« Il pionce vraiment tout le temps, ton mec... Tu l'épuises pas trop quand même ?, le taquina Reno, assis sur le dossier de la banquette d'en face.

-Nan, c'est lui qui m'épuise.

-Depuis quand t'es passif ?

-Raaah, Reno, ta gueule. »

Le rire moqueur de son frère se répercuta contre les cloisons du compartiment. Les lèvres d'Axel s'étirèrent. Pourquoi avait-il doté son double d'un rire de psychopathe...?

« Parce que t'en es un toi-même... », chantonna Reno en réponse.

Axel allait lui envoyer un truc en travers de la tête lorsque Roxas bougea sur sa droite.

« N'est arrivés...?, marmonna t-il.

-Presque. »

Le blond grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, le sweat d'Axel dans sa figure n'aidant pas spécialement à la compréhension, puis se redressa, s'étira en bâillant comme un chat... et s'affala de nouveau contre Axel. Qui éclata de rire.

« Eh ! Tu me fais quoi, là ?

-La flemme.

-Allez, remue-toi, on descend dans cinq minutes. Tu pourras dormir tant que tu veux jusqu'à Weentown, on en a pour plus de trois heures.

-Hgmfh... On aurait pu faire ça de nuit...

-Pourquoi ? Dans les deux cas tu dors.

-Ouais, mais on l'aurait pris de nuit, on aurait eu des couchettes.

-Je suis pas confortable, je sais.

-C'est pas ça. Dans une couchette, on aurait pu faire passer le temps plus vite... », conclut Roxas dans les replis du sweat du roux.

Les sourcils d'Axel se levèrent.

« Depuis quand t'es aussi obsédé...?

-Depuis que je vis avec toi ?

-Nabot teigneux.

-Épouvantail ahuri.

-Je t'aime.

-Pareil.

-Lève-toi on est arrivés.

-T'es d'un romantisme... »

Axel, debout, se pencha sur Roxas qui était toujours avachi sur sa banquette. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que le train se stoppe totalement. Puis il se détacha avec un petit sourire en coin. Roxas le suivit dans la coursive, sa valise à la main. L'air sur le quai était encore plus froid qu'à Lusio et il se serra contre Axel, qui enlaça ses épaules.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, dommage qu'on n'ait pas de couchettes pour aller jusqu'à Weentown, on se serait réchauffés, au moins... »

OoOoO

Les montagnes de Weentown se faisaient de plus en plus visibles à mesure que le paysage défilait derrière la vitre. Le train ralentit à l'approche de Hrismas, la ville précédant Weentown. Roxas ne s'était finalement pas rendormi, trop occupé à contempler les collines enneigées comme un gamin devant une vitrine. Axel, assis en face de lui, observait les yeux de son compagnon s'illuminer devant les sommets immaculés. Installé en tailleur face à la fenêtre, un coude posé sur la table centrale, il mordillait son auriculaire et sa bouche se fendait parfois d'un large sourire. Ses yeux voulaient tout voir, tout enregistrer à travers ses mèches rebelles qui lui balayaient le front. Il semblait parfois se souvenir d'évènements, d'anecdotes et son sourire se transformait en un léger rire bref, à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Alors qu'ils entraient dans Hrismas, l'esprit de Roxas revînt dans le wagon et remarqua le regard d'Axel posé sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?, demanda t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Un petit blond super sexy se mordre le doigt avec une tête de gamin ébahi.

-La première partie de ta phrase ne va pas avec la deuxième, t'es au courant ? »

Axel haussa les épaules et se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur la même banquette que Roxas. Il se plaqua contre son dos et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, les bras passés autour de sa taille. A l'extérieur, la neige se mit à tomber en volutes hypnotiques.

« T'es trop génial, souffla le blond.

-On me le dit souvent, oui.

-Et modeste avec ça. »

Axel souffla dans le cou de Roxas.

« Ça chatouille ! Arrête ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au rouquin pour se mettre à chatouiller Roxas sans lui laisser une seule chance de s'échapper, bloqué entre la paroi du wagon, la table et le corps d'Axel.

« Nan, nan, naaan ! Ax' ! Arrêêête ! »

L'annonce de la gare de Weentown les coupa dans leurs gesticulations. Roxas, hors d'haleine, tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

« T'es... T'es...

-Ouiiii ?, fit Axel avec un grand sourire, très fier de lui.

-Je te déteste. »

Le roux éclata de rire.

« Sûrement ! Allez, Roxychou, prend ta valise, on y va.

-Si tu te retrouves malencontreusement poussé sous un train, faudra pas te demander pourquoi, Axelinou. »

Dans la tête d'Axel, c'est Reno qui s'esclaffa. _« Je l'aime ce gosse. » Je sais. Moi aussi. _

OoOoO

Le chalet était situé sur les hauteurs de la ville, au pied des premières collines. Deux autres habitations s'y trouvaient aussi, mais à une distance suffisante pour ne pas appeler leurs habitants des voisins. Un chemin montait jusqu'à l'entrée, mais était réduit de moitié par l'impressionnante quantité de neige qui était tombée sur la vallée.

« Tu me rappelles pourquoi c'est moi qui doit passer en premier ?, soupira Axel devant la trace à peine visible qui lui promettait des chaussures trempées et des pieds congelés jusqu'aux genoux.

-Parce que t'es le plus vieux, déclara Roxas très sérieusement.

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

-Tu dois protéger les plus petits que toi.

-Ouais, ça t'arrange quand tu veux, hein...

-Je ne nierai pas que ça a ses avantages. »

Axel considéra de façon très réfléchie la possibilité de pousser Roxas dans la congère à sa droite, avant de penser que son blondinet l'entraînerait sûrement avec lui dans sa chute et donc dans la poudreuse. Ce qui signifiait être gelé intégralement et se choper la crève du siècle. Donc à la réflexion, valait mieux pas.

« Bon, t'avances ?

-J'ai une idée.

-J'aime pas cette lueur dans ton regard... »

Axel lui sourit malicieusement et basculer son sac à dos sur son torse.

« Monte.

-Hein ?

-Monte sur mon dos !

-Mais on va se casser la gueule !

-J'amortirai ! »

Roxas grimpa donc sur le dos d'Axel qui, en plus de son sac à dos, portait aussi son sac de sport sur le côté. Le blond croisa ses jambes par-dessus le tout, un bras d'Axel le tenant par un genou, l'autre tenant sa valise.

« Axel, je le sens, très très mal.

-C'est pas toi qui voulais pas te mouiller ?

-Euh, si, mais...

-Ben c'est parti alors ! »

Axel commença l'ascension du chemin enneigé au petit trot, ignorant délibérément les protestations et les cris de Roxas qui lui ordonnaient de s'arrêter et de le laisser descendre. Après cinq pertes d'équilibres rattrapées de justesse, une bonne vingtaine de jurons de toutes sortes et un ou deux fou-rires, ils arrivèrent à la porte de leur chalet. Axel, essoufflé comme un bœuf, laissa descendre un Roxas hilare.

« On fera ça à chaque fois, t'es d'accord ?, lança t-il au roux qui n'arrivait pas à retrouver une respiration normale.

-Euh... Si tu veux me tuer, pourquoi pas... Mais je te préviens, mon héritage est pas énorme... »

Roxas éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et alla composer le code pour ouvrir la porte de leur location. L'intérieur était cosy sans faire trop montagne, accueillant, chaleureux, en bref, un vrai nid douillet. Le blondinet s'occupa de monter leurs affaires à l'étage tandis qu'Axel s'affalait sur le divan bordeaux, envoyant voltiger son manteau et ses baskets.

« Fuaaaa...

-Tu fais une loque parfaite, commenta Roxas en redescendant les escaliers.

-Je viens de te servir de moyen de transport, tu te rappelles...? »

Roxas s'approcha du canapé et s'allongea sur Axel, la tête posée contre son torse.

« Chui fatigué, ânonna t-il.

-Ah tu vois !

-J'ai froid.

-Idem.

-J'ai faim.

-Moi aussi.

-J'ai la flemme.

-Pareil.

-On va pas s'en sortir comme ça.

-Non.

-Faut qu'on bouge.

-Ouais. Mais je te ferai remarquer que t'es avachi comme une épave sur moi. Donc tu dois bouger le premier.

-T'es dur. »

A la fin de cet échange très constructif, aucun des deux n'avait esquissé le premier millimètre du moindre petit mouvement, aussi minuscule soit-il.

« Axel, faut qu'on se motive.

-Mm-mh. »

Sans prévenir, Roxas se leva brusquement et fouilla dans les prospectus publicitaires disposés en éventail sur la table.

« C'était quoi ce coup de speed ?

-L'appel du ventre !, fit le blondinet en brandissant triomphalement la brochure d'une pizzeria avec vente à domicile.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

-Non, tu me l'avais jamais dit. Une bolognaise et une royale, ça te va ?

-Deux ?

-On en aura pour ce soir.

-Vendu ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le livreur sonnait à leur porte, deux cartons fumants sur une main. Roxas régla la commande et posa les deux boîtes sur la table basse. Il dénicha un couteau dans les tiroirs de la cuisine et découpa les pizzas. Axel se décida à se redresser et prit une part brûlante. Il grimaça quand le fromage fondu lui anesthésia la langue. Roxas éclata de rire.

« Fallait attendre, espèce de morfale !

-Mais j'ai trop faiiim... Ah putain, je sens plus ma langue...

-Ah ouais ?, fit le blond avec un sourire mutin.

-Ouais... », grogna Axel en fusillant sa pizza du regard.

Roxas laissa tomber sa part dans un carton, attrapa vivement le menton d'Axel, lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction et scella leurs lèvres. Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau du roux, sa langue jouait déjà avec celle de Roxas. Qui mit fin à l'échange avec un air satisfait.

« Tu vois que tu la sens encore.

-Hm ? Attend je suis pas sûr, tu veux pas revérifier ?

-Si tu veux... »

Roxas réitéra l'expérience, bien qu'un peu plus longuement cette fois.

« Alors ?

-Je suis pas rassuré à cent pour cent... Vous voulez pas vérifier le problème en profondeur, Docteur ?

-La pizza va être froide, Axel.

-Vu comme elle m'a cramé, ça m'étonnerait.

-Si tu insistes...

-J'insiste.

-Très bien... »

Il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Axel avec une lenteur calculée. Il effleura ses lèvres de son souffle. Celui d'Axel se mêla au sien. Roxas mordilla à peine sa lèvre inférieure. Axel lécha doucement celle du blond. Il passa sa main dans sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Roxas colla tout son torse contre celui d'Axel, passant ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps, les croisant dans son dos. L'autre main d'Axel lui caressa les côtes, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Roxas s'attaqua à sa mâchoire, à son lobe et enfin à son cou, laissant de petites tâches rouges sur la peau exsangue du roux. Puis il se rempara de ses lèvres tandis qu'Axel déboutonnait sa chemise avant de lui arracher et de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans cesser de le dévorer, Axel le fit basculer à l'horizontale et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Il se débarrassa de son sweat qu'il envoya rejoindre la chemise de Roxas à terre. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent. Le blond remonta le t-shirt d'Axel qui se détacha à peine pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, Axel mordant le cou de Roxas, comme s'ils voulaient fondre leurs torses ensembles. Roxas descendit ses mains et dézippa le pantalon d'Axel, qui fit de même avec le sien. Il accrocha ses bras à sa nuque. La peau d'Axel avait un goût de sel et de sucre, un parfum chaud et épicé, boisé, une douceur et une blancheur inattendues chez un homme...

Axel se disait que ce moment était trop beau pour être réel. Etait-il vraiment là, sur ce canapé, ne faisant qu'un avec Roxas ? Est-ce que ces doigts et ces ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans son dos faisaient partie de la réalité ? Est-ce que ce corps qui bougeait sous le sien, en même temps que le sien n'était pas un rêve, en fin de compte ? Est-ce que tout ça, toutes ces sensations... Est-ce que ça n'allait pas disparaître s'il rouvrait les yeux ?

« A-axel... Tu pleures...? »

Il enfouit sa tête dans les mèches dorées.

« Putain... Je t'aime, Roxas... »

Le blond le lui rendit de tout son corps. Axel l'étreignit à les en étouffer tous les deux. Il sentait les halètements de Roxas contre son oreille, ces halètements entrecoupés par son prénom et des je t'aime fiévreux. Axel reprit sa bouche jusqu'à être en manque d'oxygène. Ils se mordaient mutuellement la langue et les lèvres, comme s'ils ne pourraient jamais être rassasiés l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils n'en auraient jamais assez, qu'ils seraient toujours en manque quoiqu'ils fassent. Axel ne voulait faire qu'un avec Roxas. Il passa sa main dans la cambrure de ses reins, le serrant encore plus, rendant leurs inspirations plus saccadées que jamais. Roxas voyait flou et chaque geste d'Axel lui envoyait des décharges électriques dans tous les membres. Leurs deux corps se crispèrent ensemble une dernière fois et ils restèrent longtemps immobiles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à ne faire rien d'autre qu'écouter l'autre respirer. Roxas passait ses doigts dans les longs cheveux écarlates d'Axel, tâchant de calmer les battements déraisonnés de son cœur. Il se sentait vidé de toutes ses forces, mais incroyablement serein.

« Roxas...

-Je suis là, Axel...

-Je... »

Il hésitait.

« Je crève de peur...

-Pourquoi ? »

Axel secoua la tête contre son cou. Roxas l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à le regarder. Le regard du roux était fuyant.

« Axel, regarde-moi !, fit-il en posant sa paume contre la joue tatouée. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, je ne vais pas disparaître du jour au lendemain, rien de tout ça ! Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe ! De quoi t'as peur ?

-J'ai peur que tout ça soit qu'une illusion, un rêve... J'ai jamais été aussi heureux et ça me fout la trouille... J'ai l'impression que c'est trop génial pour que ça soit réel...

-J'ai pas l'air assez réel pour toi ? », demanda t-il doucement, essayant de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

Axel l'embrassa.

« T'es tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel...

-Mais ?

-Je sais pas si j'arriverai à te protéger...

-Pourquoi j'aurais besoin que tu me protèges ? T'es pas dans la même situation que Cloud, si ?

-Non... Mais je sais pas... Y a un truc au fond de mes tripes qui me dit que tout ça, c'est éphémère... »

Un doigt de Roxas posé sur ses lèvres le fit taire. Son amant le regardait sévèrement.

« Arrête de te faire du mal. Profite du moment présent. C'est tout. T'as pas besoin de te prendre la tête avec autre chose. On va passer une semaine tous les deux, rien que nous deux, Demyx et Zexion nous rejoindront pour Noël et tout se passera bien. Inutile de penser à l'avenir pour l'instant. D'accord ? »

Axel hocha la tête. Il ne pensait pas qu'à ça, en réalité. Et le truc qui lui disait que tout ne serait qu'éphémère ne venait pas de ses entrailles. Juste de la douleur sourde qui lui vrillait la poitrine.

* * *

_**Ari a dit que j'étais trop méchante...**_

_**C'est ma plus grande fierté ! :D**_


	30. Un épouvantailcarotte hybride

_**Hey hey hey !**_

_**Eh oui... Le chapitre 30... Ça va vite, hein ? ^^**_

_**Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai besoin de mettre quelques disclaimers !**_

_**La citation vient d'une superbe histoire-sims, **_**Already Over**_** (h t t p : / / already - over . blog . jeuxvideo . com enlevez les espaces et vous y êtes !) et les paroles sont de **_**Danny Boy**_**, chantée par Sinead O'Connor.**_

_**A part ça, vu que je m'emmerde grave au lycée, je lance des défis à Crimson Warai et inversement. Vous pouvez les lire dans le recueil "Défis". =) Allez voir les siens, aussi.**_

_**Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

_« Les plus belles histoires sont celles qui n'ont résolument pas de sens, à part celui d'être vécu. »_

_Chris Parks_

_

* * *

_

Leur voyage ne ressemblait en rien à celui d'Axel et Roxas. Leur train faisait directement le trajet Lusio-Weentown et, depuis qu'ils étaient partis, soit deux bonnes heures, Zexion n'avait pas levé les yeux des épais dossiers qu'il avait emportés ou de son ordinateur portable. Demyx se contentait de le regarder sans mot dire, son casque audio vissé sur la tête. Le silence de leur compartiment n'était rompu que par les frappes frénétiques des doigts de Zexion sur le clavier, par le bruit étouffé du stylo bille sur le papier ou par celui du pouce de Demyx cherchant un morceau particulier.

Bien sûr, il avait râlé quand il avait vu Zexion amener du boulot pendant les vacances – leurs vacances. Son compagnon n'avait pas relevé la tête et avait simplement, lassement, déclaré :

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Demyx. On n'a pas le même niveau de responsabilités. »

Il n'avait rien répondu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à répondre à ça ? Rien. Il savait que Zexion se situait plusieurs échelons hiérarchiques au-dessus de lui, mais il avait toujours fait en sorte que leur relation de couple n'en soit pas affectée. Pourtant**,** les choses avaient changé. Les choses changent toujours. Zexion ne faisait pas ça pour le blesser. Il ne devait même pas avoir conscience de l'impact de ses paroles. Il constatait juste une réalité indéniable et était trop accaparé par son travail pour tenter de l'enjoliver. Il était concentré sur son boulot et Demyx passait au second plan. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'impression de n'être là que pour assurer un bruit de fond et un bol de ramens quand Zexion aurait faim. Il savait qu'il était injuste de penser ça, que Zexion n'avait jamais demandé à être submergé par le travail. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il lui en voulait. Il en voulait à leurs supérieurs. Il en voulait au déserteur, puisque c'était à cause de lui si son amant avait commencé à faire des heures supplémentaires. Il s'en voulait à lui-même d'être si faible et inutile, incapable de se rendre important aux yeux de celui qu'il aimait. Et s'il avait souvent pensé à s'enterrer six pieds sous Terre, là, dans ce wagon, l'envie était au plus fort. C'était pire que tout. C'était comme s'il était invisible. Il ne supportait plus cette indifférence, cette absence perpétuelle. Zexion était matériellement bien là, à moins de deux mètres de lui, mais, mentalement, il se trouvait dans un tout autre univers. Un univers auquel lui n'aurait jamais l'accès. Demyx aurait tout donné pour avoir un quelconque signe d'attention de sa part. Même un soupir excédé accompagné d'un regard noir. Même une insulte. Ça lui aurait au moins donné la preuve qu'il existait encore. Il aurait su que Zexion se rendait toujours compte de sa présence. Il le suppliait en silence de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu que ça lui prouve qu'il lui portait encore quelqu'attention, au moins un peu.

Demyx attendit.

Et Zexion ne fit rien.

Demyx toussa.

Et Zexion ne fit toujours rien.

Demyx le lâcha du regard et le reporta sur le morne paysage industriel qui défilait sous ses yeux. Un paysage aussi gris, triste et sale qu'il se sentait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ça n'était pas ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour laisser ses larmes couler. Il se leva, sans déclencher pour autant une réaction du côté de son compagnon. Il sortit du compartiment. De l'autre côté du train, le paysage était tout aussi monotone et déprimant. Demyx longea la coursive jusqu'à arriver aux W.C. Il s'enferma dedans et s'assit par-terre sur le carrelage froid, la tête entre les genoux et une main lui massant la nuque.

_The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying / L'été est parti et toutes les fleurs se fanent_

_'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide. / C'est toi, c'est toi qui dois partir et je dois attendre mon heure._

Demyx n'eut même pas le réflexe de changer de chanson. C'était bien le bon timing pour tomber sur _Danny Boy_, tiens...

_And when you come, and all the flowers are dying / Et quand tu reviendras et toutes les fleurs se __seront fanées_

_If I am dead, as dead I well may be / Si je suis mort, et je le serai sûrement_

Demyx se demanda si Zexion s'était rendu compte qu'il était parti.

_And all my grave shall warmer sweeter be / Et ma tombe sera un peu plus chaude, plus douce _

_For you will blend and tell me that you love me / Parce que tu te pencheras pour me dire que tu m'aimes _

_And I shall rest in peace until you come to me / Et je dormirai en paix en attendant que tu viennes à moi _

Il essuya ses joues. Les vannes avaient cédé. Il se sentait terriblement seul et vide. Il se sentait misérable. Il n'était bon à rien. Il était moyen en tout. Que ce soit en amitié, en amour, au travail, en musique... Il ne brillait jamais quelque part. Il n'était jamais le premier. Il n'était plus la priorité de quelqu'un. S'il l'avait un jour été pour Zexion. Dire je t'aime ne prouvait plus rien en ce monde.

_Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy_

_I love you so..._

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Demyx releva lentement la tête. Il attendit que la personne parle.

« Dem, t'es là ? »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se mit debout et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet. Il se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage.

« Sors, on est arrivés. »

Son élan d'espoir fut coupé net. Zexion n'était pas venu parce qu'il s'inquiétait.

« J'arrive », fit-il platement.

Il respira un bon coup et fit jouer le loquet de la porte. Zexion était adossé au mur de la coursive.

« Ça va ?

-Oui. »

Ils rejoignirent leur compartiment sans s'adresser la parole, côte à côte, comme deux étrangers qui se seraient retrouvés ensemble par hasard. Ils attrapèrent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers le sas d'entrée. Demyx gardait la tête résolument baissée, les poings dans les poches de son blouson, comme absorbé par sa musique. C'était au tour de Zexion de l'observer. Ce dernier se sentait mal. Il voyait que Demyx souffrait. Par sa faute. C'était lui qui lui causait cette douleur et il ne savait pas comment faire pour arranger les choses.

« Demyx... », commença t-il.

Le punk sortit de sa prostration et fixa son regard sur lui. Zexion ressentit un malaise grandissant quand il vit l'espoir, mais surtout la résignation dans les iris vert turquoise de son amant.

« Je suis désolé.

-T'as pas à être désolé. T'as tes priorités, je suis peut-être con, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas le comprendre », lâcha t-il, amer.

Demyx ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce ton venimeux. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, non. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il voulait que Zexion vienne se coller à lui et il l'envoyait paître. C'était vraiment le roi des imbéciles.

« Je t'aime, tu sais. »

Il lutta une nouvelle fois contre ses larmes. Zexion avait dit ça d'une façon... Pas désespérée, non. Triste ? Oui, assurément. Avec quelque chose d'autre derrière. Quelque chose qui dirait « je t'aime, tu le sais, et tu sais aussi que ça ne va pas suffire pour arranger la situation. Tu sais que je t'aime, tu sais que l'amour n'excuse pas tout et je m'en veux. Je vois que tu as mal et je ne sais pas quoi faire à part te dire ces quelques mots. Je suis désolé d'être si cruel avec toi, je n'ai jamais voulu l'être et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te faire sourire. Je t'aime, mais ça n'est sûrement pas la bonne solution à notre problème. » Demyx baissa la tête et enfouit le bas de son visage dans son écharpe. Zexion détourna le regard vers les abords de Weentown. La friche industrielle avait laissé place à des collines et des forêts enneigées. Il aurait aimé que rien ne puisse les empêcher de profiter d'un aussi beau cadre. Mais le principal obstacle, c'était lui, et il en était douloureusement conscient. Le train ralentissait. Les quais de la gare entrèrent dans leur champ de vision. Ils s'élargirent, se garnirent de bancs, de distributeurs de snacks, de panneaux d'affichage, de gens. Zexion aperçut les longs cheveux écarlates d'Axel sortir de sous un bonnet blanc. Juste à côté de lui se trouvait une silhouette plus petite, mais tout aussi emmitouflée. Demyx le rejoignit de son côté du sas pour se rapprocher de la porte. Sans le regarder franchement, Zexion glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Le blond raffermit sa prise en retour. Le train s'arrêta, la porte s'ouvrit et ils descendirent main dans la main sur le quai. Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit couple. Axel tourna la tête et leur fit un grand sourire, rapidement imité par Roxas. Demyx leur sourit en retour, mais il sentait que son sourire était moins spontané que le leur. Axel lui lança un regard signifiant clairement « va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux ». Zexion haussa un sourcil. Ce pouvait-il que Demyx se sente mal à tel point qu'il en aurait parlé avec Roxas ? Ou avec Axel ? Il baissa la tête, honteux.

OoOoO

Axel avait bien vu que Zexion n'était pas bien. Il le laissa cependant tranquille pour l'après-midi, préférant l'observer de loin, guettant ses réactions et les regards qu'il échangeait avec Demyx. Et le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il était sur la défensive. Axel pouvait le sentir réfléchir et prévoir les conséquences de chacun de ses actes. Il calculait tout. A force de le dévisager, Axel se rendit compte qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de faire souffrir Demyx. Quand il en prit conscience, il était occupé à peler les pommes de terre sur la table de la salle à manger. De là, il pouvait l'épier en toute discrétion. Demyx et Zexion étaient installés sur le canapé, l'un sur sa guitare, l'autre assis en tailleur, le nez dans un bouquin. En apparence, du moins. Car le roux avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas tourné sa page depuis pas mal de temps. Axel se leva, son plat de patates préparées sous le bras et rejoignit Roxas dans la cuisine. Il posa sa terrine sur l'ilot central et s'assit sur le plan de travail à côté de la cuisinière, ou Roxas faisait revenir des oignons.

« Réunion de crise, déclara t-il solennellement.

-Hein ?, répondit très intelligemment Roxas en levant la tête de sa poêle.

-Zexion, Demyx, problème.

-Tu peux parler normalement, s'il te plaît ?

-C'est tendu entre eux ! Y a un malaise ! Me dis pas que t'as pas remarqué !

-J'ai pas passé ma journée à les observer, contrairement à toi. J'ai failli être jaloux, tu sais ?

-Je suis sérieux, Roxas. Quelque chose ne va pas entre ces deux-là. »

Le blond fixa pensivement le plat de pommes de terre, sa cuillère en bois posée sous ses lèvres.

« J'admets que Demyx est moins affolé que d'habitude. Zexion, je sais pas, ça a toujours été un glaçon.

-On est d'accord.

-Bon, et du coup, on fait quoi ?

-Je parle à Zex, tu t'occupes de Dem.

-Ça marche ! »

Axel sauta de son meuble, déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Roxas et retourna au salon, où les deux autres n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Il s'appuya au premier pilier de l'escalier.

« Zex !, lança t-il. Je peux te parler ? »

Son ami releva la tête. Il se déplia et quitta le canapé, après avoir légèrement effleuré l'épaule de Demyx. Il suivit Axel à l'étage, tout en redoutant la conversation qui allait suivre.

OoOoO

Une fois Axel éclipsé, Roxas retira ses oignons du feu, éteignit la plaque chauffante et alla lui aussi au salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé, à la place qu'occupait Zexion quelques minutes avant, et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Demyx jouait un air connu, du Led Zeppelin, mais Roxas n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt sur le titre exact de la chanson. Le punk fit sonner la dernière note et se tourna à demi vers lui.

« T'aimes ?

-Oui. C'était Led Zep', non ?

-Si. _Babe I'm gonna leave you_. »

Roxas se contenta d'hocher la tête. Après quelques secondes de silence, il inclina la tête vers son ami.

« Ça va pas fort, en ce moment, non ? »

Demyx lui jeta un coup d'œil et retourna à la contemplation des cordes de sa guitare.

« Pas top, non...

-Zexion ?, fit doucement Roxas.

-Ouaip... »

S'ensuivit un autre silence. Roxas savait qu'il ne fallait pas forcer la confidence. Se taire était le meilleur moyen de délier la langue du punk. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente poussé, forcé à parler, comme s'il s'agissait d'un interrogatoire. Le petit blond se contenta donc de fixer ses orteils, qu'il faisait bouger en rythme avec la musique qui résonnait encore dans son crâne.

« J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister à ses yeux. A part quand il remarque que ça me fait mal. Il se rapproche un jour ou deux et il repart. Et durant ces quelques jours où il me montre un peu d'attention, je suis distant au possible. Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je me dis qu'il faudrait que j'en profite, mais en fait je lui en veux trop de m'ignorer comme ça...

-Y a une raison pour qu'il t'ignore ?

-Son boulot. Depuis trois semaines, il est tout le temps le nez dans des dossiers, même à la maison... »

Le cerveau de Roxas fit le calcul tout seul. Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'Axel était rentré d'une mission – une mission qu'il soupçonnait être en fait la traque de son frère, traque infructueuse s'il en était. Trois semaines que Cloud était revenu à Lusio pour ensuite repartir définitivement. Et à présent trois semaines que Zexion croulait sous le travail. Des coïncidences ? Roxas était sceptique. Surtout qu'il pensait de façon quasi-certaine que Demyx et Zexion travaillaient eux aussi dans la même société – agence, bande mafieuse ? - que son rouquin. S'il avait raison sur toutes ses choses, alors Zexion devait travailler à la recherche de son déserteur de frère. Et en toute logique, le malaise de Demyx était lié à son frère, donc en quelque sorte à lui. Demyx le regardait, attendant une réponse, un signe, quelque chose pour lui dire qu'il l'avait écouté, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« T'en as parlé avec lui ? »

Le punk ricana tristement.

« Il m'a dit que je ne comprenais pas parce que je n'avais pas le même niveau de responsabilité que lui. Il a raison, je suis tout en bas de l'échelle, alors qu'il est l'adjoint d'un des chefs de service, mais putain mais merde quoi ! », s'emporta t-il violemment, faisant sursauter Roxas.

OoOoO

« Mais putain mais merde quoi ! »

L'éclat de voix de Demyx leur parvint jusqu'à l'étage. Axel, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, reporta son regard sur Zexion, assis sur un lit, les yeux résolument baissés sur le plancher.

« Et là, tu me dis toujours qu'il n'y a absolument aucun problème grave entre vous ?, argua t-il nonchalamment.

-Ok... J'avoue qu'il y a _peut-être_ quelques problèmes...

-Je t'écoute ? »

Zexion soupira. Se massa la nuque. Joua avec sa mèche de cheveux. Regarda furtivement Axel. Baissa à nouveau les paupières. Prit une inspiration.

« Je le fais souffrir, lâcha t-il enfin.

-Ah. Et pourquoi tu le fais souffrir ?

-Mais je fais pas exprès !

-Je pense bien, fit Axel en se retenant de justesse de s'aplatir la paume sur la figure.

-Je sais pas quoi faire... Quoique je fasse, j'ai l'impression de faire de la merde. Si je ne fais rien, il va pas bien, si je vais vers lui, il devient super froid.

-T'en as parlé avec lui ?

-Non...

-Je savais que t'étais un handicapé émotionnel, mais à ce point-là... Bref. Depuis quand ça dure, cette histoire ?

-Deux semaines, peut-être trois...

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé y a deux semaines peut-être trois ?

-Rien !

-Zex'...

-Je... Si. Je fais quelques heures sup.

-Quelques ?

-D'accord, beaucoup.

-Au point que t'as emmené des dossiers ici, d'ailleurs. Je les ai vu, ajouta t-il devant l'air incrédule de son ami.

-Ouais...

-Zexion !, s'écria Axel. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui fais ou pas ? Tu fais passer ton boulot avant lui ! Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit quand Luxord a largué Larxène parce qu'elle le faisait passer après tout le reste ?

-''Je ferai toujours de la personne que j'aime ma priorité numéro un...'', murmura doucement Zexion.

-Parfaitement ! Et là tu fais quoi, au juste ? T'es tombé amoureux de ton job, c'est ça ? Et ne me sors pas l'excuse des responsabilités qui pèsent sur tes frêles épaules !

-Axel. Tu sais très bien que si je ne continue pas de me comporter comme une machine au travail, la vie de Dem sera en jeu. Quand notre relation a été découverte, Braig m'a dit clairement qu'elle ne devait pas affecter mon efficacité professionnelle. Tu sais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à buter Demyx ! Tu sais qu'il n'est pas aussi indispensable que toi ! Si je ralentis le rythme, ils mettront ça sur son compte et on est tous les deux capables d'imaginer ce qu'il se passera. »

Ils gardèrent le silence, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Axel se sentait confronté à nouveau à son propre problème, qui était pour l'instant résolu, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne le boulot du moins. Zexion reprit la parole, après un blanc de plusieurs minutes.

« Je suppose que tu comprends très bien ce que je ressens. Tu étais plus ou moins dans le même cas, avant que tu ne doives arrêter le travail.

-A la différence que je n'ai jamais délaissé Roxas comme tu le fais avec Demyx.

-Si tu crois que je fais ça de gaieté de cœur... Et c'est facile pour toi de dire ça, maintenant !

-Tu penses que c'est simple, Zexion ?, fit Axel d'un ton plat, certes, mais qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Tu penses ça _pour de vrai _? »

Le rouquin se rapprocha du lit où se trouvait son ami. Ami qui trouva soudain le dessus de lit très intéressant.

« Est-ce que tu sais _au_ _moins_ pourquoi j'ai dû arrêter le boulot ? Réponds-moi, Zex.

-Tu... T'es malade, lâcha t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Exact. Vu que t'es l'adjoint de Larxène, la directrice des renseignements, tu dois aussi savoir que j'ai pas beaucoup de chance de m'en sortir, non ? »

Axel ne criait pas. Axel ne s'énervait pas comme il en avait l'habitude. A ce moment-là, sa colère était froide et parfaitement maîtrisée. Et cette colère rentrée faisait plus peur à Zexion que les enflammements auxquels il était habitué. Il n'osait pas répondre.

« Alors ?, le relança le roux.

-Oui. Je suis au courant.

-Tu crois toujours que c'est simple d'être dans ma situation ? Tu le crois toujours, Zexion ?

-Non.

-Si je te parle, si tu es là à cet instant précis, c'est parce que je veux faire en sorte que ça aille mieux entre toi et Demyx. Alors tu vois, j'aimerais, vraiment beaucoup que tu m'épargnes tes réflexions de victime perpétuelle. Donc à partir de maintenant, tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de Demyx, mettre les choses au clair avec lui et on va passer un très bon réveillon de Noël entre amis. C'est bon ? C'est retenu ? »

Zexion soupira. La colère d'Axel redescendit. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être été un poil trop sec, sur ce coup. Il sourit, un peu dépité, et donna un coup fraternel dans l'épaule de Zexion.

« Allez, mec, ça va bien se passer. »

Son ami fut quelque peu surpris par ce changement d'humeur chez le roux. Pas qu'il n'était pas habitué à son caractère lunatique, mais quand même. Zexion se leva.

« Merci, Axel. Et excuse-moi.

-Te prends pas trop la tête, tu vas faire encore plus vieux que tu ne l'es déjà », le taquina Axel avec son sourire en coin.

Zexion lui lança un regard mi-furieux, mi-reconnaissant et disparut dans le couloir. Axel l'observa s'éloigner avant de s'allonger sur le lit en se massant la poitrine. Il se mit à contempler le plafond. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne perçoive un pas léger dans l'escalier.

« Tu fais quoi, espèce de larve ? »

Roxas se laissa tomber sur le ventre à ses côtés. Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et le regarda.

« Demyx et Zexion sont en pleine discussion sur le balcon.

-J'espère qu'ils vont pas s'en jeter. »

Roxas posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« T'es bête.

-Y paraît.

-Tu viens m'aider à farcir la viande ?

-C'est dégueulasse ce que tu dis, Roxychou. »

Le blond réfléchit quelques secondes quant à la signification de sa phrase. Puis il comprit.

« Rooh, Ax' arrête avec tes sous-entendus pervers, c'est toi qui est dégueu... »

Le rouquin éclata de rire. Roxas sourit et tenta de se redresser, mais la main d'Axel le chopa et le plaqua contre le torse de son propriétaire.

« Reste là, je veux un câlin.

-Faut finir de préparer le repas, Axelinou.

-Un bisou, réclama t-il.

-Bon d'accord, un bisou », céda Roxas et il rapprocha son visage du sien.

C'est dingue ce qu'il pouvait aimer l'embrasser. Les lèvres d'Axel étaient douces et tièdes et de sa peau émanait ce parfum de bois chaud. Ses doigts se mettaient toujours à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux un peu au-dessus de son oreille droite, tandis que sa main gauche lui caressait tendrement la peau sensible de sa nuque. Il sentit quelque chose de familier dans le pantalon d'Axel.

« Obsédé. T'arrêtes un peu ?, le taquina t-il.

-Maiiiis..., protesta Axel.

-On a dit juste un bisou, asséna Roxas en se levant et s'éloignant du lit.

-Sadique. »

OoOoO

La préparation du repas de réveillon venait à peine de se finir lorsque Zexion et Demyx réapparurent, le nez et les pommettes rouges, mais les doigts enlacés. Axel fit un clin d'œil à Roxas.

« Bon, ben je suppose qu'on peut se mettre à table », lança t-il.

Si ça avait été Naminé à la place de Roxas, elle aurait sûrement poussé un « kawaiiiiiii ! » suraigu quand elle aurait capté le regard qu'avaient échangé Demyx et Zexion. Heureusement pour les tympans de tout le monde, ça n'était pas elle et Roxas se contenta d'un petit sourire amusé.

OoOoO

Quelque chose lui chatouillait le visage. Il fronça le nez, mais l'indésirable ne partit pas. Il passa mollement sa main devant. Le chatouillis continuait. De mauvaise grâce, Roxas se décida à entrouvrir un oeil. Il vit Axel, installé à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, qui lui soufflait dessus. Le blondinet grogna.

« T'as rien trouvé de mieux pour me réveiller...? »

Axel éclata de rire.

« Comme quoi ? »

Roxas l'attrapa par la nuque et le force à se baisser. Il l'embrassa longuement et si Axel fut surpris au début, il se prit vite au jeu. Roxas le sentit tendre le bras en direction de la table de chevet et poser un paquet à côté de sa tête. Ils mirent fin à leur baiser tandis que Roxas le regardait sans comprendre. Axel lui mit le paquet vert sous les yeux.

« Joyeux Noël, murmura t-il.

-Mais... On avait dit...

-Arrête de râler et ouvre. »

Le rouquin se recula et s'assit en tailleur pour laisser Roxas se redresser. Ce dernier prit le paquet et le regarda sous tous les angles, ce qui fit sourire Axel.

« T'inquiète, il est pas piégé.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, poil de carotte.

-Tiens, je suis plus un épouvantail ?

-Disons que t'es un hybride.

-Espèce d'hybridophile !

-Ça t'arrange bien.

-Bon, t'ouvres ? »

Le blond souleva un coin du papier sombre. Il désenveloppa une large boîte carrée, vert sombre elle aussi, assez aplatie. Roxas ouvrit de grands yeux.

« C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Mais ouuuuvreuh ! », fit Axel, qui jubilait et trépignait sur place.

Roxas souleva le couvercle et écarta un pan de papier de soie.

« Woah...

-Elle te plaît ?, demanda son compagnon alors qu'il soulevait une gourmette en argent.

-Tu me demandes si ça me plaît ? Mais évidemment que ça me plaît, crétin !

-Regarde l'intérieur de la plaque. »

Roxas retourna le petit rectangle d'argent. Un A discret y était gravé. Un sourire illumina son visage.

« C'est trop génial... Tu me la mets ? », souffla t-il.

Axel la lui prit doucement d'entre les doigts et l'accrocha à son poignet gauche. Le sourire de Roxas s'agrandit et il se pendit au cou du roux qu'il fit balancer en arrière. Il lui déposa une myriade de baisers dans le cou avant de se stopper brusquement.

« Ferme les yeux ! », ordonna t-il à Axel, qui obéit un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Roxas quitta le lit, fouilla dans son sac de voyage et en sortit une bourse carmin. Il s'installa à califourchon sur Axel et déposa son cadeau sur son torse.

« Tu peux les ouvrir. »

Axel loucha sur la petite poche en tissu rouge. Il s'en saisit et la soupesa. Il défit le lacet qui fermait la pochette et la renversa dans sa paume. Un pendentif rond en argent suspendu à une chaîne en sortit. Axel prit le pendentif entre ses doigts. C'était une roue dont le centre était garni d'une petite pierre rouge sang.

« Joyeux Noël, Axel.

-Il est super beau... Merci...

-Merci à toi aussi. »

Axel se redressa et Roxas lui accrocha à son tour son bijou. Une fois la chaîne attachée, Roxas resta blotti contre le torse de son amant.

« C'est le meilleur Noël de ma vie.

-Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche. »

* * *

**_Mais c'est que ça deviendrait presque fluffy tout ça ! *part vomir*_**

**_Bon pour le chapitre 31, vous êtes gentils, vous me laissez un peu de répit, j'ai du pain sur la planche ! xD_**

**_A la prochaine !  
_**


	31. Léon est un soumis

_**Hoh ho hoooow ! **_

_**Non, non, c'est pas le Père Noël... =)**_

_**Quoique je vous livre quand même un cadeau ! 8D**_

_**Hem...**_

_**Bref, passons. Vous l'aurez deviné, c'est le chapitre 31 ! **_

_**Héhé, on attaque vraiment la partie finale de cette fiction, dans 4, peut-être 5 chapitres, c'est la fin ! **_

_**Profitez-en ! xD**_

* * *

_Lumières. Éclats de rire. Regards complices. Compte à rebours. ''Bonne année !'' Baiser. Champagne. ''Où tu l'as trouvé ? -T'occupes pas de ça.'' Nouveau baiser. ''Eh, Rikuuu... -Hm ? -J't'aimeuuh.'' Sourire. ''Je t'aime aussi, Sora. -C'est miiiignooooon ! -Vos gueules, bande d'abrutis ! -Roxychou, on vient de se faire traiter d'abrutis. -J'étais d'accord jusqu'à ce que tu m'inclu__e__s dans le lot, Axelinou.'' Autre éclat de rire. _

_Musique._

_''Eh meeeec... On t'a jamais appris à sourire ?'' Œillade glaciale. ''Si tu tiens à la vie, Sora, laisse Léon tranquille. -Mais quoiiii ? T'es d'accord avec moi, Aerith, hein ? -Mais oui, Sora, mais oui...'' Ronflements. Soupir. ''Bon. Je vais le mettre au lit. -La chambre du fond est libre, Riku.'' Éclipse du couple._

_Musique._

_''T'as mis longtemps à le mettre au lit, dis-moi... -Je rêve ou tu te fous de ma gueule ? -Je me fous de ta gueule.'' Sourire gêné. ''Quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ? -Rien de spécial, Aerith. Riku et mon imbécile de copain viennent enfin d'enterrer la hache de guerre après trois bouteilles de champagne et des poussières. -Mets pas ça sur le compte de l'alcool, __'__spèce de nain ! -Insulte pas mon mec, sale vieux, c'est mon privilège, ça ! -T'as l'air de t'ennuyer, Léon. -Hmfr.''_

OoOoO

Axel ouvrit un œil. Il mit une demi-seconde à comprendre où il se trouvait, et un quart de seconde à comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il garde cet œil fermé. Risque de migraine monstrueuse imminent. Et trop de lumière. Et soif. Il avait terriblement soif. Il tenta de sentir ses membres. Les sensations lui parvinrent lentement, les unes après les autres. Il avait mal au dos, son bras et sa jambe gauches étaient coincées sous quelque chose de mou et de lourd, sa jambe droite passait par dessus le truc mou et lourd, son bras droit était replié contre son corps, quelque chose le tenait au poignet et un truc s'enfonçait dans sa peau. Et un autre truc lui chatouillait le menton. Au prix d'un effort physique et mental surhumain pour sa gueule de bois carabinée, il souleva à nouveau les paupières. Ses yeux s'habituèrent difficilement à la luminosité. Ok, le truc mou et lourd, c'était le corps de Roxas, ce qui lui tenait le bras, c'était sa main, ce qui lui rentrait dans la peau, c'était sa gourmette, et ce qui le chatouillait, c'était ses cheveux. _Bon. Tout est normal._ Axel tenta de se redresser._ « BONNE ANNEE, MON FRANGIN D'AMOUR ! »_ Coup de grâce. Il se laissa mollement retomber à son emplacement initial. Ça y est. La grenade gueule de bois avait été dégoupillée par son abruti de frère jumeau mental. _« Bah, Axelou ? T'es mort ? » Ta. Gueule. Reno. « Mais quoiii ? » Arrête de crier, espèce de crétin décérébré... _Axel ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et se défit précautionneusement de l'étreinte de Roxas. Qui ne bougea pas, aussi inerte qu'une limace en pleine sécheresse. Il s'assit au bord du canapé, la tête dans les mains, essayant de stopper le tournis qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Quand les lignes du parquet arrêtèrent de danser devant ses yeux, il se leva, le plus doucement possible. Il tangua jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine, s'y accrocha, ouvrit un placard, y trouva de l'aspirine, en ouvrit un autre, en sortit un verre, fit couler le robinet, remplit son verre et y lança deux pastilles effervescentes. Il se hissa sur un tabouret et fixa l'aspirine se dissoudre d'un œil morne. Reno était assis en tailleur sur le comptoir, juste à côté de lui.

« Chouette Nouvel An, mon pote.

-Mpfg... Tais-toi..., marmonna Axel en posant sa tête entre ses bras, après avoir avalé son verre en grimaçant.

-Tu fais pas de café ? »

Il releva les yeux vers son jumeau.

« Pas con. »

Il tendit le bras jusqu'à la machine. C'est au moment d'enfoncer le bouton de marche qu'il se rendit compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée, même. Mais trop tard, il avait appuyé, et la machine à café faisait un boucan de tous les diables. Il rappuya précipitamment sur le bouton, mais Roxas se réveillait déjà en grognant sur le canapé.

« Gmhp... Putain ma tête... C'quoi c'bordel... »

Axel sortit un autre verre, y jeta deux aspirines et le remplit d'eau. Il quitta son siège et vacilla, certes un peu moins qu'avant, jusqu'au canapé où il tendit le verre à son compagnon. Roxas l'attrapa d'un air absent avant de se rendre compte de quoi il s'agissait. Il leva un visage émerveillé vers Axel.

« Epouse-moi !

-Quand ma gueule de bois sera passée, d'accord. »

Roxas commença à rire, mais s'arrêta très vite sous la douleur sourde qui vrillait son crâne. Il grimaça.

« Pourquoi on a autant bu, Ax', tu me rappelles ?

-Nouvel An.

-Tout s'explique. Ils sont morts les autres ?

-'Sais pas.

-Tu pourrais avoir l'air inquiet.

-Trop la tête dans le cul pour ça. »

Des marmonnements, des jurons et des bruits de pas traînants se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ils se retournèrent pour voir qui était l'heureux survivant. Enfin,_ les_ heureux survivants. Sora avait un teint verdâtre et les yeux creusés, tandis que Riku se tenait la tête d'une main, les cheveux plus aplatis qu'une serpillère usagée.

« ...pirine... Aspirine... Aspirine... », psalmodiait Sora comme une prière.

Riku eut les mêmes gestes qu'Axel quelques minutes auparavant et Sora but son verre avec avidité. Ils allèrent s'asseoir en face d'Axel et Roxas, leurs verres dans les mains.

« Dur, fit Axel.

-Dur », confirma Riku.

Ils se sourirent à moitié. Ils avaient beaucoup bu la veille, mais pas assez pour oublier leur complicité nouvellement renaissante. Sora s'affala contre son amant en geignant.

« J'ai maaal...

-Nous aussi, Sora, nous aussi...

-Moi pluuus...

-Si tu veux... »

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à fixer la table basse et à avaler leur sacro-sainte aspirine. Le petit brun était en train de s'endormir en bavant contre le bras de Riku, lorsque leur quiétude relative fut brisée par un « Bonjour tout le monde ! » un peu trop enthousiaste. Concert de gémissements.

« Aerith, ma têêêêteuuuh...

-Ben qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? », s'étonna t-elle, aussi fraîche qu'une rose.

Regards noirs. Axel désigna quelques cadavres de la dizaine de bouteilles qu'ils s'étaient enfilés quelques heures plus tôt.

« Ahhh... Je vois. Bon, ben je vais faire du café ! »

Le rouquin bondit.

« Surtout pas ! »

Et regretta d'avoir parler un peu trop fort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cette fois ?, fit la jeune femme en soupirant.

-Machine. Bruit. Gueule de bois, résuma Axel une main sur la tête, les yeux à moitié fermés, avant de retourner se blottir contre Roxas, qui lui caressa le front avec compassion.

-Bon. »

Les poings sur les hanches, Aerith réfléchissait. Sans café, aucun de ces quatre-là ne survivrait à ce lendemain de réveillon.

« Lé- », commença t-elle à appeler, avant d'en être dissuadée par le regard meurtrier de Riku.

Elle retourna dans la chambre d'Axel et Roxas, où elle avait dormi avec son meilleur ami, où ce dernier achevait de se réveiller correctement, apparemment épargné par la gueule de bois.

« Bien dormi ?

-Hm.

-Mal à la tête ?

-Non.

-Parfait ! Tu vas être un amour et tu vas descendre à la maison préparer une bonne ration de café, d'accord ? »

Léon leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il n'était jamais très loquace, et encore moins au réveil.

« On va dire qu'on a quatre zombies dans le salon et que le percolateur d'ici fait trop de bruit pour leurs pauvres petits crânes endoloris.

-Ah.

-Tu le fais bien noir ? Merci, t'es adorable ! »

Et elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. De retour dans le salon, elle annonça d'une voix douce :

« Léon va faire du café chez nous. »

Pour toute réponse, elle vit la main d'Axel dépasser du dossier du canapé et lever le pouce.

OoOoO

« Axel ! J'y vais !

-Ok, à ce soir ! »

Routine rassurante. Axel sortit de la douche. Il s'étira, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Ils avaient quand même mis une petite semaine pour se remettre de leur nouvel an. Roxas l'avait maudit quand il s'était ouvertement foutu de lui à sa reprise du boulot, le surlendemain de leur cuite.

« Et d'abord pourquoi tu bosses pas toi ?, s'était-il indigné.

-Bah faut croire qu'ils ont pas besoin de moi. Ou alors ils se sont tous tellement torchés le 31 qu'ils s'en sont toujours pas remis... »

La remarque du blond l'avait cependant mis face à un léger problème. Comment lui expliquer son inactivité professionnelle ? Quelques jours passaient encore, mais quelques semaines... S'il lui disait qu'il était en arrêt médical, Roxas paniquerait et voudrait tout savoir. Et Axel lui causerait donc encore plus de soucis. Inutile de lui en rajouter, il avait ses concours d'entrée à l'université une semaine plus tard.

« Tu pourrais faire style d'aller bosser, suggéra Reno.

-Mais encore ?, grinça Axel.

-Ben tu t'absentes de l'appart' quelques heures, mais en fait tu vas traîner au parc.

-T'as vu le froid polaire qui fait, triple imbécile ?

-Bah tu vas chez Riku.

-Ha ha. Hilarant. On a peut-être enterré la hache de guerre, mais ça veut pas dire que c'est de nouveau mon meilleur pote.

-Mouaif.

-Mais ton idée n'est pas stupide, _elle_.

-J'en conclus que je le suis ?

-Tu conclus bien. »

Toujours aussi mature, Reno lui tira la langue. Axel haussa les épaules. A présent qu'il ne travaillait plus, il ne savait plus vraiment comment occuper ses journées quand Roxas n'était pas là. Une fois les courses, la lessive et le ménage faits – quand il avait su que c'était lui qui s'occupait le plus souvent de tout ça, Demyx avait voulu lui offrir un tablier de soubrette ; il avait été vite dissuadé par le couteau à viande qu'Axel tenait dans sa main de façon menaçante – il lisait, surfait un peu sur le net, s'ennuyait aussi. Mais ce qui lui prenait de plus en plus de temps, c'était dormir. Il était un peu plus fatigué chaque jour, le moindre effort lui coûtait. Objectivement, les antibiotiques ne le maintenaient plus à un état relativement stable, mais freinaient uniquement la dégradation imminente de son système cardiaque. Axel frotta rapidement ses longs cheveux avec une serviette et les attacha à la va-vite sur sa nuque. Il s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé et se plongea dans la lecture d'un de ses nombreux bouquins, histoire de s'évader de sa réalité le temps de quelques chapitres.

OoOoO

Roxas slalomait entre les tables, trois assiettes sur chaque bras. Au début, ce genre d'exercices d'adresse l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose, mais il s'y était habitué. Il déposa une salade royale à la table trois, un poulet-frite, une pâte carbonara et un steak tartare à la six et finit par deux curry à la une. Une main se leva à la table quatre. Le client ne venait que depuis quelques jours, mais il était désormais un « régulier » comme ils les appelaient entre eux. Un type qui arrivait toujours à la même heure, qui commandait toujours la même chose, invariablement. Là, il allait lui demander son deuxième double expresso. Au bout d'une heure à le boire et à écrire sur un carnet, ou à lire le journal, il en prendrait un troisième. Il fumerait probablement deux à trois cigarettes, en prenant son temps et en écrivant, puis quitterait le restaurant. Roxas le soupçonnait d'être un écrivain en panne d'inspiration. Il s'approcha de sa table et, sans surprise, l'auteur présumé commanda son café. Yuffie le rejoignit au percolateur, derrière le bar.

« Il fait un peu psychopathe, tu trouves pas ?

-Qui ?

-Le régulier de la quatre. »

Roxas coula un regard discret vers le client, qui était occupé à lire le quotidien de la ville.

« Pas vraiment, non...

-Mouais, en même temps, quand on vit avec un type louche, on doit plus vraiment se rendre compte, fit platement la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

-Tu serais pas en train d'insinuer qu'Axel est un type louche, par hasard ? »

Yuffie ouvrit de grands yeux qu'elle voulait innocents.

« Moi ? Pas du tout !

-Yuf', c'est de mon mec qu'on parle, là..., fit le blond qui commençait à fatiguer.

-Honnêtement, Rox', t'as vu sa tronche ?

-Ouais bon, ok, il est peut-être un peu space...

-Un peu ?

-Mais il est pas méchant. Ça peut même être un vrai nounours. »

Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique. Roxas lui fit un sourire et embarqua son café à la table quatre.

OoOoO

« Axel, j'suis rentrééééé !

-Salon ! »

Roxas envoya valdinguer sa veste, son écharpe, son bonnet, ses gants, ses basket et son sac à dos et se dépêcha de retrouver son rouquin préféré. Axel était, comme à son habitude, avachi sur le canapé et zappait entre les différentes chaînes d'info en enfonçant frénétiquement les touches de la télécommande.

« Qu'est-ce que la zapette t'a fait ?, demanda Roxas en se vautrant dans les coussins.

-J'm'ennuie. T'as passé une bonne journée ?

-Mouais. Le boulot, quoi. Dis, tu veux pas arrêter de changer de chaîne toutes les trente secondes, ça me fout mal à la tête. »

« Tu m'as l'air crevé. Toujours pas remis du 31 ? Petite nature.

Axel éteignit carrément la télévision et alla se lover contre le torse de son compagnon.

-Mm-mh... Figure-toi que je suis aussi allé bosser aujourd'hui.

-Ooh... Et alors, pas trop dur ?

-Si...

-Demain je travaille pas, au fait.

-Sora vient te faire réviser tes concours ?

-Nop, j'ai décidé de faire une pause, j'étouffe là.

-Cool ! On va pouvoir passer la journée rien que nous deux...

-Pourquoi tu commences à mettre tes mains froides sous mon pull quand tu dis ça...?

-Pour me les réchauffer.

-Bien sûr.

-Mm-mh. »

OoOoO

Axel avait quitté leur lit et s'était assis devant la baie vitrée, les jambes ramenées contre lui, la tête sur ses genoux. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, malgré sa fatigue croissante. Fatigue qu'il avait d'ailleurs dissimulée à Roxas pendant toute leur journée en tête à tête. Il se sentait presque soulagé que le blond travaille autant et entre bientôt à l'université. Ça serait plus simple pour lui cacher son mal. Même s'il savait qu'il lui faudrait se faire opérer un jour ou l'autre, et que ce jour-là, Roxas lui en voudrait à mort de lui avoir menti pendant des mois.

« Raison de plus pour lui révéler maintenant ! Une fois ses épreuves passées, tu lui déballes tout.

-Et genre il va prendre ça super bien et tout... C'est beau de rêver, Reno. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« On sait jamais. Tu vois tout du côté négatif des choses, frangin. Aie confiance ! Arrête de tout prévoir de la façon la plus catastrophique qui soit !

-Ça permet de pouvoir faire face et de pas tomber de trop haut... »

Reno le frappa à l'arrière de la tête et s'installa en tailleur à sa gauche. La neige tenait toujours dans la ville. Ils la voyaient tomber dans la lueur fantomatique des réverbères. Reno prit la parole, doucement, d'une voix calme.

« Tu sais aussi qu'il faudra bien que tu me laisses partir, à un moment ou à un autre. Un jour, tu seras guéri, probablement affranchi de cette organisation de merde et tu voudras avoir une vie normale avec Roxas, sans mystère, sans secret. Ce jour-là, faudra que tu fasses ce qu'il faut pour que je disparaisse une nouvelle fois. Je fais aussi partie de tes problèmes, tu le sais.

-Oui », répondit Axel d'un ton étouffé.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Roxas, il ne se serait jamais posé de question. Il n'aurait pas faibli dans sa mission, il n'aurait pas été envoyé à Lowbast, il n'aurait jamais su la vérité pour Isa, il aurait continué d'haïr Riku, il se serait fait opérer au premier signe de faiblesse, il aurait traqué et abattu Cloud, il aurait poursuivi sa vie comme avant, à remplir ses contrats, à s'engueuler avec Reno, à se bourrer la gueule avec les autres, à lire ses bouquins, seul, toujours seul, toujours insensible. Sa vie n'aurait pas eu d'autre sens que celui d'assassiner ses cibles de façon parfaite. Il serait resté cet automate qu'il était depuis la fuite de Riku.

Il tira sur les manches de son sweat.

« Pour l'instant, je ne vais rien faire. Je vais attendre.

-Attendre quoi, putain ? Que tu ne puisses plus te lever sans un effort monstrueux ? Merde, Axel, regarde-toi ! C'est bien beau de vouloir épargner à Roxas l'inquiétude de la maladie, mais pense à ta santé ! T'es une épave, vieux ! Je t'ai pas vu comme ça depuis ta sortie de cure de désintox' ! T'attends qu'il se passe quoi ? Un infarctus ?

-Ta gueule, Reno, je sais pas ce que j'attends, bordel..., marmonna Axel en posant son front sur ses genoux.

-Vieux, à ce train-là, t'atteindras pas la fin janvier.

-La ferme, je t'ai dit. »

Axel se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Sa situation avait un nom.

Une impasse.

OoOoO

« Rox, Sora ! J'y vais !

-'kay. A ce soir ! »

Axel referma la porte sur lui. A l'intérieur, Sora faisait réviser Roxas. Lui, il allait traîner dans un parc miteux de la ville pour faire croire à son compagnon qu'il bossait comme avant. Trois jours qu'il avait commencé cette feinte, et ça marchait plutôt bien. En plus, ça lui fournissait une excuse pour être tout le temps crevé. Il prit mécaniquement le métro, sortit à la quatrième station, traversa un bloc d'immeubles et se retrouva dans un des nombreux parcs oubliés de la ville, celui où il avait commencé à régler ses comptes avec Riku. Il se posa sur le premier banc et s'alluma une cigarette. Encore une après-midi à rien foutre. Il mit ses écouteurs, sortit un bouquin et s'attela à la longue tâche qui l'attendait, faire passer le temps. Lire pour s'immerger dans une autre réalité. Écouter de la musique pour se couper du monde. Faire en sorte que la soirée arrive plus vite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Axel ? »

Il se raidit et enleva ses écouteurs. Il tourna la tête, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Riku se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le col relevé laissant passer quelques mèches qui lui passaient en travers de son visage à cause du vent. Axel soupira. Il ferma son livre et rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

« Sora m'a dit que t'étais au boulot », ajouta Riku sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Axel ne bougea pas non plus et se contenta de le fixer sans rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Riku attendait quelque chose par-contre.

« Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ou faut que je le devine ?

-Putain..., souffla le roux en détournant le regard sur le sol. C'est bon, amène-toi. »

Riku s'assit sur le banc. Axel prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je dis à Roxas que je vais au boulot mais en fait je viens ici pour pas qu'il se demande pourquoi je ne travaille plus, déclara t-il d'une traite.

-Hunhun. Et pourquoi tu vas plus au boulot ?

-Arrêt maladie.

-Arrêt maladie, répéta Riku, suspicieux. Depuis quand ces enflures accordent des arrêts maladie ? La seule maladie qui existe avec eux, c'est la mort !

-Ouais, bah justement..., marmonna Axel, la mine sombre.

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »

Le roux le regarda, vaguement agacé.

« Vas-y, fais style que t'inquiètes pour moi... Et puis d'abord pourquoi t'es dehors, toi ? Tu veux vraiment te faire choper ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je reste toute la journée enfermé comme un poulet industriel ? Et là, c'est toi qui t'inquiètes pour moi. Et ne dis pas 'non c'est pour Sora', parce qu'on sait tous les deux très bien que c'est faux.

-Crois ce que tu veux », grogna Axel.

Riku croisa les bras, sans le lâcher du regard.

« C'est quoi cette histoire, Ax' ? »

Silence.

« Axel ? »

Silence.

« Merde, Ax', j'ai le droit de savoir !

-Ah ouais ? Et depuis quand ?

-Depuis que je tiens encore à toi, peut-être ? »

Axel se figea. Riku le regardait dans le blanc des yeux, plus sérieux que jamais.

« Et ça, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Que je me sens encore responsable de toi. Que malgré tout, je te vois encore comme un frère.

-Bah putain, vive l'inceste...

-Eh ! On va encore en parler longtemps de ça ? C'est toi qui a commencé !

-Tu m'as pas arrêté ! Et ça avait pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça !

-Ouais bon bref, stop ! Essaye pas de changer de sujet. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. »

Toute l'assurance qu'Axel ressentait quelques instants auparavant s'évapora. Il se fit craquer les doigts de la main gauche, un à un, puis ceux de la droite. Il repoussa une des longues mèches qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Il tritura son pendentif.

« J'vais crever », souffla t-il sous le regard inquisiteur de Riku.

Celui-ci se fit moins sévère et se passa une main sur le bas du visage.

« Ton cœur ?, lui demanda t-il sans le regarder.

-Ouais...

-Les médoc' font plus rien ?

-Non.

-Mais y a l'opération ?

-Je sais mais... Y a le taux de mortalité et... Va falloir que je le dise à Roxas... Putain, je sais pas quoi faire...

-Je... J'ai peut-être une idée.

-Qui est ?

-Tu lui dis que tu vas en mission à l'étranger, tu vas à Edge, à Kalm ou à Costa, tu te fais opérer et tu reviens.

-T'es au courant du temps de convalescence ?

-Les missions longue durée, ça existe.

-Ouais... »

Axel se massa la nuque. Il apercevait peut-être le bout du tunnel. Peut-être. Son ex-mentor se leva.

« Merci, Riku... Encore une fois.

-J'suis là pour ça », lança t-il sans se retourner, avec juste un geste de la main.

Axel décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer à l'appartement. Il se sentit stupide d'être volontairement loin de Roxas, alors qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait encore. Il traversa la ville en sens inverse. Quand il arriva à l'appartement, Sora était parti et Roxas était occupé à préparer le repas du soir.

« Bonsoir toi.

-Bien le boulot ?

-Chiant. On n'a plus rien à faire, du coup ils me filent de la paperasse. Je vais me flinguer.

-T'as pas mon autorisation. »

Axel éclata de rire. Roxas l'attrapa par la chaîne et l'attira à lui.

« Ah, je vois pourquoi tu m'as offert un collier...

-T'es à moi, espèce d'abruti d'épouvantail, et t'as l'interdiction de crever sans ma permission. »

Axel scella leurs lèvres pour le faire taire. Il serra les paupières pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Roxas dise ça à cet instant précis ?

OoOoO

Quatre cibles, toutes dans le cœur. Quatre autres, toutes dans la tête. Axel retira son casque de protection. Il ne pouvait pas nier que retourner au stand de tir lui faisait du bien. Il pouvait relâcher la pression.

« T'as pas perdu la main à ce que je vois.

-Salut, Luxord.

-T'es pas sensé être en arrêt ou j'sais pas quoi ?

-Si. Mais je voudrais pas que tu deviennes meilleur que moi. »

Le blond éclata de rire et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Tu sais que ça fait vide la salle de muscu, sans ta tronche de hérisson sous acide ?

-Tu me manquais aussi, mec.

-On va boire un coup ?

-J'aurais bien voulu, mais faut que je rentre, désolé. Une prochaine fois !, s'excusa Axel en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand on refuse une de mes invit' ?, lui lança Luxord en rigolant.

-Je sais ! Partie de strip poker obligatoire quand on se voit hors du boulot ! Prépare-toi à te faire plumer, mon pote !

-Dans tes rêves, ma poule ! »

Quand Axel quitta l'immeuble de la société, la soirée commençait à peine, mais on se sentait déjà presque en pleine nuit, et l'impression était renforcée par la rapide tombée de l'obscurité. Il ne se pressait pas pour rentrer, il savait que Roxas allait travailler tard au restaurant, et l'odeur froide de l'hiver lui faisait du bien.

Arrivé à l'appartement, il se prépara quelque chose à manger et fit une assiette à réchauffer pour Roxas quand il rentrerait du boulot. Il rangea rapidement l'appart', regarda les infos, surfa sur internet. En apparence, il était occupé. En réalité, il ne faisait qu'attendre le retour de Roxas. C'était fou comme, sans lui, il s'ennuyait vite et se sentait inutile.

Son portable sonna. Le numéro de Demyx s'afficha sur l'écran. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait aussi tard ?

« Oui ?

-Axel, faut que je te dise un truc !, fit le punk d'un ton stressé.

-Je t'écoute Dem', calme-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je... Je suis pas sensé t'en parler, mais...

-Vas-y, accouche, je dirais rien à personne.

-Y a Vexen et Lexaeus qui sont partis pour le restaurant où travaille Roxas.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Selon eux, ils ont une piste là-bas, 83 a un frère apparemment et il s'y trouverait. Va chercher Roxas, il pourrait y avoir du grabuge... »

Axel raccrocha et se précipita dans la chambre du fond prendre un de ses flingues. Il enfila rapidement son blouson et partit en courant au Seven.

* * *

**_Gardez vos menaces de morts et de tortures pour le chapitre 32 ! 8D_**

**_(je suis déjà en train de me faire allumer par Ari... -_-")_**


	32. On se dit toujours

_**Héhéhé...**_

_**J'adore me faire haïr, vraiment.**_

_**Bon je vous balance le 32 avant de partir en Irlande, vous aurez tout le temps de me maudire pendant que je serais partie ! :D**_

_**Enjoyyy !**_

* * *

Roxas salua Tifa et Rude et alla se changer dans la salle du personnel. Il s'étira longuement, meurtri par ses heures de plonge. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable. Il était minuit passé. Il espéra ne pas réveiller Axel quand il rentrerait à l'appartement.

Il rassembla ses affaires, attrapa son sac et sortit par la porte de service. Aussitôt, deux bras titanesques le privèrent du moindre mouvement. Il tenta de se débattre, mais l'emprise était bien trop puissante.

_Rien ne sert de courir_

_Mon amour tu sais_

_Ils nous rattraperont_

Il voulut crier, alerter quelqu'un, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, écrasant ses lèvres contre ses dents, l'empêchant d'inspirer suffisamment d'air. Il ne pouvait pas se tourner pour voir le visage de son assaillant. Il essaya de mordre les doigts qui le bâillonnaient, faire quelque chose pour qu'on le lâche.

« Reste tranquille. Il n'y a personne dans ce coin, à cette heure. Et tu ne voudrais pas attirer l'attention de tes amis sur toi inutilement et les mettre en danger n'est-ce pas ? »

Le vieux blond lifté, le client régulier de la table quatre entra dans son champ de vision. Il le toisait et un rictus déformait le bas de son visage hautain.

« Coopère et on ne te fera aucun mal. »

La main se dégagea assez pour lui permettre de respirer à nouveau normalement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Une gifle sèche le fit taire. Les longs ongles du blond lui griffèrent la pommette.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici. Lexaeus, allons dans une ruelle moins exposée, tu veux ? »

_Pas la place pour s'aimer_

_Puisqu'elle est condamnée_

_Notre génération_

Axel arriva à temps pour voir Vexen et Lexaeus emmener Roxas dans une impasse.

« Roxas !, s'écria t-il, faisant se retourner les deux hommes et son compagnon.

-Axel !

-Tiens, tiens... Mais qui voilà ?, ricana le plus âgé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Vexen ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Roxas ?, cracha le roux en s'approchant à grand pas.

-Tu connais ces types, Axel ? »

Une nouvelle gifle s'abattit sur le visage du jeune blond. Axel bondit.

« Ne touche pas à Roxas, espèce de salopard ! »

Mais avant qu'il n'arrive à portée de coups, Vexen le braquait déjà avec son flingue.

« Alors c'est lui, ton petit copain ? Franchement, Axel, t'aurais pu mieux choisir quand même ! Le frère d'un déserteur, c'est pas sérieux tout ça... A moins que... Ooooh ! Peut-être que tu sors avec lui pour avoir une chance d'approcher notre bien-aimé Cloud ? Comme c'est ingénieux ! »

Roxas en eut le souffle coupé. Axel fulminait, et sous la peau de son visage, on pouvait voir le jeu des muscles de sa mâchoire.

« Arrête tes conneries, vieux con !

-Axel...?

-Ne l'écoute pas, Rox' ! Il est dingue ! »

Vexen éclata d'un rire glacial, tranchant.

« Moi ? Moi je suis dingue ? Venant de toi, Axel, c'est vraiment un comble ! Ah, oui, c'est risible !

-Axel, de quoi il parle ?

-Oh, je vois... Il ne sait rien... Tu pensais pouvoir le protéger, c'est ça ? Tu es tellement naïf, mon pauvre Axel... Tu ne lui as pas révélé ta vraie nature ? Et pour ton cœur, il est au courant ? »

Le regard affolé d'Axel allait de celui, perdu et interrogateur, de Roxas, à celui, machiavélique, de Vexen.

« On lui raconte ? Je suis sûr qu'il adorera cette histoire !

-Ferme ta putain de gueule ! », hurla le roux en dégainant son flingue de son dos.

_Rien ne sert de courir_

_Mon amour tu sais_

_Ils ne comprendraient pas_

Il ne fut pas assez rapide et Vexen tira dans sa main. Le pistolet vola loin d'eux, accompagné d'une gerbe de sang. De son sang. Roxas avait les yeux vrillés sur lui, les bras tordus en arrière par le colosse.

« A ta place, je ne parlerais pas comme ça au mec qui te vise avec son flingue..., fit Vexen comme s'il réprimandait un enfant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?, s'écria le roux, fébrile, sa main blessée contre son ventre.

-Vu que c'est le frère de Cloud, il doit savoir où ce traître se cache, non ?

-Il ne sait rien !

-Vraiment ? »

Un canif apparut dans la main de Lexaeus, juste sous la gorge de Roxas.

« AXEL, C'EST QUI CES TYPES ?, hurla le blond.

-C-c'est... C'est des mecs de mon boulot, je...

-MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PUTAIN DE JOB ? »

Vexen s'esclaffa à nouveau puis redevint sérieux. Roxas respirait de façon irrégulière, de grosses gouttes de transpiration lui roulaient sur son visage

« T'aurais dû lui dire dès le départ...

-Dis-moi ! Dans quelle merde tu m'as fourré, putain ?

-Roxas, je... Je...

_Que nous avons trouvé_

_A la force d'aimer_

_Dans nos coeurs, un espoir_

-Ton petit copain est un tueur professionnel, Roxy.

-Q-quoi ?, fit Roxas, estomaqué.

-TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE, VEXEN !

-C'est la vérité, Axel...?

-Dis-lui combien t'as tué de personnes. Vas-y ! »

Axel aurait voulu le fracasser contre un mur et lui-même avec. C'était foutu. Tout était foutu. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur le visage de Roxas qui avait les épaules à moitié luxées, une grimace de douleur sur le visage, Vexen les regardait de son air supérieur, l'œil sournois, le canon de son neuf millimètres toujours braqué sur lui.

_Rien ne sert de pleurer_

_Tu sais bien mon amour_

_Que nos larmes sont vaines_

« Combien de personnes, Axel...?, gémit Roxas.

-Je...

-Tu veux qu'on compte ensemble peut-être ?, s'exclama Vexen.

-Tais-toi...

-Alors, c'est la vérité, Axel...?

-Roxas...

-C'est la vérité ? Dis-moi !

-Je voulais tout arrêter, je te jure ! Mais c'est pas aussi simple, ils...

-Tu voulais nous quitter ?, l'interrompit le vieux blond. Tu voulais rejoindre ton cher et tendre Isa, ton vénéré Riku ?

-Isa... est mort, articula difficilement Axel.

_Et que la seule chose qui fait battre leur coeur..._

-Je sais, répliqua tranquillement Vexen. Je l'ai descendu dans le train pour Canyon Cosmos. »

_C'est l'argent et la haine._

Ce fut comme si une lame de poignard empoisonnée avait atteint Axel en plein cœur.

« Quoi...? T'as fait QUOI ?, s'écria t-il.

-Réaction intéressante. Ça nous prouve que tu le savais en vie. C'est pas beau de mentir, Axel. Le Supérieur avait raison de se méfier de toi. Trop instable... C'est toujours ça avec les anciens drogués, soupira le plus vieux. Ils tissent des liens forts avec leurs quelques amis, ils sont à fleur de peau, ne peuvent absolument pas survivre seul... N'est-ce pas, Axel ? C'est bien pour ça, qu'il y a Reno, hein ? Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

-Ta gueule, bordel, ta gueule ! On t'a dit qu'on savait pas où était Cloud, alors dégage, putain ! »

Une deuxième balle lui traversa l'épaule gauche. Axel hoqueta, les yeux grands ouverts, n'ayant même plus le réflexe de crier.

_Nowhere to run / Nulle part où s'enfuir_

_Nowhere to hide in this world / Nulle part où se cacher dans ce monde_

C'était fini. Même s'il ressortait vivant de cette nuit, jamais, _jamais_, Roxas ne le pardonnerait. Tout ce qu'ils avaient construit pendant ces quelques mois, tout, absolument tout s'effondrait. Il sentait un immense gouffre apparaître en lui, comme s'il se déchirait intérieurement. Il porta la main à sa blessure. Ses doigts furent très vite couverts de sang.

_No dream to have anymore in this world / Nul rêve à avoir dans ce monde_

_No reason to stay that we can believe in / Nulle raison de rester dans laquelle on pourrait croire_

_No place for us / Nul endroit pour nous_

« AXEL !

-Je t'ai dit de surveiller ton langage, espèce de sale petite vermine ! », siffla Vexen, ignorant totalement les cris de Roxas.

Une troisième balle lui éclata le genou droit. Il s'effondra à terre en hurlant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et l'air lui manquait déjà. Un bourdonnement insupportable emplissait sa tête et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était fixer Roxas se faire déboîter les épaules par le géant.

_No place for us._

« Je devrais te descendre, tu sais... Tu as dit que tu ne savais rien, mais peut-être que ton petit amant a quelque chose à nous dire, qui sait...?, fit Vexen en s'approchant, s'agenouillant et appuyant sa main sur l'épaule mutilée du roux, qui arrêta totalement de respirer tant la douleur était inimaginable.

-Axel ! Laissez-le !

-Mais boucle-la, toi ! Lex ! »

Le grand brun bâillonna Roxas qui gesticula jusqu'à se faire vraiment mal. Vexen, satisfait, reporta son attention sur Axel, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre son souffle, sonné par les impacts et le feu qui lui ravageait le corps. Chacune de ses inspirations devenait plus difficile que la précédente, plus réduite, plus douloureuse. Il s'était déjà pris des balles, mais jamais trois en même temps et jamais à ces endroits. Il se rendait compte qu'il perdait beaucoup trop de sang, son cerveau lui envoyait une multitude de messages, mais il était dans l'incapacité la plus complète de réagir ou de réfléchir. Quelque chose bloquait dans sa tête. Il était à terre, penché en avant, à regarder goutter le sang de son épaule à travers ses doigts et il n'arrivait plus à se sortir de cet état de choc.

« Je vais te faire pire que la mort par balle... »

Vexen sortit une espèce de stylo-bille de sa poche. Roxas écarquilla les yeux et se débattit comme un fou. Son coude se brisa dans un bruit sec, pareil à une branche de bois mort. Ses hurlements furent étouffés par la main calleuse de Lexaeus. Vexen approcha l'objet du visage d'Axel jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse clairement distinguer ce qu'il tenait à la main. Tout à coup, quelque chose s'emballa dans son esprit, comme une sirène d'alarme et quelqu'un cria. Reno. _« C'EST UNE SERINGUE, AXEL ! C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE SERINGUE ! DEGAGE DE LA, BORDEL, BOUGE ! » _Mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Tout son esprit était en alerte maximum. De la sueur froide lui coulait le long du cou, du dos, du torse, du front.

Il ne pouvait que regarder, terrorisé, la seringue frôler sa peau. Après quelques secondes à lui caresser la joue avec le tube froid, Vexen attrapa violemment son bras valide et le serra de toutes ses forces. Axel sentit le sang lui manquer dans la main et sa vue se voila. Vexen lui planta la seringue dans une veine qui saillait sur son avant-bras. Il tira sur le piston. Axel se mordit la lèvre et un filet de salive et de sang lui coula sur le menton. Une larme coula sur le côté de son visage.

« Héroïne pure de première qualité... Fais un bon voyage ! », lui souffla Vexen en lui léchant l'oreille avant de lui injecter brusquement la dose.

_C'est la fin des poèmes_

_C'est la fin de nos vies_

_Mon amour, tu le sais_

Axel ferma les yeux, comme si ce geste dérisoire allait lui épargner les souffrances qui allaient venir. Il sentit son cœur déjà malade accélérer son rythme et son sang pulsa à toute vitesse dans ses veines. Il le ressentait partout. Dans sa tête, dans son nez, son cou, au bout de ses doigts, dans son ventre, jusqu'à ses pieds.

Il voulut voir où se trouvait Roxas, mais sa vue se troubla comme si quelqu'un lui avait mis de la purée blanche et opaque sur le visage. L'air lui manqua terriblement. Un poids en plomb lui était soudainement tombé sur la poitrine. Ses côtes s'écrasaient les unes contre les autres, ses vertèbres se broyaient entre elles et sortaient de son dos, sa peau se lacérait, ses tympans crevaient et du sang remplissait ses oreilles. Des bruits sourds s'ajoutèrent au bourdonnement et lui martelèrent la tête. Il crut qu'elle allait exploser. Un mot clignotait en rouge devant ses yeux.

OVERDOSE

Sa bouche était remplie d'un goût âcre de rouille, de métal et de poudre. Ses narines collaient entre elles. Il avait soif, affreusement soif. La sueur lui collait partout, son corps entier se liquéfiait.

OVERDOSE.

Il avait envie de vomir et sa gorge était sèche. Il voulait appeler Roxas. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait se déverser par ses yeux, sa bouche, son nez, ses oreilles.

OVERDOSE.

Il lui sembla que sa main, son épaule et son genou se décomposaient, que son corps entier se fractionnait et devenait un impact de balle, aux bords pourrissants et nécrosés.

OVERDOSE.

Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, ses cordes vocales étaient scellées, et pourtant, il entendait un vacarme assourdissant. Ses poumons étaient pleins de ciment, l'oxygène n'entrait plus.

OVERDOSE.

Il voyait son sang se répandre et couler loin de lui. Ça voulait dire qu'il était à terre, étalé de tout son long contre le bitume sale et glacé.

OVERDOSE.

Les bruits s'éloignèrent.

OVERDOSE.

Black out.

_C'est la fin des souffrances_

_C'est enfin le début de la liberté_

Ignorant son coude fracturé, Roxas se contorsionnait dans tous les sens pour échapper à l'étau de Lexaeus et rejoindre Axel, qu'il voyait se tordre à terre, souffrant la pire des tortures. Le roux se mit à vomir, puis à convulser. Vexen haussa les épaules et s'engagea vers la sortie de la ruelle. Le géant lui emboîta le pas. Roxas continuait d'hurler dans sa main.

« Vex.

-Hm ?

-On fait quoi de lui ? »

Vexen arrêta de marcher et fit volte-face. Il se pencha vers le petit blond.

« Tu ne sais vraiment rien ? »

Roxas secoua vivement la tête, à moitié en train de s'étouffer entre la main du brun et ses larmes. Il ne devait rien dire. De toute façon, qu'il parle ou qu'il se taise, il se ferait descendre, alors autant sauver la peau de son frère. Au moins ça.

« Tu es sûr ?

-Vex', il est presque en train de chier dans son froc. S'il savait quelque chose, il nous l'aurait dit depuis longtemps.

-Ok. Très bien. Tue-le. »

Roxas se démena comme un fou. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Vexen se mit à sa hauteur.

« On ne peut pas te laisser en vie, tu comprends ? Il ne faut jamais laisser un témoin en vie, c'est une question de sécurité. Je suis sûr que t'es assez intelligent pour le comprendre. »

Roxas ne s'arrêtait pas de secouer la tête, les joues inondées de larmes. Il ne faisait que penser à Axel, qui ne bougeait désormais plus, qui n'était plus qu'une forme inerte entourées de traces et de flaques de sang sur le macadam. Même si c'était en partie de sa faute s'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation, il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, il ne voulait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui, c'était hors de question !

« Allons, allons, ne pleure pas, il faut bien qu'on protège nos arrières. »

Le blond gémissait. Il était terrorisé, Axel était sûrement, certainement, en train de mourir dans l'agonie la plus douloureuse qui soit, c'était un assassin, il l'aimait comme un dingue, ces types l'avaient tué et allaient le tuer, ils allaient traquer son frère, tout son entourage ou presque était impliqué...

« Vexen.

-Quoi encore, Lex ?

-C'est qu'un gosse.

-Et alors ?, rétorqua Vexen, passablement irrité.

-Il va pas parler. Regarde-le. Il est mort de trouille.

-Tu crois ?, siffla le vieux. T'as l'intention de nous dénoncer, avorton ? »

Roxas secoua la tête de plus belle.

« T'en es sûr ? »

Il acquiesça à s'en faire mal à la nuque.

« Même après ce qu'on a fait à ton mec ? Bien... Je vais quand même te laisser un souvenir, au cas où... »

Vexen sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt de sa poche.

« Tiens-lui la main, Lex. »

_Mieux vaut tracer la route_

_Traverser la lumière vers l'étoile perdue_

_Que de vivre à moitié_

_Que de collaborer_

_Dans leur monde vendu._

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus et la peur lui retourna l'estomac. Il se débattit, mais Lexaeus raffermit la prise de son couteau sous sa gorge.

« Je vais juste te couper un doigt. Tu préfèrerais autre chose ?, fit son bourreau avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif. Lex, ses dents. »

Le brun retira sa ceinture et la plaça entre les mâchoires du blond avant de maintenir sa main au sol. Roxas fixait la lame s'approcher de son auriculaire, incapable du moindre mouvement, paralysé par l'horreur de la situation, comme Axel, quelques instants plus tôt.

_Nowhere to run_

_Nowhere to hide in this world_

_No dream to have anymore in this world_

_No reason to stay that we can believe in_

_No place for us_

_No place for us_

Le geste de Vexen fut précis, rapide, professionnel, sans aucune hésitation. Roxas crut qu'il allait mourir, submergé par cette atroce douleur qui remplissait la moindre cellule de son corps. Ses dents se plantèrent violemment dans le cuir épais de la ceinture. Lexaeus lui déchira une manche de son t-shirt – un d'Axel en réalité – et lui en fit un bandage serré. Roxas se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sa main mutilée lovée contre sa poitrine. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Vexen et Lexaeus disparurent. Il allait perdre connaissance. Il le savait, il le sentait. Sa vue se posa sur le corps immobile d'Axel. Il sentit une larme couler lentement le long de sa tempe.

Black out.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour fuir ?_


	33. Que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres

_**Coucou les coupains ! **_

_***voit les regards meurtriers***_

_**Hem... Un cookie ? :D**_

_**Au faiiit ! J'ai oublié de le mettre à la fin du chapitre 32, mais les phrases en italique, c'est la magnifique chanson de Damien Saez, **_**No place for us_. _**

**_Je vous la conseille trèèèèèèès fortement !_**

* * *

_J'ai froid, j'ai mal à la tête et je ne sens plus ni ma main, ni mon bras. Je n'arrive pas à soulever mes paupières. Tout mon corps est engourdi, la sensation est étrange. J'ai beau faire des efforts, je ne peux pas me situer. Je suis allongé, ça c'est certain. Sur quoi ? Aucune idée. Je ne parviens pas à cerner l'environnement. Pas de bruits, luminosité indéfinissable... Comment est-ce que je suis arrivé là ? Je retourne mon cerveau dans tous les sens, mais impossible de savoir ce que je faisais avant de reprendre conscience. _

_OoOoO_

_Bruit à ma gauche. Une porte qui grince. Des pas qui s'approchent. Je veux bouger, ouvrir les yeux, qu'on m'explique. Rien. Mes membres ne répondent plus. Ma main me lance. Douleur sourde, lent__i__e et diffuse. Merde merde merde... Allez, bouge-toi ! Bouge, bouge, bouge ! Réfléchis, pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Depuis combien de temps ? Allez ! Putain, allez ! _

_Une voix._

_« Tu crois qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ? »_

_Kairi. _

_« J'espère... »_

_Sora._

_Pas les voix que j'espérais. Enfin, pas _la_ voix. _

_Axel..._

_Pourquoi n'est-il pas là...? Est-ce qu'il était avec moi ? Souviens-toi, Roxas, souviens-toi !_

_Noir total. _

_Absolument rien ne remonte à la surface. Ma mémoire semble s'être arrêtée sur une journée banale avec Axel. Après, c'est le néant. Et encore après, c'était il y a dix secondes. Je retourne au jour ordinaire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait après ? Je suis allé au boulot, sûrement. Le midi, le soir ? Je fais dérouler la semaine dans ma tête. Si je me fie à mes souvenirs, j'ai dû prendre le service du soir. Donc, je suis allé au Seven. Et ensuite ? Allez, Roxas, un petit effort ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ensuite ?_

_Soudain, une déferlante d'images assaill__e __mon esprit. Les bras qui m'enferment, la ruelle, Axel, une balle, le sang qui coule, la vérité, les cris, les os qui se brisent, deux autres impacts de balles, Axel à genoux, le sang qui coule encore et encore, Axel qui ne peut plus bouger, l'autre vieux fou qui s'approche de lui, sa main qui sort la seringue, l'aiguille qui s'enfonce dans le bras d'Axel, ses traits déformés par la peur, ses yeux qui se révulsent, son corps qui se tord et qui ne peut plus respirer, qui convulse et qui ne devient qu'une masse inerte sur le goudron, les voix de ces bâtards, leurs mots, leurs menaces, les doigts qui se referment sur mon poignet et qui me plaquent la main à terre, le goût du cuir dans ma bouche, la lame, mes dents qui s'enfoncent dans la ceinture, la chaleur, la douleur atroce. Et Axel. Axel. Axel. Axel ! AXEL !_

OoOoO

« AXEL ! »

Sora et Kairi sursautèrent violemment et firent volte-face. Roxas criait et se démenait dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. La jeune fille se précipita sur l'interrupteur d'appel des infirmières et Sora sur le lit où il maintint Roxas plaqué au matelas en pesant de tout son corps sur lui. Puis le blond se calma peu à peu, reconnaissant le visage penché sur lui.

« S... S-Sora...?

-Je suis là, Roxas, je suis là... Calme-toi, ça va aller..., le rassura t-il, tout en continuant de le tenir entre les coudes et les épaules, là où il était à peu près sûr de ne pas lui faire mal.

-Où est Axel ? Il va bien ? Dis-moi où est Axel !

-Ne t'excite pas, c'est pas bon pour toi !

-Je veux savoir où est Axel !, s'écria Roxas, et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses tempes. Dis-moi, Sora... Je t'en supplie... Dis-moi... »

L'infirmière arriva à ce moment-là et lui remit une dose de calmants. Roxas partit rapidement dans les vapes. Kairi s'approcha à pas de loup.

« On ne pourra pas le mettre sous anti-douleurs perpétuellement... Il faudra bien lui dire..., fit-elle doucement.

-Je sais..., soupira Sora. Mais regarde-le... Il n'a été conscient que quelques minutes et tu vois bien à quoi – ou plutôt à qui est-ce qu'il pensait... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il sortit la gourmette du blond de sa poche. Il joua avec quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre : devait-il la poser sur le chevet de Roxas, histoire qu'il lui reste au moins un souvenir, ou fallait-il au contraire qu'il la garde et l'enferme quelque part, pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie...? L'infirmière le coupa dans ses tergiversations.

« Je suis désolée, mais les visites sont terminées.

-D'accord, pas de souci. »

Ils récupérèrent leurs vestes, et après un dernier regard à leur ami, quittèrent la chambre. Ils longèrent les couloirs sans un mot, au milieu des effluves de médicaments et de détergents, de nourriture industrielle et de plastique. Le vent et le froid s'engouffrèrent dans leurs vêtements quand les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent sur l'extérieur.

« Tu rentres chez toi ?, demanda Sora.

-Hm.

-T'es toute seule ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux venir à la maison, si tu veux. »

La jeune fille acquiesça. Ils se mirent en route, les poings enfoncés dans leurs poches, le col relevé.

« Riku n'est toujours pas revenu ?

-Non.

-Des nouvelles ?

-Non plus. »

Ils marchèrent longtemps côte à côté, sans échanger un mot. Sora déverrouilla l'entrée de l'immeuble, ils gravirent l'escalier et entrèrent dans l'appartement. Chaque fois qu'il en poussait la porte, Sora espérait que quelque chose ait changé et lui montre que Riku était revenu. C'était à chaque fois une nouvelle désillusion. Kairi remarqua le voile de déception qui traversa son regard.

« Sora...

-Hm ?

-Je... Je suis désolée. »

Son ami eut un petit sourire triste.

« Ouais... Je suppose que j'aurais dû mieux m'y préparer. Il m'avait prévenu, mais je me disais toujours que ça n'arriverait jamais. Pour moi, ça pouvait pas nous arriver, pas à nous. Tu sais, la phrase débile qu'on dit tout le temps ''ça n'arrive qu'aux autres''...

-Tu peux pas t'en vouloir, Sora. C'est le genre de trucs auxquels on ne peut pas s'attendre. Et puis, Riku reviendra, quand la situation se sera tassée. Il te fera signe. Il ne peut pas t'abandonner comme ça. Il t'aime.

-Regarde Axel...

-Il aurait préféré que ça se passe autrement, tu ne crois pas ? S'il avait pu changer la situation, il l'aurait fait.

-Ouais... Les choses ne se passent pas forcément comme on veut, je suppose. »

Il s'éloigna dans la cuisine et mit une pizza au four. Kairi le rejoignit après avoir quitté son manteau. Elle s'assit à la table et attendit. Elle ne savait jamais quoi dire dans ses moments-là. Elle se sentait inutile, impuissante. Un sentiment de frustration l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un de ses proches malheureux.

« Tu... Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles du tout ?, hasarda t-elle.

-Si. Un sms. ''Tout se passe comme prévu, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.'' C'est tout. Putain... Je sais même pas ce qui était prévu... »

Kairi garda le silence. Sora, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Riku avait-il fait allusion à un plan quelconque au cas où un évènement comme celui-ci arrivait ? Dans sa poche, ses doigts rencontrèrent à nouveau le métal froid de la gourmette de Roxas. Il joua machinalement avec. Il secoua la tête pour chasser la vision du visage de Riku.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose dont il devait se préoccuper était la santé physique et mentale de Roxas.

OoOoO

_Je n'ai plus mal. Enfin, matériellement. Dans mon esprit, la même scène se rejoue continuellement. Je vois Axel se tordre encore et encore, et je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux pas bouger alors qu'il agonise sur le sol de cette ruelle puante. Sora n'a rien dit à propos de lui. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est...? Non, je ne peux pas y croire... C'est impossible, il n'a pas pu me laisser derrière lui, comme ça... Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. J'ai envie de vomir. _

_Qui m'a amené à l'hôpital ? Sûrement pas les deux autres enflures. Axel encore moins... Ma gorge se serre. Je ne suis même pas totalement conscient qu'il me manque plus que n'importe qui d'autre auparavant. Je suis complètement assommé d'anti-douleurs et pourtant je perçois très nettement, trop nettement, le gouffre qui m'attend : je suis seul. En temps normal, je me dirais que je dois penser de façon positive, que rien ne m'a été affirmé, confirmé, que je dois espérer le meilleur... Seulement je n'en ai pas la force. Je ne peux pas tenter de me bercer d'illusions vaines et d'attentes utopistes... Je sais à quel point la chute de ce monde merveilleux me fera mal. Autant anticiper la douleur. Autant se persuader du pire. Tant que je serai sous médicaments, je n'aurai pas la terrible vérité en face. J'augmenterai les doses pour me maintenir dans un état léthargique, bien éloigné de la réalité. Oui... Ça me paraît bien... Je vais faire ça... Je vais faire ça..._

OoOoO

Roxas sortit de l'hôpital quatre jours après, soit neuf jours après l'agression. Sora et Kairi vinrent le chercher. Il attendait, sombre, renfermé, silencieux, à l'entrée de l'hôpital. La vue de ses amis ne lui fit aucun effet. Il n'avait plus rien dit depuis la crise à son réveil. Il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus au sujet d'Axel. Il actionnait la perfusion de calmants quand il se sentait revenir à une lucidité trop accrue et passait ses journées la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Un psychiatre était venu plusieurs fois. Il lui avait posé des questions. Lui avait expliqué qu'il était là pour son bien. Pour l'aider. Roxas avait obstinément gardé les yeux fixés sur le ciel chargé de nuages et n'avait pas desserré les dents. Il avait attendu que ça passe, comme pour tout le reste. Puis un médecin était venu, lui avait annoncé qu'il était désormais libre de partir de l'hôpital. Il avait pris le téléphone, avait appelé Sora et avait simplement dit ''je rentre''.

Ils le prirent dans leurs bras. Son expression ne changea pas.

« Tu veux venir habiter à la maison, pour quelques temps ?, proposa le brun.

-Faut que je range l'appartement.

-Ça peut attendre, tu crois pas...?

-Non. Je dois passer les concours de rattrapage de l'université.

-Tu devrais te reposer, Roxas... Ne te surcharge pas inutilement.

-Et je dois reprendre le boulot. »

Regards et silence gênés.

« A ce propos, Rox... Le Seven a fermé. Rude et Tifa ont quitté la ville. Mais ils t'ont quand même versé ton mois entier de salaire, plus une indemnité. »

Une fois de plus, Roxas demeura imperturbable.

« J'en trouverai un autre.

-Roxas !, s'écria Kairi. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé !

-Kairi..., tenta le brun.

-Non, Sora ! Regarde-le ! C'est un vrai zombie ! Roxas, tu ne pourras pas te gaver de médocs indéfiniment ! Il faudra bien que tu fasses face à la réalité à un moment ou à un autre et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! »

Roxas ne bougeait pas. Il regardait Kairi s'énerver désespérément contre lui. Intérieurement, à plusieurs mètres sous la surface, il savait bien qu'elle avait raison. Il savait aussi que s'il l'écoutait, il finirait au fin fond du trou, encore plus bas que là où il se trouvait déjà. Il ajusta son sac à dos comme il pu, en faisant attention à son coude fracturé et à sa main mutilée et leur tourna le dos.

« Merci pour le comité d'accueil. »

Kairi cessa toutes protestations et Sora arrêta d'essayer de la faire taire. Il se précipita aux côtés de Roxas.

« Mec, tu peux pas rester seul pour l'instant, viens à la maison.

-Je ne veux pas, Sora. J'ai des choses à faire et je _veux_ être seul, tu comprends ? »

Le brun stoppa sa course. Roxas le distança rapidement.

« Excuse-moi... J'aurais pas dû m'emporter..., murmura Kairi.

-T'inquiètes... Certaines choses prennent du temps... »

OoOoO

_J'entre dans l'appartement. Aussitôt, l'odeur familière me donne envie de pleurer. Je sais que dans quelques temps, ce parfum aura disparu, parce que son propriétaire ne sera pas revenu. C'est comme quand je lui piquais ses sweats. Je les gardais tant qu'ils avaient son odeur et dès qu'elle disparaissait, je les lui rendais pour qu'ils la reprennent. Dorénavant, ça ne la reprendra jamais... Je referme la porte derrière moi. J'enlève mes baskets et mon manteau. Je prends mon portable dans mon sac et je l'allume. En neuf jours d'inactivité sociale, j'ai reçu six messages, dont deux vocaux. Les sms et un des messages sur mon répondeur viennent de Naminé. Elle me dit qu'elle a eu des nouvelles par Sora et me demande de la rappeler dès que je serais sorti. Deuxième message. C'est Tifa. Elle me dit que c'est Rude qui a alerté les secours – c'est bien qu'elle me le dise, j'ai oublié de demander à Sora – et qu'elle est désolée de me laisser en plan comme ça, mais qu'ils doivent partir de la ville. Ok. Je suppose que eux aussi sont impliqués dans tout cet immense bordel. Plus rien ne m'étonne. On pourrait bien me dire que la vieille du premier cache un bazooka dans son sac à fleurs, je ne cillerais même pas. J'appelle Naminé._

_« Roxas ! Tu vas mieux ? Tu te remets ? _

_-Oui, Nami, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien..._

_-Tu prends soin de toi, hein ? Tu as eu de la chance de te sortir comme ça d'un tel accident de la route ! »_

_Accident... de la route...? Ah, je vois. Sora lui a inventé une jolie histoire. C'est sûr que ça fait mieux de dire ''ton frère a eu un accident de voiture'' plutôt que ''ton frère s'est fait tabass__er __avec son mec par des membres d'une société criminelle dont son mec était d'ailleurs membre à titre de tueur à gage parce qu'il cherchait ton autre frère qui faisait lui aussi partie de cette organisation mais qui s'est tiré''. Pour la première version, tapez 1 et dites ''joli mensonge édulcoré'', pour la deuxième, tapez 2 et dites ''putain de vérité qui ressemble plus à un cauchemar de merde qu'__à__ autre chose''. Pour valider votre vote, tapez étoile. _

_Je me demande ce que Sora aura inventé pour la disparition d'Axel._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je fais attention. »_

_Vingt minutes de conseils et de recommandations plus tard, elle raccroche. Sans avoir mentionn__é__ Axel une seule fois. Vous savez quoi ? Nous avons un nouveau sujet tabou ! Sortez le champagne, faut arroser ça. C'est bien, sous médicaments, je peux me payer le luxe d'être cynique, ça m'empêche d'avoir trop mal._

_Si j'appelais Zexion ou Demyx, peut-être qu'ils en sauront plus ? Quoique... Ils m'ont tout l'air de bosser dans la super société de la mort qui tue... Mais en même temps, c'est mes potes...? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils pourront bien me faire, hein ? Je suis pas sensé être mort et je suis pas sensé savoir quel job ils ont, j'ai le droit de les appeler. _

_Répondeur chez Zexion._

_Tonalité d'occupation chez Demyx._

_Bon._

_Génial._

_Je regarde autour de moi. Le salon me paraît exceptionnellement vide. Froid. Mort. Pourtant, rien a changé, si on exclut l'absence d'Axel. Il y a encore son paquet de clopes sur la table basse. Un de ses bouquins avec une page cornée. Il y a le boîtier du dvd qu'on a regardé la veille de l'agression qui est ouvert sur la télé. Un de ses pulls est jeté sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Sur le comptoir de la cuisine, un mug attend d'être vidé de son fond de café. Il y a de la vaisselle en attente dans l'évier et des restes de nourriture dans le frigo. Dans la salle de bain, le placard est toujours plein de ses boîtes et de ses flacons de comprimés, de pilules, de cachets, de gélules. Un tube de dentifrice plus plat que plat voudrait bien qu'on daigne le finir et le jeter. Il y a une collection de rasoirs jetables plus bons à rien en exposition sur le lavabo. Sur le rebord de la baignoire, le gel douche est renversé sur la tête, pour récupérer plus facilement la fin. Le lit n'est pas fait, les draps sont froissés, il y a des tas de fringues qui jonchent le sol de la chambre. L'armoire est grande ouverte et rien n'est rangé correctement. Normal. Tout est désespérément normal. Rien ne cloche, rien ne manque, rien ne dénote dans cet ensemble banal à en pleurer. Et maintenant ? Je fais quoi ?_

_Mon regard tombe sur la porte du fond. C'est bon, je pense que j'ai découvert tout ce qu'il y avait à découvrir, autant arrêter les mystères. Je l'ouvre. Derrière, une chambre, qui sert manifestement d'entrepôt. Cartons d'électroménager, dossiers, classeurs, boîtes à chaussures. Un lit double et une armoire. Dedans, des uniformes de tout et n'importe quoi, des sacs, d'autres dossiers. Des valises. J'ouvre les sacs et les valises. Si je n'étais pas complètement shooté aux médicaments, je crois que __je prendrais __peur en voyant la quantité phénoménale d'armes. Et dire que j'ai vécu environ six mois avec une réserve d'armes digne d'une base militaire... Je range tout. J'en ai assez vu. Le vieux blond avait raison, Axel est – était ? – un assassin. Bon, quoi d'autre à éclaircir ? Le problème Reno. De nom, je sais que c'est son frère. Et qu'il est mort quand il était gamin. Pourquoi est-ce que Vexen a parlé de lui, alors ? ''C'est bien pour ça qu'il y a Reno. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?'' Il serait en vie ? Putain... Ça fait trop de questions tout ça... Peut-être que Riku pourrait m'aider ? Il est où, lui, d'ailleurs ? Je l'ai pas vu à l'hôpital... Je sais qu'il n'aime pas se montrer, mais quand même... Quoique lui-aussi est impliqué. Vexen a parlé de lui. Et il a aidé Cloud. Merde, c'est trop compliqué, tout ça ! Par-contre, Aerith et Léon ne lui ont pas posé de problème. Et ils ont aidé Cloud. Donc logiquement, ils doivent savoir des choses._

_Je sors de la chambre. J'hésite. A quoi ça m'avancera, d'en apprendre plus, en fin de compte ? Je renonce. Je m'avachis sur le canapé. Y a t-il une chance pour qu'Axel soit en vie ? Bordel, je pleure. Je me dis que tout ça, c'est du pur délire et que quand j'ouvrirai les yeux, je tomberai nez à nez avec la touffe de cet abruti d'épouvantail. Je serre puérilement un coussin avec mon bras valide, le visage enfoncé dedans. J'ai envie de hurler. Le vide que je ressens au niveau de mon doigt n'est rien comparé aux profondeurs abyssales qui habitent ma poitrine. Le tissu étouffe mes cris et mes pleurs. Je m'étouffe à moitié avec, mais les spasmes qui secouent mon corps ne cessent pas pour autant. Je voudrais qu'on m'enterre là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je voudrais me réveiller dans ses bras. Je voudrais que rien ne soit jamais arrivé. Ça y est, je redeviens trop lucide. Je me lève, fouille dans mon sac à dos, en extirpe mon flacon de médocs. J'avale les pilules une à une. Je les fais descendre avec de l'eau et j'essuie mes joues humides de larmes. Quelque chose attire mon regard sur mon poignet. Ou plutôt, l'absence de ce quelque chose. Ma gourmette. Je ne l'ai plus. La panique s'empare de moi. Non, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas l'avoir perdue ! Je refuse ! Je renverse mon sac par-terre, je fouille d'une main maladroite, fébrile, tremblante. Rien. Où est-elle, où est-elle ? J'écarte un gant, je secoue une écharpe. Rien. Rien de rien de rien._

_Je me calme, peu à peu. Je renifle. J'attends. Je fixe mes affaires étalées au sol. J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je me lève. Je vais dans la chambre. J'enlève toutes mes fringues et je me glisse entre les couvertures froides, à sa place. Je respire son parfum. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même mon bras et ma main contre mon ventre. Je me dis que c'est qu'un foutu cauchemar. Que cette situation est complètement surréaliste. Que ça ne peut arriver que dans les films. Oui, ça doit être ça, je suis en train de rêver à cause du dvd qu'on a regardé l'autre soir... Mon Dieu, si vous existez vraiment comme certains le prétendent, faites que ce soit qu'un putain de mauvais rêve... _

_OoOoO_

_Un jour. Sms de Sora. Sms de Naminé. Sms de Kairi. Réponses monosyllabiques. Au lit._

_OoOoO_

_Deux jours. Appel de Naminé. Sms de Kairi. Appel de Sora. Réponses monosyllabiques. Toujours au lit._

_OoOoO_

_Trois jours. Appel de Naminé. Sms de Kairi. Sms de Sora. Réponses monosyllabiques. Encore au lit. _

_OoOoO_

_Les jours se ressemblent tous quand on les passe dans le noir, dans son lit, à répondre succinctement à des messages et à avaler des médicaments. Les jours se ressemblent tous quand on est seul. Les jours se ressemblent tous quand on a perdu l'amour de sa vie._

_OoOoO_

_Quatre jours._

_On frappe à la porte._

_Je ne bouge pas._

_J'attends._

_On refrappe._

_« Roxas ! C'est moi, c'est Sora ! »_

_C'était pas un rêve. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être déçu. Et je me gifle intérieurement de m'être laissé aller à l'espoir que ça ait pu être Axel. Je me lève, enfile un sweat et un bas de pyjama et vais ouvrir._

_« Oui ?, je demande d'un ton morne._

_-Je voulais voir comment tu allais aujourd'hui... Euh, c'est quoi tout ce bazar par-terre ?, il demande en entrant._

_-Je cherchais ma gourmette, l'autre soir. »_

_Il détourne le regard et se mord la lèvre._

_« C'est moi qui l'ai. J'avais pas envie de laisser tes objets de valeur à l'hôpital, tu comprends, on sait jamais..._

_-Merci, Sora. »_

_Je suis soulagé. Je ne l'ai pas perdue. J'attends. Il le voit. Il met la main dans sa poche et en sort la chaîne. Je tend__s__ le poignet. Il me l'attache, un peu gauche. Je le remercie une nouvelle fois. On va s'asseoir sur le canapé, comme avant. Je ramène mes genoux contre moi._

_« Sora..._

_-Oui ?_

_-Où est Riku ? »_

_Il s'attriste._

_« Je sais pas. Il est parti après votre hospitalisation à toi et Ax- »_

_Il s'interrompt. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. C'est le moment de lui demander._

_« Où est Axel ?_

_-J-Je sais pas non plus..._

_-Il... Il est... Vivant ? »_

_Il serre les dents. Plusieurs fois. Je peux voir les muscles jouer sous sa peau. Il se masse le visage. Me jette un coup d'œil. Ouvre la bouche. La referme. Passe une main dans ses cheveux. Se mord l'intérieur de la joue. _

_« Oui, il lâche enfin. J'étais pas sensé te le dire, à la base... Mais c'est trop dur de te voir comme ça. Oui, Roxas, Axel est vivant. »_

_Une fois de plus, les larmes montent. Je me penche contre mes jambes et je me laisse aller. Une semaine que je me suis persuadé que l'homme de ma vie est mort. Une putain de semaine. _

_« Pourquoi... Pourquoi il est pas là... Pourquoi...? Pourquoi il me laisse seul, comme ça...? Merde, j'ai besoin de lui... »_

_Sora me prend dans ses bras. _

_Je chiale comme un gosse. _

_Il me caresse la tête._

_Je m'endors._

_OoOoO_

_Quand je me réveille, une odeur de petit-déjeuner a envahi le salon. Sora arrive avec un plateau qu'il pose sur la table basse. Je me redresse, le plaid enroulé autour de moi. Je mords dans un croissant._

_« Depuis combien de temps t'as pas mangé, Roxas ? »_

_Sora me fixe sévèrement. Je baisse les yeux sur mon bol de chocolat chaud._

_« Roxas ?_

_-Quatre jours, peut-être cinq._

_-T'as pas mangé depuis que t'es sorti de l'hosto ? »_

_Je hausse les épaules. Il me force à relever la tête._

_« Ecoute-moi bien, Roxas. __T'as pas__ intérêt à te laisser crever, compris ? »_

_Je me force à avaler une autre bouchée de croissant pour ne pas refondre en larmes. J'ai l'impression d'être une femme enceinte à être aussi hypersensible._

_« C'est pas que je me laisse crever, Sora, c'est juste que je suis resté tout ce temps dans mon lit et que j'avais pas le courage de sortir... »_

_Il soupire. _

_« C'est la même chose... Tu veux que je vienne tous les jours te faire à manger ? »_

_Je secoue la tête._

_« Non, ça va aller, je t'assure._

_-Si je reviens dans trois jours, je vais pas te trouver sous la couette à mourir de faim ? T'es sûr ?_

_-Certain._

_-Tu sais quoi, je vais quand même aller faire les courses, parce que bon, ça fait plus de deux semaines que... bref, voilà quoi, donc tu dois plus avoir grand chose de mangeable dans ton frigo. »_

_C'est à mon tour de soupirer._

_« T'es un peu trop mère poule, tu crois pas ?_

_-Non, je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est différent. »_

_En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu sourire. En d'autres circonstances. J'avale le reste de mon croissant. Plus je mange, plus je me rends compte du point auquel je crevais la dalle. J'essaye de me montrer plus dynamique, pourtant dans ma tête, une phrase tourne en boucle. Axel est vivant et il n'est pas là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? J'ai mal au cœur. Un autre écho de cette nuit infernale me revient : ''et pour ton cœur, il est au courant ?'' Un autre mystère. Qu'est-ce que le cœur d'Axel vient foutre là-dedans ? _

_« Sora...?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Est-ce que Axel est avec Riku ? »_

_Même réaction que lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il était vivant._

_« Oui. Mais j'étais pas non plus sensé te le dire..._

_-T'as l'air d'être au courant de plus de choses que ce que tu veux bien dire. »_

_

* * *

**Vous voulez toujours me trucider ? :D**_


	34. Alors bats toi une dernière fois

_**Coucouww !**_

_**Vous me détestez de toute votre âme je sais, je suis sadique, je les torture...**_

_**Et vous savez quoi ?**_

_**J'aime ça, et je continue !**_

_**Bwahahahahaaaaa !**_

_**(voit les regards noirs et les bazooka)**_

_**Hem... Je vous rassure, je peux pas faire N'IMPORTE QUOI non plus, étant donné que je suis victime d'un double chantage.**_

_**D'un côté y a ma Bêta bien aimée, Fire Serendipity, et de l'autre y a ma Rouh, Crimson Warai, qui me disent "plus tes persos morfleront, plus ils prendront cher dans nos fanfic."**_

_**C'est mal de me rendre coupable comme ça. J'ai plus de liberté d'expression pour sauvegarder la vie des personnages des autres.**_

_**Cherchez la logique.**_

_**Breffons.**_

_**AU FAIIIIT ! JE SAIS PAS SI VOUS AVEZ VU MAIS J'AI CREE UN SONDAGE POUR SAVOIR QUI EST VOTRE PERSO PREFERE DANS CETTE FICTION !**_

_**Allez y répondre :D**_

* * *

_Mes paupières pèsent trois tonnes et sont collées avec du ciment. Comme mon nez. Et ma gorge. J'ai putain de froid... Envie de vomir aussi._

_Crampe à l'estomac. Mes intestins se tordent dans tous les sens et se déchirent. Des milliers d'aiguilles se répandent dans mon ventre et me transpercent. Je voudrais crier. Les sons restent bloqués dans mes cordes vocales en plomb. Mes mâchoires sont paralysées. _

_Quelque chose est enfoncé dans ma gorge. Ça doit être le truc qui me donne envie de vomir. _

_J'ai mal à la tête._

_Et ces frissons qui n'en finissent pas... _

_Faut que je bouge. Mes membres sont aussi lourds que mes paupières. Je tente de bouger les bras. Mon épaule gauche s'enflamme. Je ser__re __les poings. Une douleur fulgurante me poignarde la main. Je me rends compte que mes poignets sont attachés de chaque côté de mon corps. Mes chevilles aussi. Ma jambe droite ne répond pas. Je panique. Est-ce que je suis dans une salle de torture de l'organisation ? Mon cœur s'emballe et quelque chose me gratte au milieu de la poitrine._

_Faut que j'ouvre les yeux._

_Faut que j'ouvre les yeux._

_Faut que j'ouvre les yeux._

_Mes dents sont coincées par le tube fourré dans ma trachée. C'est seulement maintenant que je réalise que c'est ce qui me permet de respirer._

_Putain... Il s'est passé quoi, encore...?_

_J'arrive à ouvrir un œil. Je le referme aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière. Je retente l'expérience. En réalité, la luminosité n'est pas si forte. Elle est même carrément faible. Je distingue une silhouette au fond de la pièce. J'essaye de bouger, encore une fois. La douleur dans mon épaule revient, encore plus violente, encore plus insoutenable que la première fois. Je hurle, mais ce n'est qu'un faible vagissement qui franchit mes lèvres. Je tousse à moitié, coincé par ce putain de tube. La silhouette s'approche. Quand elle passe dans le rai de lumière, je reconnais les cheveux argentés de Riku._

_« N'essaye pas de parler, tu es intubé. »_

_J'essaye faiblement de secouer la tête. _

_« Tu veux que je te l'enlève ? »_

_J'acquiesce du bout du menton. Il se penche. Il arrache un morceau de scotch du côté de ma bouche._

_« Souffle. »_

_Je souffle. Il tire le tube, qui glisse hors de moi avec un bruit de succion dégueulasse. Je tousse plusieurs fois, la gorge en feu._

_« Putain, je fais et ma voix est rauque et cassée._

_-Tu te sens comment ?_

_-Mal. J'ai froid. Pourquoi je suis attaché, Riku ?_

_-T'as convulsé. Je vais t'enlever les lanières._

_-J'ai convulsé...? Genre crise d'épilepsie ?_

_-Overdose, Axel... Tu te souviens pas ? »_

_L'information met plusieurs secondes à monter jusqu'au cerveau. Je fixe ma main gauche, enserrée dans un bandage. C'est quoi ce gros trou dans ma mémoire ?_

_« Over... dose ? »_

_Les larmes montent toutes seules. Ça y est. Je me souviens de tout, ou presque. Je plaque mon avant-bras valide sur mes yeux. Je me mords la lèvre. Je sens mes tempes qui deviennent humides et mon envie de vomir qui se fait de plus en plus forte._

_« Dis-moi que je suis loin de Roxas.._

_-Tu l'es. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital ? »_

_Je secoue la tête._

_« T'as eu un instant de lucidité. Très bref. La seule personne présente, c'était Sora. Tu l'as supplié de t'emmener le plus loin possible de Roxas, que tu devais le faire, pour son bien. »_

_Je me calme un peu._

_« Comment... Comment il va ?_

_-Il est sorti de son coma artificiel y a deux jours._

_-Ils lui ont fait quelque chose ? »_

_Riku détourne le regard vers la fenêtre sale de la chambre. Je me redresse tant bien que mal._

_« Riku... S'il te plaît..._

_-Ils... lui ont... Ils lui ont coupé un doigt._

_-Faut que je vomisse. »_

_Riku sort une bassine de sous le lit. Puis il me tend un verre d'eau. Je me rince la bouche._

_« C'est de ma faute, putain tout est de ma faute... PUTAIN ! »_

_Je tremble comme une feuille, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Dans mon esprit, le rictus sadique de Vexen se superpose au visage terrorisé de Roxas... Mon Roxas..._

_OoOoO_

_J'ai dû m'endormir. Quand je me réveille, Riku est toujours là, mais la luminosité a changé._

_« On est où, au fait ?_

_-A Corel. A l'hôpital des mineurs. »_

_Ça explique l'austérité et l'arrangement spartiate. La porte s'ouvre et une femme brune d'une trentaine d'années entre, la mine inquiète. Quand elle me voit réveillé, un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Elle rejoint Riku. Je tourne la tête vers la minuscule fenêtre. Je ne saurais pas dire si le ciel est gris ou si c'est juste la fenêtre qui donne cette impression. Mais on est à Corel, alors le ciel sera forcément gris, à cause des fumées rejetées par les mines et les hauts-fourneaux. _

_Il aurait mieux valu que j'y reste. Si Roxas apprend que j'ai survécu, il va vouloir me retrouver. Il faut que Sora lui dise que je suis mort. Jamais je ne pourrais le regarder en face à nouveau, après ce qui s'est passé. Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner de lui avoir infligé une telle souffrance. Je vais me faire embaucher chez les mineurs et avec un peu de chance, mon cœur lâchera après une semaine – sûrement moins – à extraire du charbon. Ce putain de cœur... Un doute me prend. Ce qui me démange à la poitrine, ça serait pas... Malgré le froid, je rabats la couverture sous ma taille et je remonte le vieux t-shirt noir délavé sous mon menton. Une large et longue cicatrice violacée me traverse verticalement le haut du torse. Riku et la femme cessent de parler et elle vient à côté du lit._

_« Je suis le docteur Crescent, c'est moi qui me suis occupée de vous. On a remplacé votre valve. Vous avez un cœur comme neuf maintenant. »_

_Je la dévisage, stupéfait, horrifié. Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre. En même temps, elle ne peut pas vraiment. _

_« Lucrecia, tu peux nous laisser un instant, s'il te plaît ? »_

_Elle sort. Riku prend sa place._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Axel ? T'as plus à t'en faire. Quand Roxas te rejoindra, tu n'auras plus rien à lui cacher. Vous pourrez repartir sur des bases saines et - »_

_Chacune de ses paroles est comme un fer chauffé à blanc qu'on m'enfoncerait lentement entre les deux yeux._

_« SAINES ?, je hurle, ignorant la douleur irradiant mon corps. T'APPELLES CA DES BASES SAINES ?_

_-Calme-toi, Axel, t'es pas remis, ne t'énerve pas... C'est pas bon pour toi..._

_-Qu'est-ce que je peux bien en avoir à foutre, bordel ? Roxas ne me rejoindra pas, t'entends ?_

_-Quoi ? Mais..._

_-Je refuse de le mettre en danger une fois de plus ! Je serais incapable de me regarder dans une putain de glace après ce que je lui ai fait, alors comment veux-tu que j'arrive à le regarder, lui ?_

_-Mais merde, tu l'aimes ! Et lui aussi !_

_-Tu crois que l'amour peut tout résoudre ? Arrête avec ton utopie et ton optimisme de merde, Riku ! S'il me croit mort, il pourra refaire sa vie ! Jamais j'arriverai à le rendre heureux ! Dites-lui que je suis mort, putain ! Je suis mort ! »_

_Je hurle, je crie, je pleure et l'intensité de ma souffrance ne faiblit pas._

_« Vous lui avez pas dit que j'étais vivant ? »_

_Riku secoue la tête._

_« Tant que t'étais dans le coma, on a rien voulu lui dire. Lucrecia ne pensait pas que tu t'en tirerais aussi bien. »_

_Je soupire, comme soulagé. Une larme coule le long de ma joue._

_« Riku... Promets-moi que -_

_-Je peux rien te promettre, désolé._

_-S'il te plaît ! Il a droit à une vie normale ! Je pourrai que lui gâcher la sienne ! Riku, je t'en supplie..._

_-Et toi, Axel ? Je te connais ! Sans lui, t'y arriveras pas._

_-Je sais. On s'en fout de moi..._

_-Moi, je m'en fous pas ! T'as l'intention de te laisser crever ? Comme avant ?_

_-Non. Pas comme avant. Maintenant, y a vraiment plus rien qui me retient ici. Plus rien du tout. Tu sais, Vexen ? Il a buté Isa. __Dans le train pour Canyon Cosmos. Le train que j'avais dit à Isa de prendre pour qu'il puisse quitter Lowbast. Il est mort par ma faute. Putain, j'aurais même pas pu le sauver ! Je veux plus que des gens meurent ou souffrent à cause de moi... J'en ai assez... Je veux que ça s'arrête. Ma mère avait raison en fin de compte. J'aurais dû crever à la place de Reno. Lui, il méritait de vivre, au moins. Mais il est mort, putain ! Il est mort ! Même dans ma tête ! Il est plus là ! Y a plus personne... Je mérite aucune putain de compagnie. Retourne à Lusio, Riku, Sora doit t'attendre. Prend soin de lui et de Roxas. Je veux être seul. Personne n'a besoin de moi. J'ai fait assez de mal comme ça. »_

_Je n'ai pas regardé Riku une seule fois. Il se penche et me prend le menton, me force à le lever. Il me regarde dans le blanc des yeux._

_« Parce que tu crois _vraiment _que je vais te laisser faire ?_

_-Parce que tu crois que je te laisse le choix ? Que j'ai le choix ?_

_-On a toujours le choix, Axel. Toujours. _

_-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?_

_-On parle pas de moi là ! Je veux t'aider, bordel ! Je t'ai sorti de la merde une fois, c'est pas pour abandonner maintenant ! »_

_C'est rare que Riku s'énerve. Il me fixe. Il est furieux. Vraiment furieux. Désespéré aussi. Moi, je suis juste résigné. Je me dis que de toute façon, rien, absolument rien, ne pourra améliorer ma situation. A partir du moment où on s'est faits attrap__er __par Vexen et Lexaeus, c'était foutu. Je regarde Riku s'escrimer à me faire changer d'avis._

_« Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, je dis très calmement, fais ce que je te dis._

_-Mais -_

_-S'il te plaît. Je veux qu'on m'oublie. Je veux disparaître. »_

OoOoO

Riku sortit de la chambre. Lucrecia l'attendait dans le couloir.

« Je vous ai entendu crier.

-Il refuse de revoir Roxas. Il veut mourir. »

Lucrecia baissa la tête et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« C'est normal qu'il se sente coupable, Riku. Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

-Il est vraiment déterminé... Je pensais avoir tout vu avec lui, en matière de dépression, mais là... Il s'en veut tellement... Il ne veut plus personne auprès de lui. Même Reno a disparu. »

Riku se laissa glisser le long du mur, les genoux ramenés contre lui. Il se massa la nuque.

« Je sais pas quoi faire, Lucrecia. Je me sens tellement inutile, putain... Je sais pas comment l'aider.

-Tu es là, c'est déjà ça. »

Comme si ça allait changer beaucoup de choses. Riku avait vu la détermination désespérée dans les yeux d'Axel. Exactement la même qu'un peu plus de deux ans en arrière, dans une ruelle pouilleuse de Lowbast, chez un certain junkie aux cheveux rouges. Au fond, il comprenait qu'Axel refuse de voir qui que ce soit. C'est bien pour ça que lui-même était parti après avoir aidé Isa. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus affronter la douleur d'Axel chaque soir. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus assumer son mensonge.

OoOoO

_Riku ne part pas. Chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux, il est là, posté près de la fenêtre. Il me regarde. Il attend. Je ne parle pas. Lui non plus._

OoOoO

Ça faisait une semaine qu'Axel était sorti du coma. Riku savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus. Il avait envoyé un message à Sora, quatre jours plus tôt, pour lui dire qu'Axel était vivant, mais qu'il ne devait rien dire à Roxas pour le moment. Il entra dans la chambre. Axel se tenait sur une béquille, le bras gauche en écharpe. Il regardait par la fenêtre.

« Axel. »

Il ne se retourna pas.

« Je vais y aller. Lucrecia sera là pour s'occuper de toi. »

Riku attendit. Axel n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

« Elle te dira aussi où me joindre, en cas de besoin. »

Toujours le même silence. Riku avait l'impression de parler à un mur. Ou à un mort. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Il fit demi-tour.

« Y aura pas besoin », fit Axel au moment où il quittait la chambre.

Riku resta sur le seuil.

« Tu peux t'en sortir. Vous le pouvez tous les deux. Faut juste que tu y croies.

-J'ai plus la force de croire en quoique ce soit. »

La porte se referma doucement.

OoOoO

_Ça y est. Riku est parti. Si je me fie à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'est faits agress__er__. Je me demande ce que fait Roxas, en ce moment. Sora doit être avec lui. Putain. Je pleure encore. Je voudrais m'arracher ce cœur sain. Je n'en ai plus besoin. Pourquoi est-ce que j'échappe toujours à la mort...? Je ne le mérite pas. Je serais né deux siècles plus tôt, on m'aurait tué à la naissance. J'aurais réagi deux secondes plus tôt, je me serais fait descendre à la place de Reno.__Riku serait arrivé deux mois plus tard, il n'aurait rien eu à sauver, vu qu'on aurait déjà crevé de froid, de faim et de manque avec Isa. Rude nous aurait secouru deux minutes plus tard, mon overdose m'aurait déjà tué. Tout ça, c'est qu'une question de timing. Et je suis jamais à la bonne heure._

OoOoO

Quand Sora ouvrit la porte ce soir-là, il sut que quelque chose avait changé. Une odeur, une chaleur, une présence invisible, mais autant d'indices qui le firent sourire, plein d'espoirs. Il se débarrassa silencieusement de son blouson et de ses baskets et passa la tête par la porte du salon. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Riku était là, allongé sur le canapé, en train de dormir. Sora s'agenouilla précautionneusement et posa sa tête sur ses avant-bras appuyés sur les coussins. Il prit une mèche de cheveux argentés entre ses doigts. Riku ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'air exténué et triste, mais il esquissa un sourire quand il vit qui l'avait réveillé. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, qui noua ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu m'as manqué, chuchota t-il.

-Toi aussi... »

Sora s'allongea à ses côtés, un bras autour de sa taille, la tête posée sur son épaule.

« Comment va Axel...? »

Il entendit Riku déglutir afin de réprimer un sanglot.

« Mal, fit-il d'une voix brisée. Il s'en veut à mort. Il ne veut pas revoir Roxas. »

Riku lui résuma brièvement les deux semaines qu'il avait passé à Corel. Sora lapa doucement les larmes qui roulèrent sur ses tempes. Il desserra les poings que Riku pressait contre ses yeux et embrassa les lèvres qu'il mordait jusqu'au sang.

OoOoO

_Riku est revenu. Il sait que je sais qu'Axel est vivant. Il n'a pas l'air bien en point. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Demyx ou de Zexion. __Kairi est venue me voir hier soir. Elle m'a fait des ramens. Je me demande ce que devient Yuffie. Et Rude et Tifa. Je me demande si je vais rester à Lusio, finalement. Je pourrais retourner à Twitown. Ou aller à Island. Est-ce que je dois garder l'appartement ? Ce qu'il y a dedans ne m'appartient pas. Je suis sensé en faire quoi__,__ des armes et des autres trucs ? Aerith et Léon m'ont demandé si je voulais venir habiter chez eux quelque temps. Ils s'inquiètent tous beaucoup trop. Tant que je prendrai mes pilules, tout ira bien._

OoOoO

_Je ne compte plus les jours. Ils se ressemblent tous. Pourtant, je sais que ça fait deux mois aujourd'hui. Bizarrement, je vis presque normalement, en apparence. Je travaille à l'usine – la mine ne voulait pas de ma jambe et de mon épaule blessées. Je m'achète à manger. Je paye mon loyer de studio d'ouvrier. __Je me lève chaque matin et je fais toujours la même chose. Je communique un minimum avec les gens que je vois. Mais en fait, je ne suis plus qu'une carcasse. A l'intérieur, il n'y a plus rien. Mon regard doit être vide et terne. __Je ne sais pas en fait. Je ne me vois pas. Mais je sais qu'à part de la culpabilité, je ne ressens plus grand chose. Je suis comme les rues noires, grises et brunes de Corel. Je suis comme ces murs aveugles de béton lépreux. Je suis comme les gouffres obscurs dans lesquels les mineurs s'enfoncent chaque jour. Je ne suis plus rien. J'attends que quelque chose se passe, encore une fois. J'ai passé ma vie à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Sans jamais savoir quoi. Maintenant je sais ce que j'attendais, avant. J'attendais quelqu'un comme Roxas. Alors à présent que je l'ai perdu, qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Je me surprends parfois à espérer que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Je me couche en espérant me réveiller à ses côtés, son visage auréolé de ses mèches blondes, ses yeux bleus qui clignent pour chasser la lumière, pour finalement se refermer et se protéger contre mon torse. Je me remémore tous ces moments, ces quelques mois. Je suis complètement masochiste, mais je retourne le couteau dans la plaie, encore et encore, inlassablement. Je suis bouffé de remords et de regrets. Et chaque matin je me lève dans cette chambre, seul, et chaque matin, c'est le même cauchemar qui continue. Je n'ai pu sauver personne, je n'ai fait qu'apporter de la douleur et __de__ la mort, alors pourquoi est-ce que je mériterais que quelqu'un me sauve ? Je bois du café pour me tenir éveillé. Les insomnies m'ont repris, sans grande surprise. Je refuse de prendre n'importe quel médicament. Que je vive ma souffrance sans atténuation. Je finirai bien par crever d'épuisement. J'ai juste à être patient et j'ai de la patience à ne plus savoir quoi en faire à présent. Il y a un vide dans ma poitrine, un vide qui m'engloutira tout entier, un jour ou l'autre._

OoOoO

Trois mois. Ça faisait trois mois que Roxas se gavait de comprimés pour survivre. Il n'avait pas passé les concours. Il n'avait pas décidé s'il quittait la ville, s'il gardait l'appartement ou s'il se débarrassait des armes. Il n'avait rien décidé. Il se laissait porter par les visites de Sora, de Riku, de Kairi, d'Aerith et de Léon et par les appels de Naminé. Elle lui avait dit qu'Hayner, Pence et Olette étaient partis en voyage d'étude à Spira. Il ne sortait plus de l'appartement. C'était les autres qui lui apportaient de quoi manger. Kairi essayait toujours de le faire réagir, sans aucun succès. Roxas se demandait s'il allait passer le reste de sa vie comme ça, et si ce reste allait être long. Plus rien ne l'intéressait. Tout était morne, enveloppé dans un brouillard d'ennui. Tout ce qui l'entourait lui apparaissait comme de la poussière. Les tentatives de lui faire suivre une psychothérapie étaient tout aussi inutiles que les médicaments en fin de compte. Puisque même complètement assommé de tranquillisants, il avait mal. Atrocement mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Axel n'était pas avec lui, alors qu'il était vivant. Riku n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Roxas n'avait même pas essayé de lui soutirer des informations. Il savait que l'ex-mentor de son compagnon était plus droit et plus intraitable que n'importe qui d'autre à sa connaissance.

Il lisait un livre d'Axel lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il ne répondit pas, d'habitude, ses amis frappaient puis entraient. Sauf que personne n'entra. Roxas posa son livre et se leva. Il aurait pu espérer que ce fut Axel. Sauf qu'il n'y croyait plus vraiment. Les espoirs faisaient trop mal. Il regarda par le judas. Demyx. Il ouvrit la porte. Le punk lui sourit timidement, mais ce sourire s'effaça rapidement quand il vit l'état du blond. Qui n'esquissa pas un mouvement, pas même pour le faire entrer dans l'appartement.

« Hey..., fit maladroitement Demyx.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je... Je voulais... Savoir comment tu allais...

-Trois mois après, c'est toujours ça, Demyx. »

La voix de Roxas n'était même pas ironique, ni cynique. Elle était plate, monotone et aucune émotion ne passait au travers.

« Je suis désolé, Roxas, vraiment.

-Pas autant que moi. »

Le punk avait envie de pleurer. Roxas n'était plus Roxas. Ce n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Une ombre qui s'effaçait jour après jour.

« Je voulais te dire aussi que... Je m'en vais. Je pars à Atlan, demain.

-D'accord. »

Roxas pensa que si Demyx n'était pas venu le lui dire, ça aurait été la même chose, après trois mois sans nouvelle. Demyx n'ajouta rien de plus.

« C'est tout ?, fit Roxas.

-Je... Enfin... »

Le blond n'essaya pas de lui venir en aide. Les épaules de Demyx s'affaissèrent.

« Oui, finit-il par conclure.

-Ok. »

Demyx resta quelques secondes sans bouger, espérant que Roxas dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais non, il se contentait de le fixer. Alors il tourna lentement les talons et descendit les escaliers. Roxas referma la porte. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il ne reprit pas le livre. A la place, il pleura.

OoOoO

_Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je ne veux pas continuer comme ça. Axel est là, quelque part, vivant... Je me lève et je vais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je prend__s__ mon flacon de comprimés et j'ai le geste qu'a sûrement eu Axel, il y a des mois. Je le vide dans le lavabo. J'essuie les larmes sur mes joues. Puisqu'Axel ne revient pas, j'irai le chercher moi-même... J'ouvre le robinet. Les pilules rouges et blanches disparaissent. Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, j'ose me regarder dans la glace. Je me dévisage littéralement. Mon visage est creux. Terne. Cireux. Grisâtre. Je soulève ma frange filasse et je touche mes cernes violacés du bout des doigts. Je caresse ma barbe naissante.__J'ai encore l'impression de pouvoir ressentir avec mon auriculaire. Mes cheveux sont trop longs. Je vais à la cuisine. Je prends les ciseaux. Je retourne devant le miroir. Et je coupe. Je me remémore la façon dont j'étais coiffé, avant. Les mèches tombent dans le lavabo, sur le carrelage, dans mon cou, dans mon t-shirt. Puis je prends un rasoir et je m'attaque à ma mâchoire et à mon cou. J'ôte mes vêtements et j'ouvre le robinet de la baignoire. Je me plonge dans l'eau brûlante. Je me demande depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas pris de moment pour moi. La sensation sur mon moignon est étrange. Ça ne me fait pas mal. J'ai l'impression que ça n'est pas une partie de moi. Que cette peau appartient à quelqu'un d'autre et que ce quelqu'un me transmet la sensation. Je plonge la tête sous l'eau. Je me détends un peu. Je n'ai plus autant mal. Où qu'il soit, je retrouverai Axel. Je veux comprendre pourquoi il ne revient pas. Et le faire revenir. Il suffit parfois d'un déclic. _

_Il se passe une heure, peut-être plus, avant que je ne sorte de l'eau. Je quitte la salle de bain et je me poste, entièrement nu, devant le miroir de l'armoire. L'observation reprend. Je me demande depuis quand je suis cet être chétif et malingre, blafard et terne. Alors comme ça, on peut vraiment se laisser mourir par amour ? Moi qui n'y croyais pas... J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un état d'hypnose, de semi-conscience... J'ouvre l'armoire et je m'habille. Pas avec un des sweats d'Axel trop grand__s __ ou un vieux jogging détendu. Je reprend__s__ forme humaine. Je redeviens quelqu'un._

OoOoO

_Le train s'arrête. On annonce la gare de Junon. Je prend mon sac à dos et je descends sur le quai. De ce que je vois, la cité est pire que Lowbast et Corel réunies. Tant mieux. Je sors de la gare décrépie. La ville ressemble à Corel. Toutes les cités ouvrières se ressemblent. Les barres de logements sont toutes pareilles. Quatre étages bordés par des coursives extérieures reliées par des escaliers en fer. Six portes par étages. Des immeubles qui n'ont pas changé depuis la dernière Révolution industrielle, en somme. Je regarde l'adresse écrite en pattes de mouche sur le bout de papier que je tiens dans ma paume. Je suis arrivé. Je monte le premier étage et longe les portes aveugles. Je sors une clé noirâtre de ma poche, celle que m'a donné le patron de mon ancienne usine avec ma nouvelle adresse, et l'insère dans la serrure. Je la tourne dans un bruit de ferraille. La poignée tourne avec un craquement. Je relève l'interrupteur à l'entrée. Un halo jaunâtre envahit la pièce. Les murs sont tapissés de papier peint__beige marronnasse qui se décolle. Ça pue l'humidité et la sueur rance. Le plafond s'effrite. Je me dis que ça y est, je suis au fond tout en ayant l'air d'être encore intégré à la société. Encore quelques mois et j'aurais enfin disparu. Je boite jusqu'au matelas posé dans un coin. On dirait la planque de Midgar. Ma chambre de Corel n'était pas forcément mieux, remarque. Mais là-bas, on aurait pu me retrouver facilement. Enfin... _Il _aurait pu, au cas où Riku n'ait pas tenu parole. Je pense à Roxas et j'espère qu'il a fait son deuil. Je m'allonge sur le tissu moisi et probablement bouffé par les rats. Demain, j'irai à l'usine et je continuerai de vivre ma non-vie sans avoir la force de me relever, comme l'être lobotomisé et dépassionné que je suis devenu. Encore quelques mois..._

* * *

**_(sifflote)_**

**_Oubliez pas le sondage siouplé :D_**


	35. Puisque la folie te guette

_**IL NEIIIIIIGE ! :DD**_

_**Hein ? De quoi ? **_

_**Ah wé, vous vous en foutez. Ben n'empêche que c'est beau, d'abord.**_

_**Bon, le sondage est toujours ouvert et au vu des résultats, je sens que je vais me faire haïr...**_

_**Pour l'instant, **_

_**RENO est premier avec **_**38% des voix (soit 8)**

_**AXEL est deuxième avec **_**2****8% des voix (6)**

_**ROXAS est troisième avec **_**14% des voix (3)**

_**DEMYX est quatrième avec **_**9% des voix (2)**

_**Et enfin AERITH (big surprise d'ailleurs) est cinquième avec **_**4% des voix (1)**_**.**_

_**Nous avons également un vote "autre" qui comprend deux personnages : Axel et Roxas.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture =)**_

* * *

Riku ne le regardait pas. Il s'obstinait dans la contemplation du formica de la table de la cuisine en se rongeant les ongles. Roxas ne détournait pas les yeux, les gardait rivés sur Riku, fermement décidé à aller au bout de ce qu'il avait commencé. Il avait débarqué chez eux sans prévenir, lucide, conscient, _vivant_ comme il ne l'avait jamais été ces derniers mois, sa décision avec lui, irrémédiable. Il avait feint de ne pas remarquer le choc qu'il avait produit sur Sora et avait attaqué d'emblée.

« Faut que je parle à Riku. »

Ce dernier était sorti de la cuisine, fatigué et les traits tirés, mais avec sa force habituelle au fond de l'œil.

« Viens t'asseoir. »

Installé en face de Riku, il ne s'était pas laissé démonter par son regard perçant. Il s'était au contraire plongé dedans et avait parlé d'une voix claire, stable.

« Je dois savoir où est Axel. »

Riku avait détourné la tête, sous l'expression anxieuse de Sora.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne veux pas le trahir encore une fois. »

Roxas avait serré les poings.

« Alors quoi ? Ça veut dire qu'il ne veut plus me voir ? Originale comme rupture, on me l'avait encore jamais faite, avait-il fait d'un air qu'il aurait voulu dégagé, en dépit des tremblements dans sa voix.

-Ne dis pas de conneries, avait durement répondu Riku. Il culpabilise à mort pour ce qui est arrivé ! Il a peur de ta réaction !

-Dis-moi où il est. »

Riku n'avait rien ajouté depuis et ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette situation. Sora, qui n'avait jusque là rien dit, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Riku..., commença t-il prudemment.

-Il est à Corel. »

Il avait lâché ça rapidement, comme on retire sa main d'une eau trop chaude. Roxas se leva sans précipitation. Le couple leva les yeux vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais le chercher.

-Seul ?

-Oui. »

Sora bondit de sa chaise.

« Pas question ! T'es encore trop affaibli !

-J'y vais _seul_, Sora.

-Mais - »

La main de Riku sur son avant-bras le fit taire.

« Riku ! On ne peut pas le laisser partir !

-Regarde-le, Sora. Tu crois que quoi que ce soit le fera changer d'avis ? »

Il se leva à son tour et fit face à Roxas.

« Si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est de ne pas t'attendre à quoi que ce soit. Ne te fais pas d'illusion. N'imagine pas le retrouver facilement, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement parlant. »

Roxas hocha la tête et quitta l'appartement.

OoOoO

La vodka avait laissé un goût âpre dans sa bouche pâteuse. Axel s'était écroulé sur le matelas, abruti par l'alcool, l'esprit trop anesthésié pour pouvoir penser. Il se disait juste qu'à présent, il comprenait son père qui se soûlait jusqu'à s'effondrer, après la mort de Reno. C'était simple de picoler. Il suffisait d'acheter une bouteille pas chère de vodka frelatée, de la descendre et de s'endormir.

Axel se réveillait avec cette douleur désormais familière qui lui martelait le crâne. Il se demandait combien de temps ça allait lui prendre avant de tomber plus bas. Si Reno avait été là, ils auraient pu prendre des paris. Sauf que Reno n'était plus là et ne serait plus jamais là. Une part de lui était morte, ce soir-là, et c'est son double qui en avait payé le prix. Il se disait ironiquement que c'était sa partie la plus humaine qui était restée sur le goudron de la ruelle. Et puis l'alcool faisait son effet, et il oubliait.

OoOoO

Tifa et Rude attendaient Roxas sur le quai de la gare de Kalm, prévenus par Riku. Tifa le prit dans ses bras, s'excusant d'être partie précipitamment et Rude lui demanda comment il se sentait. Roxas les rassura, sincèrement heureux de les revoir. Ils montèrent dans une voiture stationnée le long de la rue. Le type au volant, un homme d'âge indéterminable bien qu'apparemment encore plutôt jeune, aux cheveux longs et noirs attachés en catogan lâche sur sa nuque et au teint cadavérique, lui lança un regard perçant avant de jeter un œil à Rude qui hocha la tête.

« Content de connaître le frère de Cloud », fit-il d'une voix grave un peu rauque.

Roxas haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Vincent Valentine. Il a aidé ton frère à avoir une nouvelle identité », déclara Tifa en guise de présentation.

Roxas fixa le reflet de l'homme dans le rétroviseur et inclina légèrement la tête. Leur chauffeur fit de même. Ils roulèrent à travers les rues de Kalm. L'ambiance y était complètement différente. La vie y paraissait plus tranquille, plus apaisée qu'à Lusio. A l'avant, Rude et Vincent ne parlaient pas. Tifa se pencha vers Roxas.

« Encore pardon d'être partis comme ça, avec Rude... Il a dit que c'était plus sûr. Il pouvait toujours y avoir des représailles si cette organisation apprenait qu'on vous avait secourus. On ne voulait exposer personne au danger...

-Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends. Vous avez des nouvelles de Yuffie ?, ajouta t-il après un bref silence.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle repartait à Wutaï. »

La voiture s'engagea dans une rue bordée de maisons identiques collées les unes aux autres. Un blond baraqué aux traits marqués fumait au balcon d'une d'entre elles. Vincent coupa le moteur devant la porte. Ils sortirent de la voiture.

« Z'en avez mis du temps, fit le fumeur en grognant. Alors c'est lui le frère de Blondie ?

-En personne. Et vous êtes ? », rétorqua Roxas.

Son interlocuteur émit un rire bref.

« Pas la peine d'être froid, gamin. Je m'appelle Cid. Cid Highwind. »

Il écrasa son mégot sur la rambarde du balcon et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison. Roxas empoigna son sac et passa la porte d'entrée. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de nourriture qui fit prendre conscience à Roxas qu'il mourait de faim. Tifa lui indiqua les escaliers.

« Je te montre ta chambre ? »

Ils montèrent au premier étage. Tifa ouvrit la porte sur une chambre aux murs beiges et au parquet sombre, occupée par un lit double et un bureau. Roxas posa son sac à terre.

« Le dîner sera bientôt prêt, mais t'as le temps de te reposer ou de prendre une douche, la salle de bain est juste en face, si tu veux.

-Merci beaucoup, Tifa. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« T'en fais pas pour ça, Roxas, c'est normal et ça nous fait plaisir. Et tu peux me tutoyer, je me sens vieille sinon », ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Roxas esquissa un sourire à son tour. Tifa disparut dans le couloir. Il enleva son blouson et ses chaussures et s'étendit sur le lit. Il entendait des voix et des rires venir du rez-de-chaussée. Il pensa au calme avant la tempête. Car même s'il était décidé à retrouver Axel, il avait peur de l'état dans lequel il allait le retrouver. Il avait peur qu'il soit retombé dans la drogue. Il avait peur de le trouver agonisant, ivre mort au fond d'une autre ruelle sordide. Il s'imaginait le pire pour ne pas tomber de trop haut.

Roxas se releva, prit des vêtements de rechange dans son sac et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla, ôta le bandage qu'il enroulait autour de sa main mutilée – la peau y était trop sensible pour qu'il supporte le froid et le vent dessus – et entra dans la douche. Il descendit à la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, en jean et pull, un nouveau bandage propre entourant son moignon. Le dénommé Cid était nonchalamment appuyé à côté de la cuisinière, touillant distraitement une casserole d'une main, commentant la partie d'échecs qui opposait Rude à Vincent.

« Hey ! Blondie numéro deux !, s'exclama t-il quand Roxas franchit le seuil de la pièce.

-T'es lourd, Cid, fit Tifa qui arrivait derrière le petit blond.

-Boarf. J'espérais qu'il soit un peu plus bavard que les deux autres là, répondit Cid en désignant les deux joueurs du menton. Des vrais autistes, j'te jure... »

Tifa soupira.

« Bon les garçons, vous la continuerez plus tard, votre partie, on met la table. »

Rude grogna, Vincent haussa les épaules, mais ils obéirent. Cid se décolla du plan de travail et ouvrit une fenêtre. Il s'appuya sur le rebord et s'alluma une cigarette.

« A moins que tu nous caches quelque chose, quand je dis 'les garçons', t'es compris dedans, Cid. »

OoOoO

Quand le barman le vit entrer dans le pub, il prit la bouteille de vodka sous le comptoir. Quand Axel s'assit sur le tabouret, un verre plein l'attendait déjà. Il leva des yeux vides vers l'albinos souriant qui préparait une bière pression. Il inclina la tête, souleva son verre et le descendit cul sec.

« Thanks, Jack.

-Ça va Axel ?

-Comme d'hab. »

Jack lui resservit une vodka. La porte s'ouvrit et un courant d'air froid entra dans le bar. Un des nouveaux venus héla l'albinos.

« Eh, Skellington ! Une tournée de rhum pour mes amis et moi !

-Deux s'condes, Sparrow, ça arrive. »

Le barman se retourna vers Axel.

« Abuse pas trop ce soir, ok ?

-T'inquiète. »

_Un peu plus, un peu moins... _

Quelques verres plus tard, Axel laissa un billet à sa place et quitta le pub en titubant. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, sa seule certitude, c'était qu'il était tard. Junon n'était pas une cité prospère et les quelques rares lampadaires fonctionnant encore éclairaient mal la chaussée. Il marchait presque sans savoir où il allait. Il mettait un pied devant l'autre, c'était déjà pas mal. Il voyait flou, les lignes dansaient devant ses yeux. Il s'appuya à un mur. Deux putes lui firent des sourires qui se voulaient aguicheurs. Il vomit. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche et continua son semblant de route vers son bloc. Le trottoir tanguait. Son esprit embrumé décida qu'il était préférable de s'asseoir. Il se laissa glisser le long d'un réverbère. L'eau du caniveau était sale, de ce qu'il pouvait en distinguer. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes écrasé. Il en alluma une d'une main mal assurée. Il inspira une longue bouffée de tabac et appuya sa tête contre le métal froid du lampadaire. Il ferma les yeux et expira. Il entendit des pas venir vers lui.

« J'avais dit quoi, Axel..., soupira la voix de l'albinos.

-Je gère, Jack, je gère.

-Je voudrais pas être dans les parages quand tu gères pas. Allez, bouge ton cul, je te ramène.

-C'pas la peine... »

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Axel ouvrit les yeux. Jack était accroupi en face de lui, l'air inquiet.

« Allez, Ax. Tu vas crever si tu restes là.

-J'm'en fous...

-Axel, relève-toi.

-Jack... Fous-moi la paix... »

Le regard de l'albinos se durcit.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à te détruire, Axel ?

-J'sers à rien... J'sers à personne... C'est eux que j'ai détruit..., répondit le roux d'une voix alcoolisée et profondément désespérée, évitant les yeux rouge sang de Jack par tous les moyens.

-Tu crois que c'est en te bousillant que t'arrangeras les choses ?

-J'peux rien arranger du tout... C'est trop tard, Jack... J'ferais mieux de crever.

-T'es qu'un lâche. T'es qu'un putain de lâche. Le suicide n'est pas une solution, tu m'entends ? C'est un acte de connard égoïste ! Ça affecte tout ton entourage ! Ta famille, tes amis, tous tes proches ! »

Axel laissa échapper un hoquet. Il porte sa clope à sa bouche, les doigts tremblants, ses yeux rivés sur un point invisible qui devenaient de plus en plus brillants.

« J'ai personne, fit-il dans un souffle brisé et des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues creuses. Je l'ai... Je l'ai... Abandonné... J'ai abandonné Roxas... »

Un sanglot le secoua. Jack se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras. Axel serra ses mains sur son pull et pleura sans bruit, la bouche ouverte dans un hurlement silencieux.

OoOoO

Une assiette d'œufs brouillés au bacon attendait Roxas dans la cuisine. Il s'assit en face, encore endormi, et leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la main qui déposait une tasse de café à côté de l'assiette. Vincent. Roxas bredouilla un vague merci. Vincent hocha la tête en réponse. Mine de rien, il aimait bien le petit blond. Il l'admirait presque de se battre autant pour ce en quoi il croyait. Il jeta un œil à la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière-cour. Cid y fumait une de ses sempiternelles cigarettes, adossé contre un mur. Vincent détourna le regard et s'installa en face de Roxas, un livre à la main. Ce dernier appréciait également la compagnie silencieuse du brun. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de faire la conversation. Il ne se sentait pas jugé. Il se sentait juste bien. Il fit passer une bouchée d'œufs avec du café.

« Vincent ?

-Oui ?, fit l'intéressé en posant son livre.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Comment... Comment allait Cloud quand tu l'as vu ?

-Il était fatigué, un peu perdu, triste, mais il allait bien.

-D-d'accord... »

Roxas voulait lui demander autre chose, mais il avait peur de la réaction que pouvait avoir Vincent. Cependant, son hôte sentit son hésitation.

« Il y a autre chose, Roxas ?, demanda t-il doucement.

-Je... Est-ce que... tu pourrais me dire... son nouveau nom...? »

Un minuscule sourire étira imperceptiblement les lèvres de Vincent.

« Ven Square. Aux dernières nouvelles, il habite à Gongaga.

-Merci, Vincent. Merci pour tout. »

Le sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Roxas finit son petit-déjeuner et Vincent se replongea dans sa lecture.

« Encore un truc..., commença le blond sa dernière gorgée de café avalée. Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu nous aides...? »

Une ombre voila le regard de Vincent. Il s'empêcha de se tourner vers la fenêtre jeter un œil à Cid.

« Je... Je pense que c'est parce que je ne veux plus voir de gens souffrir à cause de ces organisations, que ce soit celle-là ou une autre... Et puis redonner de l'espoir, redonner un second souffle à ceux qui en ont besoin me permet d'alléger un peu ma culpabilité... Tu comprends ?

-Je crois... Tu sais, je crève de peur à l'idée de revoir Axel... Riku m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait énormément pour tout ce qui est arrivé et j'ai vraiment peur de l'état dans lequel je le retrouverai... Je me dis que, peut-être, l'Axel que je connaissais est mort et qu'il ne reste qu'une enveloppe vide... Je me suis rendu compte de l'état dans lequel j'étais ces derniers mois et je me dis que pour lui, ça doit être cent fois pire...

-Ça, tu ne pourras le savoir que si tu vas le chercher. Même si tu crèves de trouille, il faut que tu le fasses, si tu ne saisis pas ta chance à temps, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie, crois-moi. Ça fait deux jours que tu es arrivé et j'ai eu le temps de voir à quel point tu es déterminé. Tu as fait une partie du chemin. Tu ne dois pas faire demi-tour, même si tu es terrifié par ce que tu trouveras. »

Roxas baissa les yeux. Vincent avait raison, il n'avait plus le droit au doute. La porte vitrée s'ouvrit. Une odeur de tabac entra dans la pièce.

« Bordel, c'est qu'y pèle dehors..., jura la voix rocailleuse de Cid.

-Arrête de fumer si tu veux pas te les cailler, soupira Vincent.

-J'y penserai, Maman. »

Vincent leva les yeux au ciel. Roxas sourit et quitta sa chaise.

« Encore merci, Vincent. »

Tifa entra à son tour dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Je pourrai jamais assez tous vous remercier.

-Sois heureux, ça sera la plus grande reconnaissance que tu pourras nous témoigner. »

Roxas disparut au premier étage. Le regard de Cid alla des escaliers à Tifa, de Tifa à Vincent, puis revint aux escaliers avant de se fixer de nouveau sur le brun.

« Euh, Blondie numéro deux s'en va déjà ? Il était marrant ce gosse... Ça fait que deux jours qu'il est là, pourquoi il part ?

-Il part se battre pour celui qui l'aime, déclara la jeune femme.

-Hein ? »

Vincent se retint de s'aplatir la paume de la main sur la figure. Il sortit de la cuisine en lâchant un « abruti » au blond. Ce dernier protesta.

« Eh mais stop, là, il se passe quoi, j'ai raté un épisode ?

-Mais non, mais non, soupira Tifa en lui tapotant l'épaule. T'es juste le roi des aveugles, Cid... »

OoOoO

Il avait toujours aussi mal à la tête. Le matelas était toujours aussi inconfortable. Mais il se sentait déjà moins seul. Il entendait Jack s'activer discrètement dans le studio. Il se détourna du mur et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Jack lui tendit une tasse de café, qu'il prit avec reconnaissance. L'albinos s'installa en tailleur à côté de lui. Axel n'osait pas le regarder.

« Faut que t'arrêtes, Axel. »

Il tourna la tête vers Jack. Celui-ci regardait droit devant lui. Il baissa la tête vers le sol.

« Faut que tu arrêtes de fuir, comme ça. Que t'arrêtes de te détruire. Faut que t'arrives à te pardonner. »

Il leva ses yeux écarlates sur lui. Axel se sentit mal à l'aise. Jack le regardait comme si... comme s'il était réellement inquiet pour lui, comme s'il _tenait _à lui, comme un grand _frère. _

« Me pardonner..., répéta t-il, en fixant son regard sur le plafond et en déglutissant pour refouler les larmes qui commençaient à lui brûler les yeux. Je peux pas... Il a failli mourir, il a perdu un doigt à cause de moi, je lui ai menti en espérant le protéger... Je peux pas me pardonner, parce que je sais qu'il me pardonnera jamais...

-C'est ce que tu sais, ou ce que tu crois savoir ? Tu refuses d'affronter les choses, Axel. Ne décide pas pour lui, ne te persuade de rien tant qu'on ne t'a rien affirmé clairement. »

Axel risqua un coup d'œil vers Jack.

« C'est trop tard... Non ?

-Il n'est jamais trop tard, Axel.

-Je leur ai demandé de lui faire croire que j'étais mort... Tu crois que même après ça, il voudra encore de moi ?

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, mec. 'Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.' »

Axel se plongea dans la contemplation de son fond de café.

« Jack ?

-Ouaip.

-Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

-Aussi bizarre que ça puisse te paraître, t'es quelqu'un que j'aime bien.

-T'as mauvais goût. »

Jack poussa Axel. Un minuscule sourire apparut sur les lèvres du roux.

OoOoO

Corel était telle qu'il se l'était imaginée. Le ciel obstrué par les fumées grises et brunes des usines, des bâtiments décrépis, noirâtres : une impression générale de saleté et de déprime, renforcée par la nuit qui tombait. L'aspect de la ville découragea Roxas d'avance. Comment allait-il arriver à faire remonter la pente à Axel dans un endroit pareil...? L'horloge de la gare au cadran fendu lui indiquait sept heures passées. Il se mit en quête d'un motel à peu près salubre où dormir. Les rues lui firent penser à Lowbast telle qu'Axel la lui avait décrite, les rares fois où il en avait parlé. Le genre de cité industrielle sur le déclin, oubliée par le reste du pays, à la population dépressive et probablement alcoolique, où l'espoir et l'ambition d'obtenir une vie meilleure sont des luxes que personne ne se paye. Un néon clignotait.

_-O-EL CH-MB-ES LIBR-S_

Roxas poussa la porte. Un mobile en fer rouillé tinta. Des bruits dans l'arrière-boutique. Il se rapprocha du comptoir. Une femme d'un âge incertain, tassée sur elle-même, les seins tombants et les paupières lourdes se traîna jusqu'à lui.

« B'soir. Combien d'nuits ? »

Elle puait l'alcool.

« Deux, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle se tourna vers un placard mural, l'ouvrit et en sortit un jeu de clés. Elle les posa sur le bois du comptoir.

« On paye à l'avance, ici. Ça t'fait dix-huit balles, gamin. »

Il sortit l'argent. Elle le fourra dans la poche centrale de sa blouse de ménagère et retourna cuver son whisky frelaté dans l'arrière-boutique. Roxas prit les clés et monta à l'étage. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grinçant. L'intérieur sentait le renfermé. La moquette était usée jusqu'à la corde et des taches d'humidité s'étendaient au plafond. Il s'était attendu à pire. Il posa son sac au pied du lit, dont les draps étaient jaunâtres, mais à première vue propres, et alla à la salle de bain. Pas de cafards dans la baignoire à l'émail anciennement blanc ou dans la vasque fissurée du lavabo. Il se passa rapidement un coup d'eau sur le visage et se glissa tout habillé entre les couvertures râpées.

Son sommeil fut peuplé de cris, de silhouettes décharnées, de vagues de cheveux rouges, d'iris verts injectés de sang, de seringues, de flingues, de flammes... Et puis une sirène, une sirène assourdissante. Roxas se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le jour se levait à peine. Dehors, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Des dizaines de camionnettes se dirigeaient vers les collines, des femmes pleuraient devant leurs portes, leurs enfants serrés contre elles. Roxas sortit de sa chambre. La propriétaire était postée à l'entrée de l'hôtel, en robe de chambre. Elle tourna mollement la tête vers le blond.

« Ah ça t'a réveillé, gamin.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Y a une mine qu's'est effondrée. Encore. Ça fait des années qu'les mineurs disent aux patrons qu'c'est trop dangereux, qu'faut tout refaire. Mais tu parles, les patrons ils s'en foutent. Ça leur cout'rait trop cher de r'faire la sécurité. Alors c'est nos gars qui s'font enterrer vivants. Ils veulent plus creuser après, tu penses... Ceux qui peuvent partent. Les autres restent en s'd'mandant s'ils reverront leur femme l'soir. C'pas une vie, ça. C'pas une vie. Y a pu personne qui veut v'nir ici. La ville elle meurt en même temps qu'les gars. T'vois, tous ces camions, ils vont à la mine pour essayer d'creuser et d'dégager c'qui peuvent. On en sauve pas souvent, des gars. On les sort, ça oui. Après c'est à l'hosto qui crèvent. Y a pas assez d'monde pour s'en occuper. J'sais pas c'que tu viens faire ici, gamin, mais si t'veux un conseil, barre-toi aussi vite qu'tu pourras. C'te ville, quand t'y es, elle te bouffe comme d'la gangrène. »

La femme referma la porte et traîna des pieds jusqu'à son appartement. Roxas se retrouva seul dans le hall. La dernière phrase de la femme résonnait dans sa tête. _C'te ville, quand t'y es, elle te bouffe comme d'la gangrène. _Ça faisait plus de trois mois qu'Axel y était. Roxas sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il remonta dans sa chambre la tête basse, les poings serrés. Il prit une douche et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse avant de partir pour l'hôpital, où Riku lui avait dit d'aller voir le docteur Crescent. Il se dit qu'elle allait être débordée par l'effondrement de la mine et qu'il pourrait toujours lui donner un coup de main, à défaut d'avoir pu aller creuser.

Extérieurement, l'hôpital ressemblait à une prison : façade de béton, coulures de rouille aux fenêtres qui ressemblaient plus à des meurtrières, d'eau sale aux bords du toit, ouvertures grillagées aux premiers étages... Roxas prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt, un brouhaha l'assaillit. Un brouhaha de pleurs, de cris, d'appels, d'appareils médicaux, de portes qu'on ouvre et qu'on ferme, de claquements... Il y avait des femmes qui harcelaient chaque personne qui passait pour savoir où était leur mari, leur frère, leur père, leur fils, des gamins qui chialaient, accroupis dans un coin, des hommes qui gueulaient après des infirmières dépassées parce qu'un de leur proche n'était pas encore arrivé, pris en charge, ausculté... Un brancard fait à la va-vite arriva et Roxas se décala pour le laisser passer. En fait d'un brancard, c'était un drap soutenu par deux planches de bois portées par deux mineurs noirs de charbon. Le tissu était complètement imprégné de sang et l'homme étendu dedans était plus pâle que la blouse des infirmières. Lorsqu'ils le posèrent, une flaque écarlate se répandit rapidement sur le sol. Cette flaque rappela à Roxas celle qui auréolait le corps d'Axel dans la ruelle.

« Reste pas planté là, gamin ! Va chercher un toubib, bordel ! »

Roxas ne réfléchit même pas et partit en quête d'un médecin pas trop débordé. Il tourna dans un couloir et faillit rentrer de plein fouet dans une femme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux bruns attachés sans soin et aux traits tirés. Sur la poche de sa poitrine, un badge indiquait son nom. Lucrecia Crescent.

« Docteur Crescent, je vous cherchais !, s'écria Roxas en s'étonnant lui-même de son aisance. Y a un mineur qui vient juste d'arriver ! »

L'étonnement dans les yeux de Lucrecia s'effaça et une détermination professionnelle le remplaça.

« Allons-y. »

Ils s'élancèrent vers le hall. Les deux mineurs rescapés les virent revenir avec soulagement. Lucrecia examina brièvement le blessé. Elle releva vivement la tête vers Roxas.

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Roxas. »

Elle le dévisagea un quart de seconde avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Très bien, Roxas, tu vas m'aider. Mets tes mains sous son cou et tiens-lui la tête, pendant que je l'examine plus en détail. »

Il s'agenouilla derrière le brancard et s'exécuta. L'homme toussa. Du sang sortit de sa bouche. Les mineurs grimacèrent. Lucrecia continua son examen. Elle avait le visage grave et des cernes prononcés. Roxas la sentait à bout de forces. Elle leva les yeux sur les rescapés.

« C'est bon, les gars, vous pouvez retourner à la mine voir si vous pouvez aider. On pourra pas faire grand chose de plus pour lui pour l'instant. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et, après un dernier regard à leur collègue, ils quittèrent l'hôpital. Lucrecia fouilla dans la poche de sa blouse et en sortit une seringue qui fit froid dans le dos à Roxas. Elle en injecta le contenu au blessé et se remit debout.

« Tu peux lui lâcher la tête. »

Elle fit un signe à un infirmier, puis se dirigea vers son bureau.

« Suis-moi. »

La porte refermée, Lucrecia abattit son poing sur la table.

« Putain ! »

Roxas n'osa rien dire. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, le visage dans les mains.

« Tu te rends compte que ces mineurs se tuent pour des entreprises qui se foutent royalement d'eux...? Que ces entreprises à la con se contrefout de savoir qu'ils crèvent parce que les normes de sécurité ne sont pas respectées ? Que personne en a rien à carrer de tous ces gens, qu'ils sont considérés comme des rats et que je peux rien faire pour eux parce qu'on a pas le putain de matos nécessaire !

-Vous... Y avait quoi dans l'aiguille ?

-De la morphine. Pour qu'il puisse partir sans trop avoir mal. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour lui, dans ces conditions. »

Sa voix était profondément désespérée. Il sentait les remords qui la rongeaient, sa rage d'être aussi impuissante.

« Je suis désolé de vous demander ça dans un moment pareil, mais -

-Il n'est plus à Corel.

-Que...

-Il est parti y a une ou deux semaines. Faut que t'ailles voir son patron pour avoir plus de détails. »

Lucrecia lui tendit un papier.

« C'est l'adresse de son usine. Vas-y, et repart dès que tu peux. Reste pas ici, ou tu finiras par te faire avoir comme moi. »

Roxas prit le papier, puis il se recula vers la porte, hésitant. Lucrecia planta son regard dans le sien.

« Te préoccupe pas de nous. On s'en sortira. »

Sorti de l'hôpital, Roxas eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau. L'oppression qu'il avait ressentie à l'intérieur disparut. Le jour s'était levé entre temps. Roxas marcha jusqu'à la zone des usines. L'odeur de produits chimiques et de charbon brûlé lui attaqua le nez. Il repéra le bâtiment qu'il recherchait et poussa la porte de l'entrée des visiteurs. Une porte battante révéla un bonhomme rougeaud essoufflé.

« Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi ?

-Je voudrais savoir où se trouve Axel Lauden. On m'a dit qu'on pourrait me renseigner ici.

-Ouaip. M'a d'mandé d'le bouger d'ville y a deux s'maines. R'marque j'le comprends. J'peux savoir qui t'es pour vouloir savoir ça ?

-Son... ancien colocataire.

-L'est à Junon. Attends, j'te marque l'adresse que'que part. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau, souleva un classeur, extirpa un bloc-notes et un stylobille, griffonna rapidement sur une feuille et la donna à Roxas.

« Merci beaucoup.

-Pas d'quoi ! Passe-lui l'bonjour d'ma part. »

Et il disparut comme il était venu. Roxas repartit en sens inverse et traça jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il refit son sac à la va-vite, ferma la porte et déposa la clé sur le comptoir.

« J'croyais qu'tu restais deux nuits, fit platement la femme.

-J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais plus rapidement que prévu. Gardez l'argent de la deuxième nuit, c'est pas grave. »

Il était presque en train de courir sur le chemin de la gare. L'homme au guichet le regarda d'un drôle d'air quand il demanda un billet pour Junon avec un air réjoui sur le visage.

« T'es d'jà allé là-bas ?

-Jamais.

-Ben sois pas trop vite content d'y aller. Là-bas, c'est pire qu'ici, les putes et les tavernes en plus. »

Roxas prit son billet et alla attendre sur le quai. Le train de la liaison régulière des cités ouvrières arrivait dans moins d'une demi-heure. Il serait à Junon en début d'après-midi. Il regarda l'adresse sur le bout de bloc-notes. De la peur mêlée à de l'excitation lui serra le cœur.

OoOoO

L'annonce d'arrivée en gare de Junon lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il sauta sur ses pieds, s'empara de son sac et alla se poster devant la porte de sortie. Le train s'arrêta. Il enfonça le bouton d'ouverture et sauta sur le quai. Il gardait dans son poing serré le papier avec la nouvelle adresse d'Axel. Il sentait qu'il touchait au but. Il s'ordonnait à lui-même de se calmer, de ne pas se faire d'espoirs inutiles, mais il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir n'était-ce que revoir Axel qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille. Il n'accorda aucune importance à l'aspect misérable de la ville, sombre même en plein jour, et se dirigea vers un guichet pour se faire aider à trouver la route jusqu'à l'immeuble d'Axel. L'employé jeta un œil au papier froissé et lui donna de brèves indications. Roxas le remercia et quitta la gare. Un vent froid s'insinua entre ses vêtements. L'air sentait la tourbe brûlée. Il marcha à travers les blocs de dortoirs ouvriers, tous semblables les uns aux autres, il dépassa des bars à moitié vides, il longea des maisons qui tombaient en ruine. Il tourna au coin d'un cimetière de voitures, dont un des bus abandonnés devait servir d'abris à une bande de squatteurs et il aperçut enfin le dernier bloc de logements de la zone. Il accéléra le pas. Il gravit les escaliers extérieurs et longea la façade, vérifiant le numéro de chaque porte. Et il arriva devant celle d'Axel. Il frappa. Aucun bruit ne venait de l'intérieur. Il toqua une deuxième fois. C'est la porte d'à côté qui s'ouvrit. Un homme sortit la tête et une odeur de sueur, de tabac et d'alcool le prit à la gorge.

« S'tu cherches Axel, il est à l'usine. Il termine dans deux heures.

-Merci. »

La porte se referma. Roxas se laissa glisser à terre. Il attendrait. Son excitation était retombée et avait laissé place au doute, à la peur, à l'appréhension. Il voulait lui dire beaucoup trop de choses. Qu'il l'aimait, d'abord, qu'il refusait de le perdre, qu'il lui pardonnait, qu'il ne le laisserait pas crever dans ce trou à rat, qu'il lui manquait... Il attendit. Il essaya d'imaginer la scène. Plus il laissait le film se dérouler tout seul, plus il se rendait compte qu'il en voulait à Axel. Il lui en voulait d'avoir choisi pour lui, d'avoir voulu qu'il le croie mort, de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui faire face. Il lui en voulait d'avoir fui aussi lâchement. Ce ressentiment effaça peu à peu son hésitation et son manque de confiance. Il ne restait plus qu'à Axel d'arriver.

OoOoO

Il monta lourdement les escaliers de fer, le dos cassé et les épaules courbaturées. Une douleur sourde irradiait dans toute sa jambe blessée. Il s'appuya à la rambarde. Il releva la tête une fraction de seconde, juste assez pour apercevoir une silhouette bien connue assise contre le béton lépreux du corridor, la tête posée sur les genoux repliés contre le torse, une tête à la chevelure dorée trop familière. Son sang se figea dans ses veines et il fit demi-tour avec l'idée de courir le plus loin possible. Son cœur allait exploser et toutes les résolutions que Jack lui avaient fait prendre s'envolèrent. Des centaines de questions se succédaient dans son esprit, comme prises dans un tourbillon.

« Je t'interdis de t'enfuir, Axel. »

* * *

_**PALAPALAM PALAAAAAAAAM !**_

_**Quelle sera la réaction finale de Roxas ? **_

_**Que va faire Axel ?**_

_**Où vont-ils aller s'ils se réconcilient ?**_

_**Y aura t-il une suite ?**_

_**De quoi cette suite parlera t-elle ?**_

_**Qui en seront les protagonistes...?**_

_**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN (et dernier) CHAPITRE**_

_***rideau***_


	36. Devenons fous ensemble

**_Hello tout le monde (genre il reste des gens ici, tsais…)_**

**_Je sais, j'ai été longue, même trèèèèès longue, j'ai pensé ne jamais réussir à finir cette fanfic et pourtant… Je suis super fière de vous présenter le dernier chapitre de _Puisque la folie te guette_, première fanfiction d'une telle longueur que j'arrive à finir en étant satisfaite de la quasi-totalité des chapitres. :')_**

**_J'verserais presque une larme, tiens._**

**_J'vous laisse lire, les remerciements viendront à la fin. :)_**

_**Disclaimer :** le passage en italique appartient à Kaori Yuki – '_Boy's next door_'_

_

* * *

_

« Je t'interdis de t'enfuir, Axel. »

La voix de Roxas le stoppa en haut des escaliers. Il sentait son cœur qui s'accélérait dans sa poitrine, et sa respiration qui devenait frénétique. Il sentait les pulsations dans ses veines, dans ses oreilles, dans sa tête. Il sentait le gouffre dans sa cage thoracique s'étendre un peu plus. Il sentait le vent froid qui balayait ses cheveux sur son visage, qui asséchait ses yeux et ses lèvres. Il sentait la roue d'argent pendue à son cou s'enflammer et s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Roxas ne pouvait pas l'avoir retrouvé. Il ne pouvait pas être venu. Il allait l'achever ce soir-même. Il savait que s'il croisait son regard, il ne pourrait pas supporter ce qu'il y verrait. De la haine. De la rancune. De la déception. Et il supporterait encore moins d'être à quelques centimètres de lui sans avoir le droit de le toucher. Il ne pouvait pas le souiller encore une fois. Roxas lui porterait le coup de grâce dans cette chambre insalubre et repartirait vivre une vie meilleure. Il ne pourrait que le regarder s'éloigner, lui tourner froidement le dos alors qu'il serait plus bas que terre. S'il se retournait, il crèverait de honte et de culpabilité. L'air n'entrait plus dans ses poumons. Il pensa que s'il mourrait là, à cet instant précis, ça ne serait pas plus mal. Puis il se dit que Roxas avait le droit de se décharger sur lui, une dernière fois avant de le laisser s'étouffer dans sa merde. Axel se détourna de l'escalier et marcha lentement jusqu'à sa porte. Il la déverrouilla. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant. Il s'effaça et laissa Roxas passer le premier.

Roxas entra dans le minuscule appartement, les jambes tremblantes. Il eut envie de pleurer quand Axel alluma l'ampoule faiblarde qui pendait du plafond. Il vit le matelas, les coulures de moisissures, les tâches d'humidité. Il vit toute la résignation et le désespoir d'Axel. Il vit ce qu'il avait failli devenir, lui aussi. Comment avaient-ils pu tomber aussi bas ? Une vague de tristesse mêlée à de la colère le submergea. Il serra les poings et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient sous ses paupières. Il n'observa pas plus en détail, ce qu'il avait aperçu lui suffisait. Il se tourna vers Axel, qui restait adossé contre la porte comme s'il avait peur d'être trop près de lui.

Axel _avait_ peur. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux, n'osait pas dire un mot. Il ressentait le manque comme jamais et la douleur était encore plus intense que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'héroïne. Il se sentait comme un condamné à mort dans le couloir final, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur la chaise électrique, les sangles et le casque, quand l'attente est plus insupportable que l'idée de mourir. Quand Roxas commencerait à parler, la porte s'ouvrirait. Quand il commencerait à lui hurler au visage, on l'installerait sur la chaise. Quand il lui cracherait son mépris et sa haine, les sangles seraient serrées, le casque en place. Quand il lui lancerait un dernier regard avant de faire volte-face, le bourreau abaisserait le levier.

« Tu ne me regardes pas...? »

Un coup de poignard en plein torse lui aurait fait moins mal.

Il leva lentement le regard vers Roxas. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Roxas le fixait, les sourcils froncés et tremblants, les poings serrés, les yeux emplis d'une émotion indescriptible. Son cœur se fendit.

« Rox-, commença t-il.

-Pourquoi t'es parti ? », l'interrompit Roxas immédiatement.

Le moment était venu, il fallait qu'il parle ou il exploserait. Les vannes étaient ouvertes et ses lèvres fonctionnaient plus vite que son esprit.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait que de se retrouver seul après un truc pareil ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça fait mal de se réveiller complètement seul après t'avoir vu agoniser dans une putain de ruelle ? Les gens sont là autour de toi, à s'assurer que tu ne manques de rien, que tu aies de la compagnie, il y a une multitude de personne qui viennent te voir tous les jours, mais c'est jamais celle que tu veux et tous les jours tu espères qu'une autre tête passe la porte ! Et tous les jours t'es déçu et tous les jours tu t'enfonces un peu plus ! T'es abandonné, t'es seul quoi qu'ils en disent et quoi qu'ils fassent et tu sais pas pourquoi, tu te demandes si t'as fait quelque chose de mal, tu te gaves de médicaments pour éviter de trop penser et d'avoir trop mal, tu voudrais hurler toute ta douleur, mais t'es trop défoncé pour ça ! Tu vois les gens autour de toi avoir quelqu'un qui pense à eux et toi tu te demandes s'il reste une personne pour penser à toi avant tout le monde. Ils sont tous là, mais ils sont aussi fades et ternes et inintéressants que cette putain de ville ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, putain ? C'était trop te demander que de me faire confiance ? Merde, Axel, tu pouvais pas arrêter de me traiter comme un gosse, comme si tu savais tout mieux que moi ? Me laisser le choix, pour une putain de fois ? Réponds-moi, BORDEL ! »

Axel ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il croyait que Roxas allait d'abord l'accuser de lui avoir menti, de l'avoir entraîné dans des affaires louches... Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait l'accuser en premier d'être parti...

« Je croyais... Je... Je ne pouvais pas te rendre heureux... Je t'ai menti, je t'ai mis en danger... Je savais que tu allais m'en vouloir, que tu me haïrais... Je voulais que tu me croies mort pour que tu puisses avoir une vie décente... Tu mérites mieux Roxas... Tu mérites mieux que moi... »

Le coup de poing le cueillit à la mâchoire et eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur lui. Il porta sa main à son menton et écarquilla les yeux sur Roxas qui se massait les phalanges.

« T'as fini avec tes conneries ? Comment t'as pu croire ça ? Putain tu me connais ou pas ? Merde, Axel... »

Sa voix se brisa. Roxas passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et détourna le regard. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

« Putain, je t'aime... C'était pas suffisant, ça...? »

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, le visage caché dans ses mains.

Axel crut qu'il allait se fissurer et se briser en mille morceaux. Il avança presque au ralenti jusqu'à Roxas et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il se pencha gauchement et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, passa ses bras autour de son corps frêle.

« P... Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie... »

Roxas se déplia et se colla tout contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le pull d'Axel et laissa libre cours à ses larmes tandis que le roux raffermissait sa prise, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'évapore.

« Je suis désolé... », murmurait-il dans son cou comme une prière.

Ils restèrent enlacés, sans bouger, durant des minutes qui leur parurent une éternité. Puis Roxas s'écarta un peu et fixa Axel dans les yeux. Puis son regard glissa sur ses lèvres. Il rapprocha lentement son visage du sien. Axel crut que son cœur allait exploser. Il avait peur de rêver, d'être dans une de ces hallucinations dues à l'excès ou au manque de vodka. Roxas l'embrassa. Il avait un goût de sel. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Axel, qui le serra aussi fort qu'il pu. Il avait tellement besoin d'être contre lui, de le toucher, de fusionner qu'il en avait presque mal. Son cœur lui semblait déborder de tout son être. Après des mois de non-vie, d'ombres et d'obscurité, il se sentait si vivant que c'en était douloureux.

« Promets-moi que tu vas rester... Promets-le..., supplia la voix de Roxas avec des accents désespérés.

-J'te l'promet... »

Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ils étaient deux, ils étaient ensemble, enlacés sur le sol d'une chambre miteuse dans une cité oubliée de tous, ils se serraient pour être sûrs de la réalité, pour effacer ces mois de solitude. Ils se nourrissaient l'un de l'autre. Axel voulait se fondre en Roxas. Il ne voulait plus qu'il soit possible de les séparer. Il se traita de dingue. Oui, il était dingue, ça y était.

_Est-ce que tu dévoreras mon cadavre ?_

_Tu rongeras jusqu'au plus petit de mes os jusqu'à ce que je fasse entièrement partie de ton corps... _

_Je serai ta chair... Ton sang. Je n'appartiendrai qu'à toi..._

Il ne se souvenait plus d'où lui venaient ces mots, mais si Roxas avait voulu le dévorer, il n'aurait pas opposé de résistance. Le matelas était dur sous leurs corps et l'air était froid autour d'eux, mais serrés l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures, ils se sentaient invincibles, dans un monde intouchable.

OoOoO

Axel ne se réveilla pas avec une de ses migraines habituelles. Il se sentait étrangement reposé et la plaie dans sa poitrine semblait avoir disparu. Il n'avait plus mal. L'odeur de Roxas planait autour de lui. Il étendit le bras. Celui-ci ne rencontra aucun autre corps. Une flèche de panique lui transperça la poitrine, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se releva.

« Roxas ! »

Son regard balaya le studio. Personne. Axel se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte de sa minuscule salle de bain. Les battements désordonnés de son cœur se calmèrent aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », fit Roxas en le fixant de la manière la plus innocente qui soit.

Axel s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire et s'accouda au rebord. Il embrassa Roxas.

« J'ai eu peur que ça soit un rêve... », souffla t-il en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

Le blond lui prit la main en souriant.

« Tu me rejoins ? »

Axel enjamba l'émail jauni et se plongea dans l'eau. Roxas vint s'appuyer contre lui. Il traça la ligne de la cicatrice du roux, tandis celui-ci caressait doucement sa main mutilée.

« Et maintenant ?, murmura Roxas.

-Je sais pas... J'espérais que tu me le dises.

-Retourne-toi. »

Roxas attrapa un flacon de shampooing par-terre. Il se plaça derrière à Axel et commença à lui masser la tête. Les cheveux écarlates étaient lourds sous ses doigts et Axel se laissait faire avec un sourire de contentement aux lèvres. Roxas fronça les sourcils quand il rencontra de la peau plus molle derrière l'oreille du roux.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, là ? », demanda t-il en écartant des mèches collées au crâne.

Axel effleura la croix désormais familière. Riku lui avait dit qu'ils lui avaient enlevé son émetteur dès que ça avait été possible. La question de Roxas lui rappela qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à lui révéler avant qu'ils ne puissent vivre normalement.

« On finit de prendre le bain et je t'explique tout, d'accord ?

-D'accord. »

Roxas lui rinça les cheveux puis il l'enserra à la taille et posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Axel ferma les yeux et prit les mains de Roxas dans les siennes. C'était bon de ne plus être seul, d'être à nouveau avec lui, _complet_. Leurs respirations se mêlaient et Axel se dit qu'ils auraient pu rester ainsi pour toujours. Mais l'eau se fit froide autour d'eux. Ils s'extirpèrent de la baignoire, se séchèrent et allèrent directement se remettre sous les couvertures. Axel s'adossa au mur et Roxas s'installa contre son torse.

« Tu me racontes ? », fit-il doucement en caressant la peau offerte.

Les doigts d'Axel se perdirent dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais pas trop par quoi commencer...

-Essaye toujours... »

Axel remonta la couverture sur leurs corps et se mit à parler, d'abord hésitant, puis ses paroles coulèrent toutes seules et il laissa les mots sortir de sa bouche sans trop y réfléchir. Il lui raconta son enfance à Lowbast, comment il avait vécu dans le mépris de ses parents, avec pour seul appui son frère jumeau, Reno, comment celui-ci était mort, et comment ses géniteurs l'avaient jeté à la rue. Il lui raconta les mois de galère et la drogue, le réconfort avec Isa, les overdoses de ses compagnons de came, la vie dans un squat et la ville qui mourait. Il lui raconta la rencontre avec Riku, la chance inespérée de sortir de l'enfer des Slums et l'espoir d'une vie nouvelle. Il lui raconta la désintoxication, la dépression, le manque, l'impression de devenir dingue, les premières apparitions de Reno, la peur puis l'acceptation. Il lui raconta les entraînements de plus en plus intensifs, la crainte de ne pas réussir, l'entraide avec Isa, les rencontres, Demyx, Zexion, Larxène et les autres. Il lui raconta l'incompréhension, la colère, la révolte, le désespoir après la disparition d'Isa, puis à nouveau la dépression après la fuite de Riku. Il lui raconta sa déshumanisation, la formation de sa carapace, les assassinats stoïques, les balles tirées sans remords, les lames plantées sans hésitation. Il lui raconta sa vie, tout seul dans un appartement trop grand, avec une hallucination pour seule compagnie et des médicaments pour ne pas sombrer. Il lui raconta son arrivée, son irritation de devoir s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'occuper correctement de lui-même. Il lui raconta le refus de tomber amoureux et la peur de le faire souffrir, de le mettre en danger, la honte de lui mentir tout le temps et les sentiments qui prenaient de l'ampleur. Il lui raconta les missions et son envie de tout laisser tomber pour ne rester qu'avec lui. Il lui raconta l'étonnement, la surprise, puis la haine du retour de Riku. Il lui raconta la détérioration de son cœur, la peur de l'opération, la peur de devoir lui dire, la peur de le décevoir. Il lui raconta son sentiment rageant d'impuissance, l'impression d'être bloqué et son sourire dont il avait de plus en plus besoin. Puis il lui raconta ses mois d'errance, à nouveau seul, sans même Reno, à se détruire, à se haïr, à boire et à sombrer toujours plus, à refuser de l'aide tout en appelant au secours, à avoir honte, à avoir peur. Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec Jack, ce grand frère de substitution, cette bouée de sauvetage. Il lui raconta l'effroi de le voir assis à côté de sa porte, sa terreur de lui faire face, son désespoir de le voir si proche et en même temps si lointain, son cœur neuf qui n'en pouvait plus de pouvoir le tenir contre lui, son cœur neuf qui hurlait tellement le manque se faisait plus vif alors qu'il le serrait entre ses bras. Il lui raconta puis il se tut. Il ne bougea pas, il attendit que Roxas se manifeste le premier.

Roxas l'embrassa doucement, comme s'il était en présence d'un animal craintif. Il ne dit rien. Il avait envie de pleurer contre la souffrance, la crainte d'Axel, contre l'injustice et l'horreur qu'ils avaient subies. Il avait envie de pleurer parce que, enfin, tout était fini et qu'il avait du mal à y croire.

OoOoO

Les doigts d'Axel étaient froids contre ses côtes. Son souffle était chaud dans le creux de sa clavicule et ses longs cheveux carmin pleuvaient sur son visage et son cou. Roxas avait l'impression de redécouvrir son propre corps avec celui d'Axel. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui. Il aurait voulu se fondre en lui, pour être sûr de ne jamais revivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

OoOoO

Ce matin-là, quand Jack passa chez Axel, la porte n'était pas verrouillée et la chambre était vide. Il n'y avait qu'un message, griffonné d'une écriture nerveuse et posé en évidence sur la table.

_« Tu avais raison. Axel »_

L'albinos sourit, reposa le papier et passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs. Il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda autour de lui. Il allait se sentir seul, mais il était heureux d'avoir réussi à aider au moins une personne dans sa triste vie de barman à Junon.

« T'aurais pu me dire au revoir avant de te barrer, salaud. »

OoOoO

Ils laissaient derrière eux la cité nécrosée, la pollution, la maladie, la peur, l'alcool. Ils avançaient droit devant eux, sans se demander où le train les emmènerait, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, n'importe quel endroit leur conviendrait. Ils ne voulaient pas vraiment penser à l'avenir, ils ne voulaient pas ressasser le passé. Roxas regardait Axel dormir sur la couchette. Il était maigre et pâle, autant que lui, sûrement plus, abîmé par le travail à l'usine et par l'abus de vodka. Il se demandait à quoi allait ressembler sa vie à présent. Il se demandait si Demyx et Zexion allaient lui manquer. Il se demandait s'il reverrait Riku, Sora, Aerith, Leon ou Kairi, un jour. Ou son frère. Il se demandait s'ils réussiraient vraiment à aller au-delà de tout ça et à vivre aussi normalement que possible.

Axel remua. Il se releva, s'étira et posa son regard vert sur lui. Il sourit. Roxas lui rendit son sourire.

Le haut-parleur grésilla et on annonça l'arrivée en gare de Kalm. Ils se levèrent, attrapèrent leurs sacs et sortirent dans la coursive. Nul comité d'accueil sur le quai, ni voiture pour les emmener à la sortie. Roxas ajusta son sac sur son épaule et se mit à marcher, se fiant à ses souvenirs pour aller jusque chez Tifa et Rude. Axel entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

« T'es sûr qu'on peut débarquer comme ça… ? »

Roxas se tourna vers lui en souriant, et Axel pensa qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour voir ce sourire tous les jours.

« T'en fais pas. »

Ils traversèrent plusieurs quartiers de la ville avant d'arriver dans la zone résidentielle. La voiture de Vincent était garée devant la maison. Axel pressa la main de Roxas qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il frappa à la porte. Il y eut du mouvement de l'autre côté et la porte s'ouvrit sur la mine ronchon de Cid, qui s'éclaira immédiatement quand il le reconnut.

« Blondie numéro deux !, s'exclama t-il, déjà de retour ? Eh, les mecs ! Mini-Cloud est rentré !, cria t-il ensuite à l'intérieur de la maison. Entrez, entrez. Alors, on a retrouvé son prince charmant ? »

Axel leva un sourcil perplexe. Puis Tifa déboula, suivie de la masse silencieuse de Rude.

« T'as réussi ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! Bienvenue à Kalm, Axel !

-Euh… Merci. »

Axel remarqua une quatrième personne, appuyé contre l'encadrement d'une porte, ses cheveux longs et noirs lui masquant à moitié la figure. L'homme avait une expression de fierté sur ce qu'il voyait de son visage. Il inclina la tête pour le saluer et Axel fit de même, un peu intimidé par le personnage. Roxas s'avança vers lui.

« Merci, Vincent.

-Je suis fier de toi, Roxas.

-Je te présente Axel, fit Roxas en faisant signe au roux de s'approcher.

-Bienvenue parmi nous. »

Les paroles de Vincent ébranlèrent Axel au plus profond de son être. Pour la première fois de sa vie, un groupe l'acceptait, l'accueillait à bras ouverts pour ce qu'il était, pas pour ce qu'il savait faire. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en famille. Une famille un peu étrange, certes, mais Axel n'avait jamais connu la normalité. Il sourit.

« Je pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tous que vous avez fait pour nous… »

Une main massive s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Prend soin de Mini-Cloud et on sera quittes !, plaisanta la voix râpeuse de Cid.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça », grogna le blond.

Tifa les observait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha d'Axel.

« Je te montre votre chambre ? Le dîner n'est pas encore prêt, vous aurez le temps de vous reposer. »

Axel acquiesça et la suivit dans les escaliers. Tifa redescendue, il s'affala sur le lit de place et ferma les yeux. Il avait du mal à réaliser. Il n'aurait plus de contrat, plus de rapport, plus d'entraînement… Tout ce qui avait rythmé sa vie depuis plus d'un an avait disparu. Il ne reverrait probablement jamais l'appartement où il avait vécu depuis son extraction du monde de la drogue. Il repartait à nouveau de rien. Il avait une nouvelle page blanche sous les yeux. Ça le fascinait et le terrifiait en même temps. Il toucha du bout des doigts la croix en relief derrière son oreille et inconsciemment, sa main glissa sur son torse, sur la cicatrice de l'opération. Ses deux épées de Damoclès n'étaient plus.

Il entendit des pas légers dans l'escalier et un corps vint se blottir contre le sien.

« Ça va ?, demanda Roxas.

-Oui. J'arrive pas vraiment à me rendre compte de ce qui arrive, mais ça va. »

Des voix leur parvinrent de la cuisine. Tifa râlait apparemment contre le manque de participation de Cid aux tâches ménagères. Ce à quoi il répondit qu'il était un mécano, pas une soubrette. Vincent allait de toute évidence commenter ces paroles, mais Cid le coupa brusquement. Il y eut un blanc et Tifa se mit à rire. Cid lâcha une belle flopée de jurons et la porte qui reliait la cuisine à l'arrière-cour claqua.

« Ils sont un poil dingues, mais ils sont sympas, tu verras. »

Axel sourit sans le regarder.

« J'avais presque oublié comment c'était, le monde des vivants. Ça fait du bien de le retrouver. »

Roxas l'embrassa doucement**,** et ils s'endormirent.

OoOoO

Tifa toqua à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit. Elle l'entrebâilla légèrement, juste assez pour voir Axel et Roxas avachis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et de toute évidence profondément endormis. Elle sourit et referma la porte. Elle retourna à la cuisine.

« Ils dorment ?, demanda Vincent.

-Comme des bébés.

-Rah les jeunes de nos jours, ils sont pas résistants ! », râla Cid.

Rude leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si t'avais vécu ce qu'ils ont vécu, je pense que tu dirais pas ça », marmonna Vincent, la mine sombre.

Tifa, sentant venir l'orage, se mit à servir le repas.

« Mangez, tant que c'est chaud. »

Elle lança un regard inquiet à Rude. Il hocha la tête.

OoOoO

« Faut que je me coupe les cheveux. »

Roxas leva les yeux vers Axel, qui s'était planté devant le miroir et observait son reflet avec minutie.

« Ah ?

-Ouais, regarde. »

Axel défit sa queue de cheval et secoua la tête. Ses cheveux écarlates lui arrivaient au milieu du dos.

« J'aime bien, moi.

-Mais ils sont aussi longs que ceux de Vincent !

-Et alors ? Tu préfèrerais les avoir comme Rude ?

-Rude est chauve.

-Précisément.

-Tu te fous de moi.

-J'oserais pas. »

Axel se détourna du miroir pour attraper Roxas. Celui-ci se contorsionna pour échapper à l'emprise du roux, en vain. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit.

« Pas les chatouilles !

-Trop taaaaard !

-Naaaan !

-Oh les enfants, faites moins de bruit !, s'exclama Cid du rez-de-chaussée.

-Oui maman !, claironna Axel.

-Mam… Quoi ? »

On entendit Cid jurer et Vincent rire.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur arrivée. Axel avait l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours. Il aimait la façon dont Tifa s'occupait de tout le monde comme si elle était leur mère, avec fermeté et douceur, il aimait l'apparente froideur de Rude, mais ses gestes attentionnés, il aimait la présence rassurante de Vincent, sa sagesse, sa réserve, l'attachement qui leur témoignait à Roxas et à lui. Il aimait même Cid, qui râlait tout le temps, qui faisait des blagues pourries, qui était parfois insupportable, qui lâchait des ribambelles de jurons à en faire rougir un camionneur, mais qui était tellement drôle à embêter. Avec Roxas, ils se sentaient insouciants, comme s'ils retrouvaient une partie de leur adolescence, celle qu'il n'avait jamais connue personnellement.

« Axel ! Si t'as l'intention de te conduire en sale gosse pour rattraper le temps perdu, tu vas morfler, je te préviens !

-D'accord, maman !

-Et arrête de m'appeler maman, nom d'une péripatétiprostipute !

-Cid, ton langage.

-Ah merde, Tifa, hein ! »

Roxas éclata de rire. Axel s'affala à côté de lui.

« Je voudrais rester ici pour toujours, fit-il en fixant le plafond.

-On en fait quoi de l'appart' ?

-Techniquement, il est à Riku.

-Et ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

Axel se releva. Roxas l'imita. La récréation était finie, ils devaient régler les dernières traces de leur passé.

« Tu sais que si je retourne à Lusio, je risque ma peau ?

-Je sais. Mais il nous reste des choses à faire là-bas. Une fois que ça sera fait, on pourra aller où on veut.

-T'as raison. Et je dois revoir Riku. »

Roxas sourit.

« T'as un prétexte pour te couper les cheveux maintenant.

-Tu me donnes le droit de les teindre aussi ?

-En brun. Ça passera plus inaperçu que ta touffe d'épouvantail. »

Axel lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« L'épouvantail t'emmerde. »

OoOoO

Lusio n'avait pas changé. Il y avait toujours le même vent froid, la même atmosphère polluée et impersonnelle. Ils quittèrent la gare les poings enfoncés dans les poches, un bonnet au ras des yeux. La marche jusqu'à leur immeuble leur parut durer une éternité. Le hall, la cage d'escalier, les étages étaient toujours les mêmes. Roxas ouvrit leur porte d'une main tremblante. Ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'il entrait chez eux. Cet appartement qui avait été leur nid, leur cocon, leur maison, il venait pour le quitter définitivement. Axel lui prit la main et ils entrèrent ensemble. Rien n'avait changé depuis le départ de Roxas.

« Waw… C'est space d'être à nouveau ici. C'est comme si on était remontés dans le temps, tu trouves pas ?

-Ouais… »

Ils se mirent immédiatement au travail. Axel appela Riku, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il le dévisagea quelques secondes, le temps de s'habituer à la coupe mi-longue et noire d'Axel, et il le prit dans ses bras.

« Content de te retrouver.

-Merci, Riku. Merci pour tout. »

Il lui tapa dans l'épaule.

« Je suppose que vous avez besoin d'aide pour trier tout le bordel qu'il y a là-dedans ?

-Y a aussi des trucs à toi.

-Au fait, intervint Roxas. On en fait quoi de tous les flingues ? »

OoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée sur la ville et Axel s'était assis, comme à son ancienne habitude, face à la baie vitrée du salon. Là où il avait eu tant de conversations avec Reno, des mois auparavant. Il tenait une photo entre ses doigts. Une photo où deux garçons roux se souriaient une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. La seule image qui lui restait de Reno. Même avec Roxas, Riku ou leurs amis de Kalm à ses côtés, la présence schizophrénique de son double avait laissé un vide en disparaissant. Il était revenu à la normale. Ou plutôt venu, puisqu'il n'avait jamais connu la normalité. C'était étrange de n'avoir personne qui commentait toutes ses pensées. Roxas dormait dans leur lit. Deux sacs de voyage étaient remplis de ce qu'ils emmenaient avec eux. Riku avait dit qu'il s'occuperait du reste. Axel pensa qu'il faudrait qu'ils aillent dire au revoir à Aerith et Léon, le lendemain. Ils partaient pour Gongaga en fin de matinée. Roxas voulait retrouver son frère. Lui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait, à part être avec Roxas. Il regarda encore la photo. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne s'était pas encore habitué à ce qu'ils lui arrivent aux épaules. Il se demanda comment ça aurait été s'il avait prévenu Roxas dès le début pour Reno. Il s'imagina en train de parler à Reno devant Roxas, qui se serait ensuite foutu de lui et il rigola.

« Putain, tu me manques, abruti.

-J'ai cru que tu le dirais jamais », fit une voix bien connue derrière lui.

* * *

**_Je l'ai fait. :)_**

**_Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite, si elle sera directe, si elle sera centrée sur les mêmes perso, etc. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir lu mes mots, de les avoir appréciés, critiqués, etc. J'espère vous avoir transmis le maximum d'émotions et j'espère que vous vous êtes attachés à mes personnages, même si, non, c'est vrai, je ne respectais pas toujours leurs caractères._**

**_Je remercie évidemment Ari, alias Fire Serendipity, ma seule et unique Bêta Lectrice, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas eu la même qualité, qui m'a fait beaucoup rire par ses commentaires et qui est une écrivaine hors-pair (te cache pas et arrête de rougir). Je remercie également ma Rouh, alias Crimson Waraï, pour m'avoir foutu des coups de pieds au cul quand ça n'allait pas assez vite et qui m'a énormément apporté._**

**_Enfi, je vous remercie encore une fois, vous tous, Plume d'Eau, Krystal-Sama, x1999kamui, anohito, Neferkitty, Ojo-sama, AryaxLoaeri, Lullaby, Miidona, Chibi Firey Pawa, Axel-nii-sama, Wshi, Serleena, Lady-Clepto, Hagarendrawer, Mikage Kun, Soleene, Laemia, Chikodark, Rikka Yomi, Baka-chan, Shee-shee-chan, Yumeless, Bouddha, Lulubell Alynn, Merlin4ever, Redfoxline, Kamazu, Kittythecat, Tsukon, Miri-the-angel, Soy, Yamaneko, Noumouni, Nely Suglisse, Pearl Naru, Lolotyv, Serya Chan (pour ne citer que ceux qui ont reviewé) et puis tous les autres anonymes ou ptits fantômes qui sont venus ici, ceux qui m'ont mise en fav' ou en alerte, bref, tous ceux qui ont à un moment ou à un autre, sont tombés sur mes délires et les ont suivi un ptit bout de chemin._**

**_Voilà, cette fic aura duré pas loin d'un an et ça a été une presque année formidable, au moins ici._**

**_Merci, et à la prochaine, j'espère ! :)_**


End file.
